Neugeboren
by InaLinger - CinaBard
Summary: Mick ist seit einem Jahr verschwunden. Beth und Josef stoßen bei ihrer Suche nach ihm auf eine Organisation, die damit beschäftigt ist, nach und nach einen Großteil der Vampire zu vernichten. Hat die Legion etwas mit Micks Verschwinden zu tun?
1. Prolog

* * *

_* Tja, als trauernde Moonlightsüchtige blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als selbst in die Tasten zu Hauen und diese Geschichte entstehen zu lassen. Das Rating ist so hoch, weil es auch Kapitel mit Gewaltausschreitungen und sexuellem Inhalt geben wird. Die Story ist am Ende der angesiedelt, bedient sich aber auch noch bei dem geplanten Plot der *sniff* leider nicht entstehenden 2. Staffel (hauptsächlich die Idee mit der Geheimorganisation) und wurde dann mit eigenen Ideen gemixt. Ich hoffe, daraus ist eine spannende Geschichte entstanden, die auch euch gefällt. Soll heißen: Ich würde mich tierisch über euer Feedback freuen! *_

Ach, so, dass muss ja auch noch sein:

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehören weder die Charaktere noch die Grundidee zu dieser genialen Serie und ich bestätige hiermit, dass ich keinen Cent an dieser Geschichte verdiene!

* * *

**P****rolog**

_"Vielleicht ist es so, daß wir einander gerade da ausweichen, wo wir einander so gerne begegnen möchten, vielleicht liegt die Schuld an uns beiden. Nur sage ich mir manchmal, daß mein Schweigen vielleicht verständlicher ist als das Deine, weil das Dunkel, das es mir auferlegt, älter ist." _

_(Paul Celan)_

Es gibt Fragen, die solltest du dir nicht stellen. Zum Beispiel die nach dem Sinn des Lebens. Oder die nach der wahren Bedeutung von Liebe. Fragen, die du meinst, eigentlich doch so, nach ein paar Minuten des In-sich-gehens, beantworten zu können. Vorausgesetzt du verfügst über eine gewisse Intelligenz und Lebenserfahrung. Vielleicht würdest du sie dann auch tatsächlich schnell beantworten, um den anderen zu übermitteln, um wie viel klüger und weiser du bist. Doch dann… dann würdest du so ganz allein für dich doch noch einmal über die eigenen Antworten nachdenken und ins Grübeln geraten – zunächst nur über diese Fragen, aber sehr bald schon würde das eigene Leben, das eigene Denken und Handeln in den Mittelpunkt deiner ganzen Überlegungen geraten – vor allem die eigenen Fehler, die vielen falschen Entscheidungen und traurigen Momente, die ein langes Leben so mit sich führt und, obwohl du es gar nicht wolltest und es keinen ungünstigeren Zeitpunkt dafür gäbe, befändest du dich plötzlich in einer dieser ganz schlimmen Lebenskrisen…

So weit könnte es gehen mit einer einzigen unschuldigen Frage. Fragen können von einem Moment auf den anderen zu deinen schlimmsten Feinden werden. Vor allem, wenn du derjenige bist, der sie stellt. Denn oft sind es die Antworten, die du kennst, die dir am meisten Angst machen.

Doch am Schlimmsten, sind die Fragen, die du nie gestellt hast und nie stellen wirst, weil die Person, an die du sie richten wolltest, nicht mehr am Leben ist. Hättest du sie gestellt, hätten ihre Antworten und Reaktionen darauf vielleicht zu den schönsten Dingen, zu den schönsten Erlebnissen in deinem ganzen Leben gehört. Diese Fragen wären zu deinen besten Freunden geworden, denn sie hätten Türen geöffnet, die zu lange verschlossen waren. Aber nun, in ihrem unausgesprochenen Zustand, werden sie zu einer einzigen Qual, weil sie sich immer wieder in den Wahrscheinlichkeiten einer ungelebten Zukunft verlieren.

Und dennoch… den Fragen deines Lebens kannst du nicht entgehen. Du kannst nur entscheiden, wie du auf sie reagierst, und ganz gleich, was du tust, an einem bestimmten Punkt wird es dir immer so vorkommen, als ob du die falsche Entscheidung getroffen hast.

Nehmen wir zum Beispiel mich. Ich ziehe es meist vor, den Fragen, die mir gestellt werden auszuweichen, sobald sie mir zu unangenehm sind – mit Humor, Sarkasmus und manchmal auch ganz einfach mit Schweigen. Ich gebe nur sehr ungern etwas von meinen Gefühlen preis, selbst wenn es wichtig wäre, selbst, wenn es mein bester Freund ist, der mich verstehen möchte. Ich habe viele Geheimnisse und nur einen Freund, dem ich so vertraue, dass er einige von ihnen kennt… nur einen Freund.

Es gab in meinem langen Leben nur wenige Personen, die mir wirklich nahe gingen. Und keine von ihnen hatte ich wirklich in mein Leben lassen wollen, keiner dieser Personen wollte ich zeigen, wer ich wirklich bin. Und dennoch konnte ich mich nicht wirklich dagegen wehren, denn irgendwie fühlte ich mich mit diesen Personen auf so seltsame Weise so verbunden, als wäre mir plötzlich ein Zwilling aus der Brust gewachsen. Ein Zwilling, der unterschiedlicher nicht sein kann und mir doch so beängstigend nahe ist. Der Seelenverwandte, den einjeder in seinem Leben sucht und doch nur so wenige finden. Zweimal in vierhundert Jahren brachte mir das Schicksal eine verwandte Seele und zwang mich, sie zu lieben und zu leiden. Mit ihr wollte ich sprechen, über alles, was mich bewegt, mit ihr wollte ich durch dieses Leben gehen, durch all die Wunder und Gefahren dieser unendlichen Welt – dieser Welt voller Möglichkeiten. Sie wollte ich an mein Innerstes heran lassen, sie wollte ich sehen lassen, wer ich wirklich bin, und sie wollte ich durchdringen und so völlig verstehen, dass sie niemals fürchten muss, an sich selbst zu verzweifeln. So wie ich einst dann und wann, als ich den Fragen meines Lebens ganz allein begegnen musste. Doch durch den Verlust der einen Person, durch den Schmerz und die Angst, die ich erfahren musste, gab ich der anderen nicht wirklich eine Chance zu erkennen, was sie mir bedeutete.

So wurden, was ich wollte und was ich tat, zu zwei ganz unterschiedlichen Dingen, denn die Barrieren, die sich in so vielen Jahren in meinem Inneren gebildet haben, sind nicht leicht einzureißen. Die Geheimnisse, die ich schon so lange hüte, wollen nicht entdeckt werden. Und gerade wenn sich jemand, der mir so viel bedeutet, mit diesen Fragen an mich wandte, diesen Fragen, die nach meinem Innersten greifen, gerade dann entschied ich mich immer falsch. Gerade dann wurde ich zu dem, der ich immer und für jeden bin, der, der unangenehme Fragen lieber mit einer sarkastischen Bemerkung abstreift als zu viel von sich preis zu geben. Nur ganz selten konnte sie dennoch zu mir durchdringen, die zweite Liebe meines Lebens. Und jedes Mal war ich dankbar dafür - um dann beim nächsten Mal genauso abweisend wie zuvor zu reagieren.

So brauchte es Zeit einander näher zu kommen, denn ohne Geben gibt es auch kein Nehmen. Manche Freundschaften wachsen langsam. Manche Gefühle werden nie ausgesprochen, manche Fragen nie gestellt. Denn irgendwann ist es zu spät.


	2. Die Liste

_*Da der Prolog nur so kurz ist, hänge ich hiermit gleich das nächste Kapitel dran. Das updaten wird relativ schnell gehen, weil die komplette Story schon fertig ist und ich also bei viel Zuspruch im Grunde jeden zweiten Tag ein neues Kapitel rausstellen könnte. Aber ein bissl Feedback will ich schon haben, bevor ich das mache. Es gibt ja sonst keinen Lohn. Und jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß! ;0) Ganz liebe Grüße, Jenna*_

* * *

**D****ie Liste**

„Mr. Kostan?" Die helle Männerstimme drang kaum zu mir durch, so weit hatten mich meine schwermütigen Gedanken davon getragen. „Haben Sie gehört, was ich gesagt habe?"

Hatte ich das? Ich musste zugeben, dass ich tatsächlich etwas verwirrt war. An diesem Abend in Micks Apartment zu gehen und mich in seinen Bürosessel zu setzen, um das Gefühl zu haben, ihm auf irgendeine Weise nahe zu sein, war wohl doch keine so gute Idee gewesen.

Ich räusperte mich und versuchte einen möglichst arroganten Ton anzuschlagen, um mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass er mich kalt erwischt hatte. „Terry, hatten sie jemals das Gefühl, ich hätte schlechte Ohren?"

„Nein, Sir, ich…"

„… aber wenn Sie der Klang Ihrer eigenen Stimme so erfreut, dürfen Sie sich gern wiederholen."

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille am anderen Ende der Leitung. Dann war es an Terry sich zu räuspern.

„Ich… äh… na, ja, wie gesagt, da ist ein Päckchen per Eilpost gekommen und Sie sagten ja, wenn eines kommt…"

„Kommt es aus New York?" unterbrach ich ihn hastig und konnte nicht verhindern, dass mein Herz einen für einen Vampir ungewöhnlich schnellen Rhythmus aufnahm.

„Ja, es…"

„Öffnen Sie's und faxen Sie mir, was drin ist, an die Nummer, die auf Ihrem Display zu sehen ist."

„Wann?"

„Vor fünf Minuten!" Ich drückte meinen Gesprächspartner einfach weg, warf das Telefon auf den Schreibtisch, sprang auf und machte einen großen Schritt hinüber zum Faxgerät. Verflucht noch mal, warum mussten sämtliche Geräte in diesem Büro bloß ausgeschaltet sein? Das Faxgerät gab ein leises Schnurren von sich, als ich den Power-Knopf drückte, und fing an, sich warm zu laufen. Meine Sinne waren aufs Äußerste gespannt. Ich konnte fühlen, wie das Blut meines Abendmahls durch meine Adern pumpte, und hören, wie sich die Klappen meines Herzens in raschem Tempo öffneten und wieder schlossen. Aber ich hörte noch etwas anderes, ganz nah, so als wäre es direkt neben mir: Ein leises Piepen und dann das Öffnen der Haustür zu Micks Apartment.

Ich hob ein wenig meinen Kopf, schloss die Augen und sog die Luft meiner Umgebung durch meine Nase ein. Parfüm, menschliche Haut, weibliche Östrogene… Beth.

Das war nicht gut. Nicht wirklich ein guter Zeitpunkt, obwohl ich mir hätte denken können, dass sie heute hier auftauchen würde. Genau heute war es ein Jahr her…

Ich zuckte fast zusammen, als das Faxgerät anfing zu piepen und dann mit dem Druck begann. Schon nach wenigen Zeilen konnte ich feststellen, dass es genau das war, worauf ich gewartet hatte: die Liste. Und sie hatte sich tatsächlich über die Monate verändert. So viele Namen waren ausgestrichen… so viele… Und niemand hatte wirklich ihr Fehlen bemerkt – nur die, die aufmerksam waren, die wussten, was hier vor sich ging hinter dem Rücken der meisten Menschen.

„Hallo?!" Beths Stimme klang unsicher, fast ängstlich. Sie hatte wohl die Geräusche aus dem Büro gehört und wusste nicht genau, was sie davon halten sollte. Aber da war noch etwas anderes in ihrer Stimme: Hoffnung.

„Wer ist denn da?" Ich konnte spüren, dass sie ihn so gern aussprechen wollte, seinen Namen. Aber die Hoffnung war so klein und zerbrechlich, dass sie es nicht wagte.

„Josef", rief ich ihr entgegen und konnte fast selbst den kleinen Stich fühlen, den ihr meine Antwort versetzen musste. Ich atmete tief durch und wandte mich widerwillig von dem Faxgerät ab. Die Antwort auf die Frage, die mich im Moment am meisten quälte, musste warten – ihr zuliebe. Das alles war ganz gewiss nicht mehr Beths Welt und je eher sie daraus verschwand, desto besser.

Ich straffte die Schultern und schlüpfte hinein in die Rolle, die ich bis zur Perfektion beherrschte: die des selbstbewussten, charmanten, manchmal beinahe arroganten Josef Kostan.

Mit einem leichten Lächeln verließ ich das Büro, noch ehe sie die Chance hatte, es zu betreten… bedeutete: Wir liefen tatsächlich an der Tür ineinander und zwar mit solchem Schwung, dass Beth von mir ein wenig abprallte und sie es nur meinen hervorragend funktionierenden Vampirreflexen zu verdanken hatte, dass sie nicht stürzte.

„Hoppalla", meinte ich und schenkte ihr ein kurzes Lächeln, während ich sie wieder sorgsam auf die Beine stellte. Ich konnte nicht anders, als noch einmal kurz den Duft ihrer Haare einzusaugen.

„Hmm. Neues Schampoo? Irgendwas mit Honig oder?"

„Ähm… ja…", sie strich sich verlegen eine blonde Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr und lächelte. „Du hättest ruhig sagen können, dass du heute herkommst."

„Na, ja, für morgen war schon ausgebucht", gab ich locker zurück und bewegte mich Richtung Wohnzimmer. „Da dachte ich, ich probier's mal heute. Keine Sorge, die Freshies sind schon alle weg. Fanden die Stimmung zu düster…"

„Ich meine nur, du hättest ja gestern was sagen können, als wir essen waren", erwiderte sie ungerührt.

„Essen warst nur du – ich hab' zugesehen, wie immer - als treuer Platzhalter." Ich ließ mich auf die Couch nieder und nickte ihr auffordernd zu. „Ganz davon abgesehen, war ich nicht der Einzige, der vergessen hat, den Trauer- und Gedenkabend in Micks Wohnung zu erwähnen." Ich hob tadelnd eine Augenbraue.

„Ich hatte nicht vor zu trauern", gab Beth cool zurück. Sie hielt sich heute wirklich gut. „Eigentlich müsste mein Date jeden Moment eintreffen, also…" Sie nickte Richtung Ausgang und ich legte demonstrativ die Füße auf den Tisch.

„Da bin ich ja mal gespannt… Schließlich scheinen ja auch mir im Moment die Freunde auszugehen. Vielleicht hat dein Neuer ja Lust auf einen Freund mit etwas Biss." Ich ließ geräuschvoll meine Zähne aufeinander schlagen.

Beth musste lachen. „Ja, mal sehen", grinste sie und ließ sich neben mir nieder. Für eine Weile herrschte einvernehmliches Schweigen zwischen uns. Es war schon merkwürdig, wie schnell einem in Notlagen Menschen vertraut werden konnten, die man eigentlich gar nicht in sein Leben hatte lassen wollen. Aber Beth und ich hatten mittlerweile so viel Zeit miteinander verbracht, dass….

„Ich… ich hatte einfach nur gehofft, mich ihm etwas näher zu fühlen, wenn ich hier bin", unterbrach sie meine Gedanken. Ihre Stimme war nur sehr leise, aber in ihr lag so viel Sehnsucht und Trauer, dass ich für einen Moment spürte, wie meine Fassade bröckelte und der eigene Schmerz mit aller Macht heraus drängte. Aber ich sagte nichts. Meine Kehle war plötzlich wie zugeschnürt.

„Ich vermisse ihn so sehr." Sie atmete tief und ein wenig zittrig durch, aber ich konnte noch keine Tränen in ihren Augen schimmern sehen. Sie wollte wohl auch für mich tapfer sein.

„Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, es macht überhaupt keinen Sinn mehr zu hoffen", fuhr sie fort. „Ein Jahr… überleg dir das mal…" Sie schüttelte resigniert den Kopf.

Ich zuckte die Schultern. „Gemessen an meiner Lebenszeit ist das nur ein Wimpernschlag", brachte ich nun doch leise heraus. Verdammt noch mal, dabei wollte ich sie doch nicht noch ermutigen, weiter auf einen glücklichen Ausgang dieser ganzen Geschichte zu hoffen. Nicht nach den ganzen Informationen, die ich in den letzen Tagen gesammelt hatte.

Sie brachte tatsächlich ein kleines Lächeln zustande, wurde aber schnell wieder ernst. „Lieutenant Davis hat mich heute dezent darauf hingewiesen, dass ich es vielleicht in Betracht ziehen sollte, dass Mick tot ist", sagte sie und ihre Stimme zitterte ein wenig. „Als ob ich das noch nie hätte! Ich hab' schon so oft darüber nachgedacht, dass es mich ganz krank macht. Aber ich will Beweise… Ich will ihn nicht aufgeben, nur weil… weil es sein kann…"

Irgendwie machten es mir Beths Gedanken unerträglich, weiter ruhig neben ihr sitzen zu bleiben und ich stand auf. Ich besaß normalerweise eine grandiose Selbstbeherrschung – ganz im Gegensatz zu Mick – und Beth hatte seit Micks Verschwinden bei mir immer Trost und Zuspruch finden können, aber heute, mit all den neuen Informationen im Kopf und den Geräuschen des Faxgerätes im Ohr, das vielleicht eben diesen Beweis brachte…

„Josef?" hörte ich sie irritiert fragen, während ich zu einem der großen Fenster lief. Ich schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch. Dies war nicht der richtige Moment, um den weichen, verletzlichen Josef heraus zu lassen, der, den das alles ganz genauso mitnahm wie die junge Frau, die nun langsam auf ihn zukam.

„Es… es tut mir so leid", flüsterte sie und legte mir eine Hand auf einen der Arme, die ich verkrampft vor der Brust gekreuzt hatte. „Ich vergesse immer, wie sehr auch du ihn vermissen musst. Ihr kennt euch schon so lange…"

Ich räusperte mich, um den Frosch in meinem Hals zu beseitigen. „Ich bin an Verluste gewöhnt", sagte ich schroff. „Nach 400 Jahren sollte man damit umgehen können…"

„Wir wissen nicht, ob er tot ist", gab Beth in einem Ton zurück, der wohl Trost spenden sollte, aber ich wollte das nicht. Sich an falsche Hoffnungen zu klammern, war nach einem Jahr nicht mehr gesund. Und es würde sehr bald sehr gefährlich werden – vor allem für einen Menschen. So sehr ich die junge Frau mittlerweile in mein Herz geschlossen hatte, sie musste diese Welt möglichst bald für immer verlassen – ohne Mick. Also packte ich sie mit beiden Händen an den Schultern und zog sie dichter an mich heran. Meine Augen bohrten sich in die ihren, die sie nun etwas erschrocken aufriss.

„Beth, dieser Davis hat recht", sagte ich mit Nachdruck. „Mick ist seit einem Jahr verschwunden! Das ist eine lange Zeit für einen Menschen und eine noch längere für einen Vampir! Er verträgt keine Sonne und er braucht Blut. Selbst wenn er irgendwo eingesperrt worden ist – wie soll er das ein Jahr lang überleben, ohne Hilfe, ohne Schutz, ohne alles? Du hast doch gesehen, was mit ihm nach ein paar Stunden in der Wüste passiert ist! Und es ist nicht unmöglich Vampire auch anders zu töten. Mick hat es oft genug selbst vorgeführt. Ein Jahr, Beth! Ein Jahr!"

Der Ausdruck auf Beth Gesicht war eine Mischung aus Schock, Erschütterung, Trauer, sterbender Hoffnung und Wut, während ihr nun doch deutlich Tränen in die Augen stiegen. „Wie.. wieso sagst du das?" brachte sie zunächst nur im Flüsterton hervor. „Josef, weißt du irgendetwas?"

Ich ließ sie ruckartig los und wandte mich von ihr ab, schon wieder die Beherrschung verlierend.

„Josef", drängte sie weiter, packte mich mit erstaunlich festem Griff am Arm und zog mich zu sich herum. Nicht genug Zeit, um erneut eine Maskerade aufzubauen. Und dieser Druck in der Brust, dieses Ziehen in den Gedärmen…

„Du verheimlichst mir doch irgendetwas – schon seit einer Weile. Bitte, Josef…" Sie sah mich flehentlich an.

„Du musst gehen…", kam es mir leise über die Lippen. „Mick hatte Recht. Du musst diese Welt verlassen. Es wird zu gefährlich, Beth!"

„Wovon redest du? Hat das mit Micks Verschwinden zu tun?"

„Mick kann dich nicht mehr beschützen", fuhr ich unbeirrt fort, „deswegen werde ich das tun." Und vielleicht war, ihr die volle Wahrheit zu erzählen, der wirksamste Weg das zu tun. „Es wird einen Krieg geben, Beth. Einen Krieg zwischen Menschen und Vampiren. Eigentlich hat er längst begonnen, hinter dem Rücken des Großteils der menschlichen Bevölkerung. Und wenn du weiterhin in der Nähe von Vampiren bleibst, könntest du leicht zu einem der Opfer werden."

„Moment, Moment… Krieg?" Sie sah mich voller Entsetzen an. „Was… was soll das bedeuten? Wer sollte gegen euch einen Krieg führen? Ich dachte, niemand weiß, dass ihr existiert!"

Ich atmete tief durch und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „Was ich dir jetzt erzähle, war selbst Mick nicht bekannt. Es gibt nur sehr Wenige, die darüber bescheid wissen, was schon seit Jahrhunderten immer wieder vor sich geht. Du musst das unbedingt für dich behalten. Niemand – weder Mensch noch Vampir darf erfahren, dass du darüber informiert bist – Ist das klar?"

Beth sah mich nur mit großen Augen an und nickte stumm.

„Setzen wir uns", sagte ich und wies auf die Couch. Beth folgte meiner Aufforderung bereitwillig und ich setzte mich so nah an sie heran, dass unsere Stimmen auf einem sehr niedrigen Level bleiben konnten. Sie war sehr angespannt und aufgeregt, das konnte ich fast körperlich fühlen, und der schnelle Schlag ihres Herzens fand sein Echo in dem meinen. Sie über alles zu informieren, war für uns beide gefährlich, aber jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr.

„Es gibt eine geheime Organisation unter euch Menschen, die sich _die Legion_ nennt. Sie existiert seit es Vampire gibt und sie hat es sich von Beginn an zur Aufgabe gemacht, die Population der Vampire zu überwachen und notfalls in Grenzen zu halten. Wann immer sie im Laufe der Geschichte der Meinung waren, dass es zu viele Vampire gibt oder dass diese zu viel Macht in der Welt an sich reißen, sind sie eingeschritten."

„Inwiefern?" Der schockierte Ausdruck in Beth schönen Augen wies deutlich darauf hin, dass sie die Antwort auf ihre Frage längst erahnte.

„Indem sie eine große Anzahl von Vampiren einfach abschlachteten – getarnt als berechtigte Taten innerhalb von geschichtlichen Gewaltausschreitungen, wie zum Beispiel der Hexenverfolgung oder der Französische Revolution. Auch Kriege waren bisher immer sehr geeignete Anlässe, um den Mord an unzähligen Vampiren zu vertuschen."

„Oh, mein Gott", entfuhr es Beth und sie fuhr sich entsetzt mit der Hand an den Mund. „Wie furchtbar…"

„Momentan ist es wieder soweit", fuhr ich leise fort. „Doch in unseren modernen Zeiten müssen sie wesentlich vorsichtiger und verdeckter agieren. Die modernen Medien erschweren es ihnen, viele Vampire auf einmal hinzurichten. Also gehen sie langsamer als sonst vor, greifen sich immer wieder einzelne, wenn die Gelegenheit günstig ist. Ich weiß nicht, was dieses Mal der Anlass dieser… Reduktion ist, aber sie sind dabei, gerade hier in L.A. die Anzahl der Vampire kräftig zu minimieren."

„Wie viele bisher?" fragte Beth mit zittriger Stimme.

„Wir wissen es nicht genau", gab ich zu, „aber es müssten bis jetzt an die Fünfzig sein. Es gibt eine Liste, auf der man die Namen derer finden kann, die nach Meinung _der Legion_ lang genug unter den Sterblichen verweilt haben. Jeder, den sie erwischen, wird dort ausgestrichen."

Ich gab ihr einen Moment Zeit, all die neuen Informationen zu verarbeiten, innerlich hoffend dass sie vielleicht selbst darauf kommen würde, was ich ihr eigentlich sagen wollte.

Ihr Blick war ein paar Herzschläge lang in die Ferne gerichtet und ihr war deutlich anzumerken, wie sich ihre Gedanken überschlugen, wie sie sich verzweifelt darum bemühte, nicht die Frage stellen zu müssen, deren Antwort sie nicht hören wollte Aber sie konnte nicht anders… sie drängte sich ihr zu sehr auf. Ihre Augen wanderten wieder zu mir, voller Angst und schlimmer Befürchtungen.

„Hast du die Liste gesehen?"

Ich nickte knapp.

„Stand… stand Micks Name auf der Liste?", brachte sie nur im Flüsterton hervor.

Wieder musste ich nicken. Sie atmete zitternd ein.

„War er ausgestrichen?"

Für einen Moment zog ich es tatsächlich in Erwägung, sie anzulügen – einfach um alles möglichst kurz und schmerzlos zu machen. Aber ich konnte es nicht. Beth war, soweit ich wusste, immer ehrlich zu mir gewesen und ihre Gegenwart hatte mir diese nervenzerfressende Zeit des Wartens und Bangens irgendwie leichter gemacht. Ihre Gegenwart hatte mir das Gefühl gegeben, die Verbindung zu Mick nicht völlig verloren zu haben. Sie hatte es nicht verdient, angelogen zu werden.

„Nein", gab ich schließlich zu und sah eine Welle der Erleichterung über ihr Gesicht huschen. „Aber ich hatte die Liste in den Händen, als Mick noch gar nicht verschwunden war", setzte ich schnell und etwas zu scharf hinzu. „Das sagt gar nichts aus."

Sie schien ein wenig irritiert über meine Reaktion, ließ sich aber von meinen Worten nicht erschüttern. „Eben. Es sagt nichts aus", erwiderte sie. „Wir können daraus weder schließen, dass er tot ist, noch dass er lebt."

Nun stand ich doch wieder auf. „Hast du mir nicht zugehört, Beth?" fuhr ich sie ungehalten an. „_Die Legion_ jagt Vampire, um sie zu _töten_! Mick stand auf ihrer Liste und er ist nun verschwunden – wie wahrscheinlich ist es da, dass er noch lebt?!"

Beth sah mich entsetzt an, während ihr gleichzeitig langsam wieder Tränen in die Augen traten. „_Willst_ du, dass er tot ist?"

Das war tatsächlich eine gute Frage und sie traf mich direkt ins Herz, riss mir den letzten Rest an Selbstbeherrschung, an Standhaftigkeit unter den Füßen weg.

„Ja", brach es aus mir voller Inbrunst hervor. „Das will ich… Weil ich…", ich rang nach den richtigen Worten, „… ich könnte besser damit umgehen, als die Hoffnung aufrecht zu erhalten, dass er noch lebt…"

„Josef, das…", begann sie verzweifelt, doch ich ließ sie nicht ausreden. Ich wollte reden, wollte endlich irgendjemandem erzählen, was mir schon so endlos lange auf der Seele lastete.

„Denn weißt du,… was das bedeuten würde?", fuhr ich fort, während mir das Sprechen immer schwerer fiel, weil sich meine Kehle verengte und ich stockend ein und aus atmen musste, weil irgendetwas entsetzlich schwer auf meine Brust drückte. „Dass er irgendwo da draußen ist…, dass er festgehalten wird… und… irgendjemand irgendetwas Furchtbares mit ihm tut… und ich kann ihm nicht helfen! Ich kann ihm nicht helfen, Beth!" Die letzten Worte hatte ich fast geschrieen und ich wandte Beth schnell meinen Rücken zu, weil mir Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Ich hasste es, so emotional zu werden, aber ich konnte es nicht verhindern. Mick zu verlieren war eine größere Katastrophe, als ich mir jemals zuvor eingestanden hätte. Aber die Ungewissheit darüber, was mit ihm geschehen war, war noch viel schlimmer. Sie begann mich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben…

„Aber vielleicht können wir das bald", hörte ich sie leise sagen. „Wir dürfen nur nicht aufgeben, Josef." Ich konnte sehen, wie sie sich tapfer ein paar Tränen wegwischte, als ich mich wieder etwas gefasster zu ihr umwandte. „Wenn wir aufgeben, ist er wirklich verloren."

„Hast du wirklich noch Hoffnung?" fragte ich kraftlos.

„Ja", war die klare Antwort.

„Das solltest du nicht Beth", gab ich resigniert zurück. „Du solltest Mick in guter Erinnerung behalten und gehen. Du solltest wieder zurück in deine Welt kehren, uns Vampire vergessen und ein neues, glückliches Leben beginnen. Vergiss dass wir existieren, vergiss alles, was ich dir erzählt habe, und rette deine Zukunft."

„Das kann ich nicht", erwiderte sie leise und schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Nicht solange ich nicht weiß, was mit Mick passiert ist. Ich brauche einen Beweis dafür, dass er tot ist."

Ich sah sie einen langen Moment schweigend an, dann nickte ich verstehend, denn mir ging es ganz genauso. „Den brauchst du", stimmte ich ihr zu, wandte mich um und ging auf das Büro zu. Mein Herz begann wieder schneller zu schlagen und mit jedem Schritt, den ich mich dem Faxgerät näherte, kam es mir stärker wie das dumpfe Schlagen einer Trommel vor, wie düsterer Trommelwirbel, der eine noch viel düstere Erkenntnis herbeirief. Meine Finger zitterten, als ich die vielen Blätter Papier aus dem Gerät nahm, aber ich wagte es nicht, jetzt schon einen Blick darauf zu werfen. Es war, als ob Beths Gegenwart die schlimme Nachricht erträglicher machen konnte…

Sie war im Wohnzimmer geblieben, saß immer noch auf der Couch, als ich wieder an sie heran trat. „Ich wollte dich eigentlich damit verschonen, aber…" Ich hielt einen Moment inne und sah sie fragend an. Sie nickte kurz und ich fuhr fort.

„Es ist uns gelungen, an die aktuelle Liste der_ Legion_ heran zu kommen. Frag mich nicht wie. Lance hat viele Verbindungen." Ich atmete tief durch. „Sie wurde mir vor wenigen Minuten per Eilpost geschickt und einer meiner Angestellten hat sie auf meinen Wunsch hierher gefaxt. Ich… konnte sie mir noch nicht ansehen."

Beth starrte erschüttert auf die Blätter, die ich ihr entgegen hielt. Einen Herzschlag lang dachte ich, sie würde nicht zugreifen, doch dann schlossen sich ihre Finger um das Papier und nahmen es mir aus der Hand. Mein Herz hämmerte jetzt so heftig in meiner Brust, wie schon lange nicht mehr und meine innere Anspannung bereitete mir beinahe Schmerzen. Ein Teil von mir drängte voller Sehnsucht nach der Wahrheit, während der andere mich laut anschrie, sofort möglichst weit wegzulaufen und alle Sinne vor der Außenwelt zu verschließen.

Beth atmete zitternd ein und fing an zu blättern. Ihre Augen flogen nur so über die vielen Namen, dann hielten sie inne… und irgendetwas in ihrem Inneren brach plötzlich zusammen. Die Hoffnung, die sie so lange festgehalten hatte, entglitt ihr mit einem Mal und ließ nur noch tiefe Trauer, Verzweiflung und Schmerz zurück. Die Blätter in ihrer Hand zitterten, während sie unter Tränen immer wieder den Kopf schüttelte. „Das… ist nicht wahr…", konnte ich sie wiederholt stockend flüstern hören, als ich ihr die Seiten aus der Hand nahm, um es endlich selbst schwarz auf weiß zu sehen. Ich fand Micks Namen sofort. Ein langer dunkler Strich zog sich durch jeden einzelnen Buchstaben und am Rand hatte jemand ein Datum und zwei Buchstaben notiert. Der Tag seines Verschwindens. Was die Buchstaben bedeuteten, wusste ich nicht, aber es war mir auch egal.

Die Erkenntnis, dass ich meinen besten Freund für immer verloren hatte, traf mich mit voller Wucht, aber sie warf mich nicht aus der Bahn oder ließ mich gar emotional werden. Ich fühlte mich einfach nur plötzlich ganz leer und kalt – so als wäre gerade eben erst alles Leben aus meinem Körper gewichen. Es war, als wäre ich gar nicht mehr wirklich da. Ich sah mir selbst zu, wie ich an Beth heran trat, die nun doch angefangen hatte, haltlos zu weinen und auf der Couch zusammensank, nicht fähig ihre Trauer zurückzuhalten. Ich fühlte nicht wirklich, wie ich mich neben sie setzte und ihren bebenden Körper in meine Arme zog, um wenigstens ihr ein wenig Trost und Halt zu geben. Ihr verzweifeltes Schluchzen berührte mich nicht im Inneren, nur mein Verstand sagte mir, dass ich die Pflicht hatte, ihr in unseren letzten gemeinsamen Stunden so viel Kraft zu geben, dass sie sich aus meiner Welt verabschieden und ein neues Leben ohne Mick beginnen konnte. Und selbst als sie nach ein paar Stunden das Apartment verlassen hatte, kehrte ich nicht wirklich in meinen Körper zurück. Es war, als wäre mir ein Stück meiner selbst für immer verloren gegangen und es gab nichts in dieser Welt, was es mir wieder bringen konnte. Mit dieser Erkenntnis verließ ich irgendwann Micks Apartment und als ich die Tür hinter mir schloss, fühlte es sich an, als hätte sich auch eine Tür in meinem Inneren für immer verschlossen.


	3. Erkenntnisse

**E****rkenntnisse**

„_Vielleicht muß man die __Liebe__ gefühlt haben, um die __Freundschaft__ richtig zu erkennen."_

_(__Sébastien Chamfort__)_

Es gab zwei Dinge für Beth Turner, die sie mehr als alles andere hasste. Resignation und aufgezwungene Unmündigkeit. Sie war noch nie ein Mensch gewesen, der schnell aufgab. Sie war eine Kämpfernatur und gerade wenn irgendjemand von außen versuchte, sie aus einer Sache heraus zu halten, in die sie längst verstrickt war, wurden in ihr unglaubliche Energien und Kräfte entfacht, die all die Schmerzen und Ängste, die sie empfand in den hintersten Winkel ihres Seins verbannten.

Beth atmete tief durch und straffte die Schultern, dann stieß sie die großen, schweren Türen zu dem Gebäude in dem Josef Kostan sein Büro hatte, mit Schwung auf und marschierte schnurstracks auf den Empfangsschalter in der Mitte der Eingangshalle zu. Sie setzte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf, wohl bewusst, dass kaum ein Mann ihrem natürlichen Charme widerstehen konnte.

„Ist Mr. Kostan im Haus?" fragte sie gerade heraus, während der Mann am Empfang noch damit beschäftigt war, sich nervös das Hemd zu richten und gleichzeitig ihr Lächeln unbeholfen zu erwidern.

„Äh… ähm… ja", stotterte er, besann sich dann aber seiner Anweisungen. „Aber er empfängt heute niemanden, wenn es nicht etwas außerordentlich Wichtiges ist…"

„Oh, das ist es", lächelte Beth und machte sich schon auf den Weg zu den Fahrstühlen. „Aber kündigen sie mich nicht an. Es ist eine Überraschung."

„Aber… aber, M'am…!" rief er ihr hilflos nach und machte sich daran, ihr zu folgen. Doch der Fahrstuhl war schneller als er und Beth stieg schnell ein. Sie schenkte dem Mann ein weiteres umwerfendes Lächeln, als sich die Tür kurz vor seiner Nase schloss, und atmete dann tief durch. Sie wusste genau, dass sie viel Kraft sammeln musste, um im anstehenden Kampf mit diesem sturen Vampir einen Sieg davon zu tragen und keinerlei Ablenkung gebrauchen konnte, doch irgendwie kamen plötzlich Erinnerungen in ihr hoch – Erinnerungen daran, wie sie vor ungefähr einem Jahr ebenfalls in diesem Fahrstuhl gestanden hatte, aufgeregt und nervös. Damals hatte sie Josefs Rat gesucht, Rat, um ihrer Zukunft mit Mick möglichst ohne Ängste entgegen blicken zu können. Es war das erste wirklich persönliche Gespräch zwischen ihnen gewesen und irgendwie hatte es damals die Beziehung zwischen ihnen beiden merklich verbessert. Es kam ihr vor, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen…

_Das Büro war glücklicherweise leer. Nur Josef saß an seinem großen Schreibtisch, hob stirnrunzelnd den Kopf und betrachtete sie dann genüsslich von oben bis unten, als sie langsam auf ihn zuging._

„_Welch seltener Gast", empfing er sie mit einem charmanten Lächeln und stand sogleich auf. „Leider habe ich schon gefrühstückt – oder bist du gar nicht hier, um mir das zu geben, was Mick sich selbst immer so vehement verweigert?"_

_Beth erwiderte sein Lächeln. „Vielleicht ein anderes Mal", gab sie kokett zurück. „Aber heute geht es um etwas anderes."_

„_Ein weiterer Auftragsmord, um den Liebsten zu schützen?"_

_Ihr Lächeln verschwand abrupt. Verdammt, warum gelang es diesem Mann immer wieder, sie so zu verunsichern?!_

„_Entschuldige", lächelte er, „es war einfach zu verlockend. Setzt dich doch." Er wies auf einen der bequemen Drehstühle, die in seinem Büro vor einem Tisch aus teuerstem Mahagoniholz standen, und ließ sich auf dem gegenüber liegenden nieder. Beth kam seiner Aufforderung nach, während sie sich fragte, ob sie nicht vielleicht doch lieber ganz schnell gehen sollte. Ein solch heikles und etwas… nun, ja, schlüpfriges Thema mit diesem vor Sarkasmus und Ironie triefenden Mann anzusprechen, war vielleicht nicht unbedingt die beste Idee. Vor allem, da es ihm immer solchen Spaß bereitete, sie auf jede erdenkliche Weise in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Doch es gab einfach keine andere Person, die ihr in dieser Sache besser helfen konnte als er. Außer vielleicht Mick, doch der wich ihr bei diesem Thema oft viel zu schnell aus._

„_Du willst also reden", schloss Josef, noch bevor sie ein Wort gesagt hatte. „Über Mick?"_

„_Äh… ja", gab sie offen zu und spürte, wie ihr schon bei dem Gedanken an das Thema das Blut ins Gesicht stieg._

„_Über Sex mit Mick?" kam die nächste überraschende Frage. Und da war wieder dieses fiese, wissende Grinsen._

_Beth starrte ihr Gegenüber für einen Moment mit großen Augen an. Woher wusste er das? Sie schluckte schwer und versuchte, sich wieder zu sammeln. „Mehr… so im Allgemeinen…über Sex mit Vampiren", versuchte sie so locker wie möglich zu sagen._

_Zu ihrer Überraschung stieß Josef einen zutiefst erleichterten Seufzer aus. „Gott sei Dank! Na, endlich! Ich dachte schon, du fragst nie!"_

„_Du… du hast darauf gewartet?" fragte Beth irritiert._

„_Aber natürlich", lächelte er überlegen. „Im Endeffekt läuft es doch in jeder Beziehung nur auf eines hinaus: Sex. Manche sind damit schnell, andere langsamer und dann gibt es noch Mick – den Masochisten, der sich nach körperlicher Zuneigung nur so verzehrt, aber durch seinen Selbsthass und seine Ängste eine Selbstkasteiung nach der anderen an sich vornimmt. Ich denke kaum, dass er den ersten Schritt in diese Richtung machen wird – also…", er ballte motivierend eine Faust in Beths Richtung, „… Frauenpower voran!"_

_Beth sah Josef mit einer Mischung aus Zweifel und Irritation an und brachte erst einmal gar nichts heraus. Das war alles irgendwie… eigenartig. Hier saß sie mit einem gefährlichen Vampir, den sie kaum kannte, und versuchte, über solch intime Dinge zu reden, die sie sonst nur mit ihren besten Freundinnen ansprach. Und Josef schien das alles auch noch wirklichen Spaß zu machen, denn er grinste schon wieder anzüglich. _

„_Aber wieso hast du damit gerechnet, dass ich damit ausgerechnet zu dir komme?" hakte sie schließlich nach._

_Josef beugte sich ein wenig zu ihr vor, so als wollte er ihr ein Geheimnis verraten. „Wenn es um Sex geht, landen fast alle Frauen früher oder später bei mir." Er machte eine kurze Pause, damit sich die unterschwellige Botschaft besser entfalten konnte. „Aber bevor wir zu viel Zeit mit dem Reden verschwenden…", erneut wanderte sein Blick provozierend über ihren Körper und das anzügliche Lächeln erschien wieder auf seinen Lippen, „…geht es dir nur um Theorie oder auch um Praxis?"_

_Beth lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und es gelang ihr tatsächlich, genauso provokant zurück zu lächeln. „Theorie. Praktisch bin ich mehr der Learning-by-doing-Typ."_

„_Und der Partner dafür ist schon eindeutig festgelegt?" hakte Josef weiterhin lächelnd nach._

_Sie nickte nur und Josef ließ einen bedauernden Seufzer vernehmen. _

„_Nun, gut – Zur Theorie…Ich denke mal, wir können den Part mit den verschiedenen Stellungen auch vorerst überspringen", fuhr er fort „Dich wird wohl mehr der Part interessieren, der sich auf das Innenleben von Micks vampirischer Seite bezieht, wenn ihr intim werdet… liege ich da richtig?"_

„_Äh…mehr oder weniger", gab Beth widerwillig zu und spürte, wie ihr kurzzeitig zurück gewonnenes Selbstbewusstsein bei so viel Direktheit in Sekundenschnelle dahin gerafft wurde._

„_Wie weit seid ihr denn bisher gekommen?" fragte Josef mit hochgezogenen Brauen und sein Lächeln würde noch ein ganzes Stück breiter._

_Beths Gesicht begann langsam aber sicher wieder zu glühen. „Kannst… kannst du mir nicht einfach den…den Unterschied erklären?" fragte sie, seine intime Frage bewusst ignorierend._

„_Welchen Unterschied genau?" hakte Josef unschuldig nach._

_Sie atmete tief durch. Sie würde sich nicht weiter von diesem Mann verunsichern lassen. Das war einfach zu wichtig. „Was unterscheidet den Sex mit einem Vampir vom Sex mit einem Menschen?" fragte sie gerade heraus._

_Josefs Augenbrauen zuckten nach oben und dann ließ er kurz aber eindeutig seine Zähne aufeinander knallen._

„_Oh", entfuhr es Beth nur und sie fasste sich automatisch an den Hals. „Also… das…das ist alles?"_

_Josef grinste nun breit. „Nein, aber ich denke, dass ist der wichtigste Unterschied – der, der Mick am meisten Angst macht… und… dir vielleicht auch?"_

_Sie überlegte kurz. Natürlich war die Vorstellung, beim Sex wirklich gebissen zu werden und Blut zu verlieren, ein wenig beängstigend,… aber sie hatte Mick schon einmal von ihrem Blut trinken lassen und sooo furchtbar war es nicht gewesen. Außerdem war der Hals bekanntermaßen eine erogene Zone, vielleicht fühlte sich dort alles ganz anders an._

„_Manche mögen es", unterbrach Josef ihre Gedanken. „Das hängt ganz davon ab, wie sehr du Mick vertraust und wie sehr du ihn willst. Es kann dir sogar einen ganz besonderen Kick geben, wenn du dich entspannst und einfach nur genießt."_

_Beth sah ihr Gegenüber nachdenklich an. „Warum hat Mick dann solche Angst, dass er mich beißen könnte, wenn es so toll ist?"_

_Josef wich ihrem Blick kurz aus und betrachtete einen Moment lang nachdenklich seine sorgsam manikürten Fingernägel. Doch als er wieder aufsah, wusste sie, dass er sie nicht belügen würde._

„_Es ist immer wieder vorgekommen, dass Vampire Menschen beim Liebesspiel getötet haben."_

„_Oh", war erneut das Einzige, was Beth dazu einfiel. _

„_Mick wird das nicht passieren, Beth – er liebt dich", setzte Josef gleich hinzu und runzelte kurz die Stirn. „Scheint so, als hätte ich mehr Vertrauen in meinen Freund als er selbst."_

„_Hast… hast du auch mit…?" Sie sprach nicht weiter, denn ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie sich plötzlich von sich aus einer ziemlich intimen Gesprächsebene mit Josef näherte. Doch der hatte schon verstanden, worauf sie hinaus wollte, und ihm schien diese Intimität keineswegs etwas auszumachen. _

„_Mit Menschenfrauen geschlafen?" fragte er und seine Stimme hatte plötzlich einen viel weicheren, sinnlicheren Klang. „Aber natürlich. Ich lasse nichts aus." Er grinste breit. „Sie getötet? Nein. Über 400 Jahre Erfahrung genügen, um genug Selbstbeherrschung in solchen Situationen zu erlernen."_

„_Meinst du 85 Jahre sind genauso ausreichend?"_

„_Muss ich darauf antworten? Du kennst ihn doch. Mick hat es geschafft, über eine für mich unglaublich lange Zeit ständig in deiner Nähe zu sein, ohne über dich herzufallen, obwohl du es gewollt hättest – wenn das keine Selbstbeherrschung ist…"_

_Beths Gesicht brannte mittlerweile wie Feuer, aber sie blieb tapfer bei der Sache. „Wie.. wie lange ist es bei ihm her…?" _

„_Sex?" Josef dachte einen Moment nach und nickte dann. „Du hast Recht, das macht die ganze Sache noch ein wenig aufregender – meine Güte, Mick ist wirklich ein Ausbund an Selbstbeherrschung. Das ist beinahe…krankhaft…"_

„_Heißt…?" Beth sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen an._

„_Hm, vier, fünf Jahre", überlegte Josef, „genau weiß ich's nicht. Ich war ja nicht ständig an seiner Seite. Aber ich habe miterlebt, wie er einige ziemlich eindeutige Angebote ausgeschlagen hat."_

„_Oh, mein…" Beth fuhr sich mit der Hand an den Mund. Frauen waren bekanntermaßen weitaus weniger triebhaft als Männer und selbst sie würde es nicht so lange ohne Sex aushalten. Bei Männern war das noch einmal eine ganz andere Geschichte…_

„_Ja, ja, der gute Mick übertreibt es manchmal ein wenig mit seiner Moral", Josef seufzte schwermütig. „Langsam verstehe ich seine Zaghaftigkeit. Wehe, wenn er losgelassen…"_

_Beth senkte nachdenklich ihren Blick und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Er würde mir nicht weh tun", erwiderte sie ruhig und war sich mit einem Mal ganz sicher. „Und töten würde er mich schon gar nicht."_

„_Nein, töten würde er dich nicht, aber…" Josef verstummte wieder und sein ernsthafter Gesichtsausdruck weckte tatsächlich erneut ein wenig Besorgnis in ihr._

_Sie atmete tief durch. „Gut, frag' ich es einfach ganz direkt. Worauf muss ich vorbereitet sein, ich meine, neben dem Beißen?"_

„_Das ist eine gute und berechtigte Frage", gab Josef jetzt schon wieder mit einem kleinen Lächeln zurück. „Und ich werde sie dir so ausreichend wie möglich beantworten." Er holte tief Luft. „Wenn Vampire Sex haben, ist das anders als bei Menschen. Wilder, ungezügelter, rauer…Manchmal fast brutal. Wir…wir können, wie schon gesagt, schnell die Beherrschung verlieren und gehorchen dann nur noch unseren ziemlich ausgeprägten, animalischen Trieben. Vampirfrauen vertragen das, weil sie nicht anders sind. Aber einige Menschenfrauen..." Er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. „Sagen wir, das kleinste Übel wäre es, wenn sie schockiert sind und auf nimmer Wiedersehen verschwinden. Andere…", er machte genießerisch eine lange Kunstpause, „andere können davon gar nicht genug kriegen. Man sagt, wenn eine Frau einmal mit einem Vampir geschlafen und es genossen hat, will sie nie wieder Sex mit einem Menschen."_

_Irgendwie wurde Beth nun auch innerlich ziemlich warm. Das erklärte, warum der Kuss damals auf der Dachterrasse so intensiv und unbeherrscht, ja fast gewalttätig begonnen hatte. Mick hatte sich für einen Moment nicht mehr im Griff gehabt und war nur durch ihr sanfteres Einwirken wieder zu Sinnen gekommen. Doch die Vorstellung, dass er sich wie ein Raubtier auf sie stürzen könnte, ihr die Kleider vom Leib riss und sie wild und ungestüm nahm, machte ihr alles andere als Angst – sie fühlte sich sichtlich erregt. Ihr Mund war auf einmal ziemlich trocken und ihr Herz hatte einen deutlich schnelleren Rhythmus aufgenommen._

„_Und wenn wir erst einmal begonnen haben, fällt es uns über Tage schwer, uns wieder abzukühlen", fuhr Josef sehr viel leiser fort. Sein Blick hatte sich irgendwie verändert, war weitaus intensiver und forschender als zuvor. „Dann genügt nur eine flüchtige Berührung, um unser Blut wieder zum Kochen zu bringen und uns zu willenlosen Sklaven unserer eigenen Triebe werden zu lassen. Wir… sind sehr ausdauernde Liebhaber."_

_Beth schluckte schwer und wagte es nicht mehr, Josef anzusehen. Sie war sich sicher, dass er in ihr lesen konnte, wie in einem Buch, dass er wusste, dass seine Schilderung sie keinesfalls schockiert oder verängstigt, sondern ihre Lust auf Mick eher noch gesteigert hatte._

„_Du wirst mit Mick ein leichtes Spiel haben, wenn du ihn erst einmal davon überzeugt hast, dass seine Ängste völlig unbegründet sind", setzte Josef noch viel leiser hinzu. „Und selbst wenn sie danach wieder auftauchen sollten… glaube mir…eine Berührung…"_

_Die junge Frau atmete tief durch und sah Josef nun doch wieder in die Augen. Er wirkte seltsam erregt und sein Blick glitt für einen weiteren Moment begehrlich über ihren Körper. Dennoch wich sie seinen braunen Augen dieses Mal nicht wieder aus._

„_Wenn er mich beißt…"_

„_Das wird er", fiel Josef ihr ins Wort und ihr kam es so vor, als würde er deutlich schneller atmen als zuvor, „auch wenn er es nicht will – es ist einfach zu lange her. Er hat zu lange enthaltsam gelebt und er hat sich zu lange dir gegenüber beherrschen müssen. Er kann das nicht verhindern."_

„_Aber er wird sich dann vielleicht wieder vor mir zurückziehen, mir ausweichen…"_

„_Ja, aber dieses Mal hast du mehr Macht über ihn, Beth", erinnerte Josef sie ungeduldig. „Sein Blut wird nicht so schnell herunterkochen. Wenn du ihn stellst, wird er dir nicht widerstehen können. Du kannst ihm all seine Ängste nehmen – du musst es nur wollen."_

Das helle Klingeln des Fahrstuhls riss Beth abrupt und unbarmherzig aus ihren Erinnerungen. Sie hatte das Geschoss erreicht, in dem sich Josefs Büro befand. Als sie hinaus trat, musste sie sich erst einmal sammeln, denn irgendwie fühlte sie sich plötzlich gar nicht mehr stark und entschlossen, sondern eher verwundet und hilflos ihren bittersüßen Erinnerungen ausgeliefert. Ihre Hand fuhr zu ihrem Hals, an dem sich eine Zeit lang zwei kleine Wunden befunden hatten – Überbleibsel einer unvergesslichen, berauschenden Nacht. Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen und versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, wie er sich angefühlt hatte, Haut an Haut, wie er gerochen und geschmeckt hatte und musste entsetzt feststellen, dass die Erinnerungen an die wenigen gemeinsamen Stunden mit Mick langsam verblassten. Und das durfte nicht geschehen. Sie und Josef, sie mussten gemeinsam dafür sorgen, dass sie Mick nicht vergaßen – schon allein aus diesem Grund war der Vorschlag, dass sie stillschweigend zurück in ihre ‚Menschenwelt' kehren sollte, einfach absurd.

Beth atmete tief durch und setzte sich dann wieder in Bewegung. Vom Flur aus gelangte man direkt in Josefs Büro und da dieses keine Türen besaß, konnte sie schon von Weitem seine Stimme vernehmen. Er war nicht allein. Eine weitere Männerstimme antwortete seinen Fragen knapp und sachlich.

„Es sieht ganz so aus, als wären die Probleme mit ihren eigenen Leuten schlimmer, als wir angenommen hatten. Anders lässt sich dieses eigenartige Verhalten nicht erklären."

„Haben sie gemerkt, dass wir ihnen hinterher spionieren?" Das war Josef und er klang für seine Verhältnisse einigermaßen aufgeregt.

„Nein", gab die andere Stimme zurück. „So eigenartig Logan auch sein mag, er und seine Freunde gehen tatsächlich sehr vorsichtig vor und sind bisher völlig unbemerkt geblieben. Scheint so, als stecke doch wirklich ein kleines Genie in Micks altem Freund."

Beth überlegte einen Moment, ob sie lieber stehen bleiben und weiter lauschen sollte. Doch dann fiel ihr ein, dass Mick sie immer schon aus etlicher Entfernung hatte riechen können und zumindest einer der beiden Männer in dem großen Raum vor ihr war ebenfalls ein Vampir. Also ging sie entschlossen weiter, während sie sich wunderte, dass Josef das Gespräch nicht abbrach.

„Und du bist sicher, dass die Männer, die sie suchen, zu ihren eigenen Leuten gehören?" hakte er gerade nach.

„Ja. Aber sie suchen sie nicht nur – meines Erachtens haben sie vor, sie ein für alle Mal auszuschalten", antwortete der andere Mann. „Übrigens, Josef, ich glaube, du hast Besuch", setzte er hinzu, noch bevor Beth um die Ecke bog.

„Ich weiß", gab Josef leise zurück und ein warmes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als Beth nun den Raum betrat. Er stand nicht weit von ihr entfernt an einem Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes. Den anderen Mann, der es sich auf einem der Drehstühle des Büros bequem gemacht hatte und sie nun eingehend betrachtete, hatte Beth noch nie zuvor gesehen. Er war groß und schlank, trug sein rotblondes, längeres Haar in einem Pferdeschwanz und strahlte fast dieselbe natürliche Arroganz aus wie Josef. Beth ging davon aus, dass auch er zur Oberschicht gehörte, denn er trug einen ziemlich teuer aussehenden dunklen Anzug und darunter ein weißes Seidenhemd, dessen oberste Knöpfe so weit geöffnet waren, dass man mehr Haut und Haare betrachten konnte, als man eigentlich wollte. Nachdem der Vampir seine Inspektion beendet hatte, sah er mit einem fragenden Lächeln zu Josef hoch. „Zwischenmahlzeit?"

„Leider nicht", lächelte der Angesprochene, während seine Augen immer noch wohlwollend auf Beth gerichtet waren, die langsam auf die beiden Männer zuging. „Und wenn du nicht so ein arrogantes, blutdurstiges Arschloch wärst, Henry, würde ich euch glatt einander vorstellen. Aber so muss ich dich leider bitten zu gehen."

„Oho!" lachte der andere Vampir, stand aber erstaunlicherweise gleich auf. Er war tatsächlich einen halben Kopf größer als Josef. Dennoch wirkte er bei Weitem nicht so mächtig und gefährlich. „Scheint so, als seien die Tage des großzügigen Teilens auch bei der gezählt", setzte er dennoch hinzu.

Josef wandte sich nun doch zu ihm um. Sein Lächeln blieb, aber es wurde deutlich kühler. „Ich rufe dich an", sagte er nur. „Wir müssen das unbedingt weiter durchsprechen."

Henry nickte zustimmend, seine Augen ruhten aber wieder auf Beth und der Ausdruck in ihnen gefiel der jungen Frau gar nicht. Sie kannte diesen Blick. ‚Blutgier' war wohl das treffendste Wort dafür.

Josefs Hand schoss plötzlich vor und packte den Nacken seines Gegenüber. Sein Lächeln diente diesmal wohl eher dazu, seine Zähne zu zeigen, als das es auch nur irgendetwas mit Freundlichkeit zu tun hatte. „Schlag es dir aus dem Kopf", sagte er sehr leise. „Sonst könntest du ihn verlieren."

Henry schluckte schwer und nickte dann widerwillig. Aber es gelang ihm tatsächlich, das Büro zu verlassen, ohne einen weiteren Blick auf Beth zu werfen.

Josef sah sie eine Weile wortlos an und schüttelte dann mit einem kleinen Lächeln den Kopf. „Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst gehen und versuchen wieder ein Leben in Ruhe und Frieden zu führen?" fragte er schließlich und begab sich zu seinem Bürotisch.

„Nicht wortwörtlich, aber so ungefähr", gab sie ruhig zurück. „Und habe ich jemals auf die Ratschläge gehört, die Mick oder du mir erteilt habt?"

Josefs Antwort war ein tiefes Seufzen und er ließ sich schwerfällig in seinen Ledersessel fallen. „Mick ist tot, Beth", sagte er schließlich und sie konnte fast körperlich spüren, wie schwer es ihm fiel, diese Worte auszusprechen. „Also, was willst du noch hier?"

Beth atmete tief durch und zog sich einen der Drehstühle heran, um direkt vor ihm Platz zu nehmen. „Auf dieser… dieser Liste stand auch dein Name, Josef", sagte sie mit fester Stimme. „Und die vieler anderer Vampire, die ich durch Mick kennen gelernt habe."

„Das weiß ich", war die knappe Antwort. „Und wir kümmern uns um das Problem."

„Gut", sagte sie. „Das werde _ich_ nämlich auch."

Josefs Augenbrauen zogen sich verärgert zusammen. „Du wirst was?!"

„Ich werde nachforschen, wer zu dieser… dieser _Legion_ gehört", gab Beth ruhig zurück. „Und ich werde herausfinden, was sie mit Mick gemacht haben."

„Das wirst du nicht!" Josef beugte sich bedrohlich zu ihr vor und seine Augen bohrten sich in die ihren. „Das geht dich nichts mehr an!!"

„Mick geht mich nichts mehr an?!" fuhr Beth auf. „Und wie er mich etwas angeht!"

Josef sprang erregt auf. „Er ist tot!"

„Na, und?!" Beth war nun auch wieder auf den Füßen. „Ich lasse die damit bestimmt nicht durchkommen! Sie werden dafür bezahlen, Josef!"

„Das werden sie – aber nicht durch dich!"

„Du bist nicht mein Chef! Ich kann machen, was ich will!"

„Dann wirst du sterben!"

„NA, UND?!! DAS IST MEIN LEBEN!!"

Ihr letzter Ausbruch sorgte für ein paar Sekunden für eiskalte Stille. Beide standen sie schwer atmend voreinander, weit vorgebeugt – nur der Tisch hielt als Barriere zwischen ihnen stand. Doch die Sorge und Angst um sie, die sich unverhüllt in Josefs Augen zeigte, besänftigte Beth langsam.

„Wenn du mich beschützen willst, dann mach' es gefälligst richtig", sagte sie schließlich sehr viel ruhiger.

„Das heißt?" hakte ihr Freund widerwillig nach.

„Lass mich euch helfen und bleib dabei in meiner Nähe", gab sie sehr viel sanfter zurück. „Wenn ich eines in der Zeit mit Mick gelernt habe, dann, dass der beste Schutz gegen jede Gefahr ein Vampir ist. Und du bist sogar älter und stärker als er."

„Das bedeutet gar nichts", erwiderte Josef und ließ sich matt auf seinen Sessel nieder. Das Ganze schien ihn unglaublich zu belasten. „Mick hat dich über alles geliebt. Er wäre für dich gestorben. Er hatte eine ziemlich heldenhafte Seite. Die habe ich nicht."

Beth schenkte ihm ein liebevolles Lächeln und ließ sich ebenfalls wieder nieder. „Jeder kann ein Held sein", sagte sie leise. „Man muss es nur wollen."

Josef stieß ein kleines Lachen aus. „Du bist ihm ganz schön ähnlich", stellte er lächelnd fest. „Du bist auch genauso stur wie er."

Sie musste schmunzeln, während sie gleichzeitig spürte, wie der Schmerz in ihrem Inneren sie wieder einmal zu packen versuchte. Und sie war nicht die Einzige.

Josef wandte verlegen seinen Blick von ihr ab und musste sich erst einmal räuspern, um wieder sprechen zu können.

„Du willst dich uns also tatsächlich anschließen?" fragte er und sah sie nun doch eindringlich an. Sie nickte entschlossen.

„Ist dir klar, dass das bedeutet, dass du dich in diesem Krieg gegen die Menschen stellst?"

„Nicht gegen alle – aber gegen diese spezielle Gruppe von Verbrechern, ja."

„Dir sollte auch klar sein, dass du, wenn du in all das mit rein gezogen wirst, nicht so leicht wieder heraus kannst – selbst wenn die Verantwortlichen für Micks Tod längst geschnappt und bestraft worden sind", ermahnte Josef sie.

„Das weiß ich", gab Beth mit Nachdruck zurück. „Es geht mir ja auch nicht nur darum."

„Worum geht es dir dann?" Er schien ein wenig irritiert.

„Um dich", war die ehrliche Antwort.

Nun schien ihr Freund restlos verwirrt. Mit dieser Antwort hatte er anscheinend gar nicht gerechnet und sie überforderte ihn völlig.

„Josef, du… du bist zu einem der wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben geworden", sagte Beth gerade heraus. „Hast du das denn nicht gemerkt? Ich weiß, wir hatten einen schwierigen Start, aber jetzt… jetzt bist du mein bester Freund! Ich lasse nicht zu, dass sie dich auch noch töten! Wenn ihnen das gelingt, dann… dann ist Mick wirklich tot." Sie rechnete damit, dass Josef ihr irgendwie widersprach oder sie weiterhin nur verwirrt ansah, aber seltsamerweise schien er genau zu verstehen, was sie meinte. Seine Augen schimmerten verdächtig, als er ihren Blick hielt. Aber er sah sie voller Wärme und Zuneigung an.

„Als du vor zwei Tagen Micks Apartment verlassen hast…", sagte er mit leiser Stimme, „… da hat es sich genau so angefühlt. So als ob mit dir Mick mein Leben nun vollständig verlassen hätte. Und als du…", er musste sich räuspern, um weiter sprechen zu können, „… als du vorhin herein gekommen bist, da… da war er plötzlich wieder…" Nun brach er doch ab, stand auf und wandte sich zu dem großen Fenster seines Büros um. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich in schweren Atemzügen.

Beth erhob sich sofort und näherte sich ihm vorsichtig. Sie wollte ihn nicht in Bedrängnis bringen, aber sie wusste, wie wichtig es für ihn war, dass er endlich einmal sein ganze Trauer und Verzweiflung heraus ließ, denn sie wusste genau, dass Mick ihm mehr bedeutet hatte, als er jemals vor sich selbst zugegeben hätte.

„Weißt du, es gibt verschiedene Arten von Freundschaften", sagte sie leise. „Oberflächliche und sehr intensive. Diese intensiven, die, die ein Leben lang halten und einem so unendlich viel geben können, die finden nur sehr wenige. Aber du und Mick ihr hattet das, das weiß ich. Ich konnte es spüren, immer wenn ich euch zusammen sah…Du hast ihm so viel bedeutet…"

Josef atmete tief und stockend ein. Dann wandte er sich zu ihr um und die Tränen in seinen schönen Augen waren nun deutlich sichtbar. „Er… er war meine Familie", stieß er verzweifelt hervor und nun konnte er die Tränen nicht mehr halten. „… meine Familie, Beth…"

Sie nickte verstehend und dann schlang sie einfach ihre Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn an sich, so dass er keine Zeit mehr hatte, sich wieder in den kühlen, beherrschten Geschäftsmann zurück zu verwandeln. Stattdessen ließ er sich gegen sie sinken, griff nach ihr und drückte sie an sich, hielt sich an ihr fest wie ein Ertrinkender und weinte lautlos in ihre Schulter. „Du bist nicht allein", flüsterte sie und streichelte sein Haar und seinen Rücken, während ihr selbst Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. Aber dieses Mal war sie stärker als er, konnte sie diejenige sein, die Trost und Wärme spendete. „Wir stehen das zusammen durch, Josef… zusammen…"

Es dauerte nicht allzu lange, bis Josef sein Fassung wiederfand und sich etwas verlegen für einen kurzen Moment ins Badezimmer zurückzog, aber Beth hatte dennoch das Gefühl, dass ihre Freundschaft eine andere Ebene erreicht hatte. Sie fühlte sich ihm näher als jemals zuvor und war sich sicher, dass es ihm genauso ging. Es war schon erstaunlich, wie eng Menschen zusammenwachsen konnten, wenn sie Gemeinsamkeiten entdeckten – vor allem wenn diese Gemeinsamkeit die Liebe zu einer anderen Person war. Liebe knüpfte meist sehr enge Bindungen…

Als Josef wieder aus dem Bad kam, wirkte er merklich gefasster und ruhiger. Nur in seine Augen stand noch etwas Unsicherheit geschrieben, die er versuchte mit einem charmanten Lächeln zu überspielen. „Wenn das morgen in irgendeiner Zeitung auftaucht, weiß ich ja, an wen ich mich wenden muss", witzelte er und ließ sich neben ihr auf einen der Drehstühle nieder.

„Ich arbeite nicht mehr für die Presse", gab sie lächelnd zurück. „Obwohl dir ein wenig positive Publicity gar nicht schaden würde."

„Damit meine Angestellten denken, ich sei ein Chef mit einem weichen Herzen?" meinte er und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Dann lassen sie sich demnächst wahrscheinlich nicht mehr von mir ausbeuten – wo kämen wir denn da hin?"

Sie musste lachen und sah ihn dann voller Wärme an. „Aber du _hast_ ein gutes Herz, Josef Kostan, auch wenn du das oft so gern zu verstecken versuchst. Ich habe dich durchschaut."

„Bilde dir ja nichts darauf ein", gab er zurück. „So schnell wirst du meine weiche Seite nicht wieder sehen." Er atmete tief durch. „Kommen wir zu den wirklich entscheidenden Dingen… Wenn du richtig dabei sein willst, solltest du über alles ganz genau bescheid wissen. Über unsere Lage, unsere Pläne, einfach alles."

„Wer seid ‚ihr' denn?" hakte Beth sofort nach.

„Eine Gruppe von Vampiren, die sich zusammengeschlossen haben, um die _Legion_ zu bekämpfen und, wenn es nötig und möglich ist, sie zu vernichten", antwortete Josef. „Wir sind vornehmlich ältere Vampire, die den Vernichtungsschlägen der _Legion_ immer wieder entkommen konnten und genau über sie bescheid wissen. Es gab immer wieder kleinere, halbherzige Versuche, der _Legion_ etwas entgegen zu setzen, aber die waren bisher erfolglos und haben zusätzlich Vampiren, die nicht auf der Liste standen, das Leben gekostet. Dieses Mal sind wir besser organisiert und besser ausgerüstet. Die Moderne spielt uns Mittel in die Hände, die es uns ermöglichen könnten, endlich einen Sieg gegen diese Organisation zu erringen. Und einige von uns haben sich im Laufe der Jahre ein Vermögen gesichert, das es uns möglich macht, alles zu besorgen, was wir für unseren Kampf brauchen."

„Und die _Legion_ ist sich dessen nicht bewusst?" fragte Beth erstaunt.

„Doch, natürlich", gab Josef zu, „ nur deswegen gehen sie so verdeckt und langsam vor. Sie wissen, dass wir gefährlicher und wehrhafter sind als jemals zuvor und dass sie sehr vorsichtig sein müssen. Sie arbeiten nur im Geheimen und kümmern sich momentan nur um die ‚kleinen' Vampire, an die sie leichter und vor allem unbemerkt heran kommen."

„Das heißt, du bist nicht so bedroht wie andere?"

„Wir sind alle bedroht. Die _Legion_ arbeitet, genauso wie wir, mit den modernsten Mitteln und ausgeklügeltsten Tricks. Das müssen sie auch, weil sie Menschen sind. Sie hätten sonst keine Chance. Sie sind hervorragend im Nahkampf ausgebildet und besitzen Waffen, die nur für die Bekämpfung von Vampiren hergestellt werden. Sie sind wie Profikiller mit dem Spezialgebiet Vampire."

„Das heißt im Grunde genommen, sie könnten jederzeit hier herein marschieren und dich einfach töten?" Beth starrte ihn schockiert an.

„Ich bin nicht ‚einfach' zu töten – das solltest du eigentlich wissen, Beth", erwiderte er mit einem milden Lächeln. „Außerdem ist mein neues Sicherheitssystem deutlich besser als das zuvor. Und es gibt noch einen weiteren Grund, warum sie bestimmt nicht so bald bei mir auftauchen werden: Ich stehe zu sehr in der Öffentlichkeit. Für mich müssen sie sich schon etwas ganz Besonderes einfallen lassen."

„Du solltest dir zwei starke Vampirbodyguards zulegen", meinte Beth ernsthaft. „Nur für den Fall…"

Josef musste schmunzeln. „Ich denk' drüber nach…", versprach er halbherzig.

„Also, lass mich das zusammenfassen", meinte Beth. „Die _Legion_ möchte euch langsam dezimieren, damit ihr eine übersichtliche Menge bleibt. Sie muss sich aber dieses Mal sehr vorsichtig bewegen, weil ihr auf der Hut seid und alle übrigen Menschen nichts davon mitbekommen sollen."

Josef nickte zustimmend.

„Ihr habt selbst eine Organisation gegründet, die gegen die _Legion_ vorgeht, und dieses Mal erfolgreicher zu sein scheint."

„Wir hoffen es zumindest. Aber wie schon gesagt, wir haben bessere Mittel und wir sind mehr als sonst."

„Wie viele seid ihr denn genau?"

Josef dachte einen Moment nach und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, weil ich es erstens nicht genau weiß und zweitens es vielleicht besser ist, wenn du die genaue Zahl nicht kennst – und vor allem keine weiteren Namen."

„Dieser Vampir, der gerade hier war, gehört der auch dazu?" hakte Beth dennoch nach.

„Ja", gab Josef nach einem Moment des Zögerns zu. „Aber, glaub mir, du willst ihn nicht näher kennenlernen."

Beth sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Ist er so schlimm?"

„Nicht alle Vampire sind wie Mick, Beth", erklärte Josef ausweichend. „Die meisten sehen Menschen nur als Futterlieferanten. Ich bin auch nicht viel besser. Dass ich dich einigermaßen freundlich behandelt habe, lag nur an dem Mick-mag-sie-also-sei-nett-zu-ihr-Bonus."

„Freundlich?" wiederholte Beth mit hochgezogenen Brauen. „Ich hatte anfangs eher das Gefühl, als sei ich dir ein Dorn im Auge."

„Das warst du ja auch", gestand Josef offen ein. „Du hast Micks Gedanken und seine Gefühlswelt komplett für dich eingenommen. Mit ihm war ja kaum noch etwas Vernünftiges anzufangen. Beth hier, Beth dort, Beth, Beth, Beth…"

„Wow! Warst du eifersüchtig!" gab Beth mit einem halben Lachen zurück.

„Oh, nein, nein…", Josef hob mahnend den Zeigefinger, „ – nur besorgt! Schließlich hatte ich die ganze Geschichte mit Coraline noch in schrecklicher Erinnerung."

„Du _warst_ eifersüchtig!" beharrte Beth auf ihrer Erkenntnis.

„Du hast mir meinen besten Freund weggenommen!" gab Josef nun auch halbwegs lachend zurück. „Natürlich war ich eifersüchtig!! _Ich_ wollte mit ihm mein Leben verbringen und dann kommst du daher mit deinen Kurven und deinen blonden Locken und verdrehst ihm den Kopf dermaßen, dass er sogar zu einem Menschen mutiert ist! Ich glaube, ich hab mich vorher nie schlechter gefühlt als zu dieser Zeit."

Er sah einen Moment betreten auf seine Hände. „Im Grunde genommen, hätte es ihm wohl das Leben gerettet, wäre er ein Mensch geblieben."

Wenn Beth so darüber nachdachte, hatte Josef Recht. Als Mensch wäre Mick der _Legion_ wahrscheinlich völlig egal gewesen und würde jetzt bei ihnen sein. Sie atmete tief durch und sah Josef wieder an, der immer noch dabei war, seine Finger eingehend zu betrachten, so als gäbe es nichts Interessanteres auf der Welt.

Sie räusperte sich lautstark, um seine Aufmerksamkeit wiederzuerlangen und gleichzeitig den Kloß in ihrem Hals loszuwerden. „Also, dieser Henry hat dir doch neue Informationen überbracht, oder?" fragte sie.

„Hast du etwa gelauscht?" hakte Josef mit einem Schmunzeln nach.

„Das weißt du doch!" erwiderte sie ruhig. „Du musst mich doch schon gerochen haben, als ich aus dem Fahrstuhl stieg."

Aus seinem Schmunzeln wurde ein wissendes Lächeln. „Was hast du denn von unserem Gespräch mitbekommen?"

Beth dachte einen Moment nach. „Dass irgendwer irgendwen in seinen eigenen Reihen sucht und sogar umbringt."

„_Irgendwer_ ist die _Legion_", erklärte Josef. „Und sie haben seit Kurzem tatsächlich Probleme mit einigen ihrer eigenen Leute. Wenn ich es richtig interpretiere, gab es wohl einen Streit zwischen zwei Parteien innerhalb dieser Organisation. Wir wissen noch nicht worüber, aber es muss wohl ziemlich heftig zugegangen sein – sodass sich die _Legion_ in zwei verfeindete Gruppen gespalten hat, von denen die eine versucht, die andere zu stellen und zu bestrafen – sogar mit dem Tod."

„Meine Güte, was sind das nur für Leute?!" entfuhr es Beth, dann schoss ihr ein Gedanke durch den Kopf. „Können wir das nicht nutzen?"

„Das werden wir versuchen", erwiderte ihr Freund zustimmend. „Vielleicht ist ja eine der beiden Parteien verhandlungsbereiter, wenn man sie ein wenig unter Druck setzt. Aber zuerst müssen wir herausfinden, wer sie sind und worüber sie sich gestritten haben."

„Kann ich da irgendwie helfen?" Beth spürte ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln in ihrem Inneren, das ihren Körper immer überfiel, wenn es darum ging, wichtige Dinge zu recherchieren – ihr natürlicher Reporterinstinkt.

„Hm…" Josef legte den Kopf schräg und sah sie nachdenklich an. „Vielleicht kannst du das tatsächlich. Du hast ja bestimmt noch Verbindungen aus deinen Zeiten bei _Buzz Wire_, oder?"

Sie nickte übereifrig und fühlte, wie sich eine ungeheure Energie in ihr frei machte, als ihr Freund aufstand zu seinem Schreibtisch ging und mit einer relativ dicken Akte wiederkam.

„Hier", sagte er, während er drei Steckbriefe mit Fotos aus der Akte nahm und vor ihr ausbreitete. Es waren drei Männer verschiedenen Alters, aber sie sahen weiß Gott nicht wie Killer aus. „Das sind die einzigen noch lebenden Personen der_ Legion_, die uns bisher mit Namen und Foto bekannt sind und das nur, weil die _Legion_ selbst nach ihnen sucht."

Beth überflog einen Steckbrief nach dem anderen und runzelte die Stirn. „Das… das sind Wissenschaftler. Der hier ist Arzt und der… Genforscher. Bis auf den hier…" Sie nahm den letzten Steckbrief in die Hand und betrachtete ihn noch einmal genauer. „Ehemaliger Firmeninhaber… geschieden, zwei Kinder… nichts Besonderes."

„Ja, man würde nie vermuten, dass sie zu einer Geheimorganisation gehören", bemerkte Josef. „Und nun sind sie verschwunden. Ach, so, der hier ist eine kleine Besonderheit…" Er schob ihr wieder einen der anderen Steckbriefe hin.

„Prof. Dr. Frank Peterson", las Beth laut vor. „65 Jahre alt. Hat sein Medizinstudium Cum Laude abgeschlossen und mehrere Auszeichnungen für seine Arbeit in der Genforschung erhalten. Witwer. Oh, sein Sohn ist ebenfalls schon verstorben…" Sie sah wieder zu Josef auf. „Und was ist mit ihm?"

„Er gilt schon länger als vermisst", erklärte er. „Und die Vermisstenmeldung kam von der Uni, noch bevor es in der _Legion_ zum großen Knall kam."

„Aber jetzt suchen auch sie ihn?"

„Ganz genau."

Beth Gehirn arbeitete nun auf Hochtouren. „Dann gehört er vielleicht gar nicht wirklich dazu. Vielleicht haben sie ihn entführt und nun ist ein Teil der _Legion_ mit ihm verschwunden – aber auch für den anderen ist er von großer Wichtigkeit."

„Fragt sich nur weshalb", setzte Josef hinzu.

„Weißt du was?" Beth stand auf, schob die Steckbriefe zusammen und steckte sie in ihre Tasche. „Das finde ich heraus!"

„So gefällst du mir!" lächelte Josef. „Aber vergess' die anderen beiden Kerle nicht. Wir brauchen möglichst viel Informationen über alle drei!"

„Wird erledigt", rief Beth ihm über die Schulter zu und war schon aus dem Büro heraus. Endlich gab es wieder etwas zu tun. Endlich hatte sie etwas, das sie von ihren melancholischen Gedanken und Erinnerungen an Mick befreite.

„Aber pass auf dich auf!" hörte sie Josef noch rufen. Das würde sie. Ganz bestimmt.


	4. Neue Spuren

**N****eue Spuren**

Eisige Kälte. Sie kroch durch ihre nackten Füße, die sich schleppend über den gefliesten glatten Boden bewegten, drang durch ihre Haut, durch das Fleisch bis hinein in ihre Knochen und verstärkte so die bleierne Schwere, die sich in ihren Gliedern ausgebreitet hatte. Ihr Verstand war so benebelt, dass sie nicht fähig war, auch nur einen sicheren Schritt zu machen, geschweige denn geradeaus zu laufen. Immer wieder rammte sie die kalten, glatten Wände des dunklen Flures. Aber sie fühlte den Aufprall nicht wirklich, fühlte keinen Schmerz, denn auch ihr Körper war betäubt, unkontrollierbar und schwerfällig. Doch sie musste ihn bewegen, musste weiter, musste ihre schmerzenden Muskeln weiter strapazieren, um ihnen zu entkommen, bevor sie entdeckten, dass sie geflohen war. Weiter… immer weiter den dunklen Flur entlang und auf das gedämpfte Licht zu, dass sich an dessen Ende durch eine kleine verglaste Luke einer Tür ins Innere des Gebäudes ergoss. Es versprach Freiheit, versprach ein Ende dieses endlosen Leidens.

Irgendetwas Warmes lief an ihrem Unterarm hinab und als sie ihren Blick senkte, bemerkte sie, dass sie blutete. Es war nur ein kleiner Einstich direkt in der Armbeuge, aber er blutete enorm. Doch etwas anderes verwirrte sie viel mehr: Das war nicht ihr eigener Arm, den sie da betrachtete – es war der Arm eines Mannes. Ihr Blick glitt diesen Arm hinauf und dann über ihre nackte, leicht beharrte Brust. Sie _war_ ein Mann! Ein eher ausgemergelter, drahtiger, großer Kerl… aber dennoch war dieser Körper ihr seltsam vertraut…

Stimmen hinter ihr… hektische Schritte. Sie hatten ihre Flucht bemerkt und sie waren schnell. Sie nahm all ihre Kräfte zusammen und stolperte vorwärts, so schnell sie ihre wackeligen Beine trugen. Nicht mehr weit… nicht mehr weit…

Panik erfasste sie und ihr Herz begann zu rasen, pumpte Unmengen von Adrenalin durch ihre Adern… Sie durfte nicht scheitern, durfte ihnen nicht wieder in die Hände fallen…

Und dann begann es plötzlich in ihrem Inneren zu brodeln. Stechende Schmerzen durchzuckten ihre Muskulatur und es fühlte sich an, als würde irgendetwas in ihr wachsen und sich schmerzhaft verformen. Ein tierischer Laut drang aus ihrer Kehle, dröhnte in ihrem Kopf, während sich nun auch die Haut ihres Gesichtes verspannte und dehnte. Plötzlich konnte sie alles um sich herum gut erkennen, so als hätte jemand ein Licht angemacht - die Fliesen, die vergitterten Stahltüren, die schweren Schlösser an der Ausgangstür. Der Nebel verschwand und machte etwas anderem Platz: Ihrem Überlebensinstinkt und ihren tierischen Trieben. Alle Angst war auf einmal vergessen und Energien, von denen sie nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie sie besaß, wurden in ihrem Inneren aktiviert. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich unglaublich stark, fast unbesiegbar. Doch da war noch etwas anderes, was in ihr tobte: Hunger – entsetzlicher Hunger, der alle anderen Gefühle verdrängte und eine sie fast verzehrende Mordlust freisetzte. Jetzt wollte sie nicht mehr nach draußen. Sie wollte ihren Durst stillen, fressen, was immer da auf sie zukam.

Sie warf sich herum und ein mörderisches Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie mit schräg gelegtem Kopf die vier Männer betrachtete, die da Jagd auf sie machen wollten. Sie würde sie in Stücke reißen, ihnen heimzahlen, was sie ihr an Schmerzen und Leid über so lange Zeit zugefügt hatten. Sie hatten es verdient, denn sie hatten es selbst herauf beschworen, das blutrünstige Monster in ihr.

Die Männer hatten auf den Ruf ihres Anführers inne gehalten und einer von ihnen lud jetzt hektisch eine Waffe, während die anderen eines dieser Nylonnetze ausbreiteten und sich darauf vorbereiteten, sie möglichst schnell zu fangen.

Sie duckte sich und spannte ihren Körper an, bereit zum entscheidenden, tödlichen Sprung. Ihre Ohren nahmen wahr, was niemand anderes vernehmen konnte – das leise metallische Klicken, als der Abzug gedrückt wurde. Für sie war es wie ein Startsignal. Sie sprang und drehte sich im Flug, sodass das Geschoss sie nur am Oberarm streifte und keinen wirklichen Schaden hinterließ. Sie sah die weit aufgerissenen Augen des Schützen und hörte seinen entsetzten Schrei in ihren Ohren hallen, während sie selbst ein lautes Grollen von sich gab. Für sie war es wie Musik… ein Vorspiel für den Todeskampf, der in dem Moment begann, als sie auf dem Mann landete, ihn von den Füßen riss und hart auf dem Boden aufschlagen ließ. Ihre Fänge bohrten sich in Sekundenschnelle gnadenlos tief in seinen Hals, durchstießen die Hauptschlagader, sodass der warme, klebrige Lebenssaft mit ungeheurem Druck in ihren Rachen strömte. Gierig sog sie so viel davon in sich ein, wie sie in den wenigen Sekunden, die sie hatte, bekommen konnte, und riss sich dann los, um ihr messerscharfes Gebiss in den Unterarm des nächsten Angreifers zu schlagen. Er schrie schrill auf und ließ den Pflock fallen, den er in der Hand gehalten hatte. Wieder war es ihr nur möglich, ein paar wenige Schlucke von dem Blut ihres Opfers aufzunehmen, denn all ihre Sinne nahmen wahr, wie das gefährliche Netz durch die Luft sirrte, um sie unter sich zu begraben. Doch sie war schneller, sprang mit katzenhafter Leichtigkeit zur Seite, stieß sich von der Wand ab und rammte ihren neuen Gegner mit solcher Wucht, dass auch er zu Boden ging. Noch im Fall krallte sie sich an seinem Kragen fest und zog ihn in eine tödliche Umarmung. In dem Moment, in dem sie beide auf dem harten Boden aufschlugen, sie halb unter ihrem Opfer vergraben, gruben sich ihre Zähne erneut in eine pochende Halsschlagader. Dieses Mal konnte sie nicht so schnell von ihrem Opfer ablassen. Sie brauchte das Blut, brauchte es so dringend, und sie sog mit solcher Macht so viel dieses kostbaren Saftes ein, dass sein schrilles Schreien bald erstarb und das heftige Pumpen seines Herzens schnell langsamer wurde. Sie wusste, dass es ein Fehler war, sich der Gier so weit zu ergeben, nahm wahr, dass noch mehr Männer herbei geeilt kamen, hörte ihre Schreie und Flüche – aber sie konnte nicht aufhören… konnte einfach nicht…

Und dann war er da, der stechende Schmerz in einem ihrer Arme, die ihr Opfer fest umklammert hielten. Die Lähmung setzte sofort ein und erst in diesem Moment kam sie wieder zu Sinnen. Sie würden sie wieder einsperren… wieder quälen…

Ein tiefer, animalischer Schrei drang aus ihrer Kehle, als sie sich von ihrem Opfer losriss und auf die Beine sprang. Die Lähmung breitete sich langsamer aus als sonst… sie hatte noch Zeit, konnte noch kämpfen… konnte sie töten, sie alle töten… allem ein Ende bereiten…

Ihre Angreifer sprangen entsetzt aus ihrer Reichweite und sie sah ihn… diesen bösen, kalten Menschen… Er kam herbei geeilt und lud schon im Laufen eine Waffe…

„Haltet ihn fest, verdammt noch Mal!" schrie er laut. Sie fühlte eine Welle brennenden Hasses in sich aufwallen und ohne nachzudenken stürzte sie auf ihn los, fletschte die Zähne, bereit ihn zu zerreißen. Doch dieses Mal war sie nicht schnell genug. Das Geschoss zischte durch die Luft und bohrte sich im nächsten Moment unbarmherzig in ihren Bauch.

„NEIN!" ertönte von irgendwoher eine verzweifelte Stimme, während sie zu Boden ging. Die zweite Dosis lähmte ihren gesamten Körper in Sekundenschnelle. Sie rang nach Luft, riss entsetzt die Augen auf. Doch ihr Angreifer war noch nicht fertig. Er ging vor ihr in die Knie, zog entschlossen eine weitere Spritze aus seiner Manteltasche und rammte ihr die Kanüle tief in die Brust.

„Nein!! Tun sie das nicht!!" schrie erneut jemand und ein älterer Mann mit Brille fiel neben ihr auf die Knie und hielt mit aller Macht die Hand ihres Angreifers fest „Sie bringen ihn um! Das ist zu viel! Das überlebt er nicht!"

Doch der andere Mann stieß ihn als Antwort nur hart von sich und presste ihr mit einem Ausdruck höchster Genugtuung in den Augen das Serum in den Körper. Es fühlte sich an, als würde eine eiserne Faust mit aller Macht ihren Brustkorb zusammendrücken, während flüssiges Feuer durch ihre Adern brannte – dann erstarb jede Regung in ihr. Das Gesicht des älteren Mannes erschien wieder in ihrem langsam dunkler werdenden Blickfeld. „Es tut mir leid… es tut mir so leid", flüsterte er und strich ihr mitleidig über Stirn und Wange. Sie konnte nicht sehen, ob er Tränen in den Augen hatte, denn die Brille, die er trug, warf nur das Spiegelbild ihres eigenen Gesichtes zurück… Micks Gesicht…

* * *

Beth fuhr mit einem entsetzen Schrei aus dem Schlaf. Sie sog panisch Luft in ihre Lungen, so als hätte gerade jemand versucht, sie zu ersticken, sprang auf und taumelte ein paar Schritte durch ihr Schlafzimmer. Ihr Herz raste und ihr war gleichzeitig furchtbar schlecht.

„Oh, Gott, oh, Gott", stieß sie immer wieder hervor. Mit zitternden Fingern tastete sie nach dem Lichtschalter an ihrer Wand, aber selbst als das warme Licht ihr Zimmer flutete, konnte sie sich nicht wirklich beruhigen. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und musste sich erst einmal wieder auf ihr Bett setzen, um nicht in die Knie zu gehen. Sofort schossen ihr Tränen in die Augen. Sie barg ihr Gesicht in beiden Händen und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie schluchzend zu weinen anfing. Das war der absolut schlimmste Albtraum gewesen, den sie seit Micks Verschwinden je gehabt hatte und nie war es so real gewesen, so als ob all die schlimmen Dinge tatsächlich vor wenigen Minuten passiert wären. Als ob sie in Micks Körper gesteckt und miterlebt hätte, was er gerade in diesem Moment durchmachte. Aber das konnte nicht sein, denn er war tot… tot…

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte und fähig war, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Warum träumte sie nur so etwas? Warum musste ihre Phantasie alles noch schlimmer machen, als es eh schon war? Wahrscheinlich waren es Josefs Ängste gewesen, die sie mit in den Schlaf genommen hatte.

„_Denn weißt du,… was das bedeuten würde? Dass er irgendwo da draußen ist…, dass er festgehalten wird… und… irgendjemand irgendetwas Furchtbares mit ihm tut…" _

Anscheinend musste ihr Geist diesen schlimmen Gedanken erst einmal verarbeiten. Sie selbst hatte es ein Jahr lang erfolgreich geschafft, solche Gedanken möglichst weit von sich zu schieben. Doch nun… nun musste sie Josef Recht geben. Tot zu sein, erschien ihr weitaus besser, als sich tatsächlich in der Hölle dieses Alptraums zu befinden. Und dennoch wollte sie das Gefühl, dass dieser Traum irgendetwas bedeutete, einfach nicht verlassen.

Ein kalter Schauer durchfuhr ihren Körper, als noch einmal Bilder aus ihrem Traum an ihrem inneren Auge vorbei zogen, und erneut drang ein tiefes Schluchzen aus ihrer Kehle. Sie fühlte sie sich so klein und schwach wie schon lange nicht mehr und sie hatte Angst. Das Gefühl der Sicherheit, das sie ein Leben lang begleitet hatte, war mit Mick gegangen und selbst ihre wachsende Freundschaft zu Josef konnte ihr das nicht wiederbringen. Ihr Schutzengel hatte sie allein zurück gelassen und wenn sie ehrlich war, wusste sie nicht wirklich, wie sie ohne ihn mit ihrem Leben weiter machen sollte. Natürlich war es kompliziert gewesen mit ihm, aber welche Beziehung war schon einfach? Ab einem bestimmten Punkt hatte sie einfach gespürt, dass sie für einander bestimmt, dass sie Seelenverwandte waren. Mit ihm hatte sie den Rest ihres Lebens verbringen wollen – ein turbulentes Leben, gewiss, aber ein Leben in tiefer Liebe und Vertrauen.

Doch irgendwer, irgendeine dunkle Macht, hatte ihr das nicht gegönnt. Und nun saß sie hier allein mit ihren schrecklichen Albträumen und sehnte sich nach der Liebe und Geborgenheit in den Armen eines längst Verstorbenen.

Sie atmete zitternd ein und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. So traurig und verzweifelt sie auch war, nur herumzusitzen und ihren melancholischen Gedanken nachzuhängen, half ihr bestimmt nicht. Nur schlafen konnte sie jetzt nicht. Also atmete sie tief durch und verließ ihr Schlafzimmer.

Nachdem sie sich einen warmen Tee gemacht hatte, schlang sie sich eine Decke um die Schultern und ließ sich mit den Unterlagen, die Josef ihr mitgegeben hatte, auf ihrer Couch nieder. Doch im nächsten Moment wäre ihr beinahe die Teetasse aus der Hand gerutscht. Sie schloss kurz die Augen, stellte die Tasse auf den Couchtisch und hielt den Atem an, als sie wieder auf das Foto blickte, das oben auf lag: Ein älterer Mann mit Brille und einem schmalen aber freundlichen Gesicht. Es war verrückt, aber sie war sich hundert Prozent sicher, dass das der Mann aus ihrem Traum war, der Mann der versucht hatte, sie zu schützen, derjenige, dem sie zuletzt in die Augen geblickt hatte. Beth legte ihre Hand über ihr wild pochendes Herz, so als könne sie es auf diese Weise beruhigen, und dachte nach. Gut, sie hatte das Bild gestern flüchtig angesehen, aber konnte das erklären, warum er so nachdrücklich in einem ihrer Träume erschien? Er war ein Mensch mit Seele gewesen, sie hatte seine Stimme gehört und hatte gefühlt, dass er kein böser Mensch war. Sie hatte ihm vertraut. Woher sollte sie wissen, wie er wirklich war? Doch nicht von einem Blick auf ein Foto. Außerdem hatte er in ihrem Traum anders ausgesehen, älter und angestrengter. Das war doch verrückt!

Sie nahm das Foto mitsamt der Büroklammer ab und überflog ein weiteres Mal seinen Lebenslauf. Er war lange Zeit Chefarzt für Inneres in einem Krankenhaus in L.A. gewesen und hatte sein Leben dann der Genforschung gewidmet. Hauptsächlich hatte er sich mit Autoimmunkrankheiten und Mutationen beschäftigt und sich gerade in diesem Bereich mehrer Preise und Auszeichnungen verdient. Später war er Dozent an der Universität geworden. Beth blätterte weiter und stutzte. Die Vermisstenmeldung, die sie in den Händen hielt war nur zwei Wochen vor Micks Verschwinden ausgestellt worden und die Namen derjenigen, die sie gemacht hatten… Diana Keppler und Brian Ross… Beths Gedärme verknoteten sich für einen Moment. Sie kamen ihr bekannt vor… irgendwoher… Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte, sich angestrengt zu erinnern.

„Komm schon, Beth, komm schon…", redete sie sich selbst zu. Arbeit? Nein. Nachrichten? Erst recht nicht. Woher?... Woher?... Mick! Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand an den Mund. Oh, Gott! Der AB… ein paar Tage nach seinem Verschwinden, hatte ein junger Mann auf Band gesprochen und diese Namen erwähnt. Da war sie sich ganz sicher. Sie hatte ein ziemlich gutes Gedächtnis, was solche Dinge anging. Ihr Herz nahm ein Tempo auf, das nicht mehr gesund sein konnte, aber es scherte sie nicht viel, denn ihr war mit einem Mal bewusst, dass gerade in dieser Sekunde etwas passiert war, mit dem sie gar nicht so schnell gerechnet hatte. Sie hatte eine Spur gefunden, eine Spur die möglicherweise Licht in das Dunkel um Mick herum brachte. Mit einem Mal wusste sie genau, was sie zu tun hatte, und stand entschlossen auf, um sich anzuziehen.

* * *

Der Raum war klein, dunkel, stickig und mit Computern und technischen Geräten völlig zugestellt. Man konnte sich kaum bewegen, ohne irgendwo anzustoßen und unfreiwillig als Staubtuch zu dienen. Wäre mein Anliegen nicht so dringend gewesen – keine zehn willigen Freshies hätten mich hierher locken können. Aber ich brauchte Antworten und, um diese zu bekommen, brauchte ich Logan, den Bewohner dieses abstoßenden Lochs, der momentan mit einer quälenden Ruhe Befehle in seinen Computer eingab, ab und zu einen Blick nach hinten auf mich werfend.

„Ja, ich weiß, ist nicht unbedingt ein Loft", seufzte er schließlich. „Aber es muss reichen, solange sich nicht irgendein Sponsor findet, der mich ein wenig unterstützt."

Logan benutzte schon seit einer ganzen Weile keine Zaunpfähle mehr, um mich darauf hinzuweisen, dass ich meinen Geldhahn noch etwas weiter für ihn aufdrehen sollte – es waren ganze Mammutbäume, die er mir um die Ohren schlug. Doch ich tat so, als hätte ich ihm nicht zugehört, und drehte weiter meine Runden in der Baracke, hoffend und betend, dass er bald fündig wurde.

„Geht das nicht ein bisschen schneller?" knurrte ich nach einer Weile und machte im nächsten Moment angewidert einen Schritt zur Seite, weil doch tatsächlich eine Kakerlake meinen Weg kreuzte.

„Ich tue mein Möglichstes", gab Logan mit einem Gähnen zurück. „Das ist einfach nicht meine Zeit."

„Oh, das nächste Mal werde ich gewiss vorher anfragen, wann dein Sprechzeiten sind", erwiderte ich nur mit dem Hauch eines Lächelns. „Ich will dir doch nicht die wenigen kostbaren Stunden des Schlafes rauben, die dein kurzes Leben dir noch bietet."

Logan wagte es doch tatsächlich, von seiner Arbeit abzulassen und sich zu mir umzudrehen.

„Warum hast du eigentlich so schlechte Laune?"

„Schlechte Laune? Ich?" wiederholte ich gereizt. „Nicht doch! Ich verbringe doch so gern meine Zeit hier in diesem miefigen Kellerloch, wo ich nichts anderes zu tun habe, als nutzlos herum zu stehen und einen Schein nach dem anderen in deinen gierigen Schlund zu stopfen. Wer braucht schon ein helles, freundliches Loft und ein paar schöne Frauen an seiner Seite, die bereitwillig ihr warmes Blut zur Verfügung stellen, wenn er das hier haben kann?" Ich breitete beide Arme aus und strahlte ihn überglücklich an, um ihn im nächsten Moment mordlüstern anzusehen. „Ich sage dir, wenn ich hier nicht spätestens in fünfzehn Minuten mit einem Haufen Informationen heraus bin, kremple ich mir das erste Mal seit langer Zeit wieder die Ärmel hoch, und wische mit deinem Arsch den Boden!"

„Huiui, is' ja gut!" Logan hob abwehrend die Hände und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. Warum gab es nur so wenige Vampire mit Stil? Wahrscheinlich, weil es auch nur so wenige Menschen gab, die wussten, wie man richtig lebte. Wenn man zu einem Vampir wurde, änderten sich vielleicht die Lebensumstände, aber seinen Charakter, den behielt man – jedenfalls zum größten Teil. Logan sah aus wie ein Freak und lebte wie einer - schwer vorstellbar, dass das jemals anders gewesen war…

„Okay… das hier könnte was sein", hörte ich ihn plötzlich sagen und war sofort an seiner Seite. Auf dem Bildschirm, waren einige Daten und Bilder erschienen, die mir so noch nicht viel sagten.

„Die Henderson & Field Corporation ist ein Tochterunternehmen des Saxton Unternehmens. Sie betreibt neben der Herstellung von pharmazeutischen Produkten auch ein paar Forschungslabors. Zwei am Rande von L.A…. oh, eins ist vor kurzem abgebrannt, und eines in der Nähe von Bullhead City in Nevada."

„Moment… abgebrannt?" hakte ich hellhörig nach. „Wann war das?"

„Ähm… vor ungefähr zwei Wochen. Wieso?"

Ich antwortete nicht, denn meine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Genau zu dieser Zeit hatte es den großen Knall in der _Legion_ gegeben. Das war kein Zufall. Irgendwie hing das alles zusammen. Und ein drängendes Gefühl in meiner Brust sagte mir, dass ich dem allen möglichst schnell auf die Spur kommen musste, bevor sich die Türen wieder verschlossen.

„Von wem hast du eigentlich den Tipp bekommen, das Saxton Unternehmen genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen?", hakte Logan nach einer Minute des Schweigens nach.

„Wenn ich das wüsste…", gab ich nachdenklich zurück und glaubte mir fast selbst. „Das war eine anonyme E-Mail. Die habe ich erst kurz bevor ich schlafen gehen wollte entdeckt."

„Oh, warte, warte!" Logan sah mich eindringlich an. „Der Tipp kam von irgendjemandem? Was stand denn drin? Lieber Vampir, ich mach' mir schreckliche Sorgen um euch, hier ein Tipp, wie ihr der _Legion_ auf die Schliche kommen könnt. Ein Fan."

Ich sah Logan verärgert an. „Natürlich nicht", brummte ich, obwohl ich genau wusste, dass seine Verwirrung und Bedenken berechtigt waren – jedenfalls was meine Notlüge anging.

„Was dann?"

Ich atmete tief durch. „Es.. es ging dabei mehr…um…" Mick. Und meine Informantin war niemand anderes als seine mal wieder tot geglaubte Ex-Frau, die mich in der Nacht angerufen und mein Innenleben total auf den Kopf gestellt hatte mit ihren merkwürdigen Andeutungen und halben Informationen. Aber das konnte ich Logan natürlich nicht sagen.

„Mach doch einfach, was ich dir sage", sagte ich stattdessen. „Ich weiß, was ich tue."

Logan sah mich mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. „Darauf soll ich mich verlassen?"

Statt eine Antwort zu geben, griff ich in die Innentasche meines Jacketts, zog einen weiteren großen Schein heraus und drückte ihn diesem elendigen Blutsauger in die geöffnete Hand.

„Du bist der Meister", grinste er und wandte sich wieder dem Bildschirm zu.

„Was erforschen die in ihren Labors?" fragte ich gerade heraus.

„Medikamente… Pflanzenschutzmittel… oh…" Logan schnalzte bewundernd mit der Zunge. „Genetik…"

„Genforschung?" wiederholte ich. War nicht eine der von der _Legion_ gesuchten Personen ein Genforscher gewesen? „Wo machen die das genau?"

„Eigentlich haben die damit schon wieder aufgehört", meinte Logan und klickte das Bild eines abgebrannten Gebäudes an.

„_Das _Labor ist den Flammen zum Opfer gefallen?" Sämtliche Alarmglocken in meinem Inneren schrillten auf einmal los. Coraline hatte Recht gehabt. Innerhalb der _Legion_ ging irgendetwas Abartiges vor sich.

„Ja, und nach Aussage der Firmeninhaber haben sie damit danach auch nicht mehr weiter gemacht. Zu wenig lukrativ."

Ich schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Nein – die haben weitergemacht. Fragt sich nur wo…"

„Vielleicht in einem der anderen Labors?" schlug Logan vor. „Wie wär's mit dem Pflanzendünger in der Wüste…" Er musste lachen, bekam dann aber plötzlich einen ganz nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck. „Komisch… das hab' ich schon mal gesagt…Nur zu wem?" Er stützte nachdenklich sein Kinn in seine Hand. Dann erhellte sich sein Gesicht. „Mick! Ja, na, klar!"

Mein Kopf schnellte zu ihm herum. „Was?!"

„Ja, genau…" Er kniff angestrengt die Augen zusammen, um sich besser erinnern zu können. „Der war mal hier und hat mich beauftragt, ihm alle Labore in näherer Umgebung herauszusuchen, die mit Gentechnik zu tun haben… Meine Güte, wie konnte ich das vergessen… Dabei sind wir auch auf Henderson & Field gestoßen."

Ich packte Logan an beiden Schultern und drehte ihn auf seinem Stuhl schwungvoll zu mir herum. „Wann war das?!" brachte ich erregt hervor.

„Äh… ich… weiß nicht", stammelte er schuldbewusst. „… nicht lange bevor er verschwand…"

Ich ließ Logan ruckartig los und entfernte mich ein paar Schritte von ihm, weil ich das dringende Bedürfnis verspürte, ihn in der Luft zu zerreißen. Stattdessen riss ich die Arme in die Luft und raufte mir die Haare. „Warum hast du das nie gesagt?!" stieß ich schließlich wütend hervor.

„Ich… ich hab's vergessen…" stotterte Logan und beobachtete ängstlich, wie ich am anderen Ende des Raumes hin und her lief und nicht wusste, wohin mit meiner Wut.

„Mick machte nicht den Eindruck, als würde er es so wichtig nehmen. Er war mit seinen Gedanken irgendwie… woanders."

Höchstwahrscheinlich bei Beth - ums genau zu nehmen in ihrem Bett… Mick war zu dieser Zeit völlig im Liebestaumel gewesen, völlig unzurechnungsfähig. Kein Wunder nach dieser langen Zeit des Darbens. Ich hatte mich für ihn gefreut, aber innerlich gehofft, dass diese Honeymoon-Phase möglichst im Eiltempo an uns allen vorbei zog. Erfahrungsgemäß war Mick im Rauschzustand nie ein wirkliches Optimum. Die _Legion_ hatte ein leichtes Spiel mit ihm gehabt, da war ich sicher. Ich gab wütend dem Mülleimer einen Tritt. Es schepperte laut, als er gegen einen Schrank flog, aber mehr als zwei zerknüllte Zettel flogen nicht heraus.

Logan verhielt sich lieber ganz still. Auf der einen Seite hatte er wohl Angst, dass ich meine Wut sonst an ihm abreagieren könnte – auf der anderen rechnete er wohl schon in seinem Kopf zusammen, was er mir für meine Wutausbrüche veranschlagen konnte.

Ich atmete tief durch und straffte die Schultern. Diese Rage… das war sonst so gar nicht mein Stil. Haltung wahren, Josef, Haltung!

„Okay", brachte ich etwas beherrschter hervor. „Was wollte Mick mit den Informationen tun? Wo wollte er hin?"

Logan zuckte hilflos die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Er hat sich die Liste der Labors ausdrucken lassen und ist dann gegangen."

„An was für einem Fall hat er überhaupt gearbeitet?"

Wieder ein Schulterzucken. Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Es ist einfach zu lange her… Ach, doch, warte…" Erneut schloss er für einen Moment die Augen. „Das war irgendeine Sache mit einer vermissten Person. Ein Arzt oder so was…"

„Bist du sicher?" Ich sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Ja… aber sag' mal, hat Mick nicht immer selber Akten zu seinen Fällen angelegt?"

Das hatte er. Aber nach seinem Verschwinden hatten wir eigentlich sämtliche Akten durchstöbert und ich war mir sicher, dass ich nichts von einem vermissten Doktor gelesen hatte. War es möglich, dass wir etwas übersehen hatten? Ganz gleich, was dabei heraus kam, ich musste noch einmal zurück in Micks Apartment, denn irgendetwas sagte mir, dass wir eine so heiße Spur gefunden hatten, dass wir aufpassen mussten, uns daran nicht die Finger zu verbrennen.

„Okay, ich verschwinde jetzt", erklärte ich schnell dem verwirrten Logan. „Und du wirst mir alles, was du zu diesem Genetikprogramm und den Labors von Henderson & Field heraus finden kannst, so schnell wie möglich zuschicken! Verstanden?"

Logan nickte nur.

„Und glaub' nicht, das kriegst du extra bezahlt!" brummte ich. „Du bist mir was schuldig!"

Damit verschwand ich auch schon mit wehendem Mantel die Treppe hinauf.


	5. Ewiges Leben

_*Schön, dass die Geschichte hier anscheinend doch gelesen wird. Deswegen gibt es hier auch gleich ein paar mehr Kapitel. Wünsche euch viel Spaß damit! Ganze liebe Grüße, Jenna*_

_Anna: Schön, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt. Wenn du es gar nicht aushalten kannst: auf der deutschen fanfiktion-Seite gibt es schon die komplette Geschichte mit 62 Kapiteln. Natürlich würde ich mich auch dort dann über Reviews freuen. ;0)_

* * *

**Ewiges Leben**

**

* * *

  
**

„_**Das einzig Wichtige im **__**Leben**__** sind die Spuren der **__**Liebe**__**, die wir hinterlassen, wenn wir gehen."**_

_**(Albert Schweizer)**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

„_Weil ich dich liebe", hatte er gesagt und sie hatte sich darauf in seine Arme geworfen und ihn geküsst. Und obwohl er ihren Kuss erwidert hatte, dem ersten noch viele weitere folgten und sie beide sich schon so lange nach der körperlichen Zuneigung des anderen sehnten, war nicht viel mehr zwischen ihnen passiert. Es war einfach so wichtig gewesen, miteinander zu reden, aneinander gekuschelt auf ihrer Couch, und all die Ängste, Befürchtungen und dramatischen Ereignisse der vergangenen Stunden zu verarbeiten und möglichst bald zu vergessen. Zum ersten Mal seit sie sich kannten, hatte Mick es zugelassen, dass Beth einen wirklich tiefen Einblick in die Welt gewann, in der er lebte – die Welt der Vampire. Und nicht nur das – er hatte ihr unglaublich viel aus seinem bisherigen Leben als Vampir erzählt, von Dingen, für die er sich schämte, und Fehlern, die er zutiefst bereute. Bis tief in die Nacht hatten sie geredet und die Nähe des anderen genossen. Doch irgendwann war sie in seinen Armen eingeschlafen und in ihrem Bett wieder aufgewacht – ohne ihn._

_Natürlich war ihr klar gewesen, dass er irgendwann die Kälte seiner Kühltruhe aufsuchen musste, aber sie hatte dennoch eine gewisse Unruhe gepackt – so als läge die Verantwortung dafür, ihr tiefen Gefühle füreinander in eine richtige Beziehung zu verwandeln, nun in ihren Händen. Sie selbst hatte Mick einmal eine zarte Blume genannt und in Bezug auf Gefühle traf das noch viel stärker zu als auf jeden anderen Bereich seines Lebens. Coraline hatte sein Vertrauen in die Liebe gebrochen, mehrmals in der langen Zeit ihrer grausamen Ehe, und Beth war deutlich bewusst, dass es sie eine Menge Geduld und Arbeit kosten würde, dieses Vertrauen wieder herzustellen und gleichzeitig Mick zu beweisen, dass sie weitaus besser mit seinem Vampirdasein klar kam als er selbst. Nur aus diesem Grund hatte sie Josefs Rat gesucht und im Endeffekt war sie froh darüber. Sie fühlte sich gestärkt und mutiger als zuvor und wusste genau, wie sie bei Mick weiter vorgehen musste… jedenfalls bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt, bis zu dem Moment, als er tatsächlich in ihrer Wohnungstür stand und ihr dieses umwerfende, sanfte Mick-Lächeln schenkte._

„_Du… du bist zu früh", stellte sie verwirrt fest und war sich nur allzu deutlich bewusst, dass sie unter ihrem Morgenmantel nur ein kurzes, ausgeleiertes Nachthemd trug, das ständig viel zu weit über eine ihrer Schultern rutschte. Ups… Apropos Morgenmantel… Sie schloss denselbigen schnell und band ihn so fest zu, dass es ihr fast die Luft abschnürte._

„_Ja…ich…" Mick senkte verlegen den Blick. „Ich war nur grade in der Gegend und dachte mir…" Nun sah er sie doch wieder an und runzelte über sich selbst verwirrt die Stirn._

„_Dachtest dir…?" versuchte sie ihm zu helfen._

_Er stieß ein leises Lachen aus und Beth spürte einen kleinen Schauer ihren Rücken hinunterrieseln. „So genau weiß ich das gar nicht", gab er schließlich verlegen lächelnd zu._

„_Komm… komm doch einfach rein", meinte sie nur schmunzelnd und öffnete die Tür ein Stück weiter, so dass er an ihr vorbei in die Wohnung treten konnte._

„_Willst du deinen Mantel ablegen?" fragte sie, als sie die Tür geschlossen hatte, und überlegte gleichzeitig verärgert, wie das wohl mit ihnen weitergehen sollte, wenn sie nun auch dieses eigenartig förmliche Verhalten an den Tag legte. Herrgott! Was war denn mit ihr los? Gut, sein Auftritt kam etwas überraschend, aber das musste sie doch nicht so aus dem Konzept bringen. _

„_Oh… ja", sagte er, schlüpfte mit einer fließenden Bewegung aus seinem dunklen Mantel und hängte ihn selbst an den Garderobenhaken. Beth nutzte die Gelegenheit, um ihn kurz und unauffällig zu mustern, aber im Grunde wusste sie schon im Voraus, dass er wie immer unverschämt gut aussah. Graues, seidiges Hemd, dunkle Jeans - beides so gewählt, dass die Sachen mehr von seinem athletischen Körper Preis gaben als verhüllten. Und dieser knackige Hintern… Beth wurde gleich ein Stück wärmer und sie zuckte ertappt zusammen, als sie registrierte, dass er sie längst wieder ansah._

„_Willst du einen Ka…" Sie brach ab. Mit dieser Frage konnte man vielleicht andere Männer ablenken, aber bei Mick machte das überhaupt keinen Sinn._

„… _Kaffee?" führte er ihre Frage dennoch schmunzelnd zu Ende. „Im Moment nicht, aber danke."_

_Sie strich sich verlegen eine blonde Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr. „Die Blutkonserven sind mir leider ausgegangen", witzelte sie „Meine anderen Vampirfreunde waren bei unserer letzten Orgie einfach zu gierig."_

_Mick hob scheinbar überrascht die Brauen und nickte dann verstehend, ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen „Kein Problem, ich bin nicht wirklich hungrig."_

„_Zur Not muss es dann wohl was Frisches sein", meinte Beth leichthin und hob kurz ihr Handgelenk. Sein Blick ruhte ein paar Sekunden zu lange auf der leicht pulsierenden Ader, die sich unter ihrer hellen Haut abzeichnete, und als er sie wieder ansah, erschienen seine schönen Augen ein wenig heller als zuvor. Das war etwas, was sie immer aufs Neue an ihm faszinierte. Die Farbe seiner Augen änderte sich ständig, mit dem Einfall des Lichtes, der Kleidung, die er trug, oder seiner Stimmung. Im Normalzustand waren sie wohl eher graublau, aber wenn sie heller wurden, erwachte der Vampir in ihm…_

„_Eigentlich…", brachte er nach kurzem Zögern heraus, „…hat es doch einen Grund, warum ich so früh hier bin." _

_Das klang nicht wirklich gut – eher nach Micks typischer Rückzugstaktik. „Der wäre?" hakte Beth misstrauisch nach und ließ sich lieber auf der Couch nieder. Manche Dinge ließen sich besser im Sitzen ertragen…_

„_Wir müssen, glaube ich, noch über ein paar Dinge reden", erklärte er und trat an sie heran, um sich ebenfalls zu setzen. Beth registrierte erleichtert, dass er ihre Nähe nicht scheute. So schlimm konnte es also nicht werden._

„_Bezüglich was?" hakte sie dennoch gleich nach._

_Mick wich ihrem Blick aus, holte tief Luft und sah sie dann mit etwas Sorge in seinen ausdruckstarken Augen an. „Uns."_

_Beth nickte zustimmend. „Ja. Das sollten wir vielleicht."_

„_Ich… ich habe heute ziemlich viel nachgedacht", fuhr Mick fort und ihm war deutlich anzusehen, wie schwer es ihm fiel, seine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen. „Über uns und all das, was bisher zwischen uns passiert ist…"_

_Beth spürte ihr Herz mittlerweile heftig in ihrer Brust pochen und schlimme Befürchtungen krochen in ihrem Inneren herauf. Bitte nicht… bitte kein Rückzieher… Das konnte sie nicht schon wieder ertragen…_

„…_du solltest wissen…nein, du _musst_ wissen, dass ich dich…", er stockte und seine Augen suchten flehendlich in den ihren nach einem Zeichen dafür, dass sie ihn ohne große Worte verstand, dass sie einfach seine Gedanken las, sodass er nichts mehr erklären brauchte. Doch sie sah ihn nur verwirrt und voller Angst an. Bitte nicht… bitte nicht…_

_Er stutzte und dann weiteten sich seine Augen. „Oh, nein!" entfuhr es ihm sofort. „Das… das verstehst du falsch. Ich will nicht…" Wieder konnte er seinen Satz nicht beenden, atmete nur schwer aus. Er stand kopfschüttelnd auf, entfernte sich ein Stück von ihr und fuhr sich dann verzweifelt mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. _

„_Gut." Er wandte sich zu ihr um, schloss für einen Moment die Lider und atmete einmal tief durch. „Dann einfach ganz direkt", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihr._

„_Ich…", noch ein schwerer Atemzug, „…bin verrückt nach dir. Sobald ich dich sehe, möchte ich dir nahe sein, Beth, so nahe, wie es nur geht - jeden Tag, jede Minute, jede Sekunde dieses voranschreitenden Lebens. Und wenn ich dich nicht sehe, möchte ich das eigentlich auch. Ich… ich kann an gar nichts anderes mehr denken, als mit dir…" Wieder brach er ab und schüttelte den Kopf. Beth starrte ihn nur an und brachte keinen Ton heraus. Sie fühlte sich auf einmal ganz leicht und… befreit._

„_Und genau da liegt das Problem", meinte Mick ernst. _

_Nun war es an Beth, den Kopf zu schütteln. „Für mich nicht", sagte sie fest._

„_Gerade für dich", widersprach Mick ihr und sah sie eindringlich an._

„_Nein", entgegnete sie und stand nun auch auf. „_Du_ siehst darin ein Problem, Mick, weil du Angst hast, dass du mich dabei beißen könntest." Das beunruhigte Flackern in seinen Augen bestätigte ihre Vermutung. „Aber mich stört das nicht", setzte sie mit Nachdruck hinzu. „Du kannst es tun." Sie war nun so dicht an ihn heran getreten, dass sie das Entsetzen, das ihn bei diesem Gedanken packte, fast körperlich spüren konnte._

_Er stieß ein leises, verzweifeltes Lachen aus. „Du weißt nicht, wovon du redest!"_

„_Oh, doch, das weiß ich", gab sie sanft aber bestimmt zurück. „Denn du hast mich schon einmal gebissen. Du warst am verhungern und dennoch brauchte ich nicht eine Sekunde um mein Leben zu fürchten. Ich vertraue dir."_

_Mick schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber ich mir nicht."_

„_Und was soll das heißen?" hakte sie jetzt doch leicht verärgert nach. „Kein Sex in unserer Beziehung?"_

„_Nein, ich…" Er senkte den Blick und fuhr sich fahrig mit einer Hand durch das gelockte Haar. „Wir… wir sollten nur vorsichtig sein und… das langsam angehen…" Nun sah er sie doch wieder an und er sah so verletzlich und unglücklich aus, dass sie dem Bedürfnis, ihn in die Arme zu nehmen und zu küssen, nur mit größten Schwierigkeiten widerstehen konnte. „Beth, ich… ich will dich einfach nicht gefährden. Der Vampir in mir ist in solchen Situationen sehr schwer zu kontrollieren."_

„_Du wirst mir nichts tun", sagte sie fest. „Und ich habe keine Angst!"_

„_Ja, noch nicht", setzte er ihr entgegen und stieß einen tiefen, resignierten Seufzer aus. „Das wird sich ändern." _

_War das das eigentliche Problem? Glaubte er wirklich, dass sich ihre Gefühle für ihn ändern würden, sobald der Vampir in ihm erwachte und sich an ihr vergriff? Befürchtete er, dass sie ihn verlassen würde, weil sie seine vampirische Seite genauso wenig ertragen konnte wie er selbst? Es musste schwer für ihn sein, zu begreifen, dass sie fähig war, eine Seite an ihm zu akzeptieren oder gar zu lieben, die er selbst so verachtete und abgrundtief hasste._

„_Mick", sagte sie voller Zärtlichkeit und nahm sein Gesicht sanft in beide Hände, sodass er gezwungen war, ihr in die Augen zu blicken. „Ich liebe dich so, wie du bist."_

_Wieder schüttelte er ganz leicht den Kopf und ein seltsames, trauriges Lächeln glitt über seine Lippen. „Wie ich bin?" fragte er leise und irgendwie war da auf einmal etwas Lauerndes in seiner Stimme. Er entwand sich dem sanften Griff ihre Hände, drehte ihr den Rücken zu, aber sie war sich sicher, für einen kurzen Moment so etwas wie Bedauern in seinen Augen aufblitzen gesehen zu haben. Und ganz tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie plötzlich, was geschehen würde - doch war sie nicht wirklich darauf vorbereitet. _

_Es ging so schnell, dass ihr der eigene entsetzte Aufschrei im Halse stecken blieb. Sie vernahm ein tierisches Knurren und dann wirbelte Mick zu ihr herum, packte sie an den Schultern und das Gesicht eines Monsters schoss auf sie zu, die weißblauen Augen starr auf ihren Hals gerichtet und die scharfen Reißzähne entblößt. Nur Millimeter von ihrer zarten Haut entfernt hielt er inne, atmete keuchend aus und sog dann ihren Duft tief in seine Nase ein. Beth wagte es kaum, zu atmen. Sie hatte reflexartig ihre Hände gegen seine Brust gestemmt und fühlte nun den erstaunlich schnellen Herzschlag des Vampirs unter den bebenden Fingern, fühlte die extreme Anspannung seines kraftvollen Körpers und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie selbst anfing zu zittern. In ihrem Inneren tobten die unterschiedlichsten Gefühle, als sein halb geöffneter Mund langsam dicht an ihrem Hals hinauf wanderte und nur sein heftiger, gepresster Atem über ihre kribbelnde Haut blies - aber Angst war bei Weitem nicht das stärkste. Nein, sie war viel eher erregt, aufgewühlt, elektrisiert und ihr eigenes Herz hämmerte wie wild in ihrer Brust. Sein Gesicht war nun dicht vor dem ihren, ihre Lippen nur Millimeter voneinander entfernt und seine hellen Augen sahen sie mit einem solch hungrigen Ausdruck an, als wolle er sie tatsächlich jeden Moment lebendig verschlingen. Sein Atem ging nur noch stoßweise und immer wieder wanderte sein Blick ihren Hals hinunter, richtete sich auf ihre pulsierende Halsschlagader. Ihre eigenen Augen glitten zu seinen halb geöffneten Lippen, die die Spitzen seiner langen Eckzähne nicht mehr verbergen konnten. _

„_Wie ich bin?" raunte er ihr noch einmal zu und es klang mehr wie das erregte Grollen eines brunftigen Raubtieres als wie eine menschliche Äußerung. Ein heißkalter Schauer rann über ihren Rücken und sandte ein Schwall von Wärme in ihren Unterleib. Sie handelte rein instinktiv, ohne zu denken – aber sie wusste, dass es richtig war. Sie beugte sich vor und verschloss ihm den Mund mit ihren warmen, vollen Lippen, küsste innig das Raubtier, das sie so liebte und nach dem sie sich so verzehrte. Ihre Hände ergriffen den Kragen seines Hemdes und zogen ihn dichter an sich heran, um den Kuss zu vertiefen, während er für einen Moment völlig erstarrt zu sein schien. Aber dann wurde der Druck seiner Hände an ihren Schultern wieder stärker und sie war gezwungen, sich widerwillig von seinen Lippen zu lösen und ihn anzusehen. Der Vampir war verschwunden und hatte einen völlig atemlosen und aufgewühlten Mick zurückgelassen. Anstatt zweier fast weißer Augen blickten sie nun Augen an, die vor entfesselter Begierde so dunkel waren, das man kaum noch die Pupillen in ihnen erkennen konnte, und Beth wusste, dass sie gesiegt hatte, noch bevor Mick sie ungestüm zurück in seine Arme zog, noch bevor seine Lippen sich mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen gegen die ihren drängten und ihr den Atem und das letzte bisschen Verstand raubten, das sie noch besaß. Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken und schmiegte sich eng an seinen Körper, öffnete bereitwillig die Lippen und ließ seine drängende Zunge ein, um ihr sogleich sehnsüchtig mit der eigenen zu begegnen. Der Schauer_, _der ihren Körper in diesem Moment erfasste, war so heftig, das sogar Mick ihn spüren musste. Ein tiefes Stöhnen entrückte seiner Kehle und im nächsten Augenblick fühlte sie, wie er ein wenig in die Knie ging, seine Arme um ihre Hüften schlang, sie fest an seinen Körper presste und sie den Boden unter den Füßen verlor. Er bewegte sich mühelos mit ihr vorwärts, trotz ihres zusätzlichen Gewichtes… in Richtung Schlafzimmer…_

* * *

„Miss Turner?" Beth fuhr entsetzt zusammen und verschüttete beinahe den Kaffee, der vor ihr auf dem Tisch stand. Sie hatte sich wieder einmal in ihren Erinnerungen verloren und völlig vergessen, wo sie war. Wie peinlich…

An ihrem Tisch in dem Café, in dem sie sich erst vor einer halben Stunde niedergelassen hatte, standen eine junger Mann und eine junge Frau, die sie fragend ansahen.

Hitze schoss ihr ins Gesicht und sie schenkte den beiden ein unsicheres Lächeln, bevor sie antwortete.

„Ja, äh…", stotterte sie, „dann sind sie…"

„Brian Ross", kam ihr der junge Mann zuvor und streckte ihr in einer etwas unbeholfenen Geste seine Hand entgegen. Beth schüttelte sie lächelnd, immer noch mit ihrer Selbstbeherrschung kämpfend.

„Und das ist meine Verlobte Diana Keppler", erklärte er und Beth gab auch der jungen Frau schnell die Hand. Die beiden mussten ungefähr in ihrem Alter sein, so Ende Zwanzig. Brian war groß und schlaksig und hatte etwas Offenes, aber auch noch sehr Jungenhaftes an sich, während Diana in ihrer höflichen Zurückhaltung eher den Eindruck machte, dass sie schon richtig im Leben stand und genau wusste, was sie wollte. Sie war eine hübsche, junge Frau mit großen braunen Augen und einem wachen Blick, mit dem sie jetzt Beth kurz musterte.

„Setzen sie sich doch", forderte Beth die beiden freundlich auf und sie ließen sich dankbar auf den beiden Stühlen an ihrem Tisch nieder. Einen Moment herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen, dann ergriff Brian mutig das Wort.

„Sie arbeiten also mit Mr. St. John zusammen?" fragte er gerade heraus.

Beth hatte sich am Telefon als Micks inoffizielle Partnerin ausgegeben, also blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als zu nicken. „Von Zeit zu Zeit. Wir haben ein paar schwierige Fälle zusammen lösen können." Das war noch nicht einmal eine Lüge.

„Warum hat er sich so lange nicht bei uns gemeldet? Ist irgendetwas passiert?"

Beth atmete tief durch. Sie musste wohl einen Teil ihrer Probleme den beiden offenbaren, um die Informationen zu bekommen, die sie brauchte. „Er ist ungefähr seit einem Jahr spurlos verschwunden."

„Oh", machte Brian nur.

„Seit einem Jahr?" meldete sich stattdessen Diana zu Wort und suchte den Blick ihres Verlobten. „Dann ist das kurz nachdem wir uns an ihn gewandt haben passiert…"

„Für was genau haben Sie ihn engagiert?" hakte Beth sofort nach.

Die beiden tauschten ein paar Blicke aus, dann wandte sich Brian wieder zu ihr um. „Ich denke, es schadet nicht, wenn ich es Ihnen erzähle. Wir haben unsere Hoffnung eigentlich längst aufgegeben. Und wer weiß, vielleicht können Sie uns am Ende sogar noch helfen."

Er sah wieder seine Verlobte eindringlich an und die nickte schließlich nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns. „Es ging um einen Dozenten der medizinischen Fakultät in Kalifornien, der seit geraumer Zeit verschwunden ist", erklärte sie und strich sich eine Strähne ihres kastanienbraunen Haares, die sich aus ihrem kunstvoll geflochtenen Zopf gelöst hatte, aus dem Gesicht. „Er hat ein paar hoch interessante Forschungsprojekte an der Uni ins Leben gerufen, an denen wir beide teilgenommen haben…"

„Er war der beste Lehrer, den wir je hatten", brach es aus Brian voller Inbrunst hervor. „Er… er ist… ein Genie!"

„Und er ist einfach so verschwunden?" fragte Beth.

„Er kam nicht mehr in die Lesungen und die Projekte wurden eingestellt", erklärte Diana traurig. „Uns wurde gesagt, dass er sich vielleicht eine Auszeit genommen hat, aber wir waren überzeugt, dass da irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Also sind wir zur Polizei gegangen und haben eine Vermisstenanzeige aufgesetzt. Er hatte ja niemanden mehr – seine Studenten waren seine Familie."

„Und die Polizei hat nichts heraus gefunden?" erkundigte sich Beth erstaunt.

Die beiden schüttelten die Köpfe. „Sein Haus war einfach nur verlassen", berichtete Brian. „Nichts wies auf einen Überfall oder gar eine Entführung hin, es fehlte sogar ein Koffer und ein paar Sachen, sowie seine Brieftasche – also, ging man bald davon aus, dass er sich tatsächlich irgendwo abgesetzt hatte."

„Nach ein paar Monaten, habe ich dann einen Artikel über diesen Privatdetektiv gelesen – Mick St. John", ergriff nun Diana wieder das Wort. „Es hieß, dass er einer der besten ist, die es jemals hier in L.A. gegeben hat. Also haben wir ihn aufgesucht und ihn darum gebeten, Professor Peterson für uns zu finden."

„Wir konnten nicht wissen, dass das so gefährlich für ihn werden würde." Brian sah Beth entschuldigend an, doch sie war schon längst tief in ihre eigenen Überlegungen verstrickt.

„Ihr seid ganz sicher, dass Peterson gegen seinen Willen verschleppt worden ist?" hakte sie noch einmal nach.

„Ja", sagte Diana überzeugt. „Er hätte nie seine Projekte einfach so… absterben lassen. Dafür lag ihm zu viel daran."

Beth wurde hellhörig. „Was waren das für Projekte?"

Erneut wurde sie Zeuge einer stummen Unterhaltung zwischen den beiden Personen vor sich, wobei deutlich wurde, dass dieses Mal Diana diejenige war, die weitersprechen wollte und Brian zögerte. Doch dann nickte auch er zustimmend.

„Hauptsächlich Projekte innerhalb der Genforschung und der Biogerontologie", erklärte Diana knapp.

„ Bio… was?" fragte Beth verständnislos.

„Das ist ein Teilgebiet der Entwicklungsbiologie, das sich mit den Ursachen biologischer Alterungsprozesse und deren Folgen beschäftigt", half Brian ihr.

„Wir haben uns mit der Seneszenz von Zellen, mit Erbkrankheiten und Mutationen beschäftigt", fuhr Diana ungerührt fort, „ aber nicht wie man das sonst tut."

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Peterson war der Meinung, dass die Natur Dinge nicht umsonst entstehen lässt", gab Brian mit einem kleinen Lächeln zurück. „Er meinte, man solle Mutationen als Zeichen lesen, Zeichen, die uns die Natur gibt, um uns zu ändern, um die Evolution voranzutreiben. Wir müssten nur lernen, das, was uns gegeben wird, für uns im positiven Sinne zu nutzen, um all die Krankheiten und Begrenzungen, die das Leben uns im Moment noch entgegensetzt, zu bekämpfen. Und wir sollten alles nutzen, was uns umgibt: Pflanzen, Tiere und Menschen. Mit all ihren genetischen Codes und Zellmutationen war er der Meinung, eines Tages auf das zu stoßen, wonach der Mensch schon seit Anbeginn der Zeit sucht."

Beth sah stirnrunzelnd von einem zum anderen. „Und das wäre?"

Diana lächelte versonnen. „Der Heilige Gral."

„Das Elixier des Lebens", strahlte nun auch Brian. „Unsterblichkeit, Miss Turner", setzte er hinzu, als sie ihn nur weiterhin verwirrt ansah. „Peterson war der Meinung, dass man mit Hilfe der Genforschung, den Menschen eines Tages von der Alterung, von Tod und Krankheit befreien könnte; dass alles, was man dazu braucht, hier in dieser Welt, in den Millionen von lebende Organismen längst vorhanden sei. Man bräuchte es nur entdecken und für die Menschheit nutzbar zu machen."

Beth konnte immer noch nicht sprechen. Aber nicht, weil sie nicht begriff, wovon die beiden Studenten redeten. Ganz im Gegenteil, plötzlich begannen sich die Dinge klar vor ihrem inneren Auge zusammenzufügen: Das Verschwinden des Professors, Micks Verschlossenheit bezüglich seiner Arbeit kurz bevor auch er verschwand, ihr Traum… und die Dimensionen, die dieser Fall plötzlich entwickelte, raubten ihr für einen Augenblick den Atem.

„Miss Turner?" Brian berührte sie am Arm und sah sie besorgt an. „Geht es Ihnen gut?"

Sie atmete tief durch und räusperte sich schnell. „Ja, ich… ich überlege nur gerade…" Sie benötigte noch einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln. „Wenn irgendjemand tatsächlich eine Formel finden würde, um den Menschen dieser Welt ewiges Leben ohne Krankheit, ohne Alterung zu ermöglichen… diese Formel, sie wäre…"

„… unbezahlbar", beendete Brian ihren Satz mit einem zustimmenden Nicken. „Jeder würde sich darum reißen."

„Sie würden sich gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlagen", bemerkte Diana mit einem abfälligen Lachen.

Beth beugte sich zu den beiden vor, damit sie nicht so laut sprechen musste, während ihr Herz einen immer schneller werdenden Rhythmus aufnahm. „Wie weit ist Peterson mit seinen Forschungen gekommen?"

„Wir wissen es nicht ganz genau", gab Brian leise zu. „In den Projekten konnten wir keine wirklichen Fortschritte erzielen, jedenfalls nicht solche, die man als Erfolge bezeichnen könnte. Aber er hatte auch ein eigenes kleines Labor in seinem Haus, in dem er privat geforscht hat."

Auch Diana beugte sich nun verschwörerisch vor. „Wissen Sie, es gibt zwar Organismen, sogar mehrzellige, die unter idealen Bedingungen theoretisch ewig leben könnten, nur sind sie dem menschlichen Organismus zu wenig verwandt und die Forschung noch nicht weit genug entwickelt, als dass man sie für uns nutzbar machen könnte. Aber Peterson…" Sie sah sich kurz nach allen Seiten um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie keine anderen Zuhörer hatten. „Peterson hat vor uns angedeutet, dass er auf eine Lebensform gestoßen sein könnte, die uns unserem Ziel unglaublich viel näher bringen könnte."

Beth hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an. Konnte es sein…?

„Er hat uns mal eine Substanz gegeben, die… die war unglaublich", brachte Brian in tiefer Ehrfurcht hervor. „Wenn menschliche Zellen damit in Berührung gekommen sind, waren sie dazu in der Lage, sich zehnmal schneller zu regenerieren als zuvor und nicht nur das. Es war so als ob sie lernen würden und sich bei jedem neuen Zyklus versuchten, weiter zu optimieren."

„Und… diese Substanz, was war das?" fragte Beth, obwohl sie das Gefühl hatte, dass sie die Frage besser beantworten konnte, als die beiden Menschen vor ihr.

„Keine Ahnung", gab Brian zu. „Er wollte es uns nicht sagen… aber für uns sah es aus wie… Blut."

Beth Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung und sie hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, als würde sich ein riesiger Knoten in ihren Gedärmen bilden.

„Ganz gleich, was es war, auf jeden Fall war Peterson der Meinung, damit in nicht allzu langer Zeit an das Ziel seiner Träume zu kommen", setzte Diana hinzu.

„Hat er irgendjemanden außer Ihnen davon erzählt?" fragte Beth tapfer weiter.

„Nein", Brian schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Wir gehörten zu seinen wenigen Vertrauten. Aber worum seine Forschungen gingen und woran er unentwegt arbeitete – das wusste jeder."

Beth nickte verstehend. „Dann glauben Sie beide, dass er von irgendjemanden entführt worden ist, der auf seine Forschungsergebnisse aus ist?"

Diana nickte nur.

„Oder er wird gezwungen für diesen jemand weiter zu forschen", setzte Brian hinzu.

Vielleicht lagen sie auch mit beiden Vermutungen richtig. Doch im Grunde genommen war es egal. Beth hatte alle Informationen, die sie brauchte. Sie musste jetzt schnell handeln. Sie griff in ihre Tasche und zog unter den erstaunten Blicken der beiden Studenten ihre Geldbörse hervor. „Ich finde das heraus", versprach sie ihnen und sah beiden fest in die Augen. „Aber sie dürfen niemand anderem davon erzählen!"

Beide nickten verstehend. „Das hatten wir auch nicht vor", sagte Brian. „Es gibt so und so in unserem Umfeld niemanden, der sich wirklich noch für diese Geschichte interessiert."

„Und das ist gut so", gab Beth energisch zurück, stand auf und legte das Geld für ihren Kaffee auf den Tisch. „Wenn Sie auch nur irgendetwas Neues erfahren – rufen Sie mich an! Haben Sie meine Nummer?"

Brian nickte wieder.

„Gut." Beth schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Ich melde mich", sagte sie knapp, nickte dem jungen Paar noch einmal zu und eilte dann los. Im Laufen griff sie schon in ihre Manteltasche, zerrte ungeduldig das Handy heraus und wählte Josephs Nummer. Ihr Herz hämmerte wie wild in der Brust, als seine Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung ertönte.

„Wir müssen uns sehen!" überfiel sie ihn sofort. „Wo bist du?"

„In Micks Appartement. Alles in Ordnung?"

Sie reagierte nicht auf seine Frage. „Bleib dort! Ich bin in zehn Minuten da!"


	6. Neue Hoffnung

**Neue Hoffnung**

* * *

„_**Trenne dich nie von deinen Illusionen! Wenn sie verschwunden sind, wirst du weiter existieren, aber aufgehört haben zu leben."**_

_**( Mark Twain) **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Timing war manchmal einfach nicht Micks Sache. Irgendwie gelang es ihm in letzter Zeit immer öfter, genau dann in mein Büro zu platzen, wenn ich gerade eine kleine Zwischenmahlzeit einlegte - und nicht etwa, um sich freudestrahlend gleich daran zu beteiligen, sondern um mir auch noch einen dieser tief missbilligenden Blicke zu schenken, der mich zwar nicht sofort von dem zarten Handgelenk der hübschen Brünetten, die gerade auf meinem Schoß saß, losriss, aber immerhin dafür sorgte, dass mir ein klein wenig der Spaß abhanden kam. Mick baute sich vor mir auf, zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah mich auffordernd an. _

„_Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, deine Mahlzeit vielleicht später fortzusetzen?" fragte er ein wenig ungeduldig und sorgt dafür, dass tatsächlich ein Hauch Verärgerung in mir hoch kam. Trotzdem bemerkte ich sofort, dass Mick verändert wirkte – einerseits gelöster und entspannter als sonst, so als sei ein klein wenig der Last der Welt, die er immer mit sich herum buckelte, von ihm abgefallen, aber andererseits auch merkwürdig energiegeladen. Eigentlich konnte das nur eines bedeuten…_

_Ich warf einen bedauernden Blick in das fein geschnittene Gesicht von Madison… Mandy … Madeleine… wie auch immer, sah auf ihre leicht flatternden geschlossenen Lider, die vollen halb geöffneten Lippen, aus denen immer wieder ein leises Stöhnen drang, und zog schließlich meine Fänge aus ihrem Unterarm. _

„_85er – ganz exquisit", gab ich genießerisch an Mick weiter, während Mary langsam wieder zu Sinnen kam und mich verwirrt anblinzelte – bis sie bemerkte, dass wir nicht mehr allein waren. Sie rutschte verlegen von meinem Schoß und wankte schnell an Mick vorbei – nicht ohne ihn dabei mit unverhohlenem Interesse von oben bis unten zu betrachten._

„_Ich muss dir nicht sagen, dass du dir gerade die deutliche Chance auf eine warme Mahlzeit entgehen hast lassen, oder?" fragte ich ihn, als Melissa mein Büro endgültig verlassen hatte._

_Mick schenkte mir ein kleines Lächeln. „Ich bin ein hoffnungsloser Fall", meinte er nur betont lässig und gerade das ließ mich aufhorchen._

„_Ja", gab ich nachdenklich zurück und musterte Mick kurz, bevor ich aufstand. _

„_Dabei ist ein kleiner Snack am Mittag doch ungemein belebend", grinste ich meinen Freund an, während ich zu meinem Bürotisch schlenderte. _

„_Fragt sich für wen", gab Mick etwas zu ruhig zurück und folgte mir. Ich beobachtete, wie er sich betont gelassen in den Sessel vor meinem Tisch fläzte und dann viel zu lange seine Schuhe betrachtete. Ein wissendes Lächeln legte sich auf meine Lippen, und ich ging wieder um meinen Tisch herum, um mich direkt vor ihm daran anzulehnen, die Arme vor meiner Brust verkreuzend._

„_Liege ich falsch, wenn ich denke, dass du und Beth endlich den nächsten Schritt gewagt habt?", brachte ich süffisant grinsend hervor. „Bist du deswegen hier?"_

_Mick hob seinen Blick und runzelte fragend die Stirn. „Weswegen?"_

_Wirklich überzeugend, aber ich kannte ihn schon viel zu lange, um darauf reinzufallen._

„_Wegen eines Gesprächs unter Männern", kam ich ihm dennoch zur Hilfe. „Über Sex… und beißen…Das Übliche…"_

_Mick gab ein noch viel weniger überzeugendes Lachen von sich. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass Beth und ich…"_

„_Oh, bitte, Mick, beleidige nicht meine Intelligenz", schnitt ich ihm mit einem halben Lächeln das Wort ab. „Im Gegensatz zu dir, kann _ich_ mich sehr gut daran erinnern, wie Vampire aussehen und sich verhalten, wenn sie eine lustvolle Nacht hinter sich haben. Mag daran liegen, dass ich sehr regelmäßig diesen Zustand auskoste…Also, wie war's?" Ich schenkte ihm nun ein vollständiges Lächeln. Er stieß einen resignierten Seufzer aus und verdrehte kurz die Augen über meine impertinente Frage._

„_Und? Ist sie eher eine von der lauten Sorte?" Ich hob fragend die Brauen und fing mir diesen typischen mahnenden Blick von Mick ein, den ich noch nie sonderlich ernst genommen hatte. _

„_Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht", gab er zurück._

„_Dass ich die Information brauche, weil ich gerade eine Studie zum Sexualverhalten menschlicher Frauen anlege, würdest du mir nicht glauben, oder?" _

_Er hob nur die Brauen und ich lachte. _

„_Ganz ehrlich – ich freu' mich für dich", sagte ich schließlich ernsthaft. „Das war wirklich an der Zeit."_

„_Und ich bin nicht hierher gekommen, um darüber zu sprechen", blieb er hartnäckig._

„_Nein?" erkundigte ich mich freundlich. „Das heißt, du kommst damit klar, dass du ein bisschen an ihr geknabbert hast und stürzt dich nicht in einen Haufen Arbeit, um ein erneutes intensives Stell-dich-ein mit ihr zu vermeiden?" _

_Micks Blick senkte sich und er bewies mir damit, dass ich mit meinen Befürchtungen völlig richtig lag. Diese ewigen Selbstzweifel und überzogenen Moralvorstellungen gingen mir manchmal wirklich auf den Geist, aber sie gehörten zu Mick – sie machten ihn erst vollständig und deswegen ertrug ich sie jedes Mal bereitwillig – aber auch immer mit einer Prise Humor. Allerdings war es wohl heute mal wieder an der Zeit, ihm ordentlich den Kopf zu waschen._

„_Es hätte nicht passieren dürfen", brachte Mick nun doch endlich hervor._

„_Der Sex oder das Beißen?" fragte ich frei heraus._

_Mick sah mich nur an und ich nickte verstehend. „Das gehört bei uns dazu. Du hättest das nicht verhindern können, nicht ohne Übung."_

„_Ach? Und wie soll ich das üben?", gab Mick ungehalten zurück und stand auf._

_Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Ist das eine ernst gemeinte Frage?"_

_Wieder genügte mir ein Blick als Antwort. „Tu es einfach, Mick. Tu es so oft, wie es nur geht."_

_Mick lachte verärgert, wandte sich von mir ab und lief ein paar Schritte durch mein Büro. „Was willst du Mick?" fragte ich schließlich und ging zu ihm hinüber. „Soll ich dir sagen, dass du ein furchtbares Monster und ihrer nicht wert bist? Soll ich dich beschimpfen?"_

_Wieder sah Mick zu Boden. „Ich… hatte mich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle, Joseph."_

„_Schäm dich, schäm dich, ab in die Ecke", gab ich entnervt von mir. „Können wir jetzt endlich den Part mit dem Selbsthass und den Gewissensbissen hinter uns lassen und zu den interessanten, detaillierten Passagen kommen?"_

_Mick starrte mich ungläubig an und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Du verstehst das nicht, oder?"_

_Ich tat so, als würde ich tatsächlich über die Frage nachdenken. „Nein, tu ich nicht", gab ich ruhig zu und registrierte ein weiteres enttäuschtes Kopfschütteln. _

„_Lass mich das mal zusammenfassen", meinte ich. „Du hast eine wunderschöne, kluge Frau an deiner Seite… nein, sogar in deinem Bett, die verrückt nach dir ist und dich wirklich liebt. Ihr hattet berauschenden Sex miteinander und wahrscheinlich hat sie dich schon mehrmals heute angerufen, weil sie euer Schäferstündchen sehnlichst wiederholen möchte…", hierbei hob ich fragend die Augenbrauen und Mick bestätigte meine Vermutung, indem er meinem Blick auswich, „… und du machst dir wirklich Gedanken darüber, was dein Liebesbiss für dramatische Folgen haben könnte?"_

„_Darum… darum geht es nicht…", gab Mick nun schon viel leiser zu. „Ich… ich will einfach nicht, dass es wieder passiert."_

„_Warum nicht?" Ich zuckte leichthin die Schultern. „Sie scheint es doch zu mögen."_

„_Das glaube ich nicht", meinte Mick ernsthaft. „Ich denke, dass sie mir zuliebe…"_

„_Oh, Mick, bitte!" Ich musste lachen. „Hast du das wirklich alles verdrängt?" Nun schüttelte ich bedauernd den Kopf. „Das kommt davon, wenn man sein Gebiss nur noch einsetzt, um zu töten…"_

„_Ich weiß, dass es Frauen gibt, die es lieben", meinte Mick ein wenig verärgert und machte mir mal wieder deutlich, wie jung er eigentlich noch war und wie viel er noch zu lernen hatte. „Aber Beth ist nicht so…"_

„_Ist nicht wie?!" gab ich etwas zu heftig zurück, denn auch ich begann mich langsam wirklich zu ärgern. „Mick, es gibt einen deutlichen Unterschied zwischen dem Biss, der töten soll, und dem Biss aus Begierde und das weißt du! Auch wenn du es so oft so gern vergessen willst! Wir haben die Fähigkeit mit unserem Biss unseren Partnerinnen einen Höhepunkt zu schenken, von dem sie noch nicht mal geahnt haben, dass es ihn gibt. Das ist ein Geschenk und keine Sünde, geschweige denn ein Verbrechen!"_

„_Aber…"_

„_Kein aber!" Ich sah ihn streng an und wusste, dass er mir im Grunde genommen nichts mehr entgegen zu setzen hatte. Ich atmete tief durch. „Dieses… dieses ganze Drama…", ich machte eine unbestimmte Geste in die Luft, „… existiert nur in deinem Kopf. Nicht sie oder eure Beziehung ist kompliziert. Du bist es!" Mick sah an mir vorbei, aber ich fühlte genau, dass meine Worte durchaus bei ihm ankamen. Ich legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und brachte ihn so dazu, mich wieder anzusehen. „Rede mit ihr darüber und versteck dich nicht wieder vor ihr", sagte ich sanft. „Damit zerstörst du nur eure Beziehung und damit dich selbst. Und glaub nicht, dass ich dich dann wieder zusammenflicke…"_

_Mick sagte eine Weile nichts, sondern sah mich nur nachdenklich an. „Hast du mit Sara…", fragte er schließlich leise._

_Die Frage versetzte mir einen kleinen Stich, obwohl ich fast damit gerechnet hatte, das sie eines Tages aufkommen würde. Meine gescheiterte Beziehung mit Sara hatte einfach zu viele Parallelen zu Micks momentanen Liebesleben, um ihm nicht im Gedächtnis hängen zu bleiben._

„_Ja… und ja, ich habe sie auch gebissen", nahm ich ihm schon die nächste Frage vorweg. _

„_Hast du es bereut?"_

_Ich schüttelte wahrheitsgemäß den Kopf. „Ich habe ihr nie weh getan, Mick", sagte ich leise. „Ich habe alles getan, um sie glücklich zu machen, und sie _war_ glücklich… bis zum Schluss."_

_Wieder herrschte Stille zwischen uns, bis ich mich schließlich lautstark räusperte und zurück zu meinem Schreibtisch ging. „Also, du sagtest, du wärst eigentlich wegen etwas anderem hergekommen?"_

_Mick musste ein paar Mal blinzeln, um sich aus seinen Gedankenverstrickungen zu befreien. „Ja…", sagte er und trat an meinen Tisch heran. „Ich muss zugeben, dass mich die ganze Geschichte mit Emma und Jackson ziemlich beschäftigt hat… und dann gibt es da noch diesen neuen Fall…" Er hielt kurz inne, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. „Du hast mir mal erzählt, dass es im Laufe der Zeit immer mal wieder dazu kam, dass Vampire verfolgt und getötet wurden…"_

_Wow! _Das_ war ein Themensprung!! Und auch noch einer der mir gar nicht gefiel._

„… _wie kam es dazu? Ich meine, hat irgendein Vampir alle anderen verraten, um sich selbst zu retten – so wie Emma es angedroht hat? Oder sind die Menschen von selbst darauf gekommen?"_

„_Was weiß ich?" sagte ich nur und sah ihn dabei nicht an. Stattdessen strich ich mir ein paar imaginäre Fussel von meinem Anzug. „Warum ist das so wichtig?"_

_Mick beugte sich vor, stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf meinem Schreibtisch ab und sah mir forschend in die Augen. „Was lässt dich so sicher sein, dass niemand in unserer heutigen Gesellschaft über uns bescheid weiß, wenn schon die Menschen im Mittelalter mit ihren begrenzten Mitteln dazu fähig waren, uns zu entdecken?"_

_Ich versuchte, seinen Blick so standhaft wie möglich zu erwidern und kämpfte angestrengt gegen das unangenehme Gefühl in der Magengrube an, das mich immer befiel, wenn ich Mick anlügen musste. „Die Menschen damals waren furchtbar leichtgläubig, Mick!" gab ich fest zurück. „Heutzutage haben die Menschen ihren Glauben in fast alles verloren. Dies ist ein rationales Zeitalter – alles muss logisch, sinnvoll und stichhaltig begründet sein. In dieser Gesellschaft ist kein Platz für Illusionen, Märchen und Fabelwesen – einen besseren Schutz kann es für uns nicht geben!"_

„_Meinst du?" Mick sah mich zweifelnd an._

„_Das meine ich nicht nur – das weiß ich", sagte ich scharf. „Trotzdem müssen wir weiterhin vorsichtig sein und dafür sorgen, dass niemand beginnt, tatsächlich an uns zu glauben."_

_Merkwürdigerweise ließ sich Mick dieses Mal nicht so schnell von mir überzeugen, wie sonst, wenn es um Themen wie diesem ging. Er richtete sich auf, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah mich skeptisch an._

„_Nehmen wir mal an, Wissenschaftler würden uns auf die Schliche kommen – was würde passieren?"_

„_Ich denke, sie würden uns filetieren, zerlegen, unsere Gedärme an ihre Haustiere verfüttern…" Ich kratzte mich grübelnd an der Schläfe. „Vielleicht würden sie uns auch das Blut abnehmen und Versuche an armen unschuldigen Tieren machen… Gab es die blutsaugende Fledermaus eigentlich schon immer?"_

_Mick reagierte nicht auf meinen Ablenkungsversuch, sondern sah mich nur weiterhin forschend an. „Du weißt genau, was ich meine…"_

„_Wir haben Mittel und Wege, um das wieder ins Reine zu bringen", sagte ich ernst. „Es sind schon öfter Menschen spurlos verschwunden."_

„_Ganz genau", gab Mick in einem merkwürdigen Tonfall zurück._

_Ich legte meinen Kopf schräg und sah meinen Freund stirnrunzelnd an. „Gibt es da irgendetwas, worüber wir sprechen müssen?"_

„_Vielleicht", erwiderte Mick ausweichend. „Aber ich denke, jetzt ist noch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür."_

„_Hat das alles mit deinem neuen Fall zu tun?"_

_Er zuckte die Schultern. „Vielleicht…"_

_Ich zog meine Brauen etwas verärgert zusammen. „Irgendwie mag ich dieses Wort nicht…Und dieser Mangel an Informationen missfällt mir auch…"_

„_Keine Sorge, die bekommst du noch", erwiderte Mick nun schon ein ganzes Stück sanfter. „Ich warte nur auf eine Nachricht – dann kann ich dir alles erklären…"_

_Ich zuckte fast zusammen, als gerade in diesem Moment mein Telefon klingelte, und hob die Hand, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass er kurz inne halten sollte. Leider war mein Buchhalter am anderen Ende der Leitung und überfiel mich mit weniger schönen Nachrichten. „Was soll das heißen, wir können das nicht als Spende absetzen?" fuhr ich gleich auf und Mick gab mir lächelnd einen Wink, dass er gehen würde. Ich begegnete ihm mit einer Mischung aus einem Kopfschütteln und einem Nicken, doch er wandte sich einfach nur um, und lief aus meinem Büro._

„_Kleinen Moment", brummte ich in den Hörer, legte ihn beiseite und eilte Mick nach. Kurz vor den Fahrstühlen holte ich ihn ein. Er wandte sich mit einem fragenden Blick zu mir um und ich atmete tief durch. „Was immer dir da auch gerade in deinem hübschen Kopf herumspukt, mein Freund… vergiss es einfach mal für eine Weile und kümmere dich um dein Leben, bevor es dir völlig entgleitet", sagte ich mit einem sanften Lächeln und begann fürsorglich den Kragen seines Hemdes zu richten. „Du wirst jetzt Folgendes machen: Du lässt die Arbeit liegen, fährst zu Beth und schläfst mit ihr… wieder und wieder…bis dein Kopf wieder ganz frei ist. Was das Beißen angeht… du wirst es nicht jedes Mal tun, keine Sorge. Aber sie wird es irgendwann wieder verlangen. Du wirst sehen. Nur mach nicht den Fehler und vergrab dich in Arbeit und irgendwelchen Hirngespinsten, nur um ihr auszuweichen. Versprich mir das, ja?"_

_Mick atmete tief ein und nickte schließlich halbherzig. Ich zog noch schnell seine Jacke gerade, tätschelte ihm kurz die Wange und machte mich dann wieder auf meinen Weg zurück ins Büro. Eines war mir glasklar. Ich musste so bald wie möglich Beth anrufen._

_

* * *

  
_

Vampire haben ein natürliches Gespür dafür, wenn sich irgendetwas Bedrohliches am Horizont zusammenbraut. Sie wissen meist viel früher als jeder andere, wann es Zeit ist zu kämpfen oder sich schnell zu ducken. Ich bin eher der Typ, der sich lieber duckt und andere die Schmutzarbeit machen lässt. Das bedeutet nicht, dass ich feige bin oder nicht kämpfen kann. Ich bin über vierhundert Jahre alt und es ist bekannt, dass Vampire mit dem voranschreitenden Alter auch einen enormen Zuwachs an Kräften gewinnen.

Aber sein wir mal ehrlich… es wäre doch eine ungeheure Energieverschwendung, wenn ich mich in jeden Kampf einmischen würde, wo es doch so viele andere Vampire oder auch Menschen gibt, die sich auf diese Weise austoben wollen. Ich brauche das nicht. Diese Phase habe ich schon lange hinter mir. Ich spare mir lieber meine Kräfte für Momente, in denen ein Einsatz all meiner Energien unausweichlich ist. Dass das bald der Fall sein würde, wurde mir mit jedem Tag, der verging, klarer, mit jedem Schritt, den ich mich weiter in meine Nachforschungen bewegte, mit dem ich mich näher an Mick herantastete und mit jeder Sekunde, in der ich weiter die schrecklichen Neuigkeiten aufnahm, die mir Beth atemlos und voller Sorge übermittelte.

Sie hatte zehn Minuten gesagt und war in acht da gewesen, hatte sich vor mir aufgebaut und mich regelrecht mit neuen Informationen überschüttet, die plötzlich Erinnerungen in mir wach riefen, die ich vielleicht schon viel früher gebraucht hätte. Ich stand nur da, blinzelte ab und zu und begegnete ihrem eindringlichen Blick mit meinem sparsamen Standard - Lächeln, das eigentlich nur dazu diente, einen höflichen Eindruck zu erwecken und möglichst wenig über meinen eigentlichen emotionalen Zustand zu verraten. Mein Inneres bildete dazu allerdings einen krassen Gegensatz: unbändige Wut hatte sich mit Anwiderung und Angst zu einer explosiven Mischung verbunden. Allein der Gedanke daran, dass es Menschen gab, die Vampire als Versuchskaninchen missbrauchten, machte mich rasend. Dass sie vielleicht Mick in die Finger bekommen hatten… nein, dieser Gedanke durfte sich gar nicht in meinem Kopf formen…

„… vielleicht hat dann die _Legion_ diese ganzen Vampire gar nicht getötet", schloss Beth ihre lange Rede und mein Lächeln erlosch. „ Vielleicht haben…"

„Nein, Beth!" fuhr ich sie ungewöhnlich heftig an und brachte sie damit ruckartig zum Schweigen. „Das, was die _Legion_ macht und was dieser… dieser Freak tut – das, das sind zwei völlig unterschiedliche Dinge!"

„Woher willst du das wissen?" gab sie störrisch zurück. „Sie können ihre Vorgehensweise geändert haben."

„Weil ich die Überreste einiger Vampire gesehen habe", erwiderte ich und atmete tief durch. Ruhig, Josef, ganz ruhig. Fall nicht schon wieder aus der Rolle! „Die _Legion_ hat sie ganz einfach nur getötet."

Beth runzelte die Stirn und ich konnte es regelrecht in ihrem verfluchten Dickschädel arbeiten sehen. „Du sagtest, sie haben sich entzweit. Vielleicht ist das der Grund. Vielleicht haben einige von ihnen ohne Absprache mit diesen Forschungen angefangen und die anderen haben es schließlich bemerkt und sind ausgeflippt…"

„Wieso willst du unbedingt, dass es die _Legion_ war, die diesen Professor entführt hat?" gab ich zurück und eine verärgerte Falte bildete sich zwischen meinen Brauen, obwohl ich der Logik ihre Ausführungen durchaus folgen konnte. Dieselben Gedanken waren mir auch schon gekommen. „Das kann auch jede andere Organisation gewesen sein", setze ich hinzu.

„Weil sie nach ihm suchen!"

„Da siehst du's", meinte ich und lächelte wieder – dieses Mal war es aber ein klein wenig zynisch. „Wenn sie ihn hätten, würden sie ihn nicht suchen."

„Sie suchen ihn _und_ ihre eigenen Leute!" Ihre Augen funkelten mich erregt an. „Ist das nicht eindeutig? Warum weigerst du dich, zu sehen, dass da eine Verbindung ist?"

Ich wandte mich von ihr ab und ließ mich mit einem lauten Seufzer in Micks Lieblingssessel fallen. „Das tu' ich ja gar nicht", gab ich mich geschlagen. „Es ist nur so, dass…" Ich suchte angestrengt nach den richtigen Worten. „Ich habe einfach das Gefühl, dass du wieder anfängst zu glauben, dass Mick nicht tot ist."

Ihr Schweigen bestätigte meine Vermutung. Ich schüttelte resigniert den Kopf und sah sie dann ernst an. „Sein Name ist ausgestrichen", sagte ich so ruhig wie möglich und betonte dabei jedes einzelne Wort. „Sie machen das immer so, wenn sie einen von uns getötet haben."

„Und wenn sie ihn nur ausgestrichen haben, weil sie ihn zu Forschungs…", ihre Stimme kippte bei dieser schrecklichen Vorstellung, aber sie sprach dennoch tapfer weiter, „… Forschungszwecken eingeteilt haben und denken, dass er da so und so nicht mehr lebendig heraus kommt?"

„Nein!" brach es laut aus mir heraus und ich sprang auf. Irgendwie wollte sich meine Wut in Bewegung umsetzen und ich konnte nichts dagegen tun. „Er ist tot Beth!" knurrte ich sie an und ging dicht an sie heran, um ihr fest in die Augen zu sehen. „Warum willst du das nicht begreifen?"

„Und warum willst du nicht verstehen, dass ich nach all diesen Informationen meine Zweifel habe, Josef?!" setzte sie mir genauso fest entgegen und wich meinem Blick nicht aus. „Berechtigte Zweifel! Josef, wir müssen herausfinden, ob die Legion irgendwelche Labors hat oder versteckte Forschungsstationen oder etwas Ähnliches…!"

Jetzt war ich es, der ihren intensiven Blick nicht mehr ertragen konnte und sich abwandte, aus Angst, sie könne etwas in meinen Augen lesen, das ich ihr noch nicht offenbaren wollte. Doch gerade dadurch verriet ich mich.

„Josef?" konnte ich sie misstrauisch fragen hören, während ich betont ruhig zurück zu Micks Sessel schlenderte.

„Oh, mein Gott…" Ich hörte sie entrüstet Luft holen und widerstand gerade so dem Bedürfnis ertappt den Kopf einzuziehen. „Du… du weißt darüber längst bescheid!"

„Nein, nein", sagte ich schnell und drehte mich nun doch wieder zu ihr um. „Das, was du mir erzählt hast, war mir neu…nur…" Ich zögerte. Beth hatte einen messerscharfen Verstand, also musste ich vorsichtig mit dem sein, was ich preisgab.

„Nur?" wiederholte sie angespannt.

„Ich habe aus zuverlässiger Quelle erfahren, dass einer der mächtigeren Ex-Mitglieder der _Legion_ Gelder für eine Firma springen lässt, die einige dubiose Forschungsprojekte betreibt."

„Wo?" platzte es sofort aus Beth heraus. „Wo sind die?"

„Moment, Moment!" Ich hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Immer mit der Ruhe…"

„Mit der Ruhe?!" fuhr Beth auf. „Es geht hier um Mick!"

„Nein, das geht es nicht!" gab ich nun auch wieder etwas lauter zurück. Warum zur Hölle mussten wir beide nur immer so emotional werden, wenn es um diesen Kerl ging?! „Es geht um viel mehr!" sagte ich, obwohl es mir widerstrebte. „Wir können hier nichts überstürzen – selbst wenn Mick noch leben würde…"

„Das tut er!" Beth war nun doch wieder den Tränen nahe. „Ich weiß es… ich weiß es einfach…"

Ich schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Warum, Beth? Was… was hat sich geändert?"

„Einfach alles…", brachte sie stockend hervor und sah plötzlich so furchtbar verletzlich aus, dass mich das starke Bedürfnis überkam, sie in die Arme zu nehmen und festzuhalten, bis es ihr wieder besser ging. Ich war seit Micks Verschwinden wirklich nicht mehr ich selbst.

„… und… und dieser Traum", stammelte sie weiter und wischte sich ein Träne von der Wange, die sie nicht mehr hatte halten können.

Ich stutze und meine Innereien zogen sich unangenehm zusammen. „Welcher Traum?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Schon gut… das… das ist dumm." Sie wollte sich beschämt abwenden, doch ich packte sie an den Schultern und zwang sie mich anzusehen. „Welcher Traum, Beth?"

Nun änderte sich auch etwas in ihrem Blick, ihr Verstand war wieder gefährlich am arbeiten. So gern ich Frauen mit Köpfchen sonst in meiner Nähe – und noch viel lieber in meinem Bett – hatte, momentan kam mir das doch eher ungelegen.

„Als du vor zwei Tagen sagtest, du kämest besser damit klar, wenn Mick tot wäre, als mit der Vorstellung leben zu müssen, dass er irgendwo gequält wird… das hatte einen Grund, oder?" Ihr Blick war so intensiv, das ich das Gefühl hatte, ihre Augen würden sich sogleich in die meinen brennen. Aber ich konnte nicht wegsehen…

„Ich hatte auch einen Traum", gab ich leise zu und zuckte fast zusammen, als sie mich am Kragen meines Jacketts packte und näher an sich heran zog.

„Was für einen Traum, Josef?" stieß sie erregt hervor.

„Es war ziemlich wirr und… einfach nur furchtbar." Ich schloss für einen Moment die Augen und versuchte mich zu erinnern. „Ich war irgendwo in einer dunklen Kammer und konnte mich nicht bewegen. Und es kamen Menschen, die mir Blut abgenommen haben und irgendwelche brennenden Flüssigkeiten in die Venen gespritzt haben… ich habe geschrien wie ein Tier und bin von meinem eigenen Schreien aufgewacht."

Sie nickte verstehend. „So etwas Ähnliches habe ich auch geträumt, Joseph. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich Mick war."

Ich senkte den Blick und schüttelte dann wieder den Kopf. „Wahrscheinlich sind das wirklich nur Träume…"

„Wir beide träumen etwas ganz Ähnliches, ohne vorher darüber gesprochen zu haben. Das kann kein Zufall sein!" Sie ließ mich los und fuhr sich mit einer Hand nachdenklich durch ihre blonden Locken. Wirklich eine unwiderstehliche Geste, vor allem da sie dabei ihren Hals entblößte und ich noch nicht gefrühstückt hatte. Ich beleckte mir abwesend die Lippen.

„Vampire haben so ausgeprägte Sinne… was wäre, wenn Mick uns irgendwie eine Botschaft schicken wollte?"

Ich riss meinen Blick mühsam von ihrem Hals los. „Wir können vieles, Beth, aber das ist doch etwas zu viel verlangt. Vor allem, wenn es ihm tatsächlich so schlecht gehen sollte, wie in unseren Träumen."

„Gab es so was noch nie in der Geschichte der Vampire?"

„Na, ja, auch um uns ranken sich einige Legenden und Märchen", meinte ich mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Nehmen wir doch nur mal die albernen Kruzifix- und Knoblauch- Geschichten…"

„Das heißt…?" Sie wartete immer noch auf eine ordentliche Antwort.

„Die ersten Vampire, die auf diesem Planeten wandelten, sollen eine gewisse ‚Connection'", ich zeichnete alberne Gänsefüßchen in die Luft, „zueinander gehabt haben, aber in unseren heutigen Vampirkreisen habe ich sowas noch nie gehört."

„Was nichts heißt, dass es das nicht gibt!" Beth Gesicht hatte sich deutlich erhellt.

„Meinst du nicht, das ist etwas zu weit hergeholt?" Ich sah sie mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. „Wir sollten uns nicht an irgendwelche Illusionen klammern, nur weil wir nicht mit Micks Tod klarkommen."

„Nein, natürlich nicht", gab Beth zu. „Aber wir sollten uns auch nicht davon abhalten lassen, alle Eventualitäten zu überprüfen. Und die Adressen dieser Labore herausfinden, müssen wir so und so."

Ich atmete tief durch. „Ich _weiß_, wo die Labore sind. Und du wirst dort sicher nicht in Erscheinung treten!"

„Du weißt…?" Sie stutzte und sofort zeigte sich Entrüstung in ihren schönen Augen. „Wieso nicht?!"

„Ich habe Leute, die sich darum kümmern werden", sagte ich ruhig, wohl wissend, dass das nicht das letzte Wort war, das gesprochen wurde.

Sie kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und sah mich mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. „Das heißt, du gehst nicht persönlich hin?"

Ich gab mir wirklich Mühe, sie freundlich anzulächeln, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass mir dabei ein entnervter Seufzer entwischte. Warum waren all meine Freunde nur solche impertinente Dickschädel?! „Das habe ich nicht gesagt", sagte ich so ruhig wie möglich.

„Gut. Dann hast du die Wahl: Entweder du nimmst mich gleich mit oder wir treffen uns zufällig dort. Wie du weißt, habe ich sehr gute Kontakte. Glaube mir, die Info, dass die Firma zu einem der gesuchten Männer der _Legion_ gehört, reicht mir, um nur in wenigen Minuten die Adressen selbst herauszufinden."

Das war ihr allerdings zuzutrauen. Wie ärgerlich!

Ich atmete tief durch. „Du wirst dich schön im Hintergrund halten und tun, was ich dir sage", brachte ich streng hervor und ihre Augen leuchteten erfreut auf, während sie nickte. „Halte dich von den anderen fern und mache nichts, was wir nicht vorher abgesprochen haben! Ich bin nicht so gutmütig wie Mick!"

Wieder nickte sie nur. „Und wann soll es losgehen?"

Ich warf einen Blick auf meine Armbanduhr. „In einer Stunde. Also kannst du von mir aus gleich mitkommen. Mein Wagen steht unten."

„Der Lamborghini?" Sie schenkte mir einen anerkennenden Blick.

„Glaub nicht, dass ich dich fahren lasse", erwiderte ich mit einem Schmunzeln. Sie lächelte nur und gemeinsam verließen wir Micks Wohnung. Auch wenn alles um uns herum noch ganz friedlich erschien – ein dumpfes Gefühl in meiner Brust sagte mir ganz deutlich, dass die Zeit des Duckens nun endgültig vorbei war.


	7. Nr 230208

**Nr. 230208**

Knacksen. „Scheint alles wie ausgestorben… Bisher niemand zu sehen…" Knacksen. „Auch im Haus nicht… Oder wartet, da ist was…"

Beth hielt die Luft an und presste den Knopf ihres Kopfhörers noch tiefer in ihr Ohr hinein, während sie sich das andere Ohr mit der Hand zuhielt, um wenigstens einen Teil des Motorenlärms des Helikopters abzuschirmen.

„Was?! Was genau?" hörte sie Josef ungeduldig neben sich in sein Headset rufen und warf ihm einen beunruhigten Blick zu. Doch die Augen des Vampirs hatten sich starr auf die länglichen Gebäude einige Meter unter ihnen gerichtet – die einzigen, die es hier gab, denn der Rest der Landschaft bestand nur aus Sand, Steinen und verdorrten Büschen: die Wüste von Nevada.

Als sie mit Josef aufgebrochen war, hatte sie mit vielem gerechnet, aber bestimmt nicht mit einem Flug nach Nevada im firmeneigenen Helikopter. Wer hätte auch ahnen können, dass hier im Nirgendwo ein Labor errichtet worden war, in dem höchstwahrscheinlich grausame Versuche an Vampiren vorgenommen wurden. Sie kam sich langsam vor, wie eine Person in einem dieser ganz schlechten Horrorstreifen – wenn ihr jemand noch vor ein paar Jahren diese Geschichte erzählt hätte, hätte sie ihn wahrscheinlich eigenhändig in die Klapsmühle eingeliefert…

„Max? Hört ihr mich?!" rief Josef gegen das Röhren des Helikopters an. „Wo seid ihr?"

„Im hinteren Teil des Hauses", dröhnte eine tiefe Stimme in Beth Ohr. Es war einer der vier anderen Vampire, die mit ihnen geflogen waren. Die ‚Männer fürs Grobe', wie Josef sie so nett betitelt hatte, waren gar nicht angetan davon gewesen, dass ein Mensch mit ihnen flog – und auch noch ausgerechnet eine Frau. Da sie aber vor Josef einen ziemlichen Respekt zu haben schienen, hatten sie es nicht gewagt, sich lautstark zu brüskieren, sondern hatten sich darauf beschränkt, ihr ab und zu missbilligende Blicke zuzuwerfen, wenn Josef abgelenkt war.

„Das sieht nicht gut aus", konnte sie Max nun sagen hören und ihr Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung. „Drei Leichen. Sehen aus wie Wachmänner. Aber die sind nicht unbedingt hier getötet worden. Sieht so aus, als hätte man sie hergeschleppt."

Leichen? Kamen sie etwa zu spät?

„Keine Leichenstarre", vernahm sie eine weitere Stimme. „Die sind noch nicht lange tot."

Beth beobachtete mit klopfendem Herzen wie Josef eines dieser furchtbar teuer aussehenden Geräte, die er mit den anderen zuvor in den Helikopter geladen hatte, in die Hände nahm und vor sich auf das Gelände richtete. „Also, von hier aus sieht die Farm verlassen aus", verkündete er laut. „Auch das Wärmebild zeigt keine Bewegungen. Dann müssen wir sie knapp verpasst haben."

„Was sollen wir jetzt machen?" fragte Max.

„Sucht nach irgendeinem Zugang zu den Kellerräumen", ordnete Josef an. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass das Labor unter den Gebäuden liegt. Vampire vertragen keine Wüstenhitze…"

Er legte das Gerät wieder weg, schaltete sein Headset aus und beugte sich zu dem Piloten vor. „Wir gehen runter!" rief er ihm zu und der Mann nickte verstehend. Beth hielt sich etwas erschrocken an ihrem Sitz fest, als ein kräftiger Ruck durch den Helikopter ging und dieser dann stetig tiefer sank.

Josef lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu, doch irgendwie wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass es ihm momentan nicht so wirklich gut ging. Er wirkte blasser als sonst und war merklich nervöser. Das Fliegen schien ihm nichts auszumachen. Er bewegte sich in dem Helikopter, als würde er täglich damit unterwegs sein – also musste es etwas anderes sein.

„Vielleicht solltest du besser hierbleiben", rief Josef ihr über den Lärm zu, als der stählerne Vogel aufsetzte. „Wir wissen nicht, was uns im Keller erwartet! Es könnte gefährlich werden und du bist als Mensch viel gefährdeter…"

Sie nickte lächelnd. „Ich komme mit!" schrie sie zurück und Josef schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. Dann öffnete er die Seitentür und ließ sich elegant aus dem Helikopter gleiten. Beth schnallte sich schnell ab und kletterte weitaus weniger geschickt hinaus. Der Lärm war nun ohrenbetäubend und die Rotoren des Helikopters erzeugten einen so starken Wind, dass sie fast Angst haben musste, weggeweht zu werden. Es war Josefs Arm, der sich schließlich um ihre Schultern legte und sie ein Stück herunterdrückte, um sie dann eilig aus der Reichweite des Helikopters zu führen. Sand wehte ihr in Augen und Mund, während sie vorwärts eilten und sie musste ein paar Mal stark husten, bis sie endlich so weit entfernt waren, dass sie wieder ungehindert atmen und sich in normaler Lautstärke unterhalten konnten.

Josef klopfte sich ein wenig verärgert den Sand aus seiner teuren Kleidung, setzte sich schnell seine Sonnenbrille auf und schirmte noch zusätzlich mit einer Hand sein Gesicht vor der Sonne ab – so wie sie es so oft bei Mick beobachtet hatte.

„Hoffen wir mal, dass wir hier nicht eine ganz große Dummheit machen", murmelte er, als sie eilig weiter auf das Gebäude zugingen.

„Wer hat die Wachmänner getötet?" fragte Beth ihn beunruhigt. „Können die noch hier sein?"

Josef schüttelte den Kopf, ohne sie anzusehen. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, ein wenig Schatten auf dem Gelände zu finden. Die Sonne stand zwar schon ziemlich tief am Himmel, aber es war immer noch sehr warm – zu warm für Vampire…

Dennoch versuchte Beth weiterhin seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Es drängten sich ihr so viele Fragen auf… Fragen, die ihr Angst machten…

„Wenn das die _Legion_ war…", begann sie mit einem unbehaglichen Gefühl im Bauch, „… und sie das Labor entdeckt haben…"

„Wenn das wirklich die _Legion_ war – was ich vermute – dann frage ich mich, warum das hier alles noch steht und nicht längst abgefackelt wurde, wie das andere Labor."

Das war allerdings eine berechtigte Frage und sie sorgte dafür, dass Beths Magen eine Umdrehung mehr machte.

„Wir wissen nicht, ob Mick, wenn er denn lebt, gerade hier ist", beantwortete Josef ihre ungestellte Frage, während er eilig weiterlief. „Er kann überall sein… Alles, was wir hier herausfinden wollen, ist, was diese Freaks hier veranstalten und wo Mick ist, wenn er ihnen tatsächlich in ihre dreckigen Finger geraten ist…"

Beth atmete tief durch. „Dann sollten wir uns auf jeden Fall beeilen", gab sie zurück und legte noch an Tempo zu. Sie steuerten direkt auf das Hauptgebäude zu und verloren keine Zeit damit, sich noch weiter umzusehen. Josef atmete erleichtert aus, als sie die Tür zu dem Gebäude öffneten und ins dunkle, kühle Innere traten.

„Schon viel besser", murmelte er und nahm seine Sonnenbrille ab. Der Raum, in dem sie sich befanden, war nur spärlich möbliert. Es gab eine alte, verstaubte Couch in einer Ecke, auf der wohl außer Ungeziefer schon lange niemand mehr gesessen hatte, einen Tisch und zwei Stühle. In einer Ecke befand sich so etwas wie eine Küchennische mit Waschbecken, Herd und ein paar Schränken. Dass diese benutzt worden war, zeigte sich daran, dass ein paar dreckige Tassen und Teller herumstanden, sowie eine Kaffeemaschine, in der sich immer noch eine halb volle Kanne Kaffee befand. Dennoch war der Raum schon seit ewigen Zeiten nicht mehr geputzt worden. Spinnenweben hingen in den Ecken und eine dicke Staubschicht bedeckte die Bereiche des Bodens, durch die man sich nicht zwangsläufig bewegen musste. Wahrscheinlich hatten die Wachmänner das Zimmer nur für ihre Pausen genutzt

„Gemütlich", brachte Beth leise hervor und sah Josef an. Dessen Gesichtsausdruck schwankte zwischen abgrundtiefem Ekel und Unglauben.

„Wenn hier jemand wirklich gewohnt hat, fresse ich einen Wehrwolf", brummte er und drückte auf einen Knopf an seinem Headset, um es wieder zu aktivieren. Automatisch schaltete sich auch wieder Beth Funkhörer ein.

„Wo seid ihr?" fragte Josef, während er sich in den angrenzenden Flur begab, sich angewidert unter einer tief hängenden Spinnenwebe hinweg duckend.

Knacksen, dann ein kurzes Rauschen. „Wir… den… in… gefunden…", waren die einzigen Wortfetzen, die die enormen Störgeräusche durchdringen konnten. „… Recht… gibt… Labor…"

„Was?!" Josef blieb stehen. „Ich kann dich nicht verstehen! Wo seid ihr? Wo ist der Eingang nach unten?"

Rauschen.

„Max?"

Keine Antwort. Josef atmete tief durch. „Technik…", meinte er nur kopfschüttelnd und schloss die Augen, um sich besser auf seine vampirischen Sinne konzentrieren zu können. Er sog die Luft um sie herum tief in seine Nase ein, hielt einen Moment inne und lächelte Beth dann an.

„Es gibt doch nichts Schöneres als den Duft frischen Blutes", sagte er und setzte sich erneut in Bewegung. Beths Herz klopfte wieder schneller, als sie sich einem weiteren dunklen Raum näherten. Schon vom Weiten konnte sie mehrere Gestalten am Boden liegen sehen. Höchstwahrscheinlich die Wachmänner, von denen Max gesprochen hatte.

Josefs Blick streifte die Männer nur, während Beth mit einem drückenden Gefühl im Bauch bemerkte, dass man ihnen mit irgendeiner schwerkalibrigen Waffe in die Köpfe geschossen hatte. Einem fehlte das halbe Gesicht.

Der Vampir steuerte direkt auf die gegenüberliegende Wand zu, und erst, als sie ihm mit wackeligen Beinen folgte, entdeckte Beth, dass sich dort ein Durchgang befand, der vorher durch eine schwere Eisentür verschlossen gewesen sein musste. Der Schaltkasten war mit roher Gewalt aufgebrochen worden und die Kabel hingen heraus, wie Gedärme aus dem Bauch eines tierischen Kadavers.

Josef hielt sich nicht lange auf und eilte weiter durch den schmalen, betonierten Flur, der schließlich vor einem Fahrstuhl endete.

„Und jetzt?" fragte Beth atemlos.

Josef zuckte die Schultern. „Geben wir uns erneut in die Fänge der Technik", meinte er mit sinistrer Stimme und drückte auf den Knopf. Der Fahrstuhl kam schnell und leise und sah, als sich die Türen öffneten, von innen mehr wie die Kabine eines Raumschiffes aus.

„Nicht schlecht", bemerkte Josef, als sie eintraten, und Beth nickte zustimmend, tapfer gegen das Unbehagen und die Angst ankämpfend, die sich immer stärker in ihr ausbreiteten. Sie fürchtete sich vor dem, was sie vielleicht unten im Keller sehen würden, und gleichzeitig wuchs auch der Drang, endlich in dieses Labor zu kommen, enorm. Sie war furchtbar nervös und spürte, dass es Josef sehr ähnlich ging – nur dass er nach außen hin wirklich erstaunlich ruhig blieb.

„Ups!" entfuhr es Beth erschrocken, als sich der Fahrstuhl ruckartig nach unten bewegte, und sie presste eine Hand auf ihren Magen, um das flaue Gefühl unter Kontrolle zu behalten.

Josef schenkte ihr ein ermutigendes Lächeln, doch seine Augen blieben nicht bei ihrem Gesicht, sondern wanderten seltsamerweise zu ihrem Hals. Sie runzelte die Stirn, kam aber nicht mehr dazu, etwas zu sagen, da der Fahrstuhl ruckartig hielt. Die Türen öffneten sich fast lautlos und gaben den Blick auf einen langen, gefliesten Flur frei, der durch Neonröhren an der Decke hell erleuchtet wurde. Er war kalt und steril… wie in ihrem Traum.

Ein Zittern ging durch Beths Körper und ihr Puls war nun bei einer Geschwindigkeit, die nicht mehr ganz gesund war.

„Das ist es!" stieß sie erregt hervor und der Drang loszurennen und laut nach Mick zu schreien, war so stark, dass sie ihm einfach nachgeben musste…

Doch da waren Josefs Hände, die sie fest an ihren Schultern packten und sie zu ihm heran zogen. Seine Augen bohrten sich in die ihren. „Du wirst jetzt nicht ausflippen, Beth!" verlangte er mit Nachdruck. „Diese Art von Laboren gibt es überall! Und Träume sind keine zuverlässige Quelle!"

„Ich weiß… ich weiß", brachte sie mühsam beherrscht heraus. „Aber er könnte hier sein, Joseph!"

„Und dann werden wir ihn auch finden", versprach er. „Alles, was wir brauchen, ist ein wenig Zeit und Geduld!"

Sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte, aber ihr Bedürfnis sich selbst zu beweisen, dass Mick nicht tot wahr, ihre Sehnsucht danach, ihn zu finden und endlich wieder in die Arme zu schließen, war so groß, dass sie jeden klaren Gedanken verdrängte.

„Atme!" sagte Josef drängend. Er hatte sich ein wenig zu ihr hinuntergebeugt und war nun mit ihr direkt auf Augenhöhe. Sie ließ die Luft heraus, die sie unbewusst eingehalten hatte, und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. ‚Nimm dich zusammen, Turner! So bist du niemandem eine Hilfe!' sprach sie sich selbst im Inneren zu und atmete noch ein paar Mal tief durch. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, hatte sich ihr Puls tatsächlich ein wenig beruhigt.

„Gut", sagte Josef zufrieden und wagte es wieder, sie loszulassen. „Wir werden jetzt die anderen suchen und dann sehen wir weiter. Es macht keinen Sinn, einfach loszurennen und alle Türen zu öffnen. Vielleicht gibt es hier so etwas wie ein Büro mit Akten…"

Er aktivierte wieder sein Headset.

„Max?"

Ein erneutes Knacksen, dann war der Empfang plötzlich da.

„Ja. Wir haben das Labor gefunden und …"

„Ich weiß. Wir sind auch unten, wo seid ihr?"

„Moment…"

Am anderen Ende des Flures öffnete sich eine Tür. Eine dunkle, schwer bewaffnete Gestalt trat heraus und gab ihnen einen kurzen Wink.

Josef und Beth setzten sich zeitgleich in Bewegung und eilten ihr entgegen.

„Was habt ihr?" überfiel Josef den kräftigen, markanten Mann vor sich sofort.

„Die meisten Räume sind leer", erstattete der Vampir Bericht, nachdem er einen langen, deutlich missbilligenden Blick auf Beth geworfen hatte. „Phillip und Connor kundschaften noch alles Weitere aus, aber im Moment scheint es so, als gäbe es hier keine wenigsten halbwegs lebende Person außer uns."

„Auch keine Vampire?" fragte Josef verwundert.

Max warf erneut einen langen Blick auf Beth und sah dann wieder mit einem merkwürdig fragenden Ausdruck Josef an.

„Sie verkraftet das", bemerkte dieser knapp und Max nickte verstehend.

„Es gibt zwei Leichen in einem der anderen Räume", fuhr er fort und wieder drehte sich Beths Magen um. „Aber keine passt zu der Beschreibung, die du mir gegeben hast. Sie sind auch schon ein paar Tage tot und - drücken wir es mal so aus - gründlich untersucht worden."

Beth wusste genau, was er damit meinte. Auch tote Versuchsobjekte hatten noch eine Zeit lang einen gewissen Wert für die Forschung…

„Sieht nicht schön aus", setzte Max schroff hinzu. „Ich hoffe, wir haben bald die Gelegenheit, diese Bastarde dafür zahlen zu lassen…"

Josefs Wangenmuskeln zuckten verdächtig, als er seinem Freund mit einem Kopfnicken zustimmte.

„Sonst noch irgendetwas?" brachte er angespannt hervor.

Max schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke, die Leute die hier arbeiten, haben irgendwie Wind gekriegt, dass ihre Kollegen hier bald auftauchen würden, und haben sich so schnell wie möglich von ihrem kleinen Projekt verabschiedet. Sie hatten nicht viel Zeit – das Meiste mussten sie hier lassen."

Er wies mit einer leichten Bewegung seines Kopfes in den Raum hinter sich und trat dann einen Schritt beiseite, um Josef und sie einzulassen.

„Ich würde mal vermuten, dass das ihr Büro war", meinte er, während Josef und Beth sich rasch umsahen. Außer ihnen, war noch ein anderer Vampir in dem mit drei großen Schreibtischen, mehreren Computern und etlichen Aktenschränken ausgestatteten Zimmer. Er hatte einige der Schubladen aufgezogen und holte nacheinander Akten heraus.

Josef machte einen großen Schritt an ihn heran und nahm ihm eine der Akten ab, um sie sogleich aufzuschlagen. Beth trat neben ihn und überflog mit klopfendem Herzen die Zeilen des ersten Blattes.

Es sah aus, wie ein Patientenblatt, übersät mit medizinischen Fachbegriffen und Notizen. Oben am Rand stand kein Name, nur eine Nummer. Josef blätterte ungeduldig weiter. Es folgten Röntgenaufnahmen und diverse Körperscans … weitere Notizen – unlesbar für Laien. Keine Angaben zur Person, kein Foto von deren Gesicht – so, als würde es sich tatsächlich nur um Tiere handeln, Versuchsobjekte, zu denen die an ihnen arbeitenden Menschen möglichst keine persönliche Beziehung aufbauen sollten.

Josef ließ die Akte auf den Tisch fallen und ergriff die nächste, blätterte verärgert darin herum und sah den anderen Vampir ungnädig an, so als könne er etwas dafür, das sie mit den neuen Informationen nichts anfangen konnten.

„Sehen die alle so aus?" fragte er und riss dem Mann eine der Akten aus der Hand, nur um erneut enttäuscht zu werden.

Der Vampir nickte. „Ja. Nur Nummern, keine Namen. Die sind vorsichtig gewesen."

Beth nahm noch einmal die erste Akte in die Hand und betrachtete die Nummer eingehender. Sie nahm eine weitere zur Hand und verglich sie mit der ersten.

„Wie viele gibt es?" hörte sie Josef fragen, während es in ihrem Kopf schwer arbeitete. Da war doch irgendetwas…

„Nicht so viele. Zwanzig würde ich schätzen. Aber lange haben die nicht überlebt. In den Akten, die ich bisher in den Fingern hatte, waren überall Todesdaten drin. Die anderen Schränke sind übrigens leer. Die haben noch nicht so im großen Stil gearbeitet."

‚Nicht hinhören! Du willst das nicht hören!' sprach Beth sich selbst zu und ergriff die nächste Akte. Die Ziffern am Ende…

„Packt alles ein", ordnete Josef an. „Wir müssen das in Ruhe durchgehen. Und wir brauchen Leute vom Fach."

Beth riss die Augen auf. Wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein?! „Warte…warte, Josef!" rief sie und hielt die beiden gerade so davon ab, alle Akten in eine der großen dunklen Taschen zu stopfen, die sie mitgebracht hatten.

„Das ist ein Datum! Sie haben sie einfach nach dem Tag nummeriert, an dem sie sie gefangen haben!"

Josef war für einen Moment wie erstarrt, dann packte er einen Stapel der Akten und klatschte sie auf den Tisch.

„Helft mir, los!" rief er den beiden anderen Vampiren über die Schulter zu und begann, mit enormer Geschwindigkeit den Stapel der Akten zu durchsuchen.

„Wir suchen den 23. Februar 2008!" erklärte er deutlich. „230208…"

Beths Herzschlag war nun wieder jenseits jeder Normalität, während sie wie ein Roboter im Eiltempo Akten öffnete und wieder beiseite warf. ‚Wir finden dich… wir finden dich…', hämmerte es in ihrem Kopf. ‚Halte durch… Wir brauchen nur ein Zeichen… einen Hinweis…'

Ein Knacken in ihrem Ohr erinnerte sie daran, dass da noch andere Männer waren, die das Labor durchsuchten.

„Leute, kommt her, das müsst ihr euch ansehen", hörte sie eine etwas hellere Stimme sagen. „Hier ist alles voller Sachen, die sie den Vampiren abgenommen haben…"

Beth blickte auf und sah Josef an. Sie wusste, dass sie dasselbe dachten.

„Phillip, wo bist du?" fragte Josef gehetzt.

„Das kleine Stück den Flur hoch und dann rechts! Ist so eine Art Kammer…"

Josef nickte ihr nur kurz zu und Beth ließ ihre Akte fallen, warf sich herum und eilte los. Ihre Füße flogen nur so über den gefliesten Boden, während ihr Magen eine Umdrehung nach der anderen machte.

Atemlos bremste sie vor der geöffneten Tür ab und schob sich an dem großen, dunkelhaarigen Vampir, der irritiert im Türrahmen stand, vorbei in den kleinen Raum. Mehrere Regale waren an den Wänden angebracht, auf denen kleinere und größere, geöffnete Kisten standen.

„Kommen die anderen auch?" hörte sie Phillip etwas verärgert fragen, aber sie war nicht fähig, ihm zu antworten. Ihr Blick suchte angestrengt nach etwas Vertrautem in all diesen Körben, nach etwas, was bewies, dass Mick hier gewesen war und schließlich blieben ihre Augen an einem kleineren Korb haften, in dem sich Schmuck und andere Wertsachen befanden. Es fiel ihr schwer, zu atmen, als sie ihre Hand nach etwas ausstreckte, das ihr furchtbar bekannt vorkam. Ein großer, silbern erscheinender, antiker Ring…

Es war seiner, das wusste sie, noch bevor sich ihre Finger um ihn schlossen … Micks Ring, den er fortwährend getragen hatte. Für einen Moment starrte sie ihn erschüttert an und die Erkenntnis, dass sie Recht gehabt hatte, dass ihr Traum kein Traum gewesen war und Mick wahrscheinlich seit einem Jahr Höllenqualen litt, traf sie mit solcher Wucht, dass sie für einen Augenblick keine Luft mehr bekam und einen taumeligen Schritt nach vorne machen musste, um sich an dem Regal festzuhalten.

Es knackste wieder in der Leitung. „Leute, das hier ist gar nicht gut…", meldete sich eine weitere Stimme. „Ich glaub, ich bin hier in so einer Art Überwachungszentrale… und das…das direkt da vor mir… das sieht aus wie ein Countdown…"

Beth hörte nicht zu. Ihr Blick hatte etwas anderes erfasst und sie tastete sich am Regal entlang, weiter vor zu den großen Körben, in denen sich verschiedene Kleidungsstücke befanden. Sie machte einen letzten wankenden Schritt und griff nach einem dunklen Mantel, der ganz oben auf in einem der Körbe lag. Er war schwer und aus einem teuren Stoff und sie wusste, wem er gehörte. Zu oft hatte sie ihren Blick über ihn gleiten lassen, wenn Mick in ihm erschienen war oder sie verlassen hatte. Dieser Mantel hatte seine dunkle, verführerische Seite noch betont, ihn noch attraktiver und anziehender wirken lassen und so oft den Schlag ihres Herzens beschleunigt. Doch dieses Mal führte sein Anblick dazu, dass Beth das Bild vor ihren Augen verschwamm, weil ihr nun unaufhaltsam heiße Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Sie presste den Mantel gegen ihre Brust und versuchte, ruhiger zu atmen, versuchte, irgendwie das Gefühlschaos in ihrem Inneren wieder in den Griff zu bekommen.

Knacksen. Rauschen. „Wenn ich mich nicht irre, haben wir noch zwanzig Minuten…"

Schnelle Schritte hallten über den Flur und als sie sich zitternd umwandte, erschien Josef im Türrahmen. Seine Augen wanderten hastig über all die Sachen und blieben dann an Beth Gesicht hängen. Er sah gehetzt aus, aber auch gebrochen… fast so gebrochen, wie sie sich auf einmal fühlte.

„Er ist hier…", stieß sie mit bebender Stimme aus und hielt ihm den Mantel entgegen. „Josef, das sind seine Sachen…"

„Ich weiß." Seine Stimme war eigenartig schwer und belegt. „Aber wir müssen hier weg."

„Nein!" rief sie panisch. „Wir müssen ihn suchen! Er ist hier, Josef!"

Mit Entsetzen registrierte sie, wie er den Kopf schüttelte. „Nicht mehr", brachte er mit großen Schwierigkeiten hervor. Er kniff den Mund zusammen, so als müsse er gegen seine eigenen aufgewühlten Gefühle ankämpfen, und hob seine Hand… Seine Finger hatten sich fest um eine der Akten geschlossen…

Beth besaß eine schnelle Auffassungsgabe und der Blick, mit dem Josef sie ansah, sagte eigentlich alles – Dinge, die sie nicht wahrhaben wollte, weil sie sie einfach nicht verkraften konnte… Nicht jetzt… nicht, wo sie ihre Hoffnung gerade erst wieder gefunden hatten… wo sie Mick so nah waren…

Der Mantel glitt ihr aus den erschlafften Fingern und die Tränen waren nun nicht mehr aufzuhalten. „Wo… wohin haben sie ihn gebracht?" fragte sie, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass das die falsche Frage war.

Josef trat an sie heran. Sein Blick wanderte kurz zum Boden und als er sie wieder ansah, hatten sich auch seine Augen mit Tränen gefüllt. „Er… er ist vor zwei Tagen für tot erklärt worden…"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf… wieder und wieder. „Nein… nein… Das ist nur Papier… wie diese Liste… nur Papier…"

„Beth!" Er nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und hielt sie fest. Zwang sie der Wahrheit ins schreckliche Antlitz zu blicken. „Es gibt eine Todesbekundung mit amtlicher Unterschrift eines Arztes. Sie haben seinen Leichnam verbrannt. Wir werden hier nichts finden! Er ist tot!"

„Nein!" schrie sie ihn an und machte sich gewaltsam von ihm los. „Das ist nicht wahr! Es… es ist nicht wahr!" Ein hilfloses Schluchzen drang aus ihrer Kehle. „Ich… finde ihn…"

Und damit rannte sie los, stieß Josef mit der Schulter aus dem Weg und stolperte hinaus auf den Flur. Sie hatte keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, in welche Richtung sie laufen sollte. Sie eilte einfach nur instinktiv den kalten, auf einmal so bedrohlich wirkenden Flur hinauf, auf eine weitere Tür zu… eine Tür mit einer milchigen Glasscheibe am anderen Ende des Flurs… Mick war hier gewesen… ganz nah… so nah…

Natürlich hatte sie keine Chance gegen die Schnelligkeit und die Kräfte eines Vampirs. Josef war in Sekundenbruchteilen bei ihr, riss sie zu sich herum und schüttelte sie.

„Komm wieder zu Verstand!" fuhr er sie an und seine Augen waren nun weißblau vor Wut und Erregung. „Du bringst uns noch alle um!"

„Lass mich!" schrie sie ihn an und versuchte, sich erneut frei zu kämpfen. „Ich lasse ihn nicht hier!" Sie bemerkte selbst, wie durchgedreht sie klang. „Ich finde ihn… ich finde ihn…!"

Josef ging gar nicht auf sie ein, stattdessen packte er sie noch fester und warf sie sich einfach über die Schulter.

Beth brachte nichts mehr heraus außer tiefe, hilflose Schluchzer, während Josef sich mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit durch die Flure bewegte. Die anderen stießen rasch zu ihnen, beladen mit schweren Taschen, aber Beth war das egal. Alles in ihrem Inneren fühlte sich plötzlich so leer und taub an, denn mit jedem Schritt den Josef machte, drang die Erkenntnis, dass sie Mick wirklich für immer verloren hatte, tiefer in ihr Bewusstsein und tötete erbarmungslos das kleine Flämmchen Hoffnung, das sie durch die letzten Tage getragen hatte…


	8. Erinnerungen

_*Hallöle! Ich will euch nicht lange aufhalten und nur ankündigen, dass dieses Kapitel ein höheres Rating hat, nämlich __**M – wegen sexuellem Inhalts**__. Wer alt genug ist und so etwas gern liest, dem wünsche ich viel Spaß, alle anderen können ja den kursiven Teil überspringen. LG, Jenna*_

* * *

**E****rinnerungen**

* * *

„_Die Erinnerung ist das einzige Paradies, aus dem wir nicht vertrieben werden können."_

_(Jean Paul; *1763)_

* * *

Beth hatte Josh geliebt, da war sie sich sicher – auf eine ganz vernünftige, warme Art und sein Tod war für sie eine Tragödie gewesen. Nicht nur, weil sie mit ihm einen so guten Freund verloren hatte, sondern weil sie keine Zeit mehr gehabt hatte, ihm alles zu erklären und sich zu entschuldigen. Stattdessen hatte sie ihn mit einer Lüge gehen lassen, mit der Vorstellung, dass er der Mann für sie gewesen war, mit dem sie hatte alt werden wollen. Wahrscheinlich war es so besser für ihn gewesen, aber ihren eigenen Schmerz, ihre Schuldgefühle und Zweifel hatte es eine Zeit lang verstärkt. Sie hatte ihn zwar nie tatsächlich betrogen, aber im Grunde genommen hatte ihr Herz immer jemand anderem gehört – ihrem Retter, ihrem Schutzengel, der ihr ganzes bisheriges Leben über sie gewacht und ihr das unglaubliche Gefühl von völliger Sicherheit gegeben hatte, in welche Richtung auch immer sie gegangen war – die Liebe ihres Lebens. Im Grunde genommen, hatte sie sich nur durch ihn zu der selbstbewussten, jungen Frau entwickeln können, die sie heute war. Alles hätte auch ganz anders kommen können, ohne ihn…

Und nun war er fort, endgültig fort, hatte sie allein gelassen nach all diesen Jahren, hatte ihr Herz in Stücke gerissen und einen Teil ihrer Seele mit sich genommen. Der Schmerz über diesen Verlust war so groß, dass sie nicht die Kraft hatte, ihn zu ertragen. Besser war es, gar nichts zu fühlen, ihren Körper von dieser Leere davon tragen zu lassen, die sie seit diesen schicksalhaften Minuten in der Wüste von Nevada überfallen hatte.

Nichts hatte sie seitdem erschüttern können, nicht einmal die explodierenden Gebäude unter ihr, als der Hubschrauber gerade rechtzeitig abgehoben hatte, oder die Flammen, die aus der Erde geschossen kamen, wie die Arme eines Dämons, der sie alle mit sich hinunter in die Hölle reißen wollte. Alles hatte sie mit angesehen, ohne auch nur die winzigste Gefühlsregung auf ihrem Gesicht zu zeigen. Sie hatte Josefs besorgte Blicke bemerkt und, als er ihr angeboten hatte, mit in sein Haus zu kommen und für diese Nacht dort zu schlafen, war ihr klar gewesen, dass seine Sorge vor allem ihrer geistigen und seelischen Verfassung galt. Doch der Gedanke, nicht allein sein zu müssen, tat ihr gut. Gerade weil sie sich so merkwürdig leer in ihrem Inneren fühlte, würde sie die Einsamkeit und Leere in ihrer Wohnung ganz gewiss nicht auch noch ertragen können.

Josefs Haus lag in Beverly Hills auf einem dieser seichten Hügel, von denen man einen hervorragenden Blick auf die glitzernden Lichter der Großstadt hatte, und es war riesig - zwei Stockwerke hoch, sehr breit und in einem hochmodernen Stil gebaut, mit großen Fensterfronten. Eine Menge Pflanzen um das Haus herum versperrten an einigen Stellen den direkten Blick ins Innere des Hauses und verhinderten gleichzeitig, dass zu viel Licht und Wärme durch die Scheiben drang.

Beth war wirklich beeindruckt, als sie diesen hypermodernen Palast betrat. Der Wohnzimmerbereich glich mehr einer Halle als einem Zimmer und spielte mit dem Kontrast zwischen moderner Architektur und Dschungelatmosphäre, denn die Pflanzen und künstlich angelegten Bäche, die den Garten bereicherten, grenzten nicht nur dicht an das Haus, sondern hatten direkte Zugänge ins Innere. Beth war eigentlich kein Fan der Moderne, aber das hier hatte wirklich Stil.

„Fühl dich ganz wie Zuhause", hörte sie Josef hinter sich sagen, kurz nachdem sich die Tür geräuschlos geschlossen hatte. „Willst du einen Kaffee?" erkundigte er sich, während er an ihr vorbei in Richtung Küchenbereich lief. „Oder Tee?" Er ließ eine der schweren Taschen, die er mitgebracht hatte, im Vorbeigehen auf eine Couch fallen und warf ihr über die Schulter einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Ähm… Tee wäre ganz gut", erwiderte Beth abgelenkt. Sie betrachtete gerade das Efeu, das sich zu ihrer Rechten quer über eine ganze Wand rankte und in das rötliche Licht der untergehenden Sonne getunkt wurde. War das wirklich echt?

„_Green Jade_ oder _Silver Needle_?" wollte Josef wissen, während er Wasser aufsetzte und ein Teesieb herausholte.

„Du hast _Silver Needle_?" fragte Beth ungläubig zurück. Dieser weiße Tee war einer der Teuersten überhaupt. Sehr schmackhaft, aber reiner Luxus.

„Ich könnte dir auch einen einfachen Grünen anbieten", meinte Josef mit einem charmanten Lächeln und nahm eine Dose aus dem Schrank. „_Rock Snail_?"

„Ich dachte Vampire können nichts schmecken", erwiderte Beth irritiert, weil sie sich nicht erklären konnte, was ihr Freund mit solch exquisitem Tee wollte.

„Das ist richtig", stimmte Josef ihr zu und begann einfach, das Sieb mit der teuersten Sorte zu füllen. „Aber ich habe ziemlich oft Damenbesuch… Für meine Gäste nur das Beste!"

Beth schüttelte mit einem halben Lächeln den Kopf und ließ ihren Blick erneut durch den Wohnbereich gleiten, über die große Fensterfront, die zur Terrasse führte… Ihr blieb der Mund offen stehen.

„Du hast einen Pool?!"

Josef bedachte sie mit einem irritierten Blick. „Stell dir vor, ich bin nicht der Einzige hier in Beverly Hills…"

„Nein, ich meine,… warum weiß ich davon nichts?" Wenn die Sommer besonders heiß waren, war das tatsächlich eine sehr nützliche Information…

Josef zuckte die Schultern, ein Schmunzeln auf den Lippen. „Weil du dich dann wahrscheinlich sofort unsterblich in mich verliebt hättest und nicht in …" Er brach ab, senkte schnell den Blick und wandte sich lieber wieder seiner Arbeit zu. Es schien so, als wollte auch er dieses Thema möglichst meiden.

Beth atmete tief durch und ließ sich dann auf die in rot und weiß gehaltene Designercouch nieder, die ganz in ihrer Nähe stand. Der Anblick der untergehenden Sonne war wirklich wunderschön, doch obwohl sie eigentlich für solch romantische Dinge sonst immer sehr anfällig war, ließ er sie dieses Mal innerlich völlig kalt. Die kühle, abgestumpfte Ruhe in ihrem Inneren begann langsam ihr selbst ein wenig Angst zu machen, aber sie konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen.

„Der Tee für die Dame", vernahm sie Josefs Stimme dicht neben sich und blickte, als sie sich ein wenig umwandte, auf eine dampfende Tasse, in deren Innerem es silbern schimmerte. Sie brachte ein dankbares Lächeln zustande und nahm ihrem Freund die Tasse aus der Hand.

„Danke", murmelte sie leise und musterte ihn kurz. Er war immer noch sehr blass und die Ringe unter seinen Augen, waren nicht mehr zu übersehen. „Und was ist mit dir?" fragte sie.

Auch Josefs Lächeln war mehr müde als überzeugend. „Ich denke, heute ist keine Zeit mehr für eine warme Mahlzeit."

„Wie lange hast du nichts mehr getrunken?" erkundigte sie sich besorgt, ahnend, dass das der Grund war, warum er die ganze Zeit so einen kränklichen Eindruck gemacht hatte.

Josef kratzte sich nachdenklich an der Schläfe und sah einen Moment zur Decke. „Ich denke, gestern Nacht so zwischen 2.00 und 3.00 Uhr war mir eine gewisse Danielle eine ziemlich große Hilfe…"

Beth riss entsetzt die Augen auf. „So lange?!"

„Wir hatten eine Menge zu tun…" gab Josef ruhig zurück. „Manchmal gibt es wichtigere Dinge, als sich an irgendeiner schönen Frau festzusaugen…" Er stutzte. „Hab' _ich_ das gerade gesagt?"

Beth reagierte nicht auf seinen Versuch, sie ein wenig aufzuheitern. Stattdessen fielen ihre Augen auf ihr Handgelenk und ohne genau zu wissen, was sie da tat, hob sie ihren Arm und hielt ihn Josef entgegen. „Nimm' dir, was du brauchst!"

Zum ersten Mal, seit sie ihn kannte, sah Josef sie schockiert an und wusste für ein paar Sekunden nicht wirklich, wie er auf dieses Angebot reagieren sollte. Der Vampir in ihm ließ seine schnell heller werdenden Augen einen Herzschlag lang gierig über die pulsierende Schlagader unter ihrer zarten Haut gleiten, dann wurde aus der Gier in seinem Blick Entrüstung.

„Das… das würde ich nie tun!" brachte er gepresst hervor und fuhr sich verräterisch mit der Zunge über die Lippen.

„Warum nicht?" fragte sie und spürte, dass es ihr tatsächlich egal war, was Josef mit ihr machte, hier in seiner Vampirhöhle. „Du brauchst es und ich habe es. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du damit Probleme hast."

Josef stieß ein verärgertes Lachen aus und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Du bist keine meiner Freshies, Beth!", sagte er mit Nachdruck. „Und das wirst du auch nie sein!"

„Aber wir sind Freunde…"

„Ganz genau!" Josef wandte sich wütend von ihr ab und lief zurück in den Küchenbereich. Immer wieder schüttelte er den Kopf und Beth wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie ihn mit ihrem Angebot persönlich beleidigt hatte. Es schien so, als hätte auch ein Josef Kostan seine Prinzipien.

Sie stellte ihre Tasse Tee auf den Couchtisch vor sich, stand auf und ging zu Josef herüber, der sich nun eine Blutkonserve in ein edel aussehendes Glas goss und sie ganz bewusst nicht ansah.

„Okay, es tut mir leid", sagte sie zögernd. „Aber so ganz verstehen tu ich es nicht. Ich weiß, dass du mir nicht wehtun würdest, und du machst das viel zu oft, um mich versehentlich zu töten…"

Josef nahm mehrere große Schlucke Blut aus seinem Glas und schloss für einen Moment erleichtert die Augen. Als er Beth ansah, wirkte er schon ein wenig beschwichtigt.

„Darum geht es nicht", erklärte er nun ruhig. „Ich bin nicht der Typ Vampir, der jeden Menschen oder zumindest jede Frau anbeißt, die ihm über den Weg läuft, auch wenn ich manchmal unweigerlich diesen Eindruck vermittle. Freundschaft und Lustbefriedigung, ganz gleich welcher Art, gehören für mich einfach nicht zusammen. Notfälle bilden eine Ausnahme – aber das hier…", er hob ein wenig das Glas in seiner Hand, „… ist kein wirklicher Notfall."

Beth nickte verstehend und Josef schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln.

„Aber es scheint so, als hätte jemand Gefallen an unseren Eckzähnen gefunden", setzte er in einem sehr anzüglichen Ton hinzu.

„Oh, oh, nein!" entfuhr es Beth sogleich erschrocken und sie spürte, wie ihr sofort die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. „Ich… ich wollte dir nur irgendwie… einen Freundschaftsdienst erweisen", stotterte sie, doch Josefs Lächeln wurde nur breiter.

Sie sah ihn verärgert an, aber dann musste auch sie verlegen schmunzeln. „Okay, ich muss zugeben, dass es in gewissen Situationen seinen Reiz haben kann. Und ich hätte das vorher nie gedacht, weil ich nicht gerade ein Fan von Schmerzen bin…"

„Vampirbisse können durchaus schmerzhaft sein", meinte Josef leichthin. „Aber in Zusammenhang mit Lust und Leidenschaft ist das nur selten der Fall."

„Warum?" fragte Beth interessiert, weil sie genau diese Erfahrung gemacht hatte.

„Weil alle blutsaugenden Lebewesen dafür sorgen müssen, dass ihr… Opfer den Biss entweder nicht spürt oder ihn sogar genießt. Nur so kommen wir in Ruhe an unserer Nahrung heran."

„Das heißt, es gibt irgendein Sekret im Speichel, das die Haut betäubt?" schloss Beth sofort.

„Nicht nur das", erwiderte Josef. „Es gibt eine Menge Stoffe, die Vampire während des Beißens in verschieden hoher Konzentration in den menschlichen Körper abgeben. Das sind neben einer großen Menge an Endorphinen auch Alkaloide…"

„Moment… sind das nicht Substanzen, die normalerweise eher in Pflanzen vorkommen", dachte Beth laut nach. „Wie zum Beispiel Hopfen oder Tabak?"

„Sie wurden auch schon bei Tieren nachgewiesen und da wir alle ja eigentlich in diesen großen Topf der Säugetiere gehören…"

„Und was für eine Wirkung haben diese vampirischen Alkaloide genau?" hakte Beth interessiert nach.

Josef lächelte wieder und hob nur eine Augenbraue.

„Oh!" Beth dämmerte ganz schnell, was er meinte.

„Aphrodisiaka sind gegen uns eine ganz schlaffe Nummer", erklärte der Vampir dennoch. „Und je erregter der Vampir ist, desto intensiver ist die Wirkung seines Bisses."

Das erklärte dieses überaus intensive Erlebnis mit… Beth schluckte schwer. Warum mussten ihre Gedanken sie nur immer wieder zu ihm zurückführen? Sie wollte nicht an ihn denken, konnte das einfach nicht ertragen…

„Natürlich hängt das Ganze auch davon ab, wie viel Vertrauen der menschliche Partner hat. Gegen Angst und Verspannung können auch die bewusstseinsverändernden Substanzen eines Vampirs nicht ankommen, aber sonst…" Josef nahm wieder einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Glas, seine Augen hafteten jedoch weiterhin auf ihrem Gesicht.

Sie wusste genau, dass er die Veränderung in ihrer Stimmung sofort spüren würde, aber sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Schmerzhafte Erinnerungen drängten mit aller Macht in ihr herauf und vertrieben Stück für Stück die Leere in ihrem Inneren. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust, als könne sie so auch die Trauer irgendwie aufhalten, und schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen. Als sie die Lider wieder öffnete, hatte sich auch Josefs Blick verändert. Tiefes Mitgefühl sprach aus seinen sanften, braunen Augen und er bedachte sie mit einem traurigen Lächeln.

„Ich hab' etwas für dich", sagte er leise, stellte sein Glas ab und ging hinüber zur Couch, auf der noch immer die große Tasche stand, die er mitgebracht hatte. Beth folgte ihm mit einem eigenartigen Gefühl im Bauch. Ihr Freund holte tief Luft, griff in die Tasche und zog dann in einer fast zärtlich anmutenden Geste einen Mantel aus der Tasche – Micks Mantel.

Beth konnte für einen Moment nicht richtig atmen. Sie versuchte es, versuchte auch etwas zu sagen, aber es gelang ihr nicht. Stattdessen fingen ihre Augen an zu brennen und ihre Kehle schnürte sich unaufhaltsam zu.

„Ich hab Phillip gesagt, er soll möglichst alles mitnehmen, was in die Taschen passt", erklärte Josef mit etwas heiserer Stimme, trat an sie heran und legte ihr sanft den Mantel um die Schultern. Nach all dieser Zeit hatte dieses Kleidungsstück immer noch einen Rest von Micks ganz eigenem Duft in sich behalten und der Schmerz in ihrem Inneren tobte nun mit aller Macht durch ihren Körper, ließ ihre Beine weich werden und die ersten heißen Tränen über ihre Wangen rollen.

„Das gehört dir, finde ich", brachte Josef nur sehr leise hervor. „Und das auch." Er griff in die Seitentasche seines Jacketts, ergriff ihre zitternde Hand und ließ etwas Kühles hineingleiten. Beth sah nur verschwommen, was es war, aber es riss ihr den letzten Rest Selbstbeherrschung unter den Füßen weg. Sie drückte die filigrane Halskette, die Mick so oft getragen hatte, an ihr Herz und begann hemmungslos zu weinen. Zwei starke Arme umfingen sie, zogen sie an einen kühlen Körper und sie schlang die Arme um Josefs Taille und barg ihr erhitztes Gesicht an seiner Brust, während sie weinte und weinte und einfach nicht mehr aufhören konnte. Es musste heraus, bevor es sie völlig zerfraß, musste ihren Körper verlassen, damit sie wieder zu Kräften kommen, weiterleben, weiter kämpfen konnte.

„Du schaffst das", hörte sie Josef mit belegter Stimme in ihr Ohr flüstern, „Du stehst das durch. Irgendwann wird der Schmerz erträglicher…"

Sie hoffte es, hoffte es so sehr, denn es tat so furchtbar weh, machte sie so hilflos und schwach…

Josef hielt sie in den Armen, streichelte ihren Rücken und wiegte sie sanft hin und her, bis ihr Schluchzen leiser wurde und die Tränen langsam versiegten. Nach einer Zeit, die ihr wie eine halbe Ewigkeit erschien, hob sie vorsichtig den Kopf und sah in Josefs gerötete Augen, in die derselbe Kummer geschrieben stand, der auch in ihrer Brust so unbarmherzig brannte. Sein Gesicht war so nah, dass sie seinen Atem auf ihren Lippen fühlen konnte. Aber diese Intimität machte ihr keine Angst. Sie tat gut… so furchtbar gut…

„Es… es tut mir leid", brachte sie schließlich in einem stockenden Flüstern heraus. „Ich bin… so ein Weichei…"

„Das bist du nicht", erwiderte der Vampir mit rauer Stimme. „Du bist die tapferste und mutigste Frau, die ich jemals kennen gelernt habe." In seiner Stimme war nicht ein Hauch von Spott. „Und ich glaube… nein, ich weiß, dass du das in den Griff bekommst. Ganz gleich wie groß dieser Verlust für dich ist."

Sie nickte schniefend und löste sich widerwillig aus seiner Umarmung. „Ich… ich hab auch was für dich…", sagte sie leise und griff in ihre Hosentasche. „Ich denke, er sollte dir gehören…"

Sie streckt ihre geöffnete Hand aus, in der nun Micks Ring lag. Sie hatte ihn die ganze Zeit in der Hand gehalten, unten in dem Labor, und erst im Helikopter in ihrer Hosentasche verschwinden lassen, weil sie seinen Anblick nicht mehr hatte ertragen können.

In Josefs Augen schimmerten nun ebenfalls Tränen, die er sichtbar zurückzudrängen versuchte, während sich seine Lippen fest aufeinander pressten. Zögernd streckte er die Hand nach dem Schmuckstück aus und ergriff es schließlich mit einem leichten Kopfnicken. Eine Weile betrachtete er den Ring, deutlich mit seiner Beherrschung kämpfend, dann ballte er seine Hand zur Faust und straffte die Schultern.

„Ich erwische sie… alle!" brachte er heiser hervor und Wut begann die Trauer in seinen Augen zu verdrängen. „Diese Bastarde werden sich wünschen, nie geboren worden zu sein!"

„Meinst du denn, wir können schneller sein als die _Legion_ selbst?" fragte Beth verunsichert. „Bisher sind sie uns immer zuvor gekommen."

„Das wird sich ändern!" sagte Josef fest. „Ich habe so viele Leute auf diese Flüchtigen angesetzt, dass sie uns gar nicht entgehen können! Und ich habe eine Menge Verbindungen in allen möglichen Ländern dieser Welt. Ich erwische sie früher oder später und dann gnade ihnen Gott!"

Beth wusste nicht genau, ob sie sich fürchten oder ihn unterstützen sollte, denn Josefs Augen funkelten so hasserfüllt, dass sie sich sicher war, dass seine Rache für Mick nicht nur blutig sondern bestialisch ausfallen würde.

„Wir… wir sollten nur darauf achten, dass wir uns selbst nicht überfordern", wandte sie schließlich ein. „Wenn wir uns unsere Kräfte nicht ordentlich einteilen, fehlen sie uns nachher an einem Punkt, an dem wir auf sie angewiesen sind." Und während sie es aussprach, spürte sie deutlich, wie Recht sie damit hatte. Ihre Glieder wurden langsam immer schwerer und ihr Kopf brummte schmerzhaft. Die Anstrengungen der letzten Stunden forderten ihren Tribut.

Josefs Blick veränderte sich sofort, wurde sanfter und weicher. „Willst du mich vielleicht dezent darauf hinweisen, dass du ein wenig Schlaf brauchst?" erkundigte er sich mit einem halben Lächeln.

„Ja", gab sie ehrlich zu und erwiderte sein Lächeln. „Ich bin wirklich todmüde…" Ihr Blick fiel auf die Couch. So teuer sie auch gewesen sein mochte – bequem sah das Ding wirklich nicht aus.

„Willst du darauf schlafen?" Josef war ihrem Blick gefolgt und sah sie nun stirnrunzelnd an. Beth erwiderte seinen Blick genauso irritiert.

„Hab ich denn eine Wahl?"

„Durchaus", meinte ihr Freund und schob sich an ihr vorbei, um hinüber zu der Treppe zu gehen, die in die obere Etage des Hauses führte. Beth folgte ihm mit Staunen.

„Du hast die Wahl zwischen dem Gästezimmer und meinem offiziellen Schlafzimmer", erklärte Josef, während sie gemeinsam die Treppe hinauf gingen.

„Du hast ein Schlafzimmer?" hakte Beth ungläubig nach. „Warum?"

„Weil ich des Öfteren auch Menschen um mich herum habe, die nichts über meine Vorliebe für schöne Frauenhälse und den damit zusammenhängenden anderen Lebensumständen wissen", erklärte Josef und führte sie durch einen kleinen Flur, um dann an einer der vielen Türen stehen zu bleiben.

„Gästezimmer", sagte er nur und öffnete die Tür in einen sehr elegant ausgestatteten Raum, in dessen Mitte ein wunderschönes kuscheliges Himmelbett stand.

„Das ist mehr als ausreichend", gab Beth andächtig zurück und sehnte sich jetzt schon nach den vielen weichen Kissen, die auf dem Bett drapiert waren.

„Gut, dann die Präsidentensuite vielleicht mal zu einer anderen Gelegenheit", sagte Josef zufrieden und konnte sich das anzügliche Lächeln trotz all des Stresses, den sie hatten, nicht verkneifen. Beth war ihm dankbar dafür. So hatte sie das Gefühl, als würde wieder ein wenig Normalität in ihr Leben zurückkehren.

Einen Moment herrschte unbeholfene Stille zwischen ihnen, dann räusperte sich Josef.

„Solltest du noch irgendetwas brauchen, findest du mich unten in meinem Büro", erklärte er. „Ich werde vielleicht für ein, zwei Stunden in meinen Kühlschrank springen, aber üblicherweise ist das eigentlich nicht die Zeit, zu der ich schlafe."

Sie nickte und zog sich Micks Mantel noch enger um die Schultern. „Danke", sagte sie und sah ihn liebevoll an. „Für alles…"

Josefs Lächeln war ebenso warm wie das ihre und eine Weile sahen sie sich nur an, dankbar dafür, dass sie in dieser schweren Zeit einander hatten. Dann wandte sich ihr Freund ab und verließ den Raum. Beth schloss leise die Tür hinter ihm und ging hinüber zu ihrem Bett, um sich schwer darauf fallen zu lassen. Josef war zwar noch im Haus, aber irgendwie fühlte sie sich sofort einsamer und trauriger als zuvor. Aber sie würde nicht wie ein kleines Mädchen nach ihm rufen und ihn bitten, an ihrem Bett zu wachen, bis sie eingeschlafen war. Sie konnte stark sein… musste es einfach nur versuchen. Also robbte sie hinüber zu dem Kopfende des Bettes, kroch unter die weiche Decke und rollte sich zusammen wie ein Baby im Bauch seiner Mutter. In einer Hand hielt sie immer noch die Kette, die Josef ihr gegeben hatte, und die Erinnerungen brachen erneut gnadenlos über sie herein. Sie sah ihn vor sich, sah sein Gesicht mit diesen gütigen Augen, sein sanftes Lächeln, konnte seine warme, tiefe Stimme in ihrem Ohr hören, sein Lachen, das viel zu selten erklungen war… und die Tränen fingen wieder an zu laufen. Doch sie brach nicht zusammen. Dieses Mal nicht. Stattdessen zog sie seinen Mantel an ihre Nase heran, atmete tief seinen Duft ein und schloss die Augen. Dieses Mal wollte sie sich erinnern, wollte ihm nahe sein, wenigsten in ihren Gedanken, wollte niemals vergessen, auf welch wundervolle Weise er ihr Leben bereichert hatte. Auch wenn sie wehtaten – es waren gute Erinnerungen, so wertvoll, so schön, denn sie waren so voller Liebe…

* * *

_Mick… sein Geruch, seine kühlen Lippen, sein Körper so fest an den ihren gepresst… Beth hatte so etwas noch nie erlebt. Noch nie war sie so erregt, so ungeduldig gewesen, nie hatte sie sich körperlich so nach jemandem verzehrt, ihn so gierig geküsst und so deutlich gezeigt, was sie wollte. Noch während Mick sie trug, schoben sich ihre Hände schon unter sein Hemd, bewegten sich von seinem Nacken hinunter über seine Schulterblätter, während sie hungrig seine tiefen Küsse erwiderte und es genoss, wenn er bei jeder Berührung ihrer Finger ein leises sehnsüchtiges Stöhnen von sich gab. Seine Haut war weich und eigenartig kühl, aber fühlte sich dennoch so unglaublich gut unter ihren Fingern an, dass sie gar nicht genug davon bekommen konnte. Sie hatte sich so lange danach gesehnt, ihn so intim berühren zu dürfen, so lange… Nur dieses verfluchte Hemd störte ungemein…_

_Mick blieb vor ihrem Bett stehen und sie kam wieder auf ihre Füße, aber nicht ohne die Gelegenheit zu nutzen, ihre Hände unter seinem Hemd über die Schultern und schließlich in den Ausschnitt seines Hemdes rutschen zu lassen, um sich dort sofort an den Knöpfen zu schaffen zu machen. Sie hielt die Luft an, als seine Lippen sich plötzlich an ihrem Hals wiederfanden, doch anstatt seiner Zähne berührte nur seine Zunge die weiche Haut, glitt in aufreizender Langsamkeit ihren Hals hinab, während seine Finger geschwind das Band ihres Morgenmantels öffneten und schließlich den Mantel von ihren Schultern streiften. Anscheinend war sie nicht die Einzige, die es momentan sehr eilig hatte – nur kam sie mit den Knöpfen seines Hemdes nicht so wirklich gut zurecht. Ihre Finger zitterten furchtbar vor Aufregung und sie schloss immer wieder die Augen, weil Micks Lippen und Zunge sie an Stellen berührten, die überaus empfindlich waren und das Ziehen zwischen ihren Beinen deutlich intensivierten. Sie waren noch nicht einmal nackt und ihr ganzer Körper war schon bereit, ihn aufzunehmen, in sich zu spüren, zu lieben. _

_Ihre Ungeduld wuchs und sie begann, an seinem Hemd zu zerren. Doch es waren seine Hände, die schließlich den Schaden anrichteten und mit einem lauten Ratschen dem Kampf ein Ende machten, sodass die Knöpfe des sicherlich teuren Kleidungsstücks zu Boden prasselten. Beth sog hörbar erregt die Luft ein, ergriff sein Hemd und streifte es über seine breiten Schultern, um es dann einfach fallen zu lassen, während ihre Augen sich jeden Zentimeter dieses wunderschönen, maskulinen Körpers einprägen wollten. Doch es war ihr nicht gegönnt, schließlich auch ihre Hände über seine nackte, leicht behaarte Brust gleiten zu lassen, denn Mick zog sie mit einem ungeduldigen Laut wieder so fest an seinen Körper, dass sie für einen Moment kaum Luft bekam. Sein Mund fand ihre Lippen und erstickte das lustvolle Stöhnen, dass ihr aus der Kehle drang, als seine Hände hinunter zu ihren Schenkeln und dort unter ihr Nachthemd fuhren. Schnell fanden sie den Weg hinauf, über ihre prickelnde Haut zu ihren Brüsten, während Beth jede einzelne Sekunde dieser intensiven Berührungen mit wild schlagendem Herzen auskostete. Sein Mund war wieder an ihrem Hals, saugte an ihrer erhitzen Haut, als seine Daumen mit sanftem Druck über ihre steifen Brustwarzen fuhren, und sie musste sich auf die Lippen beißen, um das laute Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, das aus ihrem tiefsten Inneren herausdrängen wollte. Ihre Hände krallten sich in seinen muskulösen Rücken, suchten nach Halt, denn ihre Beine fühlten sich so weich an, dass sie glaubte, gleich in die Knie gehen zu müssen. _

„_Mick", kam es ihr in einem sehnsüchtiges Flüstern über die Lippen, die sie nun selbst gierig gegen seinen Hals presste. Er gab ein erregtes Keuchen von sich und erneut gab ein Kleidungsstück mit einem Ratschen seinen ungeduldigen Händen nach. Ihr Nachthemd rutschte komplett über ihre Schultern und fiel zu Boden, doch Beth hatte keine Zeit, sich entblößt zu fühlen oder sich zu genieren, wie es ihr sonst immer in diesem Moment erging, denn Micks Arme spannten sich sogleich um sie und pressten sie an sich. Sie erschauerte. Nackte Haut auf nackter Haut, Herzschlag an Herzschlag. Sein schneller Atem an ihrem Ohr. Seine Hände auf ihrem Rücken. Seine Lippen an ihrem Hals. Mehr… mehr… bitte…_

_Sie sank nach hinten und zog ihn mit sich hinunter auf ihr Bett, wieder in einem hitzigen Kuss verbunden, und irgendwie, als wäre es ganz weit entfernt, hörte sie seine Schuhe zu Boden fallen. Sie stöhnte lustvoll in seinen Mund, als sein willkommenes Gewicht sie in die Kissen drückte und sich der deutliche Beweis für seine Erregung gegen die mittlerweile wärmste Stelle ihres Körpers presste. Sie öffnete sich weiter, schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften und rieb sich an ihm._

_Mick sog scharf die Luft ein und wandte sein Gesicht von ihr ab. „Beth… nicht…", stieß er atemlos hervor. Doch sie hob erneut die Hüften, bewegte sich gegen die harte Ausbuchtung in seiner Jeans, während ihre Lippen seinen Hals innig liebkosten. Ein tiefes, nicht mehr ganz menschliches Stöhnen kam aus seiner Kehle und heißer Atem streifte ihr Ohr._

„_Beth…" Da war Hilflosigkeit in seiner Stimme, aber auch so viel Lust. Sie konnte nicht aufhören. Sie wollte es – jetzt, sofort. Sie hatte schon viel zu lange warten müssen…_

„_Tu es… tu es", stieß sie ungeduldig aus und ihre Hände glitten an seiner Taille entlang, schoben sich in den Bund seiner Jeans. Aber da war zu wenig Platz… zu wenig… Und dann waren plötzlich seine Hände da, packten ihre Handgelenke und zogen sie fort, pressten sie über ihrem Kopf in die Kissen._

_Sein Gesicht war direkt vor dem ihren. Sein schneller Atem blies über ihre Lippen, über ihre erhitzten Wangen. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und seine Wangenmuskeln zuckten unter der Anspannung, die auf seinem ganzen Körper lastete. Als er die Lider wieder öffnete, verstand sie, welches Problem er hatte. Seine Iris hatte sich wieder verfärbt, hatte ein fast weißes Blau angenommen – der Vampir wollte mitmischen und Mick wollte ihm das nicht gestatten. Doch Beth musste atemlos feststellen, dass Josef Mick unterschätzt hatte. Seine Selbstbeherrschung war unglaublich, denn sie konnte mitverfolgen, wie seine Augen mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich, wieder dunkler wurden. Er tat es für sie, quälte sich selbst mit dieser Zurückhaltung, nur um sie nicht zu gefährden. Sie konnte nicht anders als den Kopf zu heben und ihren Mund zärtlich auf diese so sinnlichen, halb geöffneten Lippen zu pressen._

„_Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie an seinen Lippen und küsste sie wieder, „Ich liebe dich…", wieder, „… liebe dich so sehr…" und wieder. Der Griff um ihre Handgelenke lockerte sich und Mick begann, ihre Küsse zu erwidern, erst zärtlich und sanft, doch dann rasch wieder fordernder. Seine Zunge drängte sich schließlich zwischen ihre Lippen und begann erneut, ihr aufregendes Spiel mit dem Feuer aufzunehmen. Dieses Mal blieb er nicht lange bei ihrem Mund, auch ihren Hals streifte er nur für einen kurzen Moment…_

_Beth stöhnte laut auf, als sich seine Lippen um eine ihrer Brustspitzen schlossen und sanft daran saugten. Sie warf den Kopf zurück und bog sich ihm schwer atmend entgegen, forderte ihn mit dieser Bewegung unbewusst dazu auf, weiter zu saugen und zu lecken, sodass sich in ihrem Unterleib eine Woge der Lust nach der anderen ausbreitete und sich eine Spannung aufbaute, die nach schneller Erlösung nur so schrie. Oh, Gott… sie wollte ihn… wollte ihn jetzt, sofort… ganz gleich, ob er sich in einen Vampir verwandelte oder nicht. Ihr Körper bebte vor Erregung und sie stieß ein flehendliches Wimmern aus, als Micks Mund hinüber zu ihrer anderen Brust wanderte, um dort dieses quälende Spiel fortzusetzen. Ihre Hände glitten unruhig über die angespannte Muskulatur seiner Arme und dann wieder über seinen Rücken. Sie hob erneut die Hüften, rieb sich an seiner Erektion, um ihm deutlich zu zeigen, was sie wollte. Doch anstatt sich zu verspannen, bewegte sich Micks Becken dieses Mal vorwärts, stimulierte sie in einer Art, die sie noch nicht erlebt hatte und ihr ein weiteres Wimmern entlockte. Seine Lippen nahmen Besitz von ihrem Mund, seine Zunge drang tief in sie, während er seine Hüften erneut vorwärts bewegte, wieder diesen unmenschlichen, wollüstigen Laut von sich gebend, der eine weitere Welle der Erregung durch ihren Körper schoss. Eine seiner Hände glitt suchend an ihrer Seite entlang und ergriff dann das zarte Bändchen ihres Slips. Das Ratschen war dieses Mal nicht laut, auch nicht, als er auf der anderen Seite dasselbe tat und das lästige Stück Stoff zur Seite schleuderte, aber es brachte ihren Puls zu einem noch schnelleren Rhythmus, weil sie in diesem Moment wusste, dass es auch von Micks Seite kein weiteres Zögern mehr geben würde. Beths Hände kamen zeitgleich mit Micks bei seiner Gürtelschnalle an und irgendwie gelang es ihnen gemeinsam, in nur Sekundenschnelle Gürtel und Jeans zu öffnen und ihn von seinen restlichen Kleidungsstücken zu befreien._

_Beth hielt mit geschlossenen Augen den Atem an, als sie spürte, wie er in sie drang, sich quälend langsam in sie schob, und ließ ihn mit einem wollüstigen Stöhnen wieder heraus, als sie instinktiv ihre Hüften hob, ihm entgegen kam, um ihn noch tiefer aufzunehmen und endlich vollständig in sich zu fühlen. Gott, nie hatte sie einen Mann so gewollt wie ihn und es fühlte sich so unglaublich an, ihn endlich auf diese Weise zu spüren, so innig, so warm, so lebendig… Sie schlang ihre Arme um seine Nacken, fuhr mit den Fingern durch sein volles Haar, berührte sein Ohr mit ihren Lippen, seinen Hals… _

‚_Mein… mein… nur mein…', hämmerte es in ihrem Kopf, während er begann, sich in ihr zu bewegen, betörend langsam und sanft. Beth atmete stockend und unregelmäßig. Das Blut rauschte durch ihre Adern, ihr Herz raste und ihre Sinne waren aufs Äußerste angespannt. Sie nahm wahr, wie schwer es Mick fiel, sich zurückzunehmen, welche Spannung auf seinem Körper lastete, und dennoch konnte er es nicht verhindern, dass seine Bewegungen in ihr rasch schneller und unbeherrschter wurden. Beth klammerte sich an ihn, hielt sich an ihm fest und versuchte, seinen Stößen entgegenzukommen, sich seinem Rhythmus anzupassen, um ihre eigene Erregung und die seine weiter zu steigern. Sie fühlte das Spiel seiner angestrengten Muskeln unter ihren Fingern, als ihre Hände erneut über seinen Rücken glitten, schmeckte seine Haut, sog seinen Duft tief in ihre Nase ein, während sie nur noch ihren Trieben gehorchte, sich ihm entgegen bog, wolllustig, auffordernd, unersättlich. Schnell wuchs die Spannung in ihrem Unterleib ins Unerträgliche, ihr Stöhnen mixte sich mit dem seinen, wurde lauter und sehnsüchtiger… Gleich… gleich… bitte…_

_Da war ein tiefes Knurren und plötzlich hielt Mick inne. Er barg für einen Moment schwer atmend seinen Kopf an ihrer Schulter, richtete sich dann plötzlich auf und zog sie mit sich in eine sitzende Position, noch immer auf intimste Weise mit ihr verbunden. Er schlang die Arme um ihre Taille und hielt sie fest, sodass sie sich nicht wirklich bewegen konnte. Beth sah mit vor Lust verhangenem Blick in seine wieder sehr hellen Augen und war kaum in der Lage, ihren extremen Drang nach sexueller Erfüllung zu bändigen. In ihrem Unterleib pochte es heftig und ihr ganzer Körper brannte vor Verlangen. Und ihm musste es genauso gehen, denn auch seine Haut hatte sich für einen Vampir erstaunlich erwärmt und Schweißperlen standen auf seiner Stirn, während sich seine Brust im schnellen Rhythmus der Atemzüge hob und senkte._

„_Nicht… bewegen…", kam es ihm als ein atemloses Flüstern über die Lippen._

_Beth schloss die Augen und atmete zitternd ein. Ihn so tief in sich zu fühlen und sich nicht zu bewegen, um die Lust weiter anzufachen, schien ihr so gut wie unmöglich. Sie konnte das nicht… sie wollte das nicht…_

„_Beth… bitte…" Der Griff seiner Arme wurde noch fester. Er versuchte, sie mit aller Macht still zu halten, aber vollständig gelang ihm das nicht. Er schloss fest die Augen und schluckte schwer, als es ihr erneut gelang, ihre Hüften gegen seinen Schoß zu bewegen. Dennoch waren seine Augen ein Stück dunkler, als er sie wieder öffnete. Beth nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände, ließ ihre Daumen über seine leicht geöffneten Lippen gleiten und küsste ihn sanft. Wieder bewegte sie sich und entlockte ihm ein tiefes Keuchen. _

„_Lass ihn…", flüsterte sie an seinen Lippen. „Er ist ein Teil von dir… Ich habe keine Angst…" Sie fuhr ihm mit einer Hand durch die dunklen Locken und konnte ihn tief und zitternd einatmen hören. Wieder küsste sie ihn, dieses Mal auffordernd, verlangend und nutzte den gelockerten Griff seiner Arme, um sich nun aufreizend gegen ihn zu bewegen. Micks Stöhnen klang dieses Mal mehr wie das Knurren eines Löwen und sie bewegte sich weiter, angespornt durch die lustvollen Laute, die über seine Lippen drangen, und ihrem eigenen erneut rasch wachsendem Verlangen. Ihre Lippen wanderten zu seinem Ohr und langsam seinen Hals hinunter, während er schwer atmend sein Gesicht in der Kuhle zwischen ihrem Hals und ihre Schulter barg. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief und zitternd ein, als nun auch er begann, sich zu bewegen, sich schnell ihrem aufregenden Rhythmus anpassend. Ihre Lippen waren erneut an seinem Ohr und für einen Augenblick verlor sie die Kontrolle und biss sanft in die weiche Haut darunter. Mick entfuhr ein tierisches Grollen und im nächsten Moment landete sie wieder mit ihrem Rücken auf der Matratze. Tief und hart drang er in sie vor und sie bog sich ihm sofort willig entgegen, genau spürend, dass ihn sein letzter Rest Beherrschung nun doch noch verlassen hatte. Seine Stöße wurden heftiger, schneller, unbeherrschter. Sie schlang die Arme um seine Taille, krallte ihre Finger in seine feuchte Haut und presste ihre Lippen auf seinen Hals, während sie versuchte dem Rhythmus seiner Stöße entgegenzukommen. Seine Haut schmeckte salzig, herb und so sehr nach Mick, dass sie gar nicht genug davon bekommen konnte. _

_Eine seiner Hände glitt an ihrem Schenkel entlang, fasste in ihre Kniekehle und hob ihr Bein an, um sie noch inniger zu spüren. Beth entrückte ein leiser wollüstiger Schrei. Micks Atem ging jetzt nur noch stoßweise, durchsetzt von tiefem Stöhnen und leisem Grollen. Er ließ ihr Bein los und stütze sich mit den Händen neben ihr ab, sodass sich sein Oberkörper etwas hob und es ihm ermöglichte, noch drängender und schneller in sie zu stoßen. Sein Gesicht zuckte vor Anspannung und Beth wusste, dass er es nun endlich zuendebringen würde. Sie schlang die Beine fest um seine Hüften und nahm seine Bewegungen auf, während sich in ihrem Unterleib erneut eine Spannung aufbaute, die kaum zu ertragen war. Sie sah Micks Gesicht über sich, seine wieder heller werdenden Augen, sah die Bewegungen der Muskeln seines Oberkörpers unter seiner samtenen Haut, auf der sich ein dünner Schweißfilm gebildet hatte, und konnte nicht anders, als nach oben zu fahren und diese Haut zu küssen, an ihr zu saugen und zu lecken, während sie sich gleichzeitig mit beiden Händen an seinem Rücken festklammerte. _

_Und dieses Mal spürte sie es, ohne es zu sehen, spürte sie den Vampir, der kam, um sich zu holen, wonach ihm verlangte, und sie ließ sich fallen, drehte wie im Rauschzustand einladend den Kopf zur Seite, um ihm alles zu gewähren, was er wollte. Schnell war sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals, traf sein heißer Atem auf ihre kribbelnde Haut. Mit einem letzten tiefen Stoß, war die Grenze überschritten. Sie stöhnte laut in seine Schulter, als ihr Unterleib mit heftigen Zuckungen einem Orgasmus nachgab, den sie in dieser Form zum ersten Mal erlebte. Heiße Wellen schossen durch ihren Leib, während sich ihr Geschlecht immer wieder zusammenzog und der rasende Schlag ihres Herzens dafür sorgte, dass ihr ganz schwindelig wurde. Und dann war er da, der erstaunlich kurze Schmerz, kaum spürbar durch den Nachhall dieses unglaublichen Höhepunktes, der auf einmal nicht mehr ausklingen wollte, sondern sich wieder zu steigern schien, wuchs und wuchs und dann erneut in noch viel intensiverer Form ihren Unterleib durchzuckte. Beth schwanden für einen Moment die Sinne. Ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen, das Blut rauschte laut in ihren Ohren und ihr Herz hämmerte bis hinauf in ihren Kopf. Dennoch fühlte sie diesen leichten, ausgesprochen stimulierenden Sog an ihrem Hals und war fast enttäuscht, als Mick sich plötzlich zurückzog._

„_Oh, Gott", hörte sie ihn durch das Rauschen in ihren Ohren flüstern, während eine Welle tiefster Entspannung über ihren Körper hinweg fuhr. Und dennoch klingelte und brummte es noch weiter überall in ihrem überhitzten Leib. _

_Da war sein Gesicht dicht vor dem ihren, seine dunklen Augen, die sie voller Sorge ansahen. „Es… tut mir so leid", brachte er nur stockend hervor, immer noch nicht fähig, ruhig zu atmen. Sie lächelte ihn selig durch halb geschlossene Lider an, hob kraftlos eine Hand und strich ihm zärtlich über das Gesicht. Sie war auf einmal so furchtbar müde._

„_Beth?" Seine verführerischen Lippen waren so nah, dass sie einfach den Kopf hob und ihn sanft küsste. Verwirrung zeigte sich in seinen schönen Augen, als sie sich zurück in die Kissen lehnte, jetzt noch glücklicher lächelnd als zuvor. Sie schloss die zu schwer gewordenen Lider und stieß einen zutiefst zufriedenen Seufzer aus… und ohne es zu wollen, aber auch ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können, sank sie in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf._


	9. Wer Wind sät

_*Auch hier noch einmal höheres Rating __**M - wegen Gewaltbeschreibungen**__. LG, Jenna*_

* * *

**W****er Wind sät…**

* * *

„_Man muss manchmal von einem Menschen fortgehen, um ihn zu finden."_

_  
__(__Heimito von Doderer__)_

* * *

Sich damit abzufinden, dass Mick nicht mehr am Leben war, und sich nur noch auf die süße Rache zu konzentrieren, die mir hoffentlich bald gegönnt sein würde, war die weiseste Entscheidung, die man in meiner Situation fällen konnte. Meine Hoffnung, ihn noch lebend zu finden, war nicht so groß gewesen wie die von Beth und deswegen fiel es mir ein wenig leichter, mich wieder darauf zu konzentrieren, was zurzeit am Wichtigsten war. Das bedeutete nicht, dass der Schmerz in mir völlig verschwunden war, dazu ging er einfach zu tief, aber in alle den Jahren, die ich schon durch diese Welt streifte, war ich ein Meister der Verdrängung geworden. Gefühle wie Trauer und Verzweiflung standen mir nur im Weg und deswegen konnte ich sie im Moment einfach nicht zulassen. Mich hatte diese kalte Entschlossenheit gepackt, mit der ich schon viele Krisen in meinem Leben bravourös gemeistert hatte.

Die Jungs hatten gut gearbeitet. Es war ihnen tatsächlich gelungen, nicht nur alle Akten und sonstigen Schriftverkehr aus dem Büro des Labors im rekordverdächtigen Tempo mitgehen zu lassen, sondern sie hatten auch noch große Teile der Computerdateien kopieren können, darunter digitale Aufnahmen von den Überwachungskameras der letzten zwei Tage, die in den Fluren installiert worden waren. Und genau diese sah ich mir nun an, mir alle Gesichter einprägend, die mehr oder minder deutlich darauf zu erkennen waren, um ihnen eines Tages die gerechte Strafe für ihre Verbrechen an uns Vampiren zukommen lassen zu können. Zumeist waren es nur immer wieder dieselben Ärzte und Laborassistenten, die mit kleinen Wägelchen voller Utensilien durch die Flure eilten und in diversen Zimmern verschwanden. Nur ab und zu wurde auch eine Bahre heraus geschoben, auf der ein abgedeckter Körper lag, höchstwahrscheinlich ein toter Vampir. Und jedes Mal wenn das geschah, zogen sich meine Innereien unangenehm zusammen, weil mich der Gedanke überfiel, dass einer von ihnen Mick sein musste. Die Bilder liefen rasend schnell über den Monitor meines PCs, aber mit meinen Vampirsinnen nahm ich jede Einzelheit wahr. Mein Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren, während ich ein wenig nervös Micks Ring zwischen den Fingern drehte, ihn ab und zu mit einem leisen Klicken auf dem Tisch auftippen lassend.

Und dann geschah etwas. Mehrere weiß gekleidete Männer rannten eilig durch den Flur und verschwanden in einem der Zimmer. Eine Weile passierte nichts. Dann kamen zwei von ihnen wieder heraus, heftig streitend. Einer von ihnen war Peterson, das erkannte ich sofort. Er war sehr erregt, fuchtelte wild in der Luft herum, zeigte mehrmals in den Raum und verschwand dann wieder kopfschüttelnd darin, während der andere Mann in eine andere Richtung davon ging. Ich spulte ein Stück vorwärts. Alle kamen wieder heraus, nun sehr betrübt wirkend. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie das nächste Versuchsobjekt ‚versehentlich' getötet, mit ihren Spritzen und Geräten… Meine Zähne pressten sich voller Wut aufeinander und wieder spulte ich vor und hielt an, als Peterson ein paar Stunden später erneut im Flur erschien – dieses Mal schob er eine Liege vor sich her. Er verschwand in demselben Raum wie zuvor und kam erst nach einer ganzen Weile wieder heraus. Auf der Bahre lag nun eine Gestalt, verhüllt durch ein weißes Laken – der Vampir, der wohl zuvor gestorben war, und der Gedanke, dass das Mick sein konnte, machte mich langsam rasend. Doch dann stutzte ich und hielt die Aufnahme an. Ich spulte nur ein paar Sekunden zurück und zoomte das Bild ein Stücke näher. Dann ließ ich die Aufnahme wieder laufen. Peterson schob die Liege durch den Flur und genau in dem Moment, als er direkt an der Kamera vorbei kam, hob er den Blick. Ich drückte die Stopptaste und beugte mich vor. Ja, er sah hinauf, direkt in die Kamera und in seine Augen stand deutlich Angst geschrieben. Warum hatte der Mann Angst? So etwas musste doch für ihn zum Alltag gehören.

Ich wandte mich von dem Computer ab und stand auf. Meine Augen flogen über all die Akten, Schriftstücke und sonstigen Dinge aus dem Labor, die ich auf meinem Tisch ausgebreitet hatte, und schließlich fanden sie, was sie gesucht hatten: Das Protokollbuch aus dem Überwachungsraum. Ich griff in einer raschen Bewegung danach und durchblätterte es so ungeduldig, dass sich einige Seiten lösten und zu Boden segelten. Doch dann fand ich es, das Datum, das auch am unteren Rand der Videoaufnahme stand.

‚25.02.09 - 2.00 Uhr – Dr. Peterson – Leichenbeseitigung', war dort in einer ziemlichen Sauklaue eingetragen worden. Mein Blick glitt weiter zu den nächsten Zeilen: ‚7.00Uhr – Dr. Peterson vermisst – Diebstahl von Firmeneigentum – wahrscheinlich flüchtig'

Deswegen hatte er so verängstigt ausgesehen. Er hatte den Leichnam mitgehen lassen, war geflohen, aus welchem Grund auch immer und nun suchte alle Welt nach ihm. Aber wieso… wieso hatte er das getan? War er auf eine Erkenntnis gestoßen, die er mit niemandem teilen wollte? Hatte er entdeckt, wonach er so lange gesucht hatte – das Elixier des Lebens, gewonnen aus dem Blut eines toten Vampirs? Was hatte er mit der Leiche gemacht? War es Mick gewesen? Ich atmete tief durch und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. ‚Denk sachlich, denk nicht an Mick!', sprach ich mir selbst zu. Und als ich die Augen wieder öffnete, wusste ich, was ich tun musste. Ich griff zu meinem Telefon und rief Logan an.

„Ja! Josef Kostans unterbezahlter Leibeigener hier, wer da?" dröhnte er mir frech entgegen.

„Beschränk die Suche für eine Weile nur auf Frank Peterson!", sagte ich im strengen Ton. „Wer von deinen Freunden kümmert sich um die Überwachungskameras der Banken von Nevada und Kalifornien?"

Logan grübelte einen Moment und ich verdrehte für ihn leider unsichtbar die Augen.

„Logan!" fuhr ich ihn ungeduldig an, als immer noch nichts kam.

„Ja, Mann…lass mich doch mal denken… Das waren, glaube ich, Fred und Jeremy."

„Sag ihnen sie sollen mich sofort anrufen, wenn Peterson irgendwo Geld abhebt – so schnell kann er noch nicht so weit weg sein. Er wird überall gesucht…Und er braucht Geld, um zu verschwinden…", ich überlegte einen Moment, „… und am Besten wäre es, wenn sie auch auf die Archive der letzten zwei Tage zurückgreifen…"

„Auf die Archive….? Weißt du wie viele Banken das sind?" gab Logan zurück und klang jetzt schon ganz erschöpft. „Die können nicht…"

Ich ließ ihn nicht ausreden. „Dann hilfst du ihnen halt! Und du hast doch bestimmt noch mehr von diesen freakigen Freunden! Ruf' die an, sonst mache ich dich dafür verantwortlich, wenn der Bastard mir entwischt!" Damit knallte ich das Telefon zurück auf die Station und ließ mich kopfschüttelnd auf meinen Ledersessel nieder. Natürlich war mir bewusst, dass dieser Arzt innerhalb von zwei Tagen längst außer Landes sein konnte, aber ich wollte es wenigstens versuchen. Menschen taten die eigenartigsten Dinge, wenn sie in Panik waren… Wie zum Beispiel Leichen klauen…

Ein eigenartiges Gefühl breitete sich in meinem Inneren bei diesem Gedanken aus und mein Blick fiel erneut auf meinen furchtbar in Unordnung geratenen Tisch, wanderte zu den Akten der Versuchspersonen. „Das ist doch idiotisch", knurrte ich mir selbst zu, als ich mich vorbeugte und die oberste Akte ergriff, Micks Akte. Ich schlug die letzte Seite auf und überflog noch einmal die Zeilen, die mir im Labor diesen entsetzlichen Stich versetzt hatten:

‚Tod eingetreten nach Medikamentenüberdosis - Organversagen – 24. 02. 09 – 23.43 Uhr – Leichnam zur Verbrennung freigegeben'

Mein Magen machte eine kleine Drehung als ich die Unterschrift entzifferte. Peterson – eindeutig. Warum war mir das vorher nicht aufgefallen? Und das Datum und die Uhrzeit bestätigten, dass der Körper auf der Liege tatsächlich der meines Freundes sein musste… Er hatte Mick mitgenommen…

„Das bedeutet gar nichts, Josef", sagte ich streng zu mir selbst und schüttelte den Kopf. Mick war tot – wenn, dann hatte er nur seinen Leichnam mitgenommen… Oder?

Ich stieß ein wütendes Knurren aus, sprang wieder auf und lief in meinem Büro auf und ab. Irgendwie musste ich meine Erregung durch Bewegung loswerden. Warum nur flammte dieses kleine Fünkchen Hoffnung in mir immer wieder auf? Das war doch verrückt! Ich war eindeutig viel zu alt, um an Märchen oder Wunder zu glauben – wenn ich ehrlich war, hatte ich das noch nicht mal als Kind. Ich war immer schon ein sehr logisch denkender, rationaler Mensch gewesen, in dessen Leben es nur sehr wenig Platz für Romantik, Aberglauben und tiefe Gefühle gab. Die Begegnung mit Sara hatte mich verändert, schön, aber im Grunde genommen hatte mir das Leben gerade in Bezug auf diese wundervolle Frau gezeigt, dass es keine Wunder gab. Wieso fiel es mir so schwer, diese Einsicht auch bei Mick zu zeigen? Stattdessen ergriff ich jeden Strohhalm, der mir unter die Finger kam, war er auch noch so kurz und zerbrechlich.

Ich vernahm ein dumpfes Geräusch aus dem oberen Stockwerk und dann hörte ich Beth meinen Namen rufen und die Treppe herunterpoltern. Irgendwas war nicht in Ordnung, das spürte ich sofort und wollte schon zur Tür gehen, als mein Telefon losschrillte. Mir kam ein leiser Fluch über die Lippen und ich riss das Telefon aus der Station. „Was, Logan?!" schnauzte ich ungeduldig hinein.

„Ich hab' grad' Fred in der Leitung. Der überwacht die Kameras der Banken in L.A. und er hat für uns noch einmal ein paar ältere Aufnahmen gecheckt ", beeilte sich Logan zu sagen. „Peterson hat vor zwei Stunden erfolglos versucht Geld abzuheben – in der Lions Bank in der Nähe der medizinischen Fakultät in L.A.! Wenig später hat er in einer Apotheke ganz in der Nähe mit seiner Kreditkarte bezahlt!"

Beth riss atemlos die Tür zu meinem Büro auf. „Josef, Diana hat mich…"

Ich stoppte sie mit einer Einhalt gebietenden Handbewegung und atmete tief durch, um die aufkeimende Unruhe in mir selbst zu ersticken. „Okay, Logan", brachte ich einigermaßen beherrscht hervor. „Du rufst jetzt die anderen an und holst den Van – du weißt schon welchen! Und dann treffen wir uns alle in einer halben Stunde an der Universität!"

„Halbe Stunde? Das schaff ich n…"

„Halbe Stunde – oder du lernst mich auf eine Weise kennen, die dir gar nicht gefallen wird!" Ich drückte ihn weg, schmiss das Telefon auf den Tisch und ging auf Beth zu, die mich etwas erschrocken ansah. „Ich weiß wo Peterson ist!"

Beth nickte. „Ich auch! Er ist zur Uni zurückgekehrt!"

Ich zog meine Brauen irritiert zusammen.

„Diana hat mich gerade angerufen", erklärte Beth, bevor ich fragen konnte. „Du weißt, die Studentin. Sie meinte, sie hätte Peterson in der Nähe des stillgelegten Flügels der medizinischen Fakultät gesehen. Aber er ist so schnell verschwunden, dass sie dem nicht wirklich nachgehen konnte."

„Stillgelegter Flügel?" hakte ich hellhörig nach. „Gibt es da Labore oder Untersuchungsräume?"

Beth runzelte die Stirn. „Ich denke schon, weil die Universitätsklinik auf dem gleichen Gelände ist. Der Südflügel ist wegen Bauarbeiten geschlossen, aber er gehört auch zum medizinischen Bereich… Wieso fragst du?"

„Das kann ich dir jetzt nicht erklären", brachte ich ungeduldig hervor, ergriff meine Lederjacke, die an einem Kleiderständer in der Ecke hing, und schob mich an ihr vorbei aus der Tür. Natürlich eilte sie mir nach.

„Wir fahren zur Uni?" fragte sie und ich stoppte mitten in der Bewegung. Ich holte tief Luft, zog dann aber nur meine Brauen fragend zusammen. „Es macht keinen Sinn, dir zu sagen, dass das zu gefährlich ist und du besser hier bleiben solltest, oder?"

„Nein", sagte sie gerade heraus und lächelte. Irgendwie sah sie so bezaubernd aus, wie sie da stand mit ihren zerzausten Haaren und den vom vielen Weinen geröteten Augen, in denen plötzlich wieder so viel Leben war, dass ich gar nicht anders konnte, als ihr Lächeln zu erwidern.

„Na, dann los!" meinte ich nur, öffnete die Tür und ließ sie zuerst hinausgehen.

* * *

Auf der Fahrt zur Universität erzählte ich Beth alles, was ich bisher in Erfahrung hatte bringen können, und ihre Augen wurden dabei größer und größer.

„Aber warum ist er noch hier?" fragte sie gerade, als wir nur ein Stück von dem Hauptgebäude entfernt unter einem großen Baum hielten. „Warum hat er nicht seine Sachen gepackt und ist nach Mexiko ausgewandert oder so?"

„Weil er einer von diesen Verrückten ist, die erst mit ihrer Arbeit aufhören können, wenn sie gefunden haben, was sie suchen", erklärte ich, öffnete die Tür und stieg aus.

Beth folgte mir sofort. „Aber er wird von allen möglichen Leuten gesucht und die wenigsten davon wollen ihn am Leben lassen."

„Ja, wen wundert's", presste ich leise zwischen den Zähnen hervor und ließ meinen Blick über das Gelände schweifen. Im Hauptgebäude brannten nur sehr wenige Lichter – im Gegensatz zur Klinik, deren Gebäude sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Weges in den dunklen, stark bewölkten Nachthimmel reckte. Ihr Haupteingang war hell erleuchtet und auch in einigen Zimmern regte sich noch Leben. Der Rest des Geländes lag in tiefer Dunkelheit, kein Wunder angesichts der späten Stunde, zu der wir unterwegs waren. Dennoch konnte ich relativ schnell den Teil der Medizinischen Fakultät ausmachen, der momentan stillgelegt war, denn an einer der Wände hatte man ein Baugerüst angebracht.

„Meinst du, er hat wirklich eine Leiche mitgenommen?" fragte Beth nun und ich spürte genau, was sie eigentlich fragen wollte. Doch darauf konnte und wollte ich ihr keine Antwort geben. Ein leises Brummen, nicht weit von uns entfernt, kündigte die Ankunft des Vans an. Logan war so klug gewesen, die Scheinwerfer auszuschalten, und da der Van schwarz lackiert war, konnte man ihn in der Dunkelheit tatsächlich nur sehr schwer ausmachen, zumindest, wenn man kein Vampir war. Logan hielt direkt vor uns und ich schob die staunende Beth hinüber zur Hintertür des Wagens, um dort zusammen mit ihr einzusteigen. Neben allerlei technischen Geräten befanden sich noch meine vier Leidensgenossen von unserer letzten gemeinsamen Aktion im hinteren Teil des Vans. Sie sahen ein wenig übermüdet und gestresst aus, nickten uns aber relativ freundlich zu, als wir uns zu ihnen setzten.

„Und? Gibt es jetzt endlich mal etwas Handfestes für uns zu tun?" fragte Max mit einem halben Lächeln. Ich reagierte nur mit einer Erwiderung des Lächelns und klopfte dann ungeduldig an die Scheibe, die den hinteren Bereich von der Fahrerseite trennte. Logan ließ die Scheibe sofort herunter und sah mich fragend an.

„Fahr auf die Rückseite des Gebäudes!" wies ich ihn an. „Ich will nicht, dass man uns so leicht sehen kann!"

Logan nickte nur und fuhr so ruckartig an, dass wir alle ein wenig zur Seite rutschten.

„Vollidiot!" knurrte Phillip, der sich auch noch den Kopf gestoßen hatte, und schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand. Logan zog schuldbewusst die Schultern ein und murmelte ein leises „'tschuldigung…"

Ich biss die Zähne zusammen, um nicht ebenfalls in lautes Fluchen auszubrechen, und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gut", sagte ich tief durchatmend und griff in die Innenseite meiner Jackentasche, um Petersons Steckbrief heraus zu holen und den anderen zu zeigen. „Wir suchen diesen Mann! Er muss irgendwo in dem stillgelegten Gebäudeteil sein – wahrscheinlich eher in den unteren Bereichen wie Erdgeschoss oder Keller. Dort soll es Labore geben…"

„Mann, nicht schon wieder!" stöhnte Mark genervt. „Das…"

Ein verärgertes Zusammenziehen meiner Brauen genügte, um ihn ganz schnell wieder verstummen zu lassen. Der Van begann nun, so stark zu ruckeln, dass wir uns alle festhalten mussten. Logan hatte sich wohl entschlossen, den Weg ein wenig abzukürzen, und fuhr quer über den Rasen.

„Logan!" brachte ich mit einem wütenden Knurren hervor.

„Wir sind sofort da!" meinte er, fuhr eine scharfe Kurve, die uns noch einmal fast aufeinander fallen ließ, und bremste dann ruckartig. Ich wollte schon aufspringen und Logan an die Gurgel gehen, aber eine Hand hatte sich sanft auf meinen Arm gelegt und hielt mich fest. Ich sah Beth verärgert an, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und irgendwie kam ich dadurch tatsächlich ein wenig zur Besinnung. Ich wandte mich wieder an unsere Begleiter.

„Ich will den Mann lebend", fuhr ich überdeutlich fort und sah alle vier der Reihe nach an. „Er gehört mir! Und ich komme mit rein!"

Ich spürte, dass Beth mich besorgt ansah, aber ich schenkte ihr keine Beachtung. Stattdessen schob ich mich an ihr vorbei und öffnete die Tür, um alle aussteigen zu lassen. Logan kam nach hinten und ich verließ fluchtartig den Wagen. So brauchbar er war, ich konnte diesen Kerl einfach nicht in meiner Nähe ertragen. Er begann seine Geräte in die richtige Position zu bringen, während ich mich an Phillip wandte.

„Habt ihr auf dem Weg herausfinden können, wo der Überwachungsraum dieser Fakultät liegt?"

Phillip nickte und legte sein Headset an. „Ich kümmere mich um das Personal", sagte er mit einem kleinen Grinsen. Ich nickte zufrieden und er verschwand mit der für Vampire so typischen, katzenhaften Schnelligkeit im Dunkel der Nacht.

„Was heißt, er kümmert sich um das Personal?" fragte Beth neben mir mit großer Skepsis in der Stimme.

„Keine Sorge, er bringt sie nicht um", erklärte ich beschwichtigend, während ich mir eine der kugelsicheren Westen anzog, die die anderen mitgebracht hatten. Es war zwar nicht so, dass wir durch Schusswunden sterben konnten, aber weh taten sie allemal und sie sorgten für einen relativ hohen Blutverlust – etwas, was wir in einem Kampf nicht wirklich gebrauchen konnten. „Wir wollen bloß keine Zuschauer bei dieser Aktion."

Beth nickt nur und betrachtete mich nachdenklich von oben bis unten.

„Irgendwie werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass du mich nicht mit rein nehmen wirst", sagte sie gerade heraus.

„Das liegt wohl daran, dass das tatsächlich so ist", gab ich ehrlich zurück und schenkte ihr ein entschuldigendes Lächeln. „Hör zu, du kannst uns besser helfen, wenn du Logan unterstützt und mit Ausschau nach möglichen Gefahrenquellen oder sonstigen Unannehmlichkeiten hältst." Ich wies auf den Genannten, der gerade ein paar Monitore in Gang brachte und die Antenne, die auf dem Dach des Autos angebracht war, auf das Gebäude ausrichtete.

„Rechnest du denn mit jemandem?" fragte Beth misstrauisch.

„Peterson hat einen Fehler gemacht, indem er versucht hat, an Geld zu kommen", erklärte ich angespannt, „ einen Fehler, den bestimmt auch die Spitzel der Legion bemerkt haben. Dass sie noch nicht hier sind, heißt nicht, dass sie nicht kommen werden."

Logan gab ein Juchzen von sich und wir wandten uns beide zu ihm um.

„Ich bin im Überwachungssystem der Uni drin", erklärte er freudestrahlend. „Jetzt kann uns niemand entgehen. Wartet mal…" Er gab ein paar Befehle in seinen Laptop ein und auf den kleinen Monitoren des Vans erschienen verschiedene Bilder vom Inneren des Gebäudes. „Voilá!" grinste er. „Der Südflügel ist zwar stillgelegt, aber die Kameras sind noch aktiv…." Er hielt plötzlich inne und starrte angespannt auf einen der Monitore. „Oh, oh!"

„Was heißt ‚Oh, oh'?!", fragte ich schneidend und war sofort an seiner Seite. In einem der Flure bewegten sich dunkle Gestalten, ausgerüstet wie wir, mit schweren Waffen und kugelsicheren Westen – aber sie waren maskiert, wie alle, die für die Legion arbeiteten.

„Wo kommen die auf einmal her?" Logan veränderte das Bild auf einem anderen Monitor und nun konnte man die Vorderseite des Gebäudes erkennen. Doch dort war nichts zu entdecken. Sie mussten ihren Wagen irgendwo außerhalb der Reichweite der Kameras versteckt haben und zwar so gut, dass auch wir ihn nicht hatten sehen können.

„Verfl…" Ich sparte mir den Rest meines Fluches, schnappte mir stattdessen eines der Headsets und schaltete es schnell an. „Phillip…?"

„Josef! Wir sind nicht allein!", ertönte sofort seine gehetzte Stimme. „Die Wachmänner waren schon ausgeschaltet… Bin auf dem Weg zu euch…"

„Lauf zum Gebäude, wir stoßen gleich zu dir!", gab ich zurück und wandte mich schnell zu Beth um.

„Du bleibst hier!" sagte ich fest und sah sie eindringlich an. „Du weichst Logan nicht von der Seite, bis wir da wieder raus sind – ganz gleich was passiert!" Zu meiner Beruhigung nickte sie sofort einsichtig und ich rannte los, gefolgt von den anderen schwer bewaffneten Vampiren. Heute würde es blutig werden – heute kam der Tag der Rache…

Die sechs Männer in schwarz waren schnell. Sie stießen die Türen zu den vielen Räumen des Gebäudes Stück für Stück auf und durchkämmten so in rasantem Tempo das Erdgeschoss. Das Gebäude war zwar groß und besaß mehrere Flure, aber die Männer der Legion mussten schon eine Weile im Gebäude sein, denn jetzt verließen sie das Erdgeschoss und stürmten das Treppenhaus. Nur wenige Minuten später erschienen sie in einem der überwachten Flurabschnitte des Kellers und arbeiteten sich dort schnell vorwärts. Beths Herz pochte hart in ihrer Brust. Sie machte sich Sorgen um Josef und die anderen, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie als Vampire weitaus weniger gefährdet waren als die Menschen, die sich in dem Gebäude bewegten. Aber zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben waren ihr die Menschen in dieser Situation egal. Sie hatten Mick auf dem Gewissen… sie verdienten kein Mitleid… Und in ihrem Inneren war auch kein Platz dafür. Da war so ein komisches Gefühl, so eine unheimliche Vorahnung, die ihr sagte, dass irgendetwas Wichtiges passieren würde, etwas, das alles änderte und das rasches Handeln notwendig machte.

„Und?" fragte sie Logan nun schon zum dritten Mal, während sie voller Anspannung auf einem ihrer eh schon viel zu kurzen Fingernägel herum biss, „kannst du ihn irgendwo sehen?"

Logan verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Guck doch selber hin! Außerdem sagte ich doch schon, dass nicht in jedem Raum eine Kamera ist. Peterson kann überall sein. Vielleicht pennt er auch irgendwo… Aber da sind unsere Jungs!"

Unsere Jungs? Beth verkniff sich ein Grinsen bei dem Gedanken daran, wie Josef wohl darauf reagieren würde, von Logan so genannt zu werden, und konzentrierte sich mehr auf das, was sich auf den Monitoren abspielte. Erstaunlich, was man mit Geld und Technik so alles anstellen konnte… Sie hatte einen wunderbaren Überblick über alle Flure und den Eingangsbereich und konnte so mit verfolgen, was zumindest dort vor sich ging. Die ‚Jungs' waren gerade durch den Eingang gekommen und eilten nun den langen Flur hinunter.

„Wo sind sie?", konnte sie Josefs Stimme durch ihre Kopfhörer vernehmen, die sie sich mit großer Mühe bei Logan erkämpft hatte.

„Ein Stockwerk tiefer. Die Treppe ist nicht weit von euch entfernt", erklärte Logan ruhig. „Einfach eine Weile geradeaus dann rechts und wieder links. Aber seid vorsichtig, die sind ziemlich schwer bewaffnet!"

Josef antwortete nicht und Beth konnte fasziniert beobachten, wie die fünf Vampire sich mit unglaublicher Schnelligkeit an den Kameras vorbei bewegten.

„Scheiße!" fluchte Logan plötzlich neben ihr. „Da kommt noch mehr Besuch!" Und tatsächlich sah auch Beth nun zwei dunkle Kleinbusse vor dem Eingang halten und gut ein Dutzend schwarz gekleideter Männer mit Skimasken und schweren Waffen sprang heraus. Eine Hälfte davon stürmte durch den Eingang in das Gebäude, die andere verschwand irgendwo auf der Seite. Beth schlug entsetzt die Hände vor den Mund.

„Beeilt euch!" rief Logan aufgebracht, während Josef und die anderen Vampire sich dem Ende des Flures und damit dem Treppenhaus näherten. „Die sehen nicht sehr friedlich aus!"

Kaltes Entsetzen packte Beth, als ihr Blick auf einen der anderen Monitore fiel: Eine Tür im Flur des Kellers öffnete sich und Peterson trat heraus, gerade in dem Moment, als die erste Gruppe der Männer in schwarz diesen Flurabschnitt erreichten. Er versuchte, sich herum zu werfen und zu fliehen, aber die Männer waren zu schnell, packten ihn und hielten ihn fest.

„Scheiße!" hörte sie Logan ins Mikrophon rufen. „Die haben ihn! Die haben Peterson! Unten im Keller! Hinterer Bereich!"

Einer der Männer warf einen Blick in den Raum und war plötzlich ganz aufgeregt. Er gestikulierte wild, bis schließlich ein anderer irgendeine Art Waffe aus seinen Sachen zog und dann zusammen mit dem zweiten Mann im Raum verschwand. Das unterschwellige Gefühl in Beths Bauch wurde stärker, drängender und ihr Puls begann zu rasen. Ihr Blick klebte an dem Monitor und wie aus weiter Ferne bekam sie mit, wie Logan ‚seine Jungs' anspornte, sich zu beeilen. Oh, bitte, sie mussten doch einfach jeden Moment auf der Bildfläche erscheinen….

Beth hielt unbewusst den Atem an, als die Männer wieder aus dem Raum kamen. Sie waren nicht mehr allein, sie schleppten etwas mit sich… jemanden… Sein Gesicht war nicht zu erkennen, denn sein Kopf hing schlaff herunter und seine nackten Füße setzten nicht wirklich auf den Boden auf, sondern schleiften mehr oder minder darüber hinweg. Aber es war kein Toter. Er lebte, denn er versuchte wenigsten ab und zu seine Füße zu bewegen… und das Gefühl in Beth wurde zu einem drängenden Brennen. Sie atmete schwer und stockend, während sie beobachtete, wie Peterson sich gegen seine Angreifer wehrte, die ihn in eine andere Richtung zogen als die kraftlose Gestalt, die sie aus dem Raum geholt hatten. Alles in Beth verkrampfte sich immer stärker, während sich ein wahnwitziger Gedanke in ihrem Inneren ausbreitete, den sie nicht haben durfte… Aber sie musste… musste etwas tun… musste es wissen…

„Oh, Scheiße", entfuhr es Logan und als ob er damit ein leises Startsignal gegeben hätte, brach plötzlich das Chaos aus.

Nicht nur die drei Männer, die Peterson wegschleppten, bogen um die Ecke und prallten mit der Gruppe um Josef zusammen, sondern plötzlich tauchten sechs der anderen Männer in Schwarz aus dem Nichts im Flur des Kellers auf und trafen auf die beiden, die den Unbekannten als Last mit sich trugen. In Sekundenbruchteilen wurde auf beiden Seiten das Feuer eröffnet und die Hölle brach los. Körper fielen zu Boden, Männer sprangen zur Seite und Blut spritzte… und Beth hielt nichts mehr im Wagen. Ihr Verstand hatte sich völlig verabschiedet. Sie warf ihre Kopfhörer beiseite, sprang ins Freie und rannte los. Sie konnte Logan schreien hören und vernahm schon vom Weiten das gedämpfte Maschinengewehrfeuer aus dem Gebäude vor sich und dennoch flogen ihre Füße nur so über den Grund. In ihr war kein Platz für Angst um sich selbst. Sie gehorchte nur diesem unglaublichen Instinkt, diesem quälenden Gefühl im Bauch, das ihr auf so unvernünftige Weise versuchte einzureden, dass er es sein konnte… dass er nicht tot war… Sie musste… musste einfach dort hin… musste ihn sehen, mit ihren eigenen Augen…

Sie lief nicht zum Haupteingang sondern zu der Seite des Gebäudes, von der aus die sechs anderen Angreifer in das Gebäude gekommen sein mussten. Und tatsächlich fand sie dort einen kleinen Notausgang, dessen Tür mit einem Sprengsatz gewaltsam geöffnet worden war. Ihr Herz hämmerte bis in ihre Stirn und ihre Kehle war ganz trocken, als sie zunächst nur sehr vorsichtig eintrat. Doch rasch wurden ihre Schritte wieder schneller, wurde der Wunsch nach Erkenntnis so stark, dass er jede Angst in ihr zurück drängte. Sie konnte Schmerzesschreie hören und laute Zurufe und immer wieder das laute Knallen von Schüssen, aber es schien so, als würden sie sich von ihr fortbewegen. An einer Ecke blieb sie stehen und lugte vorsichtig in den Flur vor ihr.

Der Anblick, der sich ihr bot, war schrecklich. Über all waren Blutspritzer an den Wänden. Zwei der dunkel gekleideten Männer lagen trotz ihrer kugelsicheren Westen niedergestreckt in riesigen Blutlachen und rührten sich nicht mehr. Man hatte ihnen in die Köpfe geschossen. Beth zitterten die Beine, als sie nun doch etwas langsamer auf die Männer zuging. Sie konnte wirklich nicht sagen, wer zu wem gehörte, denn irgendwie schien es so, als würde hier jeder gegen jeden kämpfen. Aber das war ihr auch egal. Ihr Blick hatte etwas anderes am Ende des Flures erfasst - zwei Gestalten, von der die dunkel gekleidete mit der Hälfte ihres Körpers auf der anderen lag, sie halbwegs unter sich vergrub.

Beths Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, um dann nur umso schneller gegen ihre Rippen zu pochen. Sie eilte los, obwohl die Schüsse und Schreie der anderen noch viel zu nah waren. Andere Geräusche nicht menschlicher Natur mixten sich nun darunter, Geräusche, die ihr vertraut waren. Das Schreien der Menschen wurde schriller und ängstlicher, aber es berührte sie nicht. Ihr Herz hämmerte so schmerzhaft in der Brust, dass sie es kaum ertragen konnte, und ihre Beine waren so weich, dass sie immer wieder ins Stolpern geriet. Nur einen Meter vor den beiden reglosen Gestalten rutschte sie plötzlich in einer weiteren Blutlache aus und ging zu Boden. Zitternd stützte sie sich auf ihre Hände und richtete sich etwas auf. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm sie wahr, dass sich um die Ecke herum, ganz in ihrer Nähe, Menschen bewegten und kämpften, aber es war ihr egal. Sie war so aufgelöst, so verzweifelt, dass sie nicht mehr klar denken konnte, und so rappelte sie sich wieder halbwegs auf, rutschte auf ihren Knien zu den Gestalten hinüber und packte den Arm des Mannes in Schwarz, der sie aus toten Augen blicklos anstarrte, der Rest seines Gesichtes immer noch verborgen unter der Skimaske. Sie zog verzweifelt und mit aller Kraft, die sie noch besaß, an ihm, konnte ihn aber nicht wirklich von dem anderen Mann, der mit dem Gesicht nach unten am Boden lag, herunterziehen. Er war viel zu groß und zu schwer. Sie ließ ihn erschöpft wieder los, drehte sich und stemmte stattdessen die Füße gegen seinen Oberkörper und endlich bewegte er sich, rutschte hinunter von der anderen Person.

Beth hielt am ganzen Körper zitternd inne. Ihr Blick glitt unsicher über die Gestalt des Mannes. Sie wusste, dass das verrückt war, dass das nicht sein konnte… er sah so anders aus, so viel schmaler und sein Haar war vor nicht allzu langer Zeit komplett geschoren worden. Jetzt war es nur einige Millimeter lang. So anders… so anders… und doch war die Hoffnung plötzlich wieder da, war so groß wie noch nie, denn da war so etwas Vertrautes an ihm...

Ihre bebenden Finger griffen nach der Schulter des Mannes, zogen mit aller Kraft. Sie glitt mit einer Hand unter ihn, sodass sie ihn halb umarmte, und endlich, endlich gelang es ihr, ihn zu drehen, seinen Oberkörper zu sich in ihren Schoß zu ziehen. Dass ihre Finger dabei in etwas Warmes, Feuchtes griffen, bemerkte sie kaum, zu sehr war sie darauf aus, endlich in sein Gesicht zu sehen, das immer noch von ihr abgewandt war.

„Bitte… bitte", flüsterte sie, während ihre zitternde Hand zu seinem Hals wanderte, sich vorsichtig an seine warme Wange legte, um seinen Kopf zu sich zu drehen. Ihr Herzschlag setzte einen Moment aus, als sie in sein etwas eingefallenes, aber so unglaublich vertrautes Gesicht blickte, das Gesicht, das sie in ihren traurigen Erinnerungen immer heimgesucht, nach dem sie sich so schmerzhaft gesehnt hatte - und all die angestauten Gefühle, all die Angst, Trauer und Verzweiflung der letzten Tage brachen mit einem Mal mit solcher Wucht über ihr zusammen, dass ein tiefer, ihren ganzen Körper erschütternder Schluchzer aus ihrer Kehle drang und sie unmittelbar zu weinen anfing.

„Mick…", stieß sie hervor und ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein krächzendes Flüstern. Er lebte… Gott, er lebte! „Mick…" Ihre Hand strich ungläubig über seine Wange, während sie die ständig nachkommenden Tränen wegblinzeln musste, um ihn überhaupt richtig erkennen zu können. Sie drückte seinen kraftlosen Körper unbewusst fester an sich, schloss ihn in die Arme, so als wolle sie ihn nie mehr loslassen.

„Wir sind da, wir sind da", stieß sie leise aus und streichelte sein Gesicht zärtlich und vorsichtig, als hätte sie Angst, er könne sonst zerbrechen. Seine Lider zuckten und sie lachte und weinte zur selben Zeit, als er seine Augen öffnete, bemüht darum, zu erkennen, wen er da vor sich hatte.

„Oh, Gott, Mick", brachte sie erstickt hervor. „Hörst du mich?" Er reagierte nicht. Seine Augen waren glasig und konnten den Blick nicht wirklich halten. Und er atmete so schwer und unregelmäßig.

„Wir… wir haben dich gefunden", redete sie trotzdem weiter auf ihn ein, versuchte ruhig und sanft zu klingen, aber es gelang ihr nicht wirklich, weil sie es selbst kaum verkraftete, dass sie ihn plötzlich in den Armen hielt – Mick, ihren Mick. „Wir holen dich hier raus!"

Seine Haut war so heiß unter ihren Fingern, so ungewöhnlich heiß… unter ihren mit Blut verschmierten… blutverschmierten…

Er hustete kraftlos und verzog dann schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht und das röchelnde Geräusch aus seiner Kehle ging ihr durch Mark und Bein. Jetzt erst wanderte Beths Blick über den Rest seines Körpers, nahm wahr, was sie anfangs nicht hatte sehen wollen. Seine Kleidung war von Blut durchtränkt und sie konnte mehrere Einschussstellen in Brust und Bauch erkennen. Der Anblick schnürte ihr die Kehle zu, schreckliche Erinnerungen an eine ganz ähnliche Situation wallten in ihr auf und Panik erfasste sie. Sie presste erst eine und dann beide Hände auf zwei der haltlos weiter blutenden Wunden.

„Oh, Gott", stieß sie mit einer Mischung aus Unglauben und Verzweiflung aus. Das durfte nicht schon wieder passieren – konnte nicht passieren! Er war ein Vampir! Er durfte nicht so bluten…

„Gott, wieso hört das nicht auf?" entfuhr es ihr panisch. „Das muss doch längst heilen…" Und im selben Moment konnte sie die Antwort schon spüren, fühlte sie es unter ihren zitternden Fingern, in seinem warmen Körper, seinen rasselnden, kurzen Atemzügen und dem schnellen Schlag des Herzens in seiner Brust, das immer mehr Blut aus seinen Adern pumpte, ihm die Kraft raubte, die er so dringend brauchte. Ein Schrei der Verzweiflung formte sich in Beths Inneren und schließlich ließ sie ihn heraus, so laut, so drängend, wie es nur ging, schrie voller Angst nach der einzigen Person, die ihr jetzt helfen konnte. „JOSEF!!"


	10. wird Sturm ernten

… **wird ****S****turm ernten**

* * *

Es war ein hässlicher Kampf – blutig, brutal und ohne Regeln. Die Männer der _Legion_ waren nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen, hier und heute auf Vampire zu treffen. Sie waren nicht gut genug ausgerüstet für einen solchen Kampf und das verschaffte uns einen immensen Vorteil. Wir waren schneller, stärker und vor allem blutrünstiger als sie und die Kugeln, die auf uns niederprasselten, fügten uns keinen wirklichen Schaden zu, wurden sie doch zum größten Teil von den Westen abgehalten, die wir trugen, und traf doch mal eine Kugel einen Arm oder ein Bein, fachte das nur noch mehr die glühende Wut in uns an. Unsere Waffen waren dagegen weitaus gefährlicher, denn wir trugen sie immer bei uns und man konnte sie uns nicht abnehmen…

Ich brauchte nur wenige Sekunden, um Peterson aus dem Griff unserer Angreifer zu befreien. Das Genick eines der Männer zersplitterte wie morsches Holz unter meinen Händen, während der andere durch einen gezielten Kopfschuss aus Max' Waffe zu Boden ging und reglos liegen blieb. Peterson reagierte schnell und stürmte los, doch mit einem Vampir in Rage konnte er es nicht aufnehmen. Ich schnitt ihm mit nur einem großen Satz den Weg ab, packte ihn an der Kehle und rammte ihn gegen die Wand, um ihn daran ein wenig nach oben zu schieben. Dort baumelte er hilflos nach Luft schnappend, und versucht verzweifelt meine Finger von seinem Hals zu lösen, während ich ihm nur mit einem kalten Lächeln meine scharfen Zähne zeigte. Doch mir war es nicht gegönnt, seine Angst weiter auszukosten. Erneut zischten plötzlich Kugeln durch die Gegend und ein stechender Schmerz zuckte im nächsten Moment durch meinen Oberschenkel. Ich ließ Peterson los und ging in die Knie, während er hustend und röchelnd auf seine Seite fiel.

Dieses Mal kamen sie von zwei Seiten und es waren viele - zu viele, um sich erst eine Strategie zu überlegen. Mit einem hasserfüllten, abgrundtiefen Grollen warf ich mich wie auch die anderen dem erstbesten Gegner entgegen und rammte ihm meine scharfen Eckzähne gnadenlos in die Halsschlagader. Einen kurzen Augenblick genoss ich das Gurgeln, mit dem er im Todeskampf zu Boden ging, doch der schmerzhafte Tritt, den mein Gesicht im nächsten Moment zu spüren bekam, erinnerte mich daran, dass ich mir für meine Gegner keine Zeit nehmen durfte. Noch im Fallen bekam ich das Bein des Angreifers zu fassen, zog ihn mit mir und stieß mein Fänge tief in seine Wade. Der Mann schrie schrill auf und stürzte nun selbst zu Boden, doch er kam nicht wieder so schnell auf die Füße wie ich. Blitzschnell war ich über ihm packte seinen Kopf und verdrehte ihm seinen Hals mit einem lauten Knacken um fast 360 Grad. Mein Herz pumpte in einem unglaublich schnellen Rhythmus Unmengen von Adrenalin durch meine Adern und sorgte dafür, dass Energien in meinem Körper frei gesetzt wurden, die übermenschlicher Natur waren. Ich liebte diesen Kick – er machte mich zu einer blutrünstigen Bestie – aber ich liebte ihn.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich zwei längliche Geschosse auf mich zukommen und warf mich zur Seite, aber nicht ohne den Schwung dazu zu nutzen, mich zu drehen und auf die beiden Männer, die mit einer merkwürdigen Armbrust auf mich zielten, zuzuspringen. Einer von ihnen wurde von meiner Schulter mit solcher Wucht gerammt, dass er mehrere Meter weit durch den Flur flog, bevor er wieder auf dem Boden aufschlug, während der Kiefer des anderen mit einem lauten, unappetitlichen Knacken meiner Faust nachgab. Er hatte keine Zeit den Schmerz zu fühlen, denn noch bevor er in die Knie ging, hatte ich ihm schon den kurzen Hals gebrochen. Ich hatte zu meinem Leidwesen einfach nicht die Zeit zuzubeißen. Für einen Moment stand ich frei und bemerkte gerade noch rechtzeitig, dass Peterson sich im Kampfgetümmel davonschleichen wollte. Ich duckte mich und schnellte los, war mit nur ein, zwei Sätzen bei ihm und packte ihn am Kragen, bevor er richtig auf den Beinen war. Doch auch dieses Mal kam ich nicht dazu, ihn mir vorzunehmen, denn einer der anderen Männer warf sich todesmutig auf mich, einen Holzpflock in der hoch erhobenen Hand. Ich ließ Peterson widerwillig los und bekam gerade noch rechtzeitig die Hand meines Angreifers zu fassen. Er riss entsetzt die Augen auf, als ich ihn dicht zu mir heran zog.

„Wolltest du mir das gerade ins Auge rammen?" stieß ich gepresst zwischen den gefletschten Zähnen hervor. „Wolltest du das?!"

Er hatte keine Zeit mehr, mir zu antworten, denn ich holte mit seiner eigenen Hand Schwung und rammte ihm den Pflock in den eigenen Hals. Dann stieß ich den zuckenden Leib von mir und sprang wieder auf die Füße. Von irgendwoher hörte ich jemanden ganz leise meinen Namen rufen und ich nahm mir in dem blutigen Kampfgetümmel, das um mich herum tobte, ein paar Sekunden Zeit, um zu lokalisieren, woher das Geräusch kam. Schließlich entdeckte ich nur wenige Meter von mir entfernt mein Headset, das ich in dem ganzen Chaos verloren hatte. Natürlich! Logan! Ich schlug einem herannahenden Angreifer kurz den Ellenbogen ins Gesicht und hob dann schnell das Gerät auf.

„Ja!" rief ich angespannt in das Mikro und duckte mich gerade rechtzeitig unter dem gekonnten Karatetritt eines anderen Mannes hinweg.

„Endlich!" rief Logan in meine empfindlichen Ohren. „Beth ist weg!"

„Weg?" Ich konnte nicht glauben, was ich da hörte, und blieb wie erstarrt stehen.

„Sie… sie ist total ausgeflippt! Ich glaub' sie kommt rein!"

„Rein?!"

„Bist du ein Echo, oder was?", war das letzte, was ich noch von Logan vernahm, bevor sich einer der Angreifer mit einem röhrenden Schrei auf mich warf und wir zusammen hart auf dem Boden aufschlugen. Und erneut flog das Headset durch die Luft. Der Mann war schwer und kampferprobt und ich hatte tatsächlich Probleme ihn wieder von mir herunter zu bekommen. Schon glänzte ein sauber polierter Holzpflock in seiner Hand und auch er konnte ihn mir aus dieser Position heraus gewiss nicht ins Herz stoßen. Ich wollte seinen Arm packen und festhalten, doch dann spürte ich etwas Kühles an meiner Hand und wusste sofort, was es war. In nur Sekundenbruchteilen packte ich die Waffe richtete sie auf den Kopf des Mannes vor mir und drückte in dem Moment ab, als der Pflock schon auf mein Gesicht zu raste. Blut und eine Masse, über die ich gar nicht weiter nachdenken wollte, klatschte mir ins Gesicht und der nun gesichtslose Mann fiel vorn über, direkt auf mich. Angewidert drückte ich meine Hände gegen seine Brust und schob in von mir. Als ich mich aufrichtete, suchten meine Augen sofort nach Peterson und fanden ihn… am Ende des Flures, auf dem Weg in die Freiheit. Ich stieß ein unmenschliches Grollen aus, duckte mich und schoss los. Kurz bevor er die Tür in das Treppenhaus öffnen konnte, packte ich ihn an seinem Mantel und warf ihn mit Schwung zurück in den Flur. Er schien stabiler zu sein, als er aussah, denn ich konnte keine Knochen brechen hören, als er hart auf dem Boden aufschlug. Aber er blieb liegen und stöhnte schmerzerfüllt. Auch Prellungen konnten wehtun…

Eine tiefe, mörderische Ruhe befiel meinen Körper, als ich mich ihm mit einem bösartigen Lächeln auf den Lippen wieder näherte. Dieses Mal _konnte_ ich mir Zeit nehmen, denn die anderen hatten die restlichen Gegner im Griff – es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis auch der letzte von ihnen seinen finalen Atemzug getan hatte. Und ich _wollte_ mir Zeit nehmen… oh, ja, viel Zeit… denn er hatte sich ja auch so viel Zeit mit Mick genommen – ein Jahr in schrecklichen Qualen, als Versuchstier gehalten und missbraucht…

Alles in mir schrie nach Blut… nach Blut und Schmerzen für diesen Teufel und ein drohendes Knurren drang aus meiner Kehle. Ich packte den alten Mann am Kragen und hob ihn mit einem Arm hoch, sodass er auf Augenhöhe mit mir war. Dann beugte ich mich vor, so nah, dass sich unsere Nasen fast berührten. Doch er schien keine Angst mehr zu haben, war zu erschöpft, hatte längst aufgegeben.

„Sie… sie machen einen Fehler…", brachte er schwach hervor.

Ich legte meinen Kopf schräg und lächelte ihn an. „Das wäre nicht der erste in meinem langen Leben…", sagte ich ganz leise und bleckte die Zähne.

Der Schrei war laut und so voller Verzweiflung und Angst, dass er einen eiskalten Schauer durch meinen Körper sandte. Ich erkannte ihre Stimme sofort und wusste, dass irgendetwas Furchtbares passiert sein musste. Und plötzlich war mir meine Rache egal. Es war, als ob ich aus einer Trance erwachte und mein menschliches Ich plötzlich die Führung übernahm. Ich ließ Peterson fallen und stürmte los, sprang über die vielen Körper die am Boden lagen, rannte vorbei an meinen noch kämpfenden Freunden und schoss um die nächste Ecke. Dort bremste ich ruckartig ab und erstarrt für einen Moment. Beth kniete am Boden, hielt den schlaffen Körper eines Mannes in ihren Armen und versuchte gleichzeitig verzweifelt mit beiden Händen seine Blutungen zu dämmen. Als sie mich sah, wollte sie etwas sagen, aber ihr drang nur ein verzweifeltes Schluchzen aus der Kehle.

Ich setzte mich wie ein Roboter wieder in Bewegung und zum ersten Mal seit langer, langer Zeit spürte ich, wie meine Beine immer weicher wurden, je näher ich den beiden kam. Meine Kehle war plötzlich wie zugeschnürt und gleichzeitig war mir, als ob sich eine eiserne Klaue um mein Herz schloss und es schmerzhaft zusammendrückte. Was ich da sah, was ich glaubte, gleich zu sehen, konnte nicht sein, konnte nicht… Und doch wusste ich es, spürte ich es, noch bevor ich in das Gesicht des Mannes sah, noch bevor mich Beths flehendlicher Blick traf, mich drängte ihr zu helfen, irgendetwas zu tun: Es war Mick. Mein bester Freund, den ich für immer glaubte verloren zu haben und er sah schrecklich aus. Ihn so zu sehen, verursachte mir fast selbst Schmerzen, machte es mir schwer, normal zu atmen… ausgemergelt, erniedrigt… zerstört… Was hatten sie ihm nur angetan?

Doch da war noch etwas, etwas, was mich zutiefst verwirrte. Nicht nur, dass er aus mehreren Einschusswunden in Brust und Bauchbereich blutete, sein Blut… es roch wie das eines Menschen! Da war nur ein ganz zarter Hauch von Vampirblut in der Luft, so als hatte man ihn gerade erst zum Menschen gemacht… Zum Menschen gemacht?! Ganz plötzlich verstand ich Beths Verzweiflung und ich schob alle Fragen, alle Gefühle mit aller Macht beiseite, fiel neben ihr auf die Knie. Mein Blick glitt rasch über seinen geschundenen Körper, erfasste die verschiedenen Einschussstellen und blieb schließlich an seinem Gesicht hängen. Er war unglaublich blass und atmete schwer und stockend. Seine Augen waren ein wenig geöffnet, aber sie starrten ins Leere, nahmen nicht wirklich etwas wahr. Irgendjemand hatte ihn so mit Drogen voll gepumpt, dass er völlig in seiner eigenen Welt versunken war, das sah ich nicht nur in seinem glasigen Blick, sondern roch ich auch in seinem Blut. Es war sehr gut möglich, dass er kaum Schmerzen verspürte, was durchaus von Vorteil sein konnte.

„Wir… wir müssen ihn flach hinlegen und möglichst wenig bewegen", stieß ich mit belegter Stimme hervor und half ihr, ihn vorsichtig von ihrem Schoß zu ziehen. Mick begann zu husten und in meinem Inneren verkrampfte sich alles, als sich Blut auf seinen spröden Lippen zeigte.

„Mick, bleib bei uns!", brachte Beth nun doch halbwegs fest hervor. „Bleib bei uns, hörst du! Du schaffst das!"

Ich musste erneut über ihren Optimismus staunen. Alles in mir sagte mir, dass es um unseren Freund nicht besonders gut stand. Und ich wusste wirklich nicht, was ich tun sollte. Im Gegensatz zu Mick hatte ich nicht viel Erfahrung, was das Behandeln von Schussverletzungen anging. Ich hatte mich aus den meisten Kriegsgeschehnissen der Menschen eher herausgehalten und war auch im normalen Leben nicht unbedingt der Erste, der einem Verletzten im Straßengraben zur Hilfe eilte. Was wir hier dringend brauchten, war ein Arzt… oder ein Wunder. Ich atmete tief durch, presste dann meine eigenen Hände auf die anderen beiden Wunden und wandte mich ein wenig um.

„Max!" schrie ich, so laut ich konnte, und nur wenige Sekunden später eilte er auf uns zu.

„Oh… mein… ist das…"

Ich ließ ihn nicht ausreden. „Der Arzt – wo ist der?!"

Er sah mich verwirrt an. „Welcher Arzt?..." Seine Augen wurden größer, als ihm dämmerte, wovon ich sprach. „ Oh, scheiße…"

Das klang gar nicht gut. Anscheinend hatte sich in der Aufregung keiner mehr weiter um Peterson gekümmert und er stand bestimmt nicht in irgendeiner Ecke und wartete geduldig auf meine Rückkehr, nachdem ich ihn so liebevoll behandelt hatte. Ich unterdrückte einen Fluch und senkte den Kopf, um meine Gedanken zu sortieren. Der intensive Geruch von frischem Blut, der von Mick aufstieg, begann langsam meine Sinne zu benebeln. Als ich wieder aufsah, waren auch Phillip, Mark und William erschienen.

„Okay", stieß ich angespannt hervor. „Sucht nach einer Trage, einer Liege… irgendetwas, womit wir ihn transportieren können – schnell!"

Das brauchte ich meinen Freunden nicht zweimal sagen. So schnell, wie sie gekommen waren, waren sie auch wieder verschwunden.

„Josef…", brachte Beth mit erstickter Stimme hervor. „Ich weiß, dass du es hören kannst… Schlägt sein Herz noch?"

Ich schloss einen Moment die Augen und konzentrierte mich auf die Geräusche, die Micks Körper von sich gab. Ja, sein Herz schlug – schnell und sogar erstaunlich kräftig für seinen desolaten Zustand. Aber da war noch ein anderes übles Geräusch – ein Knacksen und Knirschen in seinem linken Lungenflügel, genau an der Stelle, an der Beth mit größter Anstrengung eine der Wunden zuhielt. Ich nickte ihr zu und versuchte, ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu schenken, doch es wollte mir nicht so recht gelingen. Eine Kugel hatte Micks Lunge beschädigt – was hatten wohl die anderen noch alles in seinem Körper angerichtet? Es war gewiss nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sein angeschlagener Kreislauf kollabierte und sein Herz zum Stillstand brachte. Uns lief die Zeit davon…

„Kannst du… kannst du ihn nicht einfach wieder zum Vampir machen?" fragte Beth mit zitternder Stimme.

Ich sah in Micks blasses Gesicht und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Wa… warum nicht?" brachte sie nur mit einem Schluchzen hervor.

„Beth, sieh ihn dir doch an", erwiderte ich leise, doch sie verstand eindeutig nicht, worauf ich hinaus wollte.

„Nicht jeder Mensch überlebt eine Verwandlung", erklärte ich so ruhig, wie ich es in dieser Situation konnte. „Einen Schwerverletzen zu verwandeln, gelingt nur in ganz wenigen Fällen. Und wir wissen nicht genau, was mit Mick gemacht wurde – das… das kann ich einfach nicht tun!"

Lautes Klappern und schnelle Schritte kündigten die Rückkehr der anderen an. Sie waren mit ihrer Suche erfolgreich gewesen und schoben im Eiltempo eine Liege zu uns heran.

„Können wir ihn bewegen?" fragte Beth mit zittriger Stimme.

„Wir haben keine andere Wahl", gab ich leise zurück, obwohl mir der Gedanke genauso viel Angst machte wie ihr. Ich sah zu den anderen hoch, ohne den Druck gegen Micks Wunden zu verringern. „Könnt ihr das Ding runterstellen?"

Max betrachtete die Liege genauer und nickte dann zu meiner Erleichterung. Er und Mark bewegten zwei Hebel an den Seiten und die Liege sank quietschend neben uns auf den Boden.

„Was… was ist mit ihm?" fragte Phillip verwirrt.

„Er ist ein Mensch", erklärte ich rasch, „und er wird sterben, wenn wir ihn nicht in den nächsten Minuten rüber in die Klinik bringen!"

„Ich hole den Van", meinte William sofort und warf sich herum, um gleich loszueilen. Endlich jemand der mitdachte!

„Fahr zum Seiteneingang, durch den ich gekommen bin!" rief Beth ihm nach. „Da sind weniger Treppen!"

William wandte sich im Lauf um und nickte ihr zu, dann war er auch schon um die Ecke verschwunden. Ich atmete tief durch und sah Max und Phillip an. „Einer muss seine Beine nehmen und einer vorne unter seine Arme greifen und du…", ich sah Mark an, „musst die Liege möglichst schnell unter seinen Körper schieben, wenn die anderen ihn anheben."

Mark nickte knapp und Max und Phillip brachten sich sofort in Position. Wieder holte ich tief Luft. „Auf drei… eins, zwei… drei!"

Wir waren wirklich schnell und Mick landete relativ sanft auf der Bahre, aber dennoch begann er erneut zu husten und feine Bluttropfen spritzten dabei aus seinem Mund. Beth sah mich entsetzt an und ich versuchte, ihr wenigstens mit meinem Blick ein wenig Mut zuzusprechen, weil mein Mund nicht dazu in der Lage war, ihr vorzugaukeln, dass bestimmt alles gut werden würde. Unsere Hände badeten in Micks Blut… wir wussten einfach, wie ernst die Lage war.

Max und Phillip brachten die Liege vorsichtig wieder auf ihre alte Höhe und wir richteten uns langsam mit ihr auf, wohl darauf bedacht, den Druck auf den Schusswunden aufrecht zu erhalten. So merkwürdig es war, irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, es würde tatsächlich helfen und der Blutfluss würde abnehmen.

„Okay, los, los!" spornte ich die anderen an und wir setzten uns gemeinsam in Bewegung, so schnell wie es in dieser Situation ging. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen. Bald schon würden wir die Liege zusammenklappen, ihn über Treppen tragen und in den Van laden müssen. Und das bedeutete auch, dass Beth und ich loslassen mussten, wenigsten für ein paar Sekunden. Die Frage war nur, ob er das überstehen würde. Ganz gleich wie schnell wir Vampire waren, Micks Körper hatte seinen eigenen Willen und seine allzu menschlichen Grenzen.

* * *

Wir betraten die Klinik nicht, wir fielen in sie ein und die Schwester, die an der Anmeldung halb in ihrem Sessel geschlafen hatte, verlor vor Schreck fast das Gleichgewicht. Natürlich boten wir ein erschreckendes Bild, zwei Männer, deren Gesichter und Kleidung mit Blut bespritzt waren, eine Frau, die ihre Hände verzweifelt auf die Wunden eines Schwerverletzten drückte, der mit einer Krankenhausliege im Eiltempo herein geschoben wurde. Aber sie sammelte sich erstaunlich schnell, war sie doch darauf eingestellt, dass in dieser Nacht nur akute Notfälle eingeliefert wurden. Sie stürmte auf uns zu, laut den Namen eines Arztes rufend, der irgendwo in der Nähe sein musste.

„Auf uns wurde geschossen", brachte ich gehetzt hervor und bemerkte mit Erleichterung, dass der Arzt nun etwas schlaftrunken aus einem der Zimmer geeilt kam, sich im Laufen seinen Kittel anziehend. „Ihn haben vier Kugeln getroffen", fuhr ich an ihn gewandt fort.

Dem Doktor genügte nur ein Blick, um zu wissen, dass große Eile angesagt war. Micks Zustand hatte sich auf dem Weg deutlich verschlechtert. Er atmete nur noch sehr flach und auch sein Herz schlug deutlich unrhythmischer als zuvor.

„Kathrin, lassen Sie einen OP vorbereiten und verständigen Sie Dr. Mitchel und Dr. Burowski", gab der Arzt knapp weiter. „Sagen Sie ihnen, wir haben einen Notfallpatienten mit multiplen Schussverletzungen in Brust – und Bauchbereich – womöglich inner Blutungen. Und ich brauche jeden anderen, den sie auftreiben können, hier – jetzt – sofort!"

Die Schwester eilte davon und der Arzt beugte sich über Mick und schob Beth einfach zur Seite, um die Wunden in Eile zu inspizieren. „Wie lange ist das her?"

„Höchstens eine halbe Stunde", gab ich wahrheitsgemäß zurück und sah wie zwei weitere Männer in weiß durch den Flur auf uns zu gerannt kamen, gefolgt von einer Schwester. Der Arzt gab seinen Kollegen schnelle, knappe Anweisungen und Hektik brach aus. Die Schwester schob nun auch Max unwirsch beiseite, um die Bahre selbst vorwärts, in einen der Schockräume zu schieben. Beth und ich konnten den Raum zwar betreten, aber es war plötzlich so, als ob wir Luft waren. Die Hektik und Anspannung um Mick herum, sagte mir deutlich, dass sein Zustand wirklich besorgniserregend sein musste, und ich fühlte mich plötzlich so nutzlos und fehl am Platz, wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Ich zuckte fast zusammen, als der Arzt mich über seine Schulter hinweg wieder ansprach. „Welche Blutgruppe hat er?"

„A0 negativ", sagte ich schnell und Beths Blick schoss zu mir herüber. Sie sah mich mit offenem Mund an, brachte aber nichts heraus.

Dem Arzt war anzusehen, dass er über diese Aussage nicht gerade erfreut war. „Holen Sie, was wir noch da haben", sagte er zu einer der Schwestern gewandt. „Und rufen Sie dann andere Krankenhäuser in der Nähe an. Vielleicht können die uns mit Blutkonserven aushelfen…"

„Ich habe dieselbe Blutgruppe!" brach es nun doch aus Beth hervor. „Nehmen sie mein Blut!"

Der Arzt starrte sie einen Moment überrascht an, dann nickte er schnell und gab der Schwestern einen Wink. Sie ergriff Beth Arm und zog sie einfach mit sich, obwohl sie trotz ihres Angebotes Micks Seite eigentlich nicht so wirklich verlassen wollte. Sie suchte meinen Blick und ich nickte nur. Beth verstand auch ohne Worte, dass ich so lange bei Mick bleiben würde, wie es nur möglich war, und verließ mit diesem tröstlichen Gedanken ohne weiteren Widerstand den Raum.

Ich holte tief Luft und versuchte, das hohle Gefühl in meinem Inneren, das jetzt, wo ich nichts mehr zu tun hatte, so viel stärker in mir herauf drängte, zu tilgen, indem ich mir einredete, dass die Ärzte Mick wirklich helfen konnten, dass sie ihn retten würden, ganz gleich, wie schwer verletzt er war. Man hatte ihn bereits an ein Gerät angeschlossen, das ihm beim Atmen half und er bekam über einen Tropf eine Lösung zugeführt, die vermutlich zusammen mit den anderen Infusionen, die man ihm schon verabreicht hatte, seinen Kreislauf so weit stabilisieren sollte, das man ihn operieren konnte. Die Ärzte arbeiteten schnell und konzentriert, aber ihnen war anzumerken, dass auch sie unter größter Anspannung standen und jederzeit mit dem Schlimmsten rechneten. Immer wieder warfen sie besorgte Blicke auf die Geräte, mit denen sie Micks Körperfunktionen kontrollierten. Ich versuchte, dem hektischen Austausch der Ärzte untereinander zu folgen, aber bei all den Fachbegriffen schwirrte mir bald der Kopf.

„Hat er Drogen genommen?" wandte sich plötzlich wieder einer der Ärzte an mich. Er hatte gerade mit einem Licht in Micks Augen geleuchtet und sah nun noch besorgter aus als zuvor.

„Ich… ich denke, man hat ihm irgend etwas eingeflößt", erklärte ich. „Starke Beruhigungsmittel oder so…" Daran hatte ich überhaupt nicht mehr gedacht…

„Warum sagen Sie das nicht gleich?!" fuhr mich der Arzt an und gab sofort schnelle Kommandos an die anderen weiter. Doch im nächsten Moment begannen die Geräte um Mick herum schon alarmierend zu Piepen.

„Kardiogener Schock" und „Kammerflimmern" waren die einzigen Worte, die ich noch so halbwegs verstand, doch der Rest ging völlig in der allgemeinen Panik unter, die auf einmal aufkam. Einer der Ärzte zog einen Defibrillator heran und dann stand plötzlich eine Schwester vor mir und sah mich um Entschuldigung bittend an. „Es tut mir wirklich leid", sagte sie und öffnete die Tür, während mein Blick immer noch auf den schnell herum hantierenden Ärzten und Micks regloser Gestalt ruhte.

„Sie müssen jetzt leider draußen warten." Ihre Hände drückten gegen meine Brust und wie in Trance ließ ich mich hinaus schieben, während ich mein Herz bis in meine Ohren hinauf hämmern hören konnte. Erst als die Tür sich vor meiner Nase schloss, wurde mir klar, dass wir Mick nicht wirklich ‚lebend' gefunden hatten. Es war durchaus möglich, dass das Schicksal ihn uns doch noch nahm, ihn aus unseren Händen fort riss, noch bevor wir ihn wirklich packen konnten. Die eiserne Klaue war wieder da und legte sich nicht nur um mein Herz, sondern quetschte meine ganzen Innereien schmerzhaft zusammen. Es war Max laute Stimme, die mich wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit holte, indem er meinen Name rief. Er stand an der Anmeldung und hielt ein Telefon in einer Hand, gleichzeitig darum bemüht, die Schwester vor sich mit der anderen davon abzuhalten, sich dieses zu greifen.

„Wenn sie mir das Telefon nicht augenblicklich geben, bin ich gezwungen, den Sicherheitsdienst zu holen", drohte sie und ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Wut.

Ich ging mit gerunzelter Stirn auf die beiden zu und bedachte dann Max mit einem fragenden Blick.

„Die Dame will die Polizei benachrichtigen", erklärte er mir und sah mich eindringlich an.

„Oh, ja", entfuhr es mir sogleich und ich schenkte ihr mein charmantestes Lächeln. „Natürlich müssen Sie das, wenn bei Ihnen jemand mit Schussverletzungen eingeliefert wird."

„Ganz genau!", gab sie immer noch wütend zurück, aber ihre Stimme klang schon etwas sanfter.

„Nur… es gibt ein paar Dinge bezüglich meines Freundes und unserer Arbeit, die sie nicht wissen können", fuhr ich fort, „und in die ich sie leider auch nicht einweihen kann, die es aber notwendig machen, dass sie sich vorerst nicht an die Polizei wenden…"

„Hören Sie, das…"

Ich ließ sie nicht ausreden, sondern legte eine Hand sanft auf ihre Schulter und sah sie drängend an. „Ich rede nicht davon, dass sie sich gar nicht an die Polizei wenden sollen", erklärte ich schnell. „Es geht mir nur um ein paar Stunden. Nur so lange, bis mein Freund das alles halbwegs überstanden hat…"

„Das kann ich nicht machen", gab sie zurück, aber ihre Stimme war nun weicher und zugänglicher. „Ich gefährde damit meinen Job…"

Mein Blick fiel auf ihre Hand, auf den goldenen Ring, den sie am Ringfinger trug. „Sie sind verheiratet, oder?" fragte ich, wartete aber gar nicht auf eine Antwort. „Sie haben sicher Kinder..."

„Eine Tochter, aber…"

Jetzt hatte ich sie! Es gab eine Sache in der Welt, mit der man fast immer seinen Willen durchsetzen konnte…

„Wie viel verdient man so in ihrem Beruf?" fragte ich sanft. „Nicht viel oder?"

Sie stutzte. „Warum fragen Sie?"

Natürlich würde sie erst einmal die Empörte spielen – aber es würde funktionieren, da war ich mir ganz sicher. Also griff ich in die Innentasche meiner Jacke und zog mein Scheckbuch heraus. Ich hörte sie nach Luft schnappen und packte sie schnell an beiden Schultern.

„Hören Sie sich das erst einmal an, bevor Sie wütend werden", sagte ich und sah ihr fest in die Augen. „Mir geht es nicht darum, irgendjemanden zu bestechen, um ein Verbrechen zu vertuschen oder so. Das Verbrechen wurde an meinem Freund begangen und es geht hier um sein Leben. Alles, was ich im Moment will, ist dieses Leben zu retten! Und ich brauche dafür Zeit! Ich bitte Sie nicht darum, Ihren Job nicht zu machen. Sie sollen ihn nur später machen – nur später!" Sie schluckte schwer und ich konnte deutlich sehen, wie es in ihrem Kopf arbeitete.

„Ich weiß, Sie haben eine Familie zu versorgen", fuhr ich fort. „Und Sie brauchen diesen Job – und deswegen geben ich Ihnen eine Absicherung, falls Sie durch diese großzügige Tat in Schwierigkeiten geraten – was ich nicht glaube."

Ich ließ sie los und stützte mich zum Schreiben auf den Tresen der Anmeldung. Ich wusste genau, dass sie warten würde. Sie würde warten, um zu sehen, was mir mein Freund wert war, um zu sehen, was ihr entgehen würde, wenn sie sich für ihre eigenen überzogenen Werte und Moralvorstellungen entschied.

„Wenn Sie tatsächlich Ihren Job verlieren sollten, sollte das genügen, um Sie und Ihre Familie für eine ganze Weile durchzubringen", sagte ich leise und schob ihr den Scheck hinüber. Die Schwester stieß ein ungläubiges Keuchen aus und fuhr sich mit der Hand vor den Mund.

„Das… das kann ich nicht… das…", stammelte sie und ich sah neben all ihren moralischen Zweifeln die menschliche Gier in ihren Augen aufleuchten. Geld konnte das Leben so viel leichter machen…

„Sie können", sagte ich leise, faltete den Scheck zusammen, nahm ihre Hand und drückte ihr das wertvolle Papier in die schwitzigen Finger. „Geben Sie uns nur ein wenig Zeit…"

Für einen Moment sah ich ihr Gewissen noch tapfer mit der Gier kämpfen, dann nickte sie schließlich und wandte sich etwas beschämt von uns ab, um ihrer weiteren Arbeit an der Anmeldung nachzugehen. Ich atmete an diesem Tag nun schon zum x-ten Mal tief durch und sah dann Max an. Mit einem Blick gab ich ihm zu verstehen, dass er mit mir kommen sollte, damit wir ungestört miteinander reden konnten.

„Das war knapp", sagte er, als wir genug Abstand zwischen uns und die Schwester gebracht hatten.

Ich nickte nur und fuhr mir nervös mit der Hand über das Gesicht. „Ich weiß nicht, ob Mick das alles übersteht – aber wir müssen trotzdem dringend alles Weitere organisieren."

„Die Wachmänner in dem Überwachungsraum waren laut Phillip tot", berichtete Max mir mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Es wird also noch eine Weile dauern, bis man das Massaker da unten entdeckt."

„Das _darf_ keiner entdecken", sagte ich eindringlich und Max verstand sofort.

„Wir kümmern uns drum", erwiderte er und wollte sich schon zum Gehen umwenden. Doch ich hielt ihn an einem Arm fest.

„Ich brauche den Hubschrauber. Die haben hier oben auf dem Dach bestimmt einen Landeplatz. In spätestens drei Stunden _muss_ er da sein."

Max war deutlich anzusehen, dass ihm meine Beweggründe dafür nicht ganz klar waren, aber er war es gewohnt, keine Fragen zu stellen. Also reagierte er erneut mit einem Kopfnicken und dieses Mal ließ ich ihn gehen.

Mein Herz machte einen Sprung, als sich die Tür des Schockraums öffnete und Mick, immer noch umgeben von besorgten Ärzten und Schwestern, eilig herausgeschoben wurde. Ich setzte mich sofort in Bewegung und lief ihnen nach, doch der Arzt, der als erstes bei uns gewesen war, hob abwehrend eine Hand und blieb dann bei mir stehen, während die anderen mit Mick weiter liefen.

„Wir haben seine Blutungen vorerst stoppen und ihn stabilisieren können", erklärte er mir rasch. „Aber er muss sofort in den OP. Möglicherweise gibt es noch weitere innere Blutungen und seine Lunge ist sehr angeschlagen."

Ich nickte verstehend, während sich innerlich alles in mir erneut verkrampfte.

Der Arzt atmete tief durch. Anscheinend kam er zu einem Teilbereich seines Berufes, den er nicht besonders gern ausübte – den als Überbringer schlechter Nachrichten.

„Ich will ehrlich zu Ihnen sein", sagte er ernst. „Ihr Freund hat über eine lange Zeit sehr viel Blut verloren – dementsprechend ist sein Zustand sehr kritisch. Die Kugeln haben in seinem Körper Schäden angerichtet, deren ganzes Ausmaß für uns noch gar nicht erkennbar ist – aber, was wir bisher wissen, ist besorgniserregend. Ich kann Ihnen nicht versprechen, dass er diese Operation überlebt."

Wieder nickte ich nur, denn ich wusste, selbst wenn ich es versuchte, würde kein Wort aus meiner Kehle kommen. Der Doktor sah mich noch einen Moment traurig an, wandte sich dann um und verschwand, wie die anderen auch, hinter einer weiteren Tür. Dieses Mal fiel es mir schwer, mich so zu sammeln, dass ich mich überhaupt wieder bewegen konnte. Die Angst um Mick lastete wie ein Tonnengewicht auf meinem ganzen Körper. Aber ich _musste_ mich wieder bewegen. Da war noch so viel, um das ich mich kümmern musste. Das Leben wartete nicht. Die Zeit lief einfach weiter, tickte wie eine Bombe unter den Füßen derer, die nicht fähig waren, zu verdrängen und zu vergessen. Also straffte ich die Schultern und atmete tief und zitternd ein. Es galt einen Plan zu entwickeln, um unser aller Überleben wenigsten für die nächsten 24 Stunden zu sichern. Wir hatten der_ Legion_ den Kampf angesagt, hatten sie mit unserem Überraschungsangriff empfindlich verletzt. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie herausfand, wo wir waren.


	11. Engel

_*Aha! Anhand der Zugriffe habe ich jetzt gemerkt, dass die Geschichte jetzt doch auch in der deutschen Version ein paar Leser hat. Und deswegen werde ich hier weiter fleißig updaten. Vielleicht kommen ja dann irgendwann doch noch ein oder zwei Reviews. (Sich die Hände reibt)*_

* * *

**E****ngel**

* * *

„_**Es gibt keinen Menschen, der nicht durch seinen Engel geführt und behütet würde; es gibt nur sehr viele, die noch niemals etwas davon gemerkt, die noch niemals daran gedacht haben." **_

_**(Bernhard Martin)**_

* * *

_Der Alptraum war vorbei. Sie würde wieder nach Hause kommen - zu ihrer Mama – das wusste sie ganz genau. Sie hatte keine Angst mehr, nicht so lange der Engel bei ihr war. Er konnte sie vor allem Bösen in dieser Welt beschützen. Niemand konnte ihr etwas tun, solange er sie in seinen Armen trug, sie festhielt und nicht losließ. _

_Ihre Mama hatte ihr immer wieder diese Geschichte erzählt, dass jedes Kind auf seinem Weg von einem Engel begleitet wurde, der unsichtbar über es wachte und es vor allen Gefahren dieser Welt beschützte. Sie hatte ihn so gern sehen wollen, ihren Schutzengel, aber nie hatte er sich ihr gezeigt, ganz gleich wie drängend sie ihn darum gebeten hatte – bis zu dieser Nacht. Alles war so schrecklich gewesen, bis er aufgetaucht war. _

„_Komm…ich bringe dich jetzt nach Hause. Hab' keine Angst", hatte er gesagt und da hatte sie es gewusst, hatte gewusst, dass er ihr Engel war. Sie hatte sich von ihm in die Arme nehmen lassen und nun trug er sie durch die Nacht, zurück zu ihrer Mama. Sie hatte sich ganz fest an ihn gekuschelt, hielt sich mit ihren kleinen Händen an seiner Jacke fest und hatte große Mühe, ihre Augen offen zu halten. Aber sie musste wach bleiben, sonst versuchte er vielleicht wieder, sie abzusetzen und wurde erneut unsichtbar. Einmal, ganz am Anfang, hatte er es versucht, irgendwo an einem Auto. Doch sie hatte angefangen zu wimmern und zu weinen, als er sie auf ihre eigenen Füße gestellt hatte und vor ihr in die Hocke gegangen war, um ihr irgendetwas zu erklären. Sie hatte seine Worte nicht hören wollen, hatte nur wieder auf seinen Arm gewollt und ihre eigenen Arme nach ihm ausgestreckt. Sie hatte so herzzerreißend geschluchzt, dass er ihr schließlich nachgegeben hatte, und nun hielt er sie wieder in den Armen und trug sie durch die Dunkelheit, die ihr keine Angst mehr machen konnte. Es war ein langer Weg nach Hause. Sie liefen durch viele Straßen, hell erleuchtete mit vielen Autos und Menschen um sie herum und kleine ruhige, die so still waren, dass sie deutlich seinen langsamen Herzschlag hören konnte und die tiefen, ruhigen Atemzüge, die er machte. Nur manchmal, wenn ein lautes Geräusch durch die Nacht hallte, zuckte sie zusammen und begann wieder zu weinen, weil dann, für einen kurzen Moment, all die schrecklichen Bilder wieder in ihr hoch kamen. Immer genau dann begann er leise zu summen. Ganz leise begann ihr Engel dieses Lied für sie zu singen und es kam ihr vor, wie die schönste Musik auf Erden, obwohl es nur ein einfaches Schlaflied war, eines, das sie schon kannte. Aber aus seinem Mund klang es so, als sei es nur für ihre Ohren bestimmt, als würde es nur ihr gehören, und sie schloss glücklich die Augen, ein seliges Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sie schlief nicht ein, aber das leise Singen, so nah an ihrem Ohr, das Vibrieren seiner Brust, war so schön, so beruhigend, dass sie alles Schreckliche vergessen konnte, was ihr zuvor widerfahren war. Sie fühlte sich so wunderbar geborgen und wusste, dass sie ihren Engel nie wieder hergeben würde. Er musste für immer bei ihr bleiben und ihr jede Nacht das Lied vorsingen. Ihr Lied. Das wünschte sie sich von ganzem Herzen._

_Doch alle schönen Dinge hörten irgendwann auf und als Beth das nächste Mal die Augen wieder öffnete, schritt ihr Engel mit ihr durch das Gartentor zu ihrem Zuhause. Innen im Haus war noch alles hell erleuchtet und im nächsten Moment riss jemand die Tür auf und ihre Mutter stürzte ihnen mit einem lauten Schluchzen entgegen. Beth begann sofort zu weinen, streckte eine Hand nach ihrer Mutter aus und hielt sich mit der anderen weiter an ihrem Engel fest. Ihre Mutter wollte sie in die Arme nehmen und sie spürte, wie ihr Engel versuchte, sie herüber zu reichen, aber Beth klammerte sich weiter an ihm fest, während sie gleichzeitig ihren anderen Arm um den Nacken ihrer Mutter schlang._

„_Oh, Beth… Beth alles wird gut", schluchzte ihre Mama, umfasst ihr kleines Gesicht mit beiden Händen und küsste ihre Stirn, ihre Wangen, ihre Nase. „Ich bin wieder da… Lass nur los…"_

_Aber sie konnte nicht. Sonst würde ihr Engel wieder verschwinden. Sie heulte noch lauter, als sie spürte, dass er vorsichtig nach ihrer Hand griff und behutsam versuchte, die Finger aus seiner Jacke zu lösen. „Ist doch gut, alles ist gut", hörte sie ihn sanft sagen, aber sie schrie nur noch lauter, hielt sich nun auch wieder mit der anderen Hand an ihm fest._

„_Warten Sie - warten Sie", konnte sie ihre Mama mit zittriger Stimme sagen hören. „Das macht keinen Sinn. Kommen Sie erst einmal rein."_

_Beth schlang ihre Arme fest um seinen Nacken und drückte ihr tränennasses Gesicht gegen seine Schulter, während ihr Engel sie in das warme, helle Innere des Hauses trug. Sie sah wieder auf und ihr Schluchzen wurde leiser, die Tränen versiegten langsam. Ihr Zuhause… sie war zuhause._

„_Siehst du Schatz", sagte ihre Mama und strich ihr über das blonde Haar. „Du bist wieder Zuhause. Du bist in Sicherheit. Niemand wird dir hier etwas tun. Du kannst Mr. St. John loslassen."_

_Sie schüttelte den Kopf und bemerkte, wie ihr Engel ihrer Mama einen hilflosen Blick zuwarf._

„_Hast du Angst, dass er weggeht?" fragte ihre kluge Mama sanft und sofort schossen Beth die Tränen in die Augen, schluchzte sie wieder los. _

„_Oh, Schatz, er geht nicht gleich weg", versprach ihre Mutter und ihr Engel runzelte irritiert die Stirn, nickte dann aber gleich mit einem sanften Lächeln, als er bemerkte, dass Beth ihn ansah. _

„_Engel…", sagte sie ganz leise und er hob überrascht die Brauen. Dann wurde sein Blick auf einmal so warm und liebevoll, dass sie trotz der ganzen Tränen anfing, zu lächeln. _

_Ihre Mama fuhr sich mit der Hand vor den Mund. „Du… du denkst, er ist dein Schutzengel?" _

_Beth nickte nur und ihr Engel stieß ein kleines Lachen aus._

„_Das tut mir so leid", stammelte ihre Mama. „Ich hab' ihr diese Geschichte erzählt und…"_

„_Schon gut", unterbrach er sie immer noch lächelnd und ging dann mit Beth in die Knie, sodass ihre Füße auf dem Boden aufsetzten. Sie wollte protestieren, doch er versuchte gar nicht erst, ihre Hände von seiner Jacke zu lösen, sondern sah ihr nur direkt in die Augen. Er hatte blaue, gütige Augen mit langen, dunklen Wimpern – Augen, die nur Engel besaßen. Augen, die sie nie vergessen würde. _

„_Weißt du, Beth, wir Engel müssen nicht nur auf eine Kind aufpassen – so viele gibt es nämlich gar nicht von uns", erklärte er ganz ruhig und seine Stimme war so warm und sanft, dass sie am Liebsten gleich wieder auf seinen Arm geklettert wäre, die Geborgenheit suchend, in die sie die ganze Zeit so wundervoll eingehüllt gewesen war._

„_Deswegen hat jeder von uns zwei oder drei Kinder, um die er sich kümmern muss", hörte sie ihn fortfahren. „Aber wenn du mich gar nicht mehr loslässt, kann ich den anderen Kindern nicht helfen, wenn sie mich brauchen. Und dann werden sie ganz schrecklich weinen. Und das willst du doch nicht, oder?"_

_Beth schüttelte zögernd den Kopf und sah auf ihre Hände, die sich immer noch in seine Jacke krallten. _

„_Ich komme wieder", versprach er. „Ganz bestimmt. Wenn du mich brauchst, werde ich da sein, okay?"_

_Sie sah ihn an und blinzelte die Tränen weg, die schon wieder ihre Wangen hinunterlaufen wollten. Doch sie nickte und ließ ihn schließlich los. _

„_Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir irgendjemand jemals wieder etwas antut", setzte er hinzu. „Ich passe auf dich auf – versprochen!"_

„_Und… und ich pass' auf dich auf", schniefte Beth und sie war in diesem Augenblick überzeugt davon, dass sie es konnte._

* * *

Es war eine Bewegung an ihrer Wange, die Beth aus dem Schlaf riss. Sie musste ein paar Mal blinzeln, um sich zu orientieren, um zu begreifen, dass sie in einem Krankenhaus war, auf einem dieser furchtbar unbequemen Stühle im Wartebereich saß und ihr Kopf auf Josefs Schulter ruhte. Schlaftrunken hob sie ihren Kopf und sah sich kurz um, nach einer Uhr an den Wänden suchend. Doch sie konnte keine finden. Josef begegnete ihr mit einem warmen Lächeln. „Es ist fünf Uhr in der Früh", sagte er und streckte sich etwas verkatert.

Beth ging einen Moment in sich. Das Letzte, woran sie sich erinnern konnte, war, dass sie etwas taumelig aus dem Zimmer gekommen war, in dem man ihr so viel Blut abgenommen hatte, wie man konnte, ohne ihr gesundheitliche Schäden zuzufügen. Sie war in Panik ausgebrochen, weil sie weder Josef noch irgendeine andere bekannte Person hatte vorfinden können. Die Schwester an der Anmeldung hatte ihr dann erklärt, dass Josef kurz nach draußen verschwunden war und Mick operiert wurde, aber erst als Josef nur wenig später wieder durch die Eingangstür gekommen war, hatte sie sich wirklich beruhigen können. Irgendwann musste sie erschöpft eingeschlafen sein.

„Wie lange ist er schon im OP?", fragte sie gefasst und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

„Vier Stunden", gab Josef leise zurück und sie konnte die Sorge in seiner Stimme wahrnehmen, obwohl er sich darum bemühte, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Ich denke, das ist normal bei solchen Verletzungen."

Er rieb seine Hände aneinander, so als wäre ihm kalt und Beth wusste sofort, dass er ihr etwas verheimlichte. In diesem langen, leidvollen Jahr, in dem sich dieses seltsame Band zwischen ihnen entwickelt hatte, hatte sie auch gelernt, dass Josef zu Übersprungshandlungen neigte. Sobald in seinem Inneren Gefühle losgetreten wurden, die er nicht wollte, oder auch wenn er versuchte, irgendetwas für sich zu behalten, richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf irgendetwas anderes, musste er etwas mit seinen Händen tun.

Beth schluckte den Kloß in ihrem Hals tapfer hinunter. „Wie kritisch ist sein Zustand, Josef?" fragte sie gerade heraus.

„Er ist hier in guten Händen, Beth." Nur ganz kurz ruhte sein Blick auf ihrem Gesicht, dann wanderte er schnell zur Ausgangstür, wie schon viele Male zuvor.

„Das ist keine Antwort", gab Beth beharrlich zurück. Zu ihrem Ärgernis öffnete sich in diesem Augenblick die Tür und ein hochgewachsener, grauhaariger Mann trat ein. Er trug einen Spitzbart und eine Brille und war mit einer schweren Tasche beladen, die normalerweise nur Ärzte mit sich herum trugen.

Beth konnte neben sich Josef erleichtert ausatmen hören und im nächsten Moment war ihr Freund auch schon auf den Beinen und eilte auf den Neuankömmling zu. Beth folgte ihm verwirrt.

„Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie gut es tut, dich zu sehen!" platzte es aus Josef ungewöhnlich offenherzig heraus und für einen Augenblick sah es fast so aus, als wolle er den Fremden in die Arme schließen. Doch stattdessen ergriff er nur dessen Hand und drückte sie fest. Nach dem Blick zu schließen, den der Mann Josef zukommen ließ, war er selbst diese Art von Begrüßung nicht gewohnt. Josef schien gefühlsmäßig anscheinend stärker angegriffen zu sein, als er nach außen durchscheinen ließ.

„Wo ist dein Freund?" fragte der Fremde schließlich.

„Er wird noch operiert…", erklärte Josef und stolperte dabei über Beths auffordernden Blick. „Oh, ja, entschuldige", meinte er schnell. „Das ist Dr. August Kendlroe – ein alter Freund und ein brillanter Arzt. August, das ist Beth Turner – eine sehr gute Freundin."

Natürlich war auch er ein Vampir und das war wohl der hauptsächliche Grund, warum er hier war. Er war der einzige Arzt, der wirklich alle Informationen bekommen konnte, die man brauchte, um Mick zu helfen. Dennoch verspürte Beth bei seinem Anblick ein leichtes Unbehagen in ihrem Bauch, sagte ihr doch ein untrügliches Gefühl, dass es noch einen anderen Grund geben musste, warum Josef ihn hierher geholt hatte. Schließlich wurde bereits alles Menschenmögliche für Mick getan.

Beth zuckte fast zusammen, als sich die Flurtür öffnete und Micks behandelnder Arzt zu ihnen hinüber kam, immer noch den OP-Kittel tragend. Er sah erschöpft und sehr ernst aus und alles in Beth verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft. Der Arzt atmete tief durch und sein Blick wanderte von Josef zu Beth, die beide keinen Ton heraus brachten.

„Jetzt sagen_ Sie_ mir doch bitte erst einmal, wer sie genau sind und in welchem Verhältnis Sie zu meinem Patienten stehen", brachte er ungewöhnlich ruppig hervor.

„Ich… ich bin Beth Turner, seine Freundin, und Mr. Kostan hier ist sein bester Freund", sprudelte es aus ihr heraus. „Er hat niemanden außer uns… und bitte sagen Sie uns doch einfach nur, ob er… ob er lebt…"

„Natürlich…Entschuldigung", erwiderte der Arzt nun gleich schon etwas sanfter. „Er lebt… und hat die OP so weit überstanden… aber…" Er zog etwas verwirrt die Brauen zusammen. „Ich verstehe da einfach ein paar Dinge nicht… Ihr Freund…" Er atmete tief durch, um seine Gedanken noch einmal zu sortieren. „Ihr Freund hat nicht sehr viel Glück gehabt. Die Kugeln, die in seinen Körper gedrungen sind, haben erhebliche Schäden an einigen seiner Organe hinterlassen. Eine hat seine Lunge verletzt, eine andere seine Niere und eine dritte seinen Magen – dabei ist Magensäure ausgetreten und hat zusätzliche Schäden bewirkt…"

Beth fuhr sich entsetzt mit der Hand vor den Mund.

„… wenn er nicht so mit Beruhigungsmitteln voll gepumpt gewesen wäre, hätte er vor Schmerzen nur so geschrieen", fuhr der Arzt fort. „Außerdem haben diese Mittel für eine schnellere Blutgerinnung gesorgt – auf einer Seite können wir ihnen also dankbar sein. Aber sie sind nicht allein dafür verantwortlich, dass er noch lebt. Und das ist das eigentliche Wunder – denn die meisten Menschen würden an solchen Verletzungen innerhalb von Minuten sterben! Aber ihr Freund hat ein unglaubliches Immunsystem und Selbstheilungskräfte, die ich in diesem Umfang noch nirgendwo gesehen habe. Und sein Blutbild…" Der Arzt hob in schierer Sprachlosigkeit die Hände. „Sowas hab' ich noch nie gesehen! Irgendetwas wurde mit diesem Blut gemacht, aber ich weiß nicht was…"

„Heißt das, er wird überleben?" fragte Josef hoffnungsvoll und die Begeisterung verschwand augenblicklich aus den Augen des Arztes.

„Ganz ehrlich?" Er schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Auch wenn sein Körper zu Dingen fähig ist, von denen wir Ärzte bisher nur träumen konnten, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass er es schafft. Der hohe Blutverlust hat ihn furchtbar geschwächt und ich denke, einige der Schäden sind nahezu irreparabel. Sein Körper hat nicht die Zeit und ist nicht mehr stark genug, das alles auszuheilen und zu vermeiden, dass Infektionen auftreten – selbst mit der Unterstützung aller medizinischen Möglichkeiten, die wir hier haben. Und sein Herz wird weitere körperliche Belastungen nicht überstehen…"

„Aber sie haben ihn doch operiert und behandelt!" entfuhr es Beth ungehalten. Sie wollte sich mit dieser erschreckenden Aussage auf gar keinen Fall abfinden. Mick würde nicht sterben – nicht jetzt, wo sie ihn gerade erst gefunden hatten!

„Miss Turner, ich wollte damit nicht sagen, dass wir ihn einfach so aufgeben", sagte der Arzt deutlich. „Wir haben alles getan, was wir können! Aber jetzt haben wir unsere Grenzen erreicht. Alles, was wir tun können, ist abwarten! Und das bedeutet auf ein Wunder zu warten, denn nach meinen ganz persönlichen Erfahrungen mit solchen Fällen, stehen seine Chancen einfach nicht besonders gut. Ich will nicht, dass sie sich in falsche Hoffnungen hinein steigern!"

Beth suchte Josefs Blick, aber der starrte nur den Boden an, während seine Wangenmuskeln vor Anspannung zuckten. Also atmete sie zitternd tief durch.

„Wo… wo ist er jetzt?" fragte sie den Arzt, bemüht, ihrer Stimme mehr Festigkeit zu geben.

„Auf der Intensivstation", gab der Arzt ruhig zurück. „Sie können zu ihm, wenn Sie wollen. Aber erwarten Sie nicht, dass er so schnell aufwacht."

Wenn man dem Arzt glauben konnte, war es wohl schon ein Wunder, wenn er überhaupt irgendwann aufwachte. Beth schob diesen furchtbaren Gedanken beiseite und nickte dem Arzt zu.

„Gut", meinte er mit einem Lächeln und wandte sich um. „Ich bringe sie hin."

Beth wusste, dass es dem Mann nicht nur darum ging, ihnen zu helfen, sondern auch darum, während ihres gemeinsamen Weges mehr über seinen Patienten herauszufinden. Bei all seinem Mitgefühl und seiner Sorge um seinen Patienten, hatte Beth auch etwas anderes in seinen Augen aufleuchten sehen. Sie war immer schon gut darin gewesen, Menschen zu entlarven. Dieser Mann hier gehörte zwar zu denen, die tatsächlich Gutes in dieser Welt bewirken wollten, aber wie jeder andere, der in seinem Beruf aufging, hatte auch er eine Leidenschaft: die Medizin. Und ein medizinisches Wunder, wie Mick eines zu sein schien, –aus welchen Gründen auch immer – zog ihn natürlich ganz besonders in seinen Bann.

„Wissen Sie, wer ihn vorher behandelt hat oder wo er sich vorher aufgehalten hat?" fragte der Arzt schon nach ein paar Metern vorsichtig und sprach dabei sowohl Beth als auch Josef an.

Beth holte Luft, um ihm zu antworten, aber Josef war schneller.

„Nein", log er, „er war eine Weile verschwunden und wir haben ihn heute erst gefunden."

„Und dann wurden Sie überfallen?" hakte der Arzt misstrauisch nach. „Von den Leuten, die ihn entführt hatten?"

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass er entführt worden ist", gab Josef ruhig zurück, aber Beth konnte fühlen, wie angespannt er war.

„Aber…", setzte der Arzt erneut an, doch Josef fuhr ihm sogleich über den Mund.

„Hören Sie, ich bin Ihnen wirklich für alles dankbar, was sie bisher getan haben, aber ich musste diese ganze Geschichte schon den Polizisten erzählen, die vorhin da waren… Ich will jetzt einfach nur noch zu meinem Freund. Ist das in Ordnung?"

Es war keine wirklich Ernst gemeinte Frage, dazu war der Ton, in dem Josef sprach, einfach zu schneidend, aber der Arzt nickte dennoch widerwillig und führte sie nun schweigend weiter. Beth bemerkte, dass Josef einen Blick mit seinem Freund austauschte und war nicht überrascht, als dieser ihren Begleiter sofort ansprach, als sie vor einer verglasten Tür hielten.

„Ich hab' mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt", wandte er sich mit einem freundlichen Lächeln an den anderen und reichte ihm die Hand. „Ich bin Dr. Meyers, der Hausarzt ihres Patienten."

Der Arzt ergriff erstaunt die angebotene Hand und wieder blitzte in seinen Augen verräterisch die Neugierde auf. „Dann sollten wir uns vielleicht einmal unterhalten", meinte er begeistert und Josefs Freund nickte zustimmend.

„Ganz dringend sogar", erwiderte er. „Haben Sie ein Büro?"

„Aber natürlich", strahlte der Arzt, wurde aber wieder ernst, als er Josef und Beth ansah. „Sie kommen auch ohne mich klar, nicht wahr? Gehen Sie einfach rein und fassen Sie nichts an, ja?"

„Aber natürlich nicht", gab Josef lächelnd zurück und Beth warf ihm unauffällig einen fragenden Blick zu, weil sie genau spürte, dass er wieder log. Doch Josef legte nur einen Arm um ihre Schultern, öffnete die Tür und schob sie herein, während die anderen beiden Männer in eine andere Richtung davon gingen.

Beth drehte sich sofort zu ihm um und sah ihn mit strengem Blick an. „Was geht hier vor sich, Josef?!"

Ihr Freund hob einen Finger an seine Lippen und wies mit einem drängenden Blick hinter sie. Schon bevor sie sich umdrehte, fiel ihr wieder ein, weswegen sie eigentlich hierher gekommen waren und ihr lauter Ton tat ihr augenblicklich leid. Ihr Magen machte eine schmerzhafte Umdrehung als ihr Blick über die Person glitt, die dort völlig verkabelt und bewegungslos im Bett lag, umgeben von piependen Geräten und einem schnaufenden Beatmungsgerät, das ihr beim Atmen half. Sie spürte Tränen in sich aufwallen, die sie tapfer zurückdrängte, und ging zu Mick hinüber, trat an seine Seite und betrachtete für einen langen Moment sein blasses, angespanntes Gesicht. Seine Lider zuckten ab und zu, aber er schlug die Augen nicht auf. Sie wollte ihn so gern berühren, sein Gesicht streicheln, um ihm irgendwie zu zeigen, dass sie da war, aber sie wagte es nicht. Die Angst irgendetwas damit auszulösen, ihn in seinem geschwächten Zustand aufzuregen und damit vielleicht sogar umzubringen, war zu groß.

Sie spürte Josef leise neben sich treten, sah ich ihn aber nicht an. „Warum wird uns das alles so… so schwer gemacht?" fragte sie leise und wischte sich verärgert eine Träne von der Wange, die sich verbotenerweise doch aus ihren Wimpern gelöst hatte. „Haben wir alle nicht schon genug gelitten? Wir hätten ihn doch einfach gesund und munter finden können…"

Josefs Lippen entrückte ein trauriges Lachen. „Gesund und munter? Nach einem Jahr?"

Beth holte schwer Atem. „Er hat so viel durchgemacht. Er verdient es zu leben… Er verdient es, möglichst schnell wieder gesund zu werden…"

„Was wir brauchen, ist ein Wunder", gab Josef mit belegter Stimme zurück. „Und du weißt, ich warte nicht zum ersten Mal darauf…"

Sie nickte nur und wischte sich zwei weitere Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Zweimal wird das Schicksal dich nicht hängen lassen", sagte sie fest und sah ihn nun doch an. „Wir müssen nur ganz fest daran glauben. Der Arzt hat gesagt, dass alles bei Mick irgendwie anders ist und er sich nicht erklären kann, warum. Vielleicht haben diese… diese Forscher seinen Körper so verändert, dass er sich regenerieren kann wie ein Vampir. Das ist es doch, wonach sie forschen, oder?"

„Beth, wenn er das könnte, würde er jetzt nicht so vor uns liegen und wir müssten nicht um sein Leben bangen", hielt Josef dagegen.

„Dann ist es einfach noch nicht vollständig gelungen", meinte Beth. „Es geht halt nur langsamer, aber er kann sich erholen. Das wäre doch möglich, oder?" Oh, sie hoffte es so, wünschte es sich so innig.

Josef sah sie nachdenklich an. „Daran gedacht, habe ich auch schon", gab er schließlich zu. „Im Grunde genommen ist es die einzige Hoffnung, an die wir uns noch klammern können." Er stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus und fuhr sich dann mit der Hand über sein Gesicht. „Beth, es gibt ein paar Dinge, die… die jetzt gleich passieren werden", sagte er plötzlich und sie runzelte irritiert die Stirn.

„Und ich will einfach, dass du weißt, dass ich nur versuche, uns alle hier heil aus der ganzen Sache heraus zu holen", fuhr er fort und sorgte mit seinen Worten für neue Turbulenzen in Beths Magengegend.

„Was… was meinst du damit?" fragte sie alarmiert, aber Josef kam nicht mehr dazu, ihr zu antworten, denn sein Freund, Dr. Kendlroe, öffnete die Tür, trat dann ein und schloss sie schnell wieder hinter sich.

„Ich denke, wir haben nicht mehr als eine viertel Stunde", wandte er sich sofort an Josef und trat rasch an Micks Bett heran. Sein Blick flog über die Apparaturen, während Beth nur mit offenem Mund von einem zum anderen sah.

„Die Vitalwerte sehen soweit ganz gut aus", erklärte der Doktor und schaltete das EKG aus, um dann auch noch seine Verbindung zu Mick zu kappen. „Wir können loslegen…"

„Oh – mein – Gott!" stieß Beth entsetzte aus. „Ihr wollt ihn mitnehmen?!"

Eigentlich war diese Frage sinnlos, denn sie beantwortete sich von selbst, da die beiden Männer tatsächlich alle lebenserhaltenden Hilfsmittel an dem Krankenbett festmachten und damit deutlich zeigten, dass sie mit ihrer Vermutung richtig lag. Doch Josef wandte sich dennoch zu ihr um und sah sie eindringlich an.

„Wir müssen hier weg, Beth!" sagte er mit Nachdruck und sie musste beunruhigt mit ansehen, wir Josefs Freund den Anschluss zu dem Beatmungsgerät unterbrach und stattdessen rasch einen Beatmungsbeutel auf das Verbindungsstück des Tubus setzte, den er sofort bediente.

„Ihr werdet ihn umbringen", stieß sie fassungslos hervor und baute sich erregt vor dem Bett auf. „Er ist gerade erst operiert worden!" Sie vertraute Josefs normalerweise… aber das war doch Wahnsinn!

„Nein – die _Legion_ wird ihn umbringen", setzte er ihr entgegen und stellte die Bremsen der Liege hoch. „Und uns alle mit ihm. Sie suchen doch längst nach uns, Beth! Sie können hier jeden Moment auftauchen und dann kann ihn keiner mehr retten. Aber wenn wir ihn mitnehmen, hat er eine Chance zu überleben. Eine geringe, das gebe ich zu – aber sie ist da!"

Beth schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, obwohl ihr schnell dämmerte, dass Josef mit jedem seiner Worte Recht hatte. Aber sie hatte plötzlich Angst, so furchtbare Angst, dass sie alle im Endeffekt zu Micks Mördern werden könnten. „Wie… wie willst du ihn denn so transportieren?" fragte sie zittrig.

„Als du zur Blutabnahme warst, habe ich alles Notwendige organisiert", erklärte Josef nicht sehr ausführlich. „Vertrau mir einfach, Beth, bitte!"

Sie sah ihm einen Moment in die Augen und alles, was sie darin lesen konnte, war Besorgnis und Angst um Mick. Aber er war sich auch sicher, dass er das einzig Richtige tat und das genügte ihr, um zu nicken. Ihre Beine waren furchtbar weich, als sie zur Tür ging und dann vorsichtig hinaus spähte. Niemand war zu sehen. „Wohin müssen wir?" warf sie Josef, der Micks Bett auf sie zuschob, leise über die Schulter zu.

„Zum Fahrstuhl", war die ebenso leise Antwort. Beths Blick wanderte zu einer Tafel an der Wand, die mit einem Pfeil anzeigte, in welcher Richtung die Fahrstühle lagen. Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und trat dann beherzt in den Flur, weit die Türen für die anderen öffnend. „Nach rechts", sagte sie als Josef das Bett an ihr vorbei schob, sah dann noch einmal in die andere Richtung und eilte ihnen dann wieder voraus, um die nächste Tür aufzuhalten.

Sie erreichten die Fahrstühle schnell und verschwanden ebenso schnell in einem von ihnen, ohne irgendjemandem weiter aufzufallen.

„Wohin geht es genau?" fragte Beth nervös, als sich der Fahrstuhl rasch in Bewegung setzte.

„Erst einmal ganz nach oben", gab Josef mit einem kleinen Lächeln zurück.

„Wir fliegen also wieder?" schloss sie sofort und war sogar erleichtert, als Josef nickte. Auf diese Weise konnte man einen Schwerverletzten am Sichersten und Sanftesten transportieren.

Sie zuckte zusammen, als plötzlich Josefs Handy zu klingeln begann, und auch er schien auf einmal etwas weißer im Gesicht zu sein als zuvor.

„Ja…. Ja… Wo sind sie?" Jetzt wirkte sein Gesicht fast grau. „Dann verschwindet da. Wir schaffen das alleine. Ja. Wir sehen uns…" Er beendete das Gespräch und Beth starrte ihn genauso angespannt an wie auch sein Freund.

„Sie sind da?" sprach dieser die Frage aus, die sie selbst nicht zu stellen wagte.

„Ja", erwiderte Josef ernst und warf einen besorgten Blick auf Mick. „Sie sind auf dem Weg zur Klinik. Wir haben nur noch ein paar Minuten. Wie geht es ihm?"

„Alles im grünen Bereich", gab der Arzt zurück und Beth vermutete, dass ihm seine Vampirsinne dabei halfen, Micks Vitalfunktionen zu überprüfen, ohne ein Gerät dazu zu benötigen.

Der Fahrstuhl öffnete sich mit einem leisen Gong und die frische Luft, die ihr in einer Böe entgegen kam, nahm ihr für einen Moment den Atem. Dann bewegten sie sich auch schon im Eiltempo über das Dach der Klinik auf einen Hubschrauber zu, der durch das Licht der langsam aufgehenden Sonne einen merkwürdigen, fast heilig wirkenden Glanz bekam. Diese Maschine war mit dem Helikopter, den sie das letzte Mal benutzt hatten, gar nicht zu vergleichen war. Sie war wesentlich größer und länger und ein rotes Kreuz prangte auf ihrer Seite. Sie strahlte das aus, was sie im Moment am dringendsten brauchten: Rettung.

„Hat das also geklappt", stellte Josef mit einem erfreuten Lächeln in Richtung seines Freundes fest.

„Das ist ein Intensivtransporthubschrauber aus meiner Klinik", erklärte Kendlroe und winkte einem Sanitäter zu, der soeben aus dem Heck der Maschine kletterte und ihnen dann schnell entgegenkam. „Die Jungs sind mir noch was schuldig", setzte er leise hinzu und begrüßte den Mann mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

„Das hier ist Paul", stellte er den Sanitäter vor, der Beth und Josef nur mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken bedachte und dann dem Arzt die Arbeit mit dem Beatmungsbeutel abnahm. „Er wird mir ein wenig auf dem Flug zur Hand gehen, sollte es Komplikationen geben."

Beths Magen machte eine kleine Umdrehung bei diesem Gedanken und sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Das durfte einfach nicht geschehen. Sie durften erst gar nicht daran denken, dann würde schon alles gut gehen.

Josef nickte seinem Freund flüchtig zu und beeilte sich das Krankenbett möglichst nahe an das geöffnete Heck des Hubschraubers heran zu bringen. Beth hielt mit klopfendem Herzen den Atem an, als die drei Männer mit vereinten Kräften Mick auf die ausgefahrene Liege des Hubschraubers bugsierten und dann die aufgesteckten restlichen Hilfsmittel um verlegten. Erst als Kendlroe verlauten ließ, dass Mick es soweit gut ging, wagte sie es wieder auszuatmen.

Die Rotoren des Hubschraubers begannen sich schon zu drehen, als Josef Beth beim Einsteigen half und sie ließ sich mit immer noch heftig schlagendem Herzen an der Seite von Micks Liege nieder, an der sie niemandem im Weg war. Einen Moment sah sie sich unsicher im Inneren des Hubschraubers um. Hier sah es so anders aus, fast so wie in einem Krankenwagen. Alles war voll gestopft mit medizinischen Hilfsmitteln und Geräten. Es gab sogar ein EKG und ein Beatmungsgerät, an das Kendlroe Mick jetzt wieder anschloss. Er schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und warf dann, wie auch Josef, einen besorgten Blick hinaus aus dem Fenster, das leider nicht in Beths Reichweite war. Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen und betete inständig, dass die Leute von der _Legion_ sie nicht doch noch erwischten. Erst als der Hubschrauber langsam in die Höhe stieg, flaute die Angst in ihr langsam wieder ab. Sie sah, dass Josef seine Augen schloss und einen tiefen, erleichterten Atemzug machte. Es war schön, zu sehen, dass sie nicht die Einzige war, die sich fortwährend Sorgen machte. Sie kam sich sonst so überempfindlich und schwächlich vor, aber im Grunde genommen hielt sie sich noch ganz gut, wenn man bedachte, was sie alles in den letzten Stunden durchgemacht hatten.

Ein leichtes Rütteln ging durch den Hubschrauber, als sie eine etwas steilere Kurve flogen, und Mick bewegte zu Beths Erstaunen plötzlich den Kopf.

„Wacht er auf?" wandte sie sich an den Arzt, der sofort besorgt den Monitor des EKGs betrachtete, dessen Piepen nun in deutlichen kürzeren Abständen ertönte. „Ich hoffe nicht", gab er angespannt zurück. Doch seine Hoffnung zerplatzte, als Micks Lider anfingen, zu zucken und sich schließlich öffneten.

„Verfl…" Der Arzt sprach nicht weiter, sondern lehnte sich so über Mick, dass er dessen Oberarme auf die Liege drücken konnte. Beth verstand bald wieso, denn obwohl Mick eigentlich keine Kraft besaß, begann sich plötzlich sein Oberkörper zu heben und ein merkwürdiges würgendes Geräusch drang aus seiner Kehle, während in seine glasigen Augen nackte Panik geschrieben stand.

„Das ist ein Tubus", brachte der Arzt gepresst hervor, „der hilft dir beim Atmen! Hör auf, dich dagegen zu wehren! Entspann dich!"

Doch die Worte des Mannes kamen nicht an. Mick würgte und röchelte, sein Körper zuckte und er warf seinen Kopf hin und her, während die Geräte um ihn herum in lautes Schrillen ausbrachen.

„Wir müssen ihn neu sedieren!", rief der Sanitäter aufgebracht, doch der Arzt schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Er hat schon zu viel davon bekommen – das verträgt er nicht schon wieder..."

Beths Herz raste, als sie sich vor lehnte und die Hände nach Micks Gesicht ausstreckte. Es gelang ihr mit Mühe, seinen Kopf festzuhalten und sein Gesicht zu sich zu drehen.

„Mick! Mick – sieh mich an!" forderte sie ihn mit fester Stimme auf und das Wunder geschah. Seine Augen blieben tatsächlich an den ihren hängen, waren das erste Mal dazu in der Lage, die Person vor sich wenigstens halbwegs zu erkennen und seine Gegenwehr erstarb augenblicklich. Eine Mischung aus Verwirrung, tiefer Sehnsucht und Hilflosigkeit zeigte sich in dem dunklen Blau seiner Augen und ließ eine Welle der Wärme und Zuneigung über Beths Körper hinweg gleiten. Ein zärtliches Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen.

„So ist gut", brachte sie leise hervor. „Wir wollen dir nur helfen. Du darfst dich nicht gegen den Schlauch in deiner Luftröhre wehren. Er hilft dir beim Atmen." Sie wusste nicht, ob er ihre Worte überhaupt verstand, aber der Kontakt mit ihren Augen und die Berührung ihrer Hände schienen ihn zu beruhigen.

„Alles wird gut", versprach sie und hob eine Hand, um sanft über seine Stirn und das kurze, weiche Haar zu streichen. Seine Lider wurden schwerer und sie spürte, wie er anfing, sich zu entspannen. „Ich pass auf dich auf", flüsterte sie und blinzelte die lästigen Tränen weg, die in den letzten Tagen zu ihrem ständigen Begleiter geworden waren. Sie nahm gar nicht mehr wahr, dass noch andere Menschen in diesem Hubschrauber waren, dass der Arzt sich langsam aufrichtete und Mick loslassen konnte und Josef sich mit einem tiefen Seufzer der Erleichterung zurück an die kalte Wand des Hubschraubers lehnte. Für sie gab es plötzlich nur noch Mick, der sie so dringend brauchte, wie sie einst ihn gebraucht hatte. Ihre Finger zeichneten zärtlich die Konturen seines Gesichtes nach, streichelten seine blasse, warme Haut, bis sich seine Augen wieder schlossen und das EKG das gleichmäßige Piepen von sich gab, das sie auch schon zuvor vernommen hatte. Und auch dann wich sie nicht von seiner Seite. Sie wollte, dass er sich sicher und geborgen fühlte, dass er auch im Schlaf spürte, dass sie da war und, ohne es selbst zu bemerken, begann sie leise zu summen. Sie summte ein Kinderlied, das sie ihr Leben lang begleitet und ihr immer so viel Trost und Ruhe gespendet hatte, wenn sie sich schlecht gefühlt hatte. Heute wusste sie wieso… und ihr war bewusst: Diese Mal war es Mick, der die Geborgenheit in den Armen eines Schutzengels brauchte, der ihn sicher nach Hause brachte. Wo immer das auch war…


	12. Dämmerung

**D****ämmerung**

* * *

„_**Unendlich ist die Welt und dennoch verschwindet ihre Unendlichkeit gegenüber dem Gehalt eines Kleinsten, wie es ein edler Mensch ist, über dessen Gewinn oder Verlust wir alle Sterne vergessen."**_

_**(August Pauly, 1905)**_

* * *

_Eigentlich mochte ich Partys. Natürlich mussten sie Stil haben und nur für ausgewählte Gäste zugänglich sein, aber dann waren sie meist sehr amüsant und überschütteten uns Vampire nahezu mit Möglichkeiten, unseren wundervollen animalischen Trieben nach Sex und Blut nachzukommen. Außerdem bargen sie für mich auch noch die Möglichkeit, neue wichtige Kontakte zu knüpfen oder andere einflussreiche Vampire wiederzusehen, die ich schon für eine Weile aus den Augen verloren hatte. _

_Die meisten Partys, die ich mochte, waren natürlich meine eigenen, auch wenn es viel Arbeit machte, Leute dafür auszusuchen, die alles Organisatorische übernahmen. Zumindest konnte ich so dafür sorgen, dass alles genau so arrangiert wurde und stattfand, wie ich es wollte. Doch wenn man in einem Jahr an zu vielen Partys hintereinander teilnehmen muss und einem das Lächeln schon schmerzhaft in die Gesichtsmuskeln eingewachsen ist, kann man auch dieser Art von Unterhaltung schnell überdrüssig werden._

_Die Sommerparty in meinem neu erworbenen Haus in Beverly Hills bot eigentlich alles, was das Herz eines reichen Vampirs begehrte: schöne Frauen, gute Musik, bekannte Gesichter und viele Gelegenheiten sich irgendwo für ein paar Minuten abzusetzen, um eine kleine Mahlzeit einzunehmen oder anderen Gelüsten nachzugehen. Ich hatte beides erst gerade hinter mich gebracht und führte die junge Rothaarige, die sich mir so freundlich angeboten hatte, und deren Name mir partout nicht einfallen wollte, zurück zu ihrem etwas verwirrten Freund, als ich _sie_ entdeckte. Sie war überirdisch schön, wie sie in diesem verboten eng anliegenden, dunkelblauen Kleid mit sanftem Hüftschwung durch die Terrassentür schritt, ein kokettes Lächeln auf den vollen roten Lippen, das jedes Männerherz schneller schlagen ließ. Als ihr dagegen eher unauffälliger Begleiter sich zu ihr herunter beugte und ihr etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, warf sie ihre dunklen Locken zurück und lachte glockenhell. Während die Männer in ihrer Nähe sie nur fasziniert anstarrten, schien er über ihre Reaktion eher etwas irritiert, wirkte fast verlegen. Ich musterte ihn kurz. Groß, sportlich, dunkles, mit zu viel Gel geglättetes Haar und ein sehr jungenhaftes, weiches Gesicht. Eigentlich war er gar nicht ihr Typ._

_Ihre Augen wanderten suchend durch die Menge und blieben schließlich, wie erwartet, an mir hängen. Ein strahlendes Lächeln huschte über ihr blasses Gesicht. Sie beugte sich zu ihrem Neuerwerb vor, flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr und kam dann zusammen mit ihm zu mir herüber._

_Ich begrüßte sie mit einem Lächeln und einem knappen Nicken. „Coraline…"_

„_Josef", brachte sie mit ihrer samtigen, immer etwas gelangweilt klingenden Stimme hervor. „Darf ich dir meinen jungen Freund hier vorstellen?" Sie erwartete nicht wirklich eine Antwort und registrierte kaum, dass ihr Begleiter, ein wenig verärgert über diese Bezeichnung, die Stirn runzelte. „Mick St. John", erklärte sie lächelnd und sah dann ihn an. „Josef Kostan, der Gastgeber und ein guter Freund." Das war etwas übertrieben. Ich hätte unsere Beziehung weder als gut noch als Freundschaft bezeichnet._

_Wir musterten uns kurz, beide freundlich lächelnd, aber unterbewusst davon überzeugt, dass wir diese Begegnung nicht unbedingt vertiefen mussten. Dennoch bot er mir höflich die Hand und ich nahm sie an und musste feststellen, dass er einen überraschend festen Händedruck hatte. Es schien so, als wäre er doch nicht ein so entsetzliches Weichei, wie ich auf den ersten Blick gedacht hatte. Vom Nahen sah er auch nicht mehr ganz so jung und unschuldig aus. Er besaß ein recht markantes Kinn und einen leicht ironischen Zug um die Lippen._

„_Freut mich", log er und überraschte mich erneut mit einer tiefen, sehr männlichen Stimme. Ich hatte eher mit etwas Hellerem, Höherem gerechnet._

„_Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite", legte ich noch einen Zacken drauf. „Ich hoffe, ihr werdet euch hier wohl fühlen."_

„_Ganz bestimmt", gab er freundlich zurück und irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass das schon wieder eine Lüge war. Interessant – also kein Partyhengst._

„_Mick ist Musiker", erklärte Coraline und ich konnte spüren, wie unangenehm es ihm war, so vorgeführt zu werden. Aber er lächelte tapfer und nickte zustimmend._

„_Tatsächlich?" gab ich ebenfalls lächelnd zurück und nahm einen Cocktail von dem Tablett eines vorbei eilenden Bediensteten. „Hab' ich schon von dir gehört?"_

_Er schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Nein, eher nicht. Wir… wir spielen bisher nur in Lokalen oder auf irgendwelchen Partys. Nichts Wichtiges."_

„_Und damit kann man sich über Wasser halten?", gab ich mein Erstaunen preis und fragte mich gleichzeitig, warum Coralines Ansprüche an die Männerwelt so gesunken waren._

_Sein Lächeln wurde eine Spur zu freundlich. „Der Wert von Geld wird heute maßlos überschätzt…"_

_Ich lachte. „Das habe ich schon öfter gehört", gab ich zu. „Nachvollziehen konnte ich das allerdings nie."_

„Das_ kann ich mir vorstellen!" gab er in einem Ton zurück, der deutlich zeigte, dass er nicht besonders viel von Menschen wie mir hielt._

„_Mick, ich hab' irgendwie Durst", unterbrach Coraline leider unsere äußerst interessante Unterhaltung und er wandte sich mit einer Mischung aus Widerstand und anerzogener Höflichkeit zu ihr um. „Könntest du mir einen Drink besorgen?" fragte sie mit einem Augenaufschlag, der den stärksten Mann umhauen konnte, und Mick blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zu nicken und sich gleich auf den Weg zu machen._

_Ich sah ihm einen Moment gedankenverloren nach. Er war der erste Mensch seit langer Zeit, der sich nicht vor mit bückte und versuchte sich einzuschleimen, um meine Gunst zu erwerben. Wirklich interessant._

„_Dein neues Spielzeug?" fragte ich Coraline, ohne sie anzusehen._

„_Hm, ich weiß noch nicht so recht", gab sie mit einem kleinen Seufzer zu. Nun blickte ich ihr doch in die schönen, dunkelbraunen Augen. _

„_Was willst du mit so einem Welpen?" fragte ich frei heraus. „Schmeckt er so gut?"_

_Sie lächelte geheimnisvoll. „Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht."_

_Ich zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Er ist keiner deiner Freshies?"_

„_Ich habe noch nicht einen Tropfen seines Blutes probiert", gab sie fast stolz zurück. „Ist das nicht wundervoll aufregend? Mit ihm zu schlafen und ihn nicht zu beißen, ist die süßeste Qual, die es auf Erden gibt!"_

„_Hast du Fieber?", hakte ich nicht wirklich besorgt nach. Ich hatte ja schon immer an Coralines Geisteszustand gezweifelt, aber das… _

„_Oder ist das nur dein üblicher Irrsinn?", setzte ich ohne Umschweife hinzu._

_Sie lachte und ihre perfekten weißen Zähne blitzten mich dabei an. „Es ist wundervoll! Ich glaube, ich bin verliebt!"_

„_Ja, natürlich", gab ich ruhig zurück. „Und bald schon werdet ihr heiraten und ein Haus voll mit kleinen Vampirkindern haben."_

_Sie warf mir einen bitterbösen Blick zu und hob trotzig das Kinn. „Immerhin hat er mir schon einen Antrag gemacht."_

_Gott, der arme Kerl! Anscheinend hatte sie ihn schon länger an der Leine, als ich geahnt hatte, und er war ihr verfallen, wie alle anderen Kerle, die sie bisher in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte._

„_Den du hoffentlich abgelehnt hast", meinte ich. Aber statt eine Antwort zu geben, schenkte sie mir nur ein weiteres ihrer umwerfenden Lächeln. _

„_Das ist nicht dein Ernst!", entfuhr es mir jetzt doch etwas ungehalten._

„_Warum nicht?" gab sie ruhig zurück. „Ich bin schon so lange allein…"_

„_Du willst _ihn_ zum Vampir machen?" Ich konnte es kaum glauben. „Vielleicht solltest du ihm erstmal klar machen, was du bist! Außerdem hat der nun wirklich nicht das Zeug zum Vampir!"_

„_Du kennst ihn doch gar nicht", erwiderte sie etwas hochnäsig. „So einer wie du, wird aus ihm allemal…" Ein strahlendes Lächeln glitt über ihr Gesicht und mir war sofort klar, dass sich Coralines ‚Verlobter' von irgendwoher nähern musste._

„_Das… das ist irgendwie seltsam", konnte ich ihn sagen hören, noch bevor er sich an mir und einem nahe stehenden anderen Gast vorbei schob. „Siehst du den Mann dort hinten…" Er wies mit einem der Gläser, die er in den Händen trug, auf einen gemeinsamen Freund von Coraline und mir, der sogleich freundlich herüber winkte. Ein Vampir natürlich. Mick erwiderte den Gruß mit einem gestelzten Lächeln und drehte sich dann schnell zu Coraline um. „Der sieht ganz genauso aus, wie der Freund deines Großvaters auf diesem alten Bild, das ich letztens auf deinem Tisch gefunden habe", raunte er ihr zu._

_Ich verkniff mir ein Lachen und zwinkerte Coraline kurz zu. „Wirklich?" fragte ich dann Mick interessiert. Seine Brauen zogen sich ob dieses Interesses ein wenig verärgert zusammen._

„_Finde ich nicht", gab sie lächelnd zurück und nahm ihm eines der Gläser aus der Hand._

„_Nicht?" Er sah noch einmal hinüber. „Ich habe normalerweise ein ziemlich gutes Gedächtnis, was Gesichter angeht…"_

„_Aber hier irrst du dich", wandte sie ein und entdeckte zu ihrem Glück zufällig eine bekannte Person in der Menge, die sie freudig anstrahlte._

„_Entschuldige mich, da ist jemand, mit dem ich unbedingt sprechen muss", sagte sie sanft._

_Damit ließ sie ihn einfach bei mir stehen. Anscheinend traute sie mir nicht zu, dass ich ihm einfach alles erzählen würde – und genau aus diesem Grund dachte ich tatsächlich darüber nach, aber ich verwarf den Gedanken schnell wieder. Mehr Spaß machte es doch, Coralines neues Spielzeug ein wenig auszutesten. Es musste doch einen Grund geben, warum sie es tatsächlich in Erwägung zog, diesen Kerl zum Vampir zu machen._

„_Und? Wie habt ihr euch kennengelernt", eröffnete ich das Gespräch, nachdem er eine Zeit lang noch mit nachdenklich gerunzelter Stirn unseren lieben Edward betrachtet hatte._

„_Auf einer Party", antwortete er etwas abwesend, wandte sich aber zu mir um. „Meine Band hat dort gespielt…Und woher kennt ihr euch?"_

„_Och, das ist eine ganz ähnliche Geschichte", meinte ich und nippte an meinem Drink, den ich für eine Weile völlig vergessen hatte._

„_Du hast in einer Band auf einer ihrer Partys gespielt?", war die nicht ganz ernst gemeinte Frage und eine seiner Brauen wanderte skeptisch nach oben._

„_Nein, mir gehörte der Dampfer, auf dem die Band gespielt hat", sagte ich leichthin und Mick nickte verstehend, während sich ein kühles Lächeln auf seine Lippen stahl. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen sagte mir deutlich, dass er mich für ein arrogantes, reiches Arschloch hielt. Und das kam ja ungefähr hin…_

„_Und wann genau habt ihr euch kennen gelernt?" fragte er dennoch._

_Vor ungefähr einhundertfünfzig Jahren. Wusstest du eigentlich, dass deine ‚Verlobte' früher eine französische Kurtisane war?_

„_Oh, das ist schon so lange her", sagte ich gedehnt. „Ich kann mich gar nicht so recht daran erinnern. Sagen wir, wir sind sehr, sehr alte Freunde."_

_Mick zog nachdenklich seine Brauen zusammen und ein leichtes Funkeln blitzte in seinen blauen Augen auf. Anscheinend war er einer von der eifersüchtigen Sorte. Das würde mit einer Frau wie Coraline allerdings ziemlich schwierig werden. Treue und Ehe waren für sie nur leere Worthülsen. _Er_ sah allerdings danach aus, als würde er tatsächlich gern ein Häuschen mit Garten, eine liebende Ehefrau und viele kleine Kinder haben wollen._

„_Ihr wollt also heiraten?" fragte ich nach und konnte ihn dieses Mal wirklich überraschen. _

„_Hat… hat sie dir das erzählt?" gab er verblüfft zurück und wies mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter ungefähr in die Richtung, in der sich Coraline in der Aufmerksamkeit gleich dreier Männer sonnte. Zum Glück lenkte ihn meine Frage so sehr ab, dass ihm dieses Detail entging._

„_Überrascht dich das?", erkundigte ich mich._

„_Ein wenig…", brachte er zögernd hervor. „Vor allem, weil sie mir noch nicht wirklich eine Antwort auf meinen Antrag gegeben hat."_

„_Hoppala, ein Fettnäpfchen", entfuhr es mir wenig überzeugend. „Sie hat halt Freude daran, die Menschen immer ein wenig zappeln zu lassen…"_

_Mick nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Getränk und nickte dann überraschend. „Das hat sie", gab er etwas niedergeschlagen zu und fast tat er mir leid. „Aber sie… sie ist etwas Besonderes…"_

_Ja, natürlich. Sie ist ein Blutsauger und wird dir bald ihre schönen, weißen Zähne in deinen wohl geformten Hals rammen. Hm, der Gedanke machte mir wirklich Appetit, obwohl ich gerade erst gegessen hatte. Eines musste man dem Jungen nämlich lassen: er roch unwiderstehlich gut. Blutgruppe A, ganz bestimmt. Negativ oder positiv?_

_Meine Augen blieben etwas zu lange an seinem Hals hängen, denn er bedachte mich mit einem fragenden Blick._

„_Ich überlege nur, was das für ein Hemd ist", erklärte ich lächelnd und betrachtete noch einmal demonstrativ das elegante, dunkelblaue Hemd, das er trug. Ton in Ton mit seiner Freundin. Wie süß…_

_Mick zupfte an dem seidigen Stoff und zuckte dann unschlüssig die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Coraline wollte, dass ich das trage. Sie hatte wohl Angst, dass ich im Hawaiihemd komme." Er musste lachen und ich war wirklich fasziniert. Da war nichts Aufgesetztes, Unechtes an ihm. Er zeigte mir, wer er war, ohne Angst davor zu haben, zu viel von sich selbst preiszugeben. Und das, obwohl er mich noch nicht einmal sonderlich mochte. So etwas gab es heutzutage nur noch selten und es war äußerst unterhaltsam._

„_Ich kann mir so etwas eigentlich nicht leisten", gab er lächelnd zu. „Aber… ich brauche es auch nicht wirklich."_

„_Wo wir dann wieder beim Thema Geld wären", erinnerte ich ihn und er nickte etwas gelangweilt._

„_Das scheint dich viel zu beschäftigen", stellte er fest._

„_Dich nicht?" Ich war wirklich gespannt auf die Antwort._

„_Doch natürlich", gab er offen zu. „Aber ich denke bei mir ist es eher der Mangel daran und die Sorgen, die damit verknüpft sind."_

„_Also besitzt es auch für dich einen gewissen Wert?" kam ich zu seiner Bemerkung von vorhin zurück. _

_Er nickte. „Dennoch gibt es eine Menge Dinge, die wichtiger sind."_

_Ich zog die Brauen hoch. „Welche?"_

_Er dachte einen Moment nach. „Gesundheit… Freundschaft… Liebe…"_

_Ich zuckte leichthin die Schultern. „Das krieg ich auch für Geld."_

„_Nein", sagte er fest und schenkte mir ein Lächeln, das fast so selbstsicher war, wie das meinige. „Ganz bestimmt nicht. Wahre Freundschaft und Liebe kann man nicht kaufen. Die muss man sich hart erarbeiten." _

* * *

Es war schon eigenartig. Wenn ich darüber nachdachte, wie Mick und ich uns kennengelernt hatten… niemand wäre damals auch nur im Entferntesten darauf gekommen, dass wir eines Tages die besten Freunde sein würden. Niemand hätte gedacht, dass Mick zu dem wichtigsten Menschen in meinem langen Leben werden könnte und ich eines Tages alles dafür geben würde, um ihn am Leben zu erhalten. Hier saß ich nun fest, auf einer Farm irgendwo im Nirgendwo und war am Ende aller meiner Möglichkeiten und Kräfte. Ich war bereit, alles, was ich besaß, zu opfern, um Mick zu retten. Ich hätte mein gesamtes Vermögen aufgegeben, meine eigene Unsterblichkeit, mir beide Arme abgehackt, aber das alles konnte ihm nicht helfen. So wie es aussah, gab es tatsächlich nichts mehr, was ich für ihn tun konnte.

Der Transport in unser neues, ‚schickes' Versteck war gut verlaufen und ich hatte dafür gesorgt, dass alles in unserem Unterschlupf auf die Aufnahme eines Intensivpatienten vorbereitet war. Ich hatte einen brillanten Arzt, alle notwendigen medizinischen Geräte, Medikamente, Blutkonserven und natürlich ein ordentliches Bett organisiert. Und dafür, dass ich so unter Zeitdruck gestanden hatte, sah alles ziemlich perfekt aus. Mit Geld konnte man in dieser Welt wahre Wunder vollbringen.

Eine Zeit lang hatte uns alle der Optimismus überfallen und wir hatten uns entspannen und wieder scherzen können – jedenfalls für ein paar Stunden. Dann war auf einmal Micks Temperatur gestiegen und seine Vitalwerte hatten einen deutlichen Absturz hinter sich gebracht, sodass es notwendig gewesen war, Micks Kreislauf erneut mit Medikamenten und Flüssigkeitsinfusionen anzukurbeln. Es hatte geholfen – erneut nur für ein paar Stunden, dann ging es wieder stetig abwärts, ganz gleich was medizinisch für ihn getan wurde.

Das war genau der Punkt gewesen, an dem August versucht hatte, uns schonend beizubringen, dass sich die Prognose des Krankenhausarztes nun leider doch zu erfüllen schien. Irgendwo in Micks Körper breiteten sich durch die Kugeln eingebrachte Mikroorganismen aus, die zu akuten Infektionen führten. Die Antibiotika, die Mick erhielt, konnten diese Infektionen allein nicht aufhalten. Sie waren auf die Mechanismen in Micks Körper angewiesen, die aus mangelnder Kraft, nicht mehr so funktionierten, wie bisher. Sein Kreislauf machte langsam aber sicher schlapp. Der Kampf war nahezu aussichtslos.

Beth hatte nach dieser Nachricht wieder angefangen zu weinen, aber sie war nicht zusammengebrochen. Sie wollte ihre Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, dass Mick es doch noch irgendwie schaffen konnte. Sie glaubte an das Wunder, das wir uns beide so herbeisehnten. Nur ließ es sich verdammt viel Zeit. Und so saß ich nun schon seit Stunden stumm an Micks Bett und sah ihm einfach nur beim Sterben zu, hilflos und so schrecklich verzweifelt, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Beth war in einem anderen Sessel mir gegenüber vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen und ich hatte sie, als ich das Zimmer betreten hatte, mit einer warmen Decke zugedeckt. Es war gut für sie, dass sie endlich schlief, aber ich selbst fühlte mich dadurch einsamer als jemals zuvor. Ich rieb mir die brennenden Augen und lehnte mich zu Mick vor, stützte mich mit einem Arm auf den Rand seines Bettes und sah ihn einfach nur an, betrachtete mit zugeschnürter Kehle sein ausgezehrtes Gesicht. Wie von selbst wanderte eine meiner Hände zu seinem Kopf und legte sich auf seine viel zu heiße Stirn. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als könnte ich spüren, wie seine Lebensenergie aus seinem schlaffen Körper herausströmte und so sehr ich es auch wollte – ich konnte sie nicht festhalten.

„Du willst dich wirklich verabschieden, was?", brachte ich nur ganz leise hervor und schluckte schwer, weil Tränen in meine Augen drängten. „Es gibt hier eine ganze Menge Leute, die nicht damit einverstanden sind, weißt du?"

Es war merkwürdig, aber irgendwie tat es gut, mit ihm zu reden, selbst wenn er wahrscheinlich gar nicht wahrnahm, dass ich da war.

„Mich eingeschlossen", setzte ich hinzu, als wäre das nicht klar. „Aber darum hast du dich ja noch nie geschert." Ich stieß ein trauriges Lachen aus, als ich an die vielen Situationen denken musste, in denen Mick einfach das getan hatte, was er für richtig gehalten hatte – ganz gleich, ob er sich damit unbeliebt gemacht oder selbst in Gefahr gebracht hatte. Wenn sein Temperament mit ihm durchbrannte, war er nicht mehr zu halten…

„Ich würde nur gerne…" Meine Stimme brach und ich senkte meinen Kopf, um tief einzuatmen und den Kloß in meinem Hals zu bewältigen. „Es gibt noch so Vieles, was wir gemeinsam tun könnten, so Vieles, was wir erleben könnten…" Ich sah in sein bewegungsloses Gesicht, das langsam vor meinen Augen verschwamm. „Und so Vieles, was ich dir erzählen will… Aber ich weiß noch nicht einmal, ob du mich hören kannst. Oder wie du dich fühlst. Kannst du mir nicht irgendwie sagen, ob ich etwas für dich tun kann?"

Natürlich kam keine Reaktion. Ich hatte auch nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, aber dennoch schürte es meinen Schmerz und meine Verzweiflung.

„Was… was soll ich nur machen?", drang es mir heiser aus der Kehle. „Ich… ich will dir so gern helfen, Mick… aber ich weiß… weiß nicht wie…" Ich atmete stockend aus und fuhr mir mit der Hand über das Gesicht, wischte die Tränen weg, bevor sie über meine Wangen rollen konnten. „Gott, Mick, sag' mir doch wie…", stieß ich hilflos hervor.

Ich erschrak, als sich plötzlich seine Lider bewegten und richtete mich abrupt auf. Mick war seit seinem Anfall im Helikopter nicht mehr wach gewesen und irgendwie macht mir das jetzt Angst. Tatsächlich schlug er matt die Augen auf und sah mich an – mich direkt, so als würde er mich erkennen. Es fiel ihm deutlich schwer, wach zu bleiben, immer wieder fielen ihm die Augen zu, doch er riss sie wieder auf, so als wollte er mich unbedingt ansehen. Und plötzlich war ich mir sicher, dass er mich zuvor gehört hatte, dass er mir tatsächlich etwas mitteilen wollte. Doch er konnte nicht. Ein Schlauch steckte in seinem Hals und wahrscheinlich hätte er so und so nicht die Kraft gehabt, zu sprechen.

Ich beugte mich mit wild klopfendem Herzen wieder zu ihm vor. „Was… was willst du mir sagen, Mick?" fragte ich und versuchte angestrengt, in der Mimik seines Gesichtes zu lesen.

Er sah erst mich an und blickte dann müde an mir vorbei. Ich wandte mich ein wenig um und erfasste dort nur den Tropf, der ihm die so nötig gebrauchte Flüssigkeit zuführte.

„Du willst das nicht mehr?" riet ich, doch er bewegte den Kopf etwas zur Seite, ein Kopfschütteln andeutend. Was dann? Meine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Der Tropf… der Tropf führte ihm etwas zu… was konnte man ihm noch zuführen? Blut!

„Geht es um Blut, Mick?" schoss es gleich aus mir heraus und mein Herz machte einen Sprung als ein schwaches Nicken die Antwort war. Mick schloss wieder die Augen.

„Nein, Mick, warte… bleib hier!" Ich legte wieder eine Hand an seinen Kopf und er öffnete erneut die Augen. „Okay… Blut… du brauchst Blut?"

Keine Reaktion. Jetzt reichte die Kraft nicht einmal mehr für ein angedeutetes Kopfschütteln… oder Nicken?

„Mick?" Die Verzweiflung in meiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören und da… war das nicht eine leichte Bewegung zur Seite?

„Du brauchst es nicht?" Meine Gedanken rasten noch schneller als mein Puls. „Geht es um dein Blut?"

Ja! Das war eindeutig ein Nicken.

„Mit deinem Blut ist etwas nicht in Ordnung…" Das war keine wirklich neue Information. Ich konnte es sogar riechen. Eigenartigerweise hing da auch immer noch ein Hauch Vampirduft an Micks Körper, obwohl er ganz offensichtlich ein Mensch war.

„Ist etwas in deinem Blut, das da nicht hingehört?" hakte ich fiebrig nach. Doch Micks Lider flatterten schon wieder so komisch und dann fielen sie erneut zu.

„Mick?" Ich suchte nach einem Zeichen, dass er wieder zu sich kommen würde, doch es kam nicht. Diese kargen Informationen waren wohl alles, was er mir hatte geben können. Aber vielleicht genügten sie. Ich war glücklicherweise mit einem schnellen, wachen Verstand gesegnet worden und dieser war tatsächlich dazu in der Lage, rasend schnell Schlüsse zu ziehen. Ich stand rasch auf und verließ das Zimmer, eilte hinüber in den Wohnbereich unseres Unterschlupfs. August saß auf der alten Couch in der Mitte des Raumes und sah fragend von der Zeitung auf, die er gerade las.

„Hast du schon die Auswertung des letzten Bluttests bekommen", fragte ich ohne Umschweife und er sah mich stirnrunzelnd an.

„Ja, vorhin", gab er zurück und beugte sich zu seinem Laptop vor, der vor ihm auf dem wackeligen Couchtisch stand. Er drückte auf eine Taste und der verdunkelte Bildschirm erwachte zu neuem Leben. „Die Werte haben sich, wie angenommen, deutlich verschlechtert und…"

„Darum geht es nicht", unterbrach ich ihn unwirsch und setzte mich nach einem Moment des Zögerns – die Couch sah wirklich unappetitlich aus – neben ihn. „Gibt es irgendwelche Auffälligkeiten?"

August hob nachdrücklich die Brauen. „Meinst du das ernst?"

„Ja. Ich möchte wissen, ob wir irgendetwas übersehen haben", gab ich angespannt zurück. „Irgendetwas, was nicht ganz so auffällig ist, aber seinen Zustand doch beeinflussen könnte."

August nickte verstehend und rief dann eine Datei in seinem Laptop auf, die er schnell überflog. Nach einem kurzen Moment stutzte er. „Ja, hier, warte…. Das muss ich vorhin nicht wirklich registriert haben in all der Aufregung…"

„Was?" hakte ich aufgebracht nach.

„Eine winziger Hauch von Silber…", erklärte er und mein Herz machte einen schmerzhaften Satz gegen meinen Brustkorb. „Kein reines Silber, eher ein Gemisch… komisch…"

„Das ist es!" entfuhr es mir, aber August schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er ist kein Vampir, Josef", wandte er schnell ein. „In dieser Menge schadet es einem Menschen nicht."

„Ja, aber es könnte verhindern, dass er sich wieder in einen Vampir verwandelt!" Ich war mir so sicher, dass ich die Freude aus meiner Stimme kaum noch heraus halten konnte.

„Was… was meinst du damit?" fragte August irritiert.

„Micks Ex-Frau Coraline hat es mithilfe eines Heilmittels auch schon einmal geschafft, zu einem Menschen zu werden", gab ich so ruhig, wie es mir in dieser Situation möglich war, zurück. „Als sie schwer verletzt wurde, hat sie sich automatisch wieder zurück in einen Vampir verwandelt!"

Augusts Verstand arbeitete ähnlich schnell wie der meine. „Dass heißt, dieses Mittel hat den Vampir in ihr nur verdrängt und nicht ausgelöscht", schloss er mit großen Augen.

„Ganz genau!", entgegnete ich. „Nehmen wir mal an, Mick hat ein ähnliches Mittel bekommen und der Vampir in ihm ist auch noch in irgendeiner Form vorhanden…"

„…dann wird er durch das Silber in seinem Blut daran gehindert, sich wieder Micks Körper zu bemächtigen!" beendete August meinen Satz aufgeregt.

„Es würde alles erklären – die merkwürdigen Selbstheilungsprozesse, seinen Geruch…." Ich sah ihn eindringlich an, doch Augusts Begeisterung schien, je länger er darüber nachdachte, langsam wieder zu verfliegen.

„Und wenn nicht?", gab er zu bedenken.

„Kann es denn schaden, das Silber aus seinem Blut zu holen?", fragte ich zurück und zu meiner Enttäuschung nickte er.

„Ja, weil es nur einen Weg gibt, wie wir das machen können", sagte er ernst. „Mit einer Dialyse."

Ich bedachte ihn mit einem verständnislosen Blick.

„Das ist ein Blutreinigungsverfahren", erklärte August rasch. „Wir müssten das Blut aus Micks Körper in ein Gerät pumpen, wo es dann von allen Schadstoffen gereinigt und wieder zurück in den Körper geleitet wird. So etwa führt man normalerweise nicht bei schwer verletzten Menschen durch, da es den Kreislauf extrem belastet."

Ich verstand, was er mir sagen wollte, aber wir hatten keine andere Wahl. „Könntest du an so ein Gerät herankommen?"

„Ja, aber…" Er sah mich zweifelnd an. „Hast du mir zugehört? Wenn du dich irrst, werden wir ihn damit umbringen. Sein Körper wird sich davon nicht mehr erholen…"

Ich biss die Zähne zusammen und holte tief Luft. „Hat er eine Chance – eine reale Chance gesund zu werden, wenn wir jetzt einfach nur abwarten?"

August ließ seinen Blick wieder zurück zu seinem Laptop wandern, auf dem noch immer die Daten des Blutbildes zu sehen waren. Dann sah er mich wieder an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Besorg das Gerät und bereite alles für diese Blutwäsche vor", sagte ich leise, wandte mich um und machte mich auf den Weg zurück in Micks Zimmer. Ich musste dringend mit Beth sprechen.

Es war eine Chance gewesen, eine winzig kleine, aber sie war da gewesen. Leider war die Hoffnung, die sie mit sich gebracht hatte, um vieles größer gewesen und sie war es, die jetzt diesen Schmerz nach sich zog, diesen aushöhlenden, tiefen Schmerz neben dieser unglaublichen Hilflosigkeit.

Beth machte Josef keine Vorwürfe. Als er ihr von seiner Idee erzählt hatte, war sie sich sicher gewesen, dass sie Mick tatsächlich noch retten konnten. Alles war so logisch gewesen, so sinnvoll… Aber manchmal kamen die Dinge doch anders, manchmal irrten sich Menschen und manchmal blieben die Wunder einfach aus.

Mick war ein Mensch und er blieb ein Mensch, auch nach der Reinigung seines Blutes. Er war nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst und das Leben zerrann ihm unter den kraftlosen Fingern, mit jedem Atemzug, den die Beatmungsmaschine ihn machen ließ, mit jeder Sekunde, die verging. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie sein Leid nur ein wenig abgekürzt, wahrscheinlich wäre er so und so bald gestorben, aber das war kein wirklicher Trost, weder für sie, noch für Josef, der seit einiger Zeit vor Micks Bett auf und ab lief und stumm in seinem eigenen ihn zerfressenden Leid gefangen war. Beth wusste, dass er sich schlimme Vorwürfe machte, dass er sich immer wieder fragte, wie er sich so hatte irren können, und dass er es kaum ertragen konnte, Mick sterben zu sehen, ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können. Sie wollte ihm gern helfen, ihn trösten, ihm sagen, dass er richtig gehandelt hatte – aber sie konnte nicht. Sie war nicht stark genug dafür. Ihre eigene Trauer und Verzweiflung drückte sie so nieder, dass sie schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr stehen konnte. Sie saß zusammengekauert in dem alten Sessel an Micks Bett und versuchte, wenigstens die letzten Minuten an seiner Seite mit Fassung zu tragen, ihm immer wieder sanft über das erhitzte Gesicht streichelnd und ihm auf diese Weise zeigend, wie sehr sie ihn liebte.

Sie warf einen langen, besorgten Blick auf Josef, als dieser ein weiteres Mal vor Micks Bett stehen blieb und ihn bittend ansah, ihn stumm anflehte, eine Regung von sich zu geben, die zeigte, dass sie ihm doch irgendwie hatten helfen können. Doch sie kam nicht, würde auch nicht mehr kommen, da war sich Beth mittlerweile sicher. Sie war erstaunlich gefasst, als sie Josef ansprach.

„Du solltest einen Moment Pause machen und etwas Blut zu dir nehmen", sagte sie sanft. „Du siehst grauenvoll aus, Josef." Und damit hatte sie Recht. Josefs Gesicht war aschfahl, die Ringe unter seinen Augen glichen tiefen Kratern und seine Augen waren rot gerändert.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, aber sie konnte spüren, dass sein Widerstand nicht sehr groß war. Dieses Zimmer zu verlassen – und waren es auch nur zehn Minuten – würde ihm gut tun und ihm vielleicht die Kraft geben einzusehen, dass sie ihren Kampf um Mick verloren hatten und ihre Aufgabe nur noch darin bestand, ihm einen möglichst schmerzfreien, leichten Abschied zu ermöglichen.

„Es dauert noch", setzte sie leise hinzu und rechnete mit einem Widerspruch, einem Auflehnen gegen die Aussage, die hinter diesem Satz lag. Doch das passierte nicht. Stattdessen wandte sich Josef rasch um und verließ leise das Zimmer. Beth atmete zitternd aus, strich Mick noch einmal über die verschwitzte Stirn und richtete sich dann vorsichtig auf. Ihre Beine waren nicht mehr ganz so weich wie vor einer Stunde, als klar geworden war, dass die Dialyse Mick nicht geholfen hatte, aber ein wenig wackelig fühlte sie sich schon noch, als sie vorsichtig zum Fenster lief und hinaus in die wieder einsetzende Dämmerung blickte. Es war schon erstaunlich, wie schnell manchmal die Zeit verging. Sie konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, dass sie Mick erst in der letzten Nacht gefunden hatten. Ihr war, als wäre das schon eine halbe Ewigkeit her. Sie hatten ihn gefunden, um ihn erneut zu verlieren. Endgültig. Nun drang doch ein leises Schluchzen aus ihrer Kehle und sie stützte ihr Gesicht in ihre Hand, ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Warum? Warum war das Leben manchmal so grausam und so furchtbar unfair?

Sie versuchte, tief durchzuatmen, aber es fiel ihr so schwer, so furchtbar schwer, weil der Druck auf ihrer Brust so groß war. Doch dann hielt sie inne. Sie hatte ein Geräusch gehört – ein eigenartiges Geräusch… aus Micks Richtung.

Sie warf sich herum und erstarrte für einen Moment. Mick lag nicht mehr stumm und kraftlos da – er krümmte sich auf seinem Bett, hob seinen Oberkörper an, während sich sein Kopf schmerzhaft zurück bog und sich seine Hände in die Matratze krallten, als würde sein Körper von einem einzigen schlimmen Krampf gepeinigt werden. Dabei stieß er ein ersticktes, schmerzerfülltes Gurgeln aus, das Beth durch Mark und Bein ging. Sie eilte entsetzt zu ihm hinüber, als er gerade auf die Seite kippte, und ergriff seine Schulter, um ihn wieder umzudrehen. Dann ging plötzlich alles ziemlich schnell. Sein Arm fuhr schwungvoll herum und traf sie seitlich mit solcher Wucht, dass sie rückwärts vom Bett geschleudert wurde und schmerzhaft mit dem Kopf gegen die Armlehne des Sessels knallte. Für einen Moment wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen und alles drehte sich um sie. Dennoch bekam sie mit, dass das Kabel zum EKG aus seinem Anschluss gerissen wurde, als Mick sich auf dem Bett herumwarf und ein Scheppern auf der anderen Seite verriet ihr, dass auch der Tropf zu Boden ging. Ihr Herz pochte heftig, als sie taumelnd versuchte, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Gott, sie musste Mick helfen. Er hatte irgendeinen Anfall… irgendetwas Schreckliches passierte mit ihm…

Eine neue Welle des Entsetzens packte sie, als sie beim Aufstehen registrierte, dass Mick es irgendwie gelungen war, mit beiden Händen den Aufsatz des Tubus zu packen und ihn sich nun eigenhändig mit einem weiteren schmerzerfüllten, gurgelnden Laut aus der Luftröhre zu reißen. Dann blieb er still liegen. Beth zog sich voller Angst an dem Bett hoch, fiel ein Stück nach vorne und streckte schwer atmend eine Hand nach der zusammen gekrümmten Gestalt aus. Ihr entfuhr ein überraschter Schrei, als Mick sich mit einem tierischen Fauchen zur anderen Seite warf und krachend zu Boden ging. Es rumpelte noch einmal kurz, irgendetwas schlug gegen die Nachttischlampe, die klirrend zu Boden ging und dann kehrte Stille ein – beängstigende Stille. Das einzige Licht, dass jetzt noch ins Zimmer fiel, war das Licht der untergehenden Sonne.

Beth konnte ihren Herzschlag in ihrem schmerzenden Schädel und sich selbst unnatürlich laut atmen hören, während ihr Verstand ihr laut zubrüllte, endlich jemand anderen herbei zu holen. Doch ihre eigene natürliche Angst wurde von einem unglaublichen Gefühl der Freude übertönt, denn ein Gedanke schälte sich immer deutlicher aus ihrem umnebelten Geist – Mick war plötzlich alles andere als ein Mensch, der im Sterben lag. Mensch war hier wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr das richtige Wort. Großer Gott, Josef hatte Recht gehabt! Die Freude kippte um in Euphorie.

„Mick?" stieß sie leise hervor, weil sich ihre Augen langsam an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten und sie meinte, eine Gestalt ausmachen zu können, die sich zitternd in die Ecke neben dem Bett gekauert hatte. Sie krabbelte ein wenig auf dem Bett vorwärts.

„Mick?" fragte sie wieder und ihre Stimme überschlug sich vor Aufregung fast.

Ganz langsam bewegte er seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung, ganz langsam hob er den Blick und erfasste ihre Gestalt. Seine Körperhaltung veränderte sich. Er wandte sich ihr zu, legte den Kopf schräg und starrte sie an mit seinen weißblauen, kalten Augen und einem Blick, der ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Und mit einem Mal wurde Beth bewusst, dass vor ihr, zum Sprung bereit, nicht Mick kauerte, sondern eine Bestie, in deren nun fast glühende Augen vor allem eines geschrieben stand: Die tödliche Gier nach menschlichem Blut.


	13. Wunder

**W****under**

Zwei völlig gegensätzliche Gedanken waren es, die Beth zur selben Zeit in den Kopf schossen: ‚Renne um dein Leben' und ‚Gib ihm, was er braucht, bis es ihm wieder gut geht' – Selbsterhaltungstrieb gegen Fürsorge. Mick nahm ihr die Entscheidung ab, denn in dem Moment, in dem der Vampir mit einer Kraft, die sie ihm in diesem Zustand nicht zugetraut hatte, aus seiner Ecke hervor schoss, um sich mit entblößten Reißzähnen auf sie zu stürzen, war der Fluchtinstinkt in ihr stärker als jedes andere Gefühl und sie warf sich blitzschnell auf dem Bett herum. Doch blitzschnell war nicht schnell genug. Sie stieß einen panischen Schrei aus, als er sie dennoch zu packen bekam und auf den Rücken warf und stemmte reflexartig ihre Hände gegen seinen Oberkörper, der sofort über ihr war. Sein Gebiss schnappte ins Leere, jedoch so dicht an ihrer Halsschlagader vorbei, dass sie ihren Kopf in Panik zur Seite warf. Ein ungeduldiges Grollen drang aus seiner Kehle und fand seine Antwort in einem lauten, wütenden Knurren aus einer ganz anderen Richtung.

Dennoch stieß Micks Kopf wieder zu ihr hinab und der Druck gegen Beth Hände war so enorm, dass sie ihm nicht länger standhalten konnte. Ihre Arme gaben nach und sie fühlte für einen kurzen Moment seinen keuchenden Atem und die Enden seiner spitzen Zähne auf ihrer Haut. Dann wurde er plötzlich herumgeworfen und landete seinerseits auf dem Rücken, während sich Josef, der scheinbar aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war, über ihn warf und versuchte seine Arme zu packen. Beth drehte sich schnell und brachte mit wild schlagendem Herzen Abstand zwischen sich und Mick, der sich mit aller Macht gegen Josef zur Wehr setzte.

„Mick! Mick! Komm zu dir!" brachte Josef mühsam beherrscht hervor und schrie im nächsten Augenblick schmerzerfüllt auf, weil sein Freund wie tollwütig seine Zähne in seinen Unterarm schlug, ihm eine tiefe, blutende Wunde zufügend. Josef fuhr schockiert zurück und fast gelang es der Bestie in Mick, sich gänzlich von ihm zu befreien. Er drehte sich zur Seite und streckte seine Arme nach Beth aus, verfehlte ihr Bein nur um Millimeter. Doch dieses Mal wich sie nicht zurück. Sie starrte ihn nur an, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und rasendem Puls, und wusste nicht genau, was sie tun sollte. Ihr war der schmerzhafte Hunger in seinen Augen nicht entgangen, die Not und Verzweiflung, aber Mick hatte sich noch nie so verhalten und sie war sich sicher, dass er sie getötet hätte, wäre Josef nicht gekommen – Josef, der nun erneut wieder über Mick war und versuchte ihn festzuhalten, ohne dabei selbst noch einmal verletzt zu werden. Mick war völlig außer Kontrolle. Er biss und schlug um sich und schien gar nicht zu bemerken, dass er von Freunden umgeben war, die ihm nur helfen wollten. Er war wie ein wildes Tier, das halb wahnsinnig vor Hunger war und aus Angst vor dem Tod, alle Kräfte mobilisierte, die es noch besaß, nur um an sein Ziel zu kommen. Und vielleicht hatte Mick Recht. Natürlich brauchte er Blut, um sich regenerieren zu können, und er war der Einzige, der genau wusste, wie es in seinem Körper aussah, der wusste, wie viel Zeit er hatte und was er wann genau brauchte.

Josef hatte Mick nun endlich im Griff, hielt ihn mit beiden Armen unten und sah ihn besorgt an, während Mick erneut zu ihr hinüber gierte, die Fänge entblößt und schwer atmend. Mit Erschrecken musste sie feststellen, dass sich das Weiß seiner Augen in ein intensives Gelb verwandelt hatte. Ihr musste niemand sagen, dass dies ein alarmierendes Zeichen war und die Besorgnis in Josefs Augen wuchs mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich.

Beth konnte nicht anders. Sie kroch wieder näher heran und sofort begann sich Mick wieder gegen Josefs festen Griff zu wehren, versuchte, ihm zu entkommen, um endlich an seine Nahrung zu gelangen.

„Bleib, wo du bist!" fuhr Josef sie an und der harte Ton ließ sie tatsächlich inne halten. Im selben Moment stürmte Kendlroe ins Zimmer, nur mit Hose und offenem Hemd bekleidet, da er wohl ein Nickerchen in einem der Kühlschränke im Keller gemacht hatte. Irgendwie musste er dennoch den Tumult in den oberen Räumen bemerkt haben. Er glaubte wohl kaum seinen Augen zu trauen, bei dem Bild, das sich ihm bot.

„Wir brauchen Blut!" rief Josef ihm zu. „Schnell!! So viel, wie du tragen kannst!"

Kendlroe verschwand sofort, ohne weitere Fragen zu stellen, und Beth rutschte erneut näher, krempelte sich unter dem fiebrigen Blick Micks einen Ärmel hoch.

„Bist du verrückt!" fuhr Josef sie erneut an und hatte nun sichtlich Schwierigkeiten, Mick weiterhin unten zu halten. „Er wird dich umbringen! Er ist völlig ausgehungert!"

„Dann musst du halt aufpassen", gab sie knapp zurück und ehe er etwas dagegen tun konnte, hatte sie ihren Arm schon vorgestreckt. Micks Kopf schnellte vor und seine Zähne durchbohrten ihre Haut wie feines Papier, fuhren tief in ihr Fleisch, bis hinein in die heftig pulsierende Ader. Es war schmerzhaft, wirklich schmerzhaft – ganz anders als der Biss in ihrer Liebesnacht und Mick sog mit solcher Gier ihr Blut in sich hinein, dass sie es langsam mit der Angst zu tun bekam. Sie hatte ihm zwar schon einmal mit ihrem Blut das Leben gerettet, aber auch damals in der Wüste, war er nicht so ausgezehrt, so durstig gewesen wie jetzt. Doch es gab kein Zurück mehr. Er brauchte das, brauchte ihren Lebenssaft, um seinen Körper wieder heilen zu können, um endlich gesund zu werden. Nur das war wichtig, nur das zählte in diesem Moment. Josef schien dasselbe zu denken, denn er griff nicht ein, sondern wartete mit angespannter Miene und ließ weder sie noch Mick aus den Augen. Und irgendwie beruhigte sie seine Gegenwart wieder und machte es möglich, dass sie sich wenigstens etwas entspannte und das betäubende Sekret, dass durch den Biss in ihre Blutbahn geriet, seine Wirkung entfalten konnte. Ganz langsam wurde ihr schwummerig vor Augen, wurden ihre Glieder schwerer und ihr Körper zittriger.

„Okay, das genügt", hörte sie Josef nach einer Weile wie aus weiter Entfernung sagen, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie konnte Micks Hunger noch immer fühlen, spürte, dass er noch sehr viel mehr Blut brauchte. Aber Josef ließ das nicht zu. Er packte ihren Arm und drückte Mick zurück, sodass seine Fänge sich automatisch aus ihrem Arm lösten, auch wenn er sich dagegen wehrte. Doch seine Kräfte waren trotz der Blutzufuhr nicht stärker geworden, ganz im Gegenteil, er wirkte erschöpfter und müder als zuvor, das bekam sogar Beth in ihrer eigenen Müdigkeit mit.

„Er braucht mehr", stieß sie matt hervor und hob schon wieder ihren Arm, doch Josef schob sie verärgert zurück.

„Du hast in den letzten 24 Stunden mehr als genug Blut gespendet", sagte er fest. „Wenn du weiter machst, bist du die nächste, die ich ins Krankenhaus bringen kann."

Jetzt erst registrierte Beth, dass Kendlroe bereits mit einigen Blutkonserven zurückgekehrt war und nun eine ziemlich große Spritze damit aufzog, die er Mick ohne Umschweife in den Arm stieß. Ein wütendes Fauchen drang über Micks Lippen, und er machte einen Ansatz, seinen Arm wegzuziehen, aber die Kraft, gegen zwei andere Vampire anzukommen, hatte er längst nicht mehr. Josef studierte besorgt sein Gesicht. „Irgendwas stimmt nicht", murmelte er und schloss kurz die Augen, konzentrierte sich auf etwas, das ihren eigenen Sinnen entging. Beth wusste nicht genau, was er damit herauszufinden versuchte, aber der Blick, den er danach mit Kendlroe austauschte, ließ ihren Magen eine kleine Umdrehung machen.

„Das kann nicht sein!" stieß Josef ungläubig aus und seine Augen weiteten sich, als Micks Lider plötzlich zufielen und sein Kopf zur Seite sackte.

„Mick!" rief er erregt und nahm sein Gesicht zwischen die Hände, tätschelte seine Wange, schüttelte ihn. „Mick! Bleib hier! Tu das nicht!"

Tatsächlich schlug Mick die Augen wieder auf, nur waren sie längst nicht mehr so hell wie zuvor. Kendlroe zog hastig eine weitere Spritze auf und führte so Mick weiter Blut zu, aber es half nicht wirklich. Erneut schlossen sich die Augen ihres Freundes und dieses Mal schien auch jegliche Spannung aus seinem Körper zu weichen. Beth merkte, dass sie fast zur selben Zeit die Luft anhielt wie Josef, denn für einen Moment blieb Mick ganz still liegen – zu still. Doch dann hob sich sein Brustkorb wieder und er begann zu atmen, schnell und flach.

Beth sah verwirrt von Mick zu Josef und musste feststellen, dass dieser einfach nur wie erstarrt da saß. Sein Blick haftete auf Mick und in seine Augen stand Erschütterung und tiefste Verwirrung geschrieben. Ganz ähnlich sah auch Dr. Kendlroe aus und Beth verstand gar nichts mehr.

„Das… das… kann nicht…", Josef schluckte schwer, „… kann nicht sein. Das ist unmöglich…"

Er stand auf, fuhr sich mit der Hand fahrig durch das Haar und ging ein paar Schritte von Mick weg, nur um dann umso schneller wieder an ihn heran zu treten und ihn erneut völlig aufgelöst anzustarren.

Beth rutschte dicht an Mick heran, ohne auch nur von irgendjemandem daran gehindert zu werden, und berührte seine Wange. Fast wäre sie erschrocken zurückgezuckt. Sie war erneut sehr warm… zu warm für einen Vampir. Aber das konnte nicht sein…

Sie suchte Josefs Blick, doch der war immer noch nicht wirklich ansprechbar. Er hatte beide Hände vor seinen Mund gehoben und strich sich fast grob mit den Zeigefingern über den Nasenrücken, während seine Augen immer wieder ungläubig über Micks Körper wanderten.

Beth nahm eine Bewegung neben sich wahr, während ihre eigenen Gedanken Purzelbäume schlugen. Der Doktor war aus seiner Starre erwacht und beugte sich über Mick. Er wirkte furchtbar angespannt, als seine Finger vorsichtig sein Hemd so weit hoch schoben, dass er einen Blick auf die mit Wundpflastern abgedeckten Operationsnarben werfen konnte. Durch zwei davon war frisches Blut gesickert. Beth schluckte schwer, als der Arzt sich einer dieser Wunden zuwandte und mit großer Vorsicht begann, das Klebeband von Micks Haut zu lösen, mit dem die Ärzte im Krankenhaus die Kompressen auf seinen Wunden befestigt hatten.

Doch nun konnte sie nicht mehr an sich halten. „Ist er… ist er wieder…", begann sie, konnte aber nicht weitersprechen, weil der Gedanke so absurd war.

„… ein Mensch, ja", nahm Kendlroe ihr die Worte aus dem Mund und sie glaubte, dass ihr Herzschlag wirklich für einen Moment aussetzte. „Und das ist eigentlich nicht möglich", setzte er hinzu und hatte nun das Pflaster abgelöst. Die frische Narbe darunter sah erstaunlich gut aus. Sie war wiedererwartend völlig intakt und schien sogar zu heilen. Zu heilen? Nach weniger als 24 Stunden?

Kendlroe schüttelte fasziniert den Kopf und sah dann zu Josef auf, der, unbemerkt von Beth, dicht an sie heran getreten war, und große Schwierigkeiten hatte, zu glauben, was sich ihnen hier offenbarte.

„Siehst du das?" fragte sein Freund und hielt die blutige Kompresse hoch. „Das ist noch feucht! Aber der Riss ist schon halbwegs verheilt. Hier – da kannst du ihn sehen!"

Er wies auf eine feine, verschorfte Linie, die an der Narbe entlang verlief.

„Dann… dann hat es also genügt?" brachte Josef nun doch hoffnungsvoll hervor.

„Genau kann ich das noch nicht sagen", meinte der Arzt und griff hinter sich, um das Stethoskop, das auf dem Nachttisch lag, zu ergreifen. „Aber auf jeden Fall atmet er selbstständig und wirkt relativ stabil – was wir vorher nun wirklich nicht behaupten konnten."

Er begann Micks Brust sorgfältig abzuhören und nickte dann. „Das klingt zwar immer noch nicht optimal, aber auf jeden Fall besser als zuvor. Er hat immer noch ein wenig Fieber, was bedeutet, dass die Infektionen noch nicht völlig verschwunden sind."

„Aber er wird nicht sterben", schloss Josef und sah seinen Freund hoffnungsvoll an.

Der schenkte ihm ein mildes Lächeln. „Im Moment sieht es nicht danach aus – nein."

Beths Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung. Sie fasste sich an die Brust und stieß einen tiefen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus, während sich Josef erneut, doch dieses Mal mit großer Erleichterung, mit einer Hand durch das Haar fuhr und tief ausatmete.

„Und was… was hat das jetzt alles zu bedeuten?" wandte sich Beth mit großen Augen an den Arzt.

Kendlroe runzelte seine Stirn, bemüht darum, seine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen, die auch ein Laie verstehen konnte.

„So wie es aussieht, ist unser Freund hier sowohl Vampir als auch Mensch", erklärte er so ruhig wie möglich und Josef stieß ein etwas ungläubiges Lachen aus.

„Was nicht möglich ist", setzte Kendlroe hinzu.

„Wieso?" wollte Beth wissen.

„Weil der Stoffwechsel eines Vampirs und der eines Menschen nicht kompatibel sind", erklärte Kendlroe geduldig, während er nun auch die anderen Wundpflaster von Micks sich rasch hebenden und senkenden Oberkörper löste. „Es gibt nur ein ‚entweder - oder'. Der Vampir wird den Menschen immer töten. Es gibt Stoffe und Hormone im Blut des Vampirs, die enorme Veränderungen in der Zellstruktur und im Stoffwechsel eines Menschen bewirken – wir nennen das ‚Verwandeln', aber im Grunde genommen ist es eher wie eine schwere Krankheit…", Josef gab ein missbilligendes Brummen von sich, „…, die dich zwar nicht wirklich tötet, aber irreparable Schäden in deinem Körper hervorruft. Das Individuum bleibt in vielen Fällen dabei lebensfähig, muss sich aber erst an diesen neuen Körper und die damit zusammenhängenden neuen Verhaltensweisen gewöhnen. In den ersten Wochen ist es besonders schwierig und es gab auch schon Fälle, bei denen die betroffenen Personen erst später verschieden sind, weil ihr Köper mit den Veränderungen nicht klar gekommen ist. Bisher war es nicht möglich diesen Prozess wieder rückgängig zu machen…"

Beth hatte in ihrem dämmerigen Zustand Schwierigkeiten, seiner Erklärung zu folgen, wirklich zu verarbeiten, was er ihr da erzählte, dennoch wurde sie bei diesen Worten hellhörig. „Heißt das, dass es schon immer Vampire gab, die das wollten? Wieder zu Menschen werden, meine ich."

„Mehr oder weniger", gab Kendlroe widerwillig zu. Auch er schien einer dieser Vampire zu sein, der mit seinem dunklen Schicksal zufrieden war. „Das Vampirdasein hat einige Vorteile, auf die die meisten natürlich nicht verzichten wollten. Aber das Interesse beides miteinander zu kombinieren, die Vorteile des menschlichen Seins mit denen des vampirischen Lebens, war natürlich auch auf unserer Seite schon immer vorhanden."

„Freaks gibt es anscheinend überall", knurrte Josef und ließ sich mit einem Seufzen auf dem Fußende des Bettes nieder. Sein Blick wanderte zum wiederholten Male über Micks Gestalt und für einen Moment machte er den Eindruck, ein besorgten Vater am Bett seines kranken Kindes zu sein.

„Als Josef mir von diesem Heilmittel erzählte, das angeblich aus Vampiren wieder Menschen machen kann, war ich geschockt und gleichzeitig unglaublich neugierig", fuhr Kendlroe fort. „Ich konnte es kaum glauben und wollte es unbedingt sehen, aber er konnte mir nichts davon bringen…"

„Du hast ihm davon erzählt?" Beth warf Josef einen erstaunten Blick zu. „Ich dachte, du wolltest damit möglichst nichts zu tun haben."

„Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, okay", verteidigte sich Josef schnell. „Mick hat sich darauf gestürzt, als wäre es sein Seelenheil schlechthin – ohne es vorher untersuchen zu lassen und sich zu vergewissern, dass es ihn nicht umbringt. Typisch Mick eben! Ich wollte nur möglichen Gefahren vorbeugen."

„Ich hab' es ohnehin nicht wirklich glauben können", warf Kendlroe ein. „Bis ich gestern Mick gesehen habe… und das jetzt…" Sein Blick glitt wieder fassungslos über Micks Körper. „Zu glauben, dass es ein Mittel gibt, das vorübergehend einen Vampir wieder zum Menschen macht, war ja schon schwierig, aber das hier…"

„… das ist noch etwas ganz anderes", fügte Josef leise und sehr nachdenklich hinzu. Er sah nicht gerade danach aus, als würde er sich über dieses Wunder freuen. Viel eher schien es ihm Angst zu machen und seine Sorgen um Mick wieder zu verstärken, denn er biss sich vor Anspannung auf die Unterlippe und strahlte mit seiner ganzen Körperhaltung eine Unsicherheit aus, die für einen Menschen seines Kalibers völlig untypisch war. Beth war wirklich irritiert.

„Wieso ist das so anders?" fragte sie geradeheraus.

„Weil es danach aussieht, als ob…" Kendlroe brach ab, versuchte seine Gedanken zu sortieren, doch Josef kam ihm zur Hilfe. „… als ob er zwischen den verschiedenen Zuständen hin und her wechseln könnte?"

„Ja", stieß Kendlroe beeindruckt hervor. „Und ich verstehe nicht, wie das funktionieren kann."

Für einen Moment legte sich eine tiefe, nachdenkliche Stille über alle. Wunder waren manchmal schwer zu begreifen, vor allem, wenn sie so unerwartet kamen. Beth betrachtete Micks schmales Gesicht, die tiefen Ringe unter seinen Augen, die spröden Lippen und ein dumpfes, ungutes Gefühl schlich sich in ihr Unterbewusstsein ein. Selbst wenn es ein Wunder war – gut ging es ihm damit nicht. Wenn alles so prima funktionierte, warum war er dann so abgemagert und ausgezehrt?

„Und wenn es nicht wirklich funktioniert?" sprach sie schließlich die Ängste aus, die sich langsam deutlich in ihr ausbreiteten. Beide Männer sahen sie alarmiert an. Zumindest Kendlroe hatte daran in all der Aufregung über diese Sensation wohl noch gar nicht gedacht. Josef hingegen fühlte sich wohl in seinen düsteren Gedanken bestätigt. Er sah für einen Moment so unglücklich aus, dass sie zögerte weiterzusprechen. Aber es musste raus, musste unbedingt angesprochen werden.

„Ich meine, er sieht nicht wirklich gut aus, oder?" fuhr sie mit Unbehagen fort und wandte sich mit ihren Sorgen direkt an den Arzt. „Und zwar nicht erst seit gestern Nacht. Wir… wir wissen ja gar nicht an welchem Punkt der Forschung wir Mick gerettet haben. Vielleicht befindet er sich ja noch in einem Entwicklungsstadium, in dem er ganz andere medizinische Hilfen braucht."

„Das kann durchaus sein", lenkte Kendlroe ein, „aber momentan sieht es so aus, als würde er sich langsam erholen, also denke ich schon, dass er irgendwie mit seinen beiden Seiten klar kommt – zumindest hoffe ich das."

„Wir sollten ihn trotzdem nicht aus den Augen lassen", wandte nun auch Josef ein. „Und wir sollten unsere Vorräte an Blut aufstocken. Wer weiß schon, wann er sich wieder verwandelt… Logan wollte bald hier auftauchen. Ich sag' ihm er soll noch was mitbringen."

Beths Blick wanderte wieder zu Mick, glitt über seine Lippen und sie verspürte sofort ein unangenehmes Kribbeln in ihrem immer noch etwas schmerzenden Handgelenk. Auch wenn sie ihm sofort wieder ihr Blut zur Verfügung stellen würde, wohl fühlte sie sich bei dieser Vorstellung nicht.

* * *

Es war schon eigenartig, wie man begann, die Dinge mit anderen Augen zu sehen, wenn man erst einmal in eine Situation geraten war, in der man von ihnen abhängig war. Blut schmeckte, plötzlich um so vieles besser, war so viel kostbarer und reiner, seit es Mick das Leben gerettet hatte – selbst dieses abgepackte, eingelagerte, durchschnittliche Null positiv, das ich mir soeben in ein Glas gegossen hatte und nun genüsslich auf der Zunge zergehen ließ.

Zum ersten Mal seit Stunden konnte ich mich wieder ein wenig entspannen und meinen eigenen Hunger stillen. Mick zuzusehen, wie er an Beth saugte, war die reinste Qual gewesen, gerade weil sie auch noch einen so seltenen und damit umso köstlicheren Bluttyp besaß. Normalerweise hatte es mir bisher immer selbst große Lust bereitet, diesem viel zu seltenen Schauspiel in Micks Leben beizuwohnen, jedoch war ich dabei meist selbst gut versorgt gewesen und hatte nicht gezwungenermaßen Diät halten müssen.

Aber ich hatte es ertragen können, hatte dieses Blut doch meinem Freund wieder die nötige Kraft gegeben, um weiter zu leben oder zumindest weiterzukämpfen, denn ein ganz dummes Gefühl tief in meinem Inneren sagte mir, dass noch längst nicht alle Gefahren überwunden, alle Ängste ausgestanden waren. Dazu war Vieles einfach zu unklar und mysteriös. Uns fehlten zu viele Informationen, um wirklich die nächsten Schritte um Mick herum planen zu können. Wenn tatsächlich etwas Überraschendes passierte, mussten wir erneut improvisieren und beten, dass uns das Glück nicht verließ. Und das hasste ich.

Ich spürte, dass August aus dem Flur in die Wohnküche kam, noch bevor ich seine Gestalt aus dem Augenwinkel erfasste und wandte mich stirnrunzelnd zu ihm um.

„Du sollst sie doch nicht mit ihm allein lassen", erinnerte ich ihn und er hob in einer beruhigenden Geste die Hände.

„Es geht ihm momentan ganz gut", erklärte er schnell. „Sein Puls ist ein wenig zu schnell und seine Körpertemperatur zu hoch, aber ich denke nicht, dass das ausreicht, um ihn dazu zu bringen, sich wieder zu verwandeln."

Ich nickte. Also, war August auch schon der Gedanke gekommen, dass der Vampir genau dann erschien, wenn der Mensch zu schwach wurde, um sie beide am Leben zu halten. Solange dieser aber mit allem einigermaßen klar kam, verhielt er sich still. Die Frage war nur: Warum?

„Dennoch müssen wir uns unbedingt über das alles unterhalten", setzte August hinzu und sah mich ernst an. „Die Zeit drängt."

„Ich weiß", sagte ich leise und atmete tief durch, um mich selbst auf die sicherlich nicht sonderlich guten Nachrichten vorzubereiten.

August trat an den Kühlschrank heran und nahm sich nun ebenfalls eine Packung Null positiv heraus, die ich für alle Mithelfer frei gegeben hatte. „Die Kleine hat schon irgendwie Recht", begann er, während er das Blut in ein Glas aus dem altmodischen Hängeschrank über uns füllte. „Wir dürfen nicht allzu euphorisch sein, was Micks Wunderzustand angeht. Ich gebe es ungern zu, aber ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, wie die das hingekriegt haben und - was noch schlimmer ist – was sie da überhaupt auf Kosten welcher Nebenwirkungen erreicht haben. Diese raschen Wechsel zwischen dem menschlichen und dem Vampirstoffwechsel kann auf Dauer nicht gesund sein. Früher oder später wird sein Körper irgendwie darauf reagieren…"

„Haben dir die Unterlagen, die ich dir gegeben habe, nichts gebracht?" fragte ich etwas enttäuscht.

„Nicht wirklich", gab August zu und nahm einen großen Schluck Blut. „Die haben das nicht ohne Grund so knapp und unleserlich verfasst. Ein paar Dinge bekomme ich zusammen, aber Vieles bleibt auch mir verborgen. Und ausgerechnet in Micks Akte fehlen einige Seiten."

Ich biss die Zähne so fest zusammen, dass ein leises Knirschen ertönte. „Peterson", knurrte ich und der Hass gegen diesen Mann glühte von Neuem auf.

„Genau den brauche ich", meinte August und nach einem kurzen Moment fiel mir auf, dass er keinen Scherz gemacht hatte.

„Lebend?" fragte ich dennoch hoffnungsvoll.

„Tot nützt er uns und vor allem Mick nichts", war die traurige Antwort. „Er ist der Einzige, der uns erklären kann, was mit Mick los ist, und wie wir mit ihm umgehen müssen. Momentan weiß ich noch nicht einmal, ob er normales Fieber hat, oder ob der Vampir in ihm wieder Blut braucht. Ich weiß nur, dass seine Temperatur nicht in Ordnung ist. So bin ich keine Hilfe!"

Ich starrte ausdruckslos in das tiefe Rot des Blutes in meinem Glas und fühlte mich mit einem Mal gar nicht mehr gut. Natürlich hatte ich Logan und die anderen weiter nach Peterson suchen lassen, aber dass die Zeit bezüglich dieser Suche so drängte, war mir nicht klar gewesen. Alles, was mich dazu bewegt hatte, den Mann zu suchen, war der Gedanke an Rache gewesen und nun bekam das Ganze eine ganz andere, viel wichtigere Dimension. Peterson hatte gewusst, dass wir ihn brauchen würden. ‚Sie machen einen Fehler', hatte er gesagt und langsam verstand ich, was er damit gemeint hatte. Es machte mich furchtbar wütend, denn ich wusste, dass ich meine Rache für längere Zeit aufschieben musste.

„Ich brauche ihn – möglichst sofort!" betonte August noch einmal und ich spürte, wie sich meine Wut auch gegen ihn richtete.

„Und wie soll ich das machen?!" knurrte ich. „Glaubst du, Peterson ruft von sich aus hier an und sagt mir, wo er ist?"

„Nein, aber ich hab durch das Fenster in Micks Zimmer gesehen, dass Logan vor ein paar Minuten endlich angekommen ist", erklärte er immer noch ruhig, obwohl ich spüren konnte, dass ihn mein Ton ärgerte. „Vielleicht kannst du ihn ein bisschen antreiben und ihm sagen, dass er sich nur auf die Suche nach Peterson konzentrieren soll."

„Das wollte ich so und so", gab ich gereizt zurück und im selben Moment hörte ich Logan die Treppe aus dem Keller hinauf stapfen, in dem er sich gerade häuslich einrichtete. „Aber du kannst es ihm auch gerne selbst sagen…"

Logan fiel es gar nicht auf, dass wir ihn beide anstarrten, als er die Küche betrat, und er gab sich auch gar nicht die Mühe, August zu begrüßen. Mich hatte er bei seinem Eintreffen mit seiner Jammerei über dieses ‚Loch, das sich Farm schimpft' so genervt, dass ich ihm tatsächlich einen hundert Dollar-Schein in die gierigen Klauen gedrückt hatte, nur damit er für eine Weile seine Klappe hielt und sich möglichst in den Keller verzog. Anscheinend reichte die Bezahlung nur für eine halbe Stunde und das ‚Bleib mir vom Hals, solange es geht' war schon wieder vergessen. Stattdessen riss er nun schlecht gelaunt die Kühlschranktür auf und wühlte in den Blutkonserven herum. Er bedachte mich mit einem empörten Blick als ich ihm wortlos eine Packung AB positiv aus der Hand nahm und gegen eine Packung Null positiv austauschte.

„Geiz ist keine Tugend", maulte er und ließ meinen drohenden Blick an sich abprallen, indem er nur die Schultern zuckte und einfach in die Packung biss. Ich schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Benehmen und Stil, waren wohl Begriffe, die in Logans Leben keine Rolle spielten.

„Mann, _das_ waren zwei Tage", seufzte er schließlich, als er seinen Durst gestillt hatte und sah uns beide abwechselnd an. „Chaos ohne Ende… wirklich."

„Hast du alles aufgebaut?" fragte ich ungeduldig, um zu verhindern, dass er wieder mit dem Jammern anfing.

Logan seufzte wie ein misshandeltes Riesenbaby. „Ja, Chef, zum größten Teil, aber ich weiß wirklich nicht genau, ob der Generator hier genug Saft hat, um alle elektronischen Geräte ausreichend zu versorgen." Und wie zur Bestätigung seiner Worte flackerte das Licht der Lampe plötzlich hektisch. Ich gab es zwar ungern zu, aber der Gedanke machte mir ein wenig Angst. Mit demselben Generator wurden auch alle Kühlschränke und medizinischen Geräte betrieben.

„Kann man den vielleicht ein wenig unterstützen?" hakte ich sofort nach.

„Seh' ich aus wie ein Elektriker?" war die empörte Antwort.

„Du kennst bestimmt jemanden", meinte ich streng. „Ruf den an und hol ihn her! Jetzt!"

Probleme über Probleme. Wie sollte das alles nur weitergehen? Aber wenigstens reagierte Logan sofort und griff zu seinem Handy. Erneut flackerte das Licht und ich packte Logan am Arm. „Verschieb das!" sagte ich schnell, meinen Blick besorgt auf die unruhige Küchenlampe heftend. „Geh runter und schalte deine Geräte aus…"

Der Gedanke war gut und richtig, nur kam er zu spät. Einmal noch zuckte das Licht, dann warf die Dunkelheit ihren Schatten über uns alle.

„Hat sich ja wohl dann erledigt", war Logans geistreicher Kommentar und ich stieß ihm mit aller Kraft meinen Ellenbogen in die Seite. Ihm entfuhr ein entrüsteter Schmerzenslaut, aber er wagte es nicht sich zu beschweren. Dazu war die Situation zu ernst.

„So, dann rufst du deinen Freund jetzt doch an", kommandierte ich und Logan gehorchte, ohne zu murren. „Wir brauchen unbedingt unsere Kühlschränke! Kommt Mick auch ohne Geräte klar?" Mein Blick suchte den Augusts und zu meiner Erleichterung nickte er.

„Momentan ist das kein Problem", meinte er. „Aber das sollte schnellstmöglich wieder repariert werden!"

„Josef?!" Das war Beth beunruhigte Stimme, die aus dem Flur zu uns rüber schallte. Für sie war das alles wahrscheinlich noch viel beängstigender. Im Gegensatz zu uns Vampiren, konnte sie nämlich tatsächlich nur noch sehr wenig sehen.

„Ich bin hier", rief ich ihr zu und lief ihr entgegen, gefolgt von August. „Das ist nur ein Stromausfall."

„Schlimm?" Sie tastete sich durch den Flur auf uns zu und blieb stehen, als sie unsere Umrisse im Mondlicht, das durch eines der Zimmer in den Flur fiel, erfassen konnte.

„Ich denke, das kriegen wir bald wieder hin", brachte ich mit mehr Optimismus hervor, als ich eigentlich besaß. Aber sie hörte mir gar nicht richtig zu, sondern hielt sich nur verkrampft an ihrem Handy fest.

„Du wirst es nicht glauben", sagte sie, nachdem sie ein paar Mal tief durchgeatmet hatte. „Diana hat mich gerade angerufen…"

„Die Studentin?" hakte ich nach und sie nickte rasch.

„Sie… sie meinte, sie müsse mich dringend treffen", berichtete Beth. „Es ginge um Peterson und Mick. Sie hätte Informationen, die ungemein wichtig wären."

„Und sie konnte dir nicht am Telefon sagen, worum es genau geht?" hakte ich misstrauisch nach.

„Nein, ich… ich glaube, sie hatte furchtbare Angst", gab Beth beunruhigt zurück. „Sie klang so angespannt und sie sagte, ich solle niemandem davon erzählen, und hat, nachdem sie mir den Treffpunkt durchgegeben hat, gleich aufgelegt, ohne auf eine wirkliche Zusage von mir zu warten."

„Das ist eine Falle", sprach August den Gedanken aus, der mir auch schon gekommen war. „Da steckt bestimmt die _Legion_ dahinter."

Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte für einen Moment nachdenklich den dreckigen Teppich an, der im Flur ausgelegt war. Dann suchte ich erneut Beths Blick. „Sie sagte, sie hätte Informationen über Peterson _und_ Mick?"

Sie nickte. „Und zwar sehr, sehr wichtige. Wenn ich wissen wolle, was mit ihm passiert ist, müsse ich sie unbedingt treffen."

Ich kratzte mich gedankenverloren an der Schläfe und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Das ist nicht die _Legion_", stellte ich für mich fest, und war mir dabei wirklich sicher. „Die wissen genau, dass Mick bei uns ist, und würden nicht versuchen, uns mit so einem Vorwand anzulocken. Da kann nur jemand dahinterstecken, der nicht genau weiß, was mit Mick während des Kampfes passiert ist und ob er noch lebt. Jemand der dich nicht gesehen hat und von daher nicht weiß, dass du zu uns gehörst…"

„Peterson", entfuhr es Beth erstaunt. „Natürlich! Das würde auch erklären, warum sie so angespannt war. Wenn er zu ihr gekommen ist und ihr erzählt hat, dass man ihm nach dem Leben trachtet, hat sie jetzt natürlich fürchterliche Angst."

„Zu Recht", gab ich zurück. „Die_ Legion_ hat ihre Augen und Ohren überall. Und dass ein Teil von denen vor uns in der Universität war, kann eigentlich nur bedeuten, dass es in Dianas Umfeld irgendwo eine undichte Stelle gibt. Schließlich war sie es, die uns den Tipp mit dem stillgelegten Flügel gegeben hat."

Beths Augen wurden gleich ein ganzes Stück größer. „Oh, mein Gott! Dann ist sie wirklich in Gefahr!"

„Nicht solange sie macht, was Peterson ihr sagt."

„Heißt das, _er_ will sich eigentlich mit mir treffen?" entfuhr es Beth erstaunt.

„Schon möglich", meinte ich und der Gedanke allein sorgte schon für einen enormen Adrenalinschub in meinen Adern. „Vielleicht erhofft er sich, dass du ihm irgendwie helfen kannst… Was auch immer, wir müssen auf jeden Fall dort hin!"

„Wir?" hakte Beth stirnrunzelnd nach.

„Glaubst du, ich lasse dich alleine gehen?" fragte ich empört zurück.

„Nein, ich…" Sie warf einen Blick hinter sich, in die Richtung, in der Micks Zimmer lag und jetzt erst verstand ich, worum es ihr ging. „Ich dachte eigentlich, du könntest an meiner Stelle hingehen…"

Ich sah sie streng an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bleibst auf keinen Fall hier – nicht solange ich nicht genau weiß, ob Mick wieder zu diesem unkontrollierten…" Ich brach ab, weil mir ein Wort im Kopf herum schwirrte, das ich auf keinen Fall benutzen wollte - gerade weil Mick seine vampirische Seite oft selbst so bezeichnet hatte und ich weigerte mich Vampire als so etwas zu sehen, ganz gleich wie tollwütig sich mein Freund vorhin benommen hatte.

„Aber vielleicht braucht er mein Blut", hielt sie mir entgegen und der Klang ihrer Stimme verriet, dass sie wirklich Angst hatte, ihn hier allein zurückzulassen.

„Wir haben einen ganzen Kühlschrank voll mit Blutkonserven", gab ich so beruhigend wie möglich zurück und, als ob das Universum dieses Mal auf meiner Seite war, sprang der Generator in diesem Augenblick an und das Licht schenkte uns wieder seinen freundlichen Glanz. „Sogar einen funktionierenden Kühlschrank", setzte ich mit einem schiefen Lächeln hinzu. „Er braucht dein Blut nicht unbedingt. Und August bleibt hier."

Mein Freund nickte bestätigend. „Micks Zustand ist momentan wirklich stabil", beruhigte er sie und ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass er ihr dabei ein ‚einigermaßen' unterschlagen hatte. Doch war ich ihm dankbar dafür, denn nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens nickte Beth schließlich widerwillig. „Aber es muss schnell gehen", sagte sie ernst und erhielt nun selbst ein Kopfnicken als Antwort.

„Wir werden wieder fliegen", setzte ich erklärend hinzu und war, wie schon so oft in meinem Leben, wirklich froh, so wohlhabend zu sein, dass ich mir einen eigenen Helikopter leisten konnte. Mit einer Sache hatte Beth nämlich recht: Wir mussten uns tatsächlich beeilen, bevor Mick wieder außer Kontrolle geriet und unsere Improvisationsbemühungen auf Widerstände stießen, die sie nicht beheben konnten.


	14. Dr Frankenstein

**D****r. Frankenstein**

* * *

„_Eine abscheuliche Tat quält uns nicht, wenn wir sie soeben getan, sondern erst viel später, wenn man an sie zurückdenkt, denn die Erinnerung daran verlischt nicht."_

_(Jean-Jacques Rousseau, 1712 - 1778)_

* * *

Beth fühlte sich alles andere als wohl, als sie im Eiltempo die Treppen hinunter in die U-Bahnstation lief. So merkwürdig es auch war, in der Abgeschiedenheit der kleinen Farm in Baja California unter all diesen Vampiren hatte sie sich sicherer und wohler gefühlt als in einer Großstadt wie Los Angeles, in der sie von so vielen fremden Menschen umgeben war, die so mit ihrem eigenen Leben beschäftigt waren, dass sie sie in ihrem geschäftigen Tun gar nicht wahrnahmen. Die Erfahrungen der letzten Tage hatten Beth ängstlicher und vorsichtiger gemacht und gerade weil ihr bewusst war, dass sie sich gleich vielleicht mit einem Mann treffen würde, der von einer gefährlichen Geheimorganisation gesucht wurde, kam ihr plötzlich jeder Mensch, der sie zu lange ansah oder sich in irgendeiner Weise auffällig verhielt, verdächtig vor. Nur der Gedanke, dass Josef in einem relativ großen Abstand hinter ihr her ging, hielt sie davon ab, es sich noch einmal anders zu überlegen und einfach umzudrehen, zurück zu Mick zu kehren, der sie ganz gewiss schon dringend brauchte.

Diana oder viel eher Peterson hatte ihren Treffpunkt gut gewählt. Die U-Bahnstation war auch um diese späte Uhrzeit noch gut belebt und überall befanden sich Überwachungskameras, die bei merkwürdigen Geschehnissen ganz gewiss sehr schnell den Sicherheitsdienst oder gar die Polizei alarmieren würden. Geheimes Vorgehen war hier sogar für die _Legion_ so gut wie unmöglich und in die Öffentlichkeit wollten diese Menschen bestimmt nicht geraten.

Beth warf noch einmal einen letzten Blick über die Schulter, um sich zu vergewissern, das Josef ihr wirklich folgte und ging dann langsam den Bahnsteig entlang, sich genau jeden Menschen ansehend, dem sie begegnete. Sie hatte Peterson noch nie von Angesicht zu Angesicht getroffen und war sich nicht sicher, dass sie ihn erkennen würde, aber ihr fiel bald ein, dass sie sich eigentlich mit Diana verabredet hatte. Vielleicht war es besser nach ihr Ausschau zu halten.

Ein für diese Jahreszeit ungewöhnlich kühler Wind fuhr wie ein böses Omen durch den U-Bahnschacht und ließ Beth frösteln. Sie zog sich ihre dünne Jacke etwas enger um die Schultern und hielt dann inne. Am anderen Ende des Bahnsteigs hatte sie eine junge Frau mit schulterlangen, dunklen Haaren entdeckt, die unauffällig immer wieder zu ihr hinüber sah. Beth war sich fast sicher, dass das Diana war und beschleunigte ihren Schritt. Zu ihrer eigenen Enttäuschung musste sie feststellen, dass die Studentin wirklich allein war. Vielleicht hatte sich Josef mit seiner Vermutung geirrt.

Diana war blass und wirkte ganz anders als bei ihrer ersten Begegnung. Ihre großen, braunen Augen suchten immer wieder ängstlich die Umgebung nach möglichen Gefahrenquellen ab und Beth hoffte inständig, dass Josef sich geschickt genug anstellte, um der jungen Frau nicht aufzufallen. Wenn sie Peterson finden wollten, durften sie Diana auf keinen Fall verschrecken.

„Gott sei Dank", stieß Diana erleichtert aus, als Beth nahe genug heran war, um niemand anderen einzuladen, ihr Gespräch zu belauschen. „Ich dachte schon Sie kommen nicht."

„Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Beth, so als wüsste sie nicht, worum es ging.

Dianas Blick flog erneut verängstigt über die Gestalten der anderen Personen auf dem Bahnhof. Dann trat sie so nah an Beth heran, dass sie sich im Flüsterton unterhalten konnte.

„Frank Peterson ist bei mir zuhause aufgetaucht", raunte sie ihr zu und Beth versuchte so überrascht wie möglich auszusehen. „Er… er war völlig aufgelöst und…" Diana stockte und bewegte sich zur Seite, um einen weiteren Blick den Bahnsteig hinunter zu werfen. „Er erzählte mir, er sei von einer Geheimorganisation entführt worden, die ihn gezwungen hat, grausame Experimente an Menschen durchzuführen. Er konnte ihnen nur mit knapper Not entkommen und ist jetzt auf der Flucht… Oh, Gott, Miss Turner, das ist alles so schrecklich…" Sie atmete zitternd ein und versuchte sichtbar, ihre eigenen Gefühle besser unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. „Frank… er hat gesagt, Brian würde mit denen unter einer Decke stecken…"

Beth Augen weiteten sich. „_Ihr_ Brian? Ihr Freund?"

Diana nickte tapfer, während ihre Augen nun doch ungewollt einen feuchten Glanz bekamen. „Ich… ich weiß nicht, ob ich das glauben kann… aber ich habe Frank versprochen, ihm nichts zu erzählen, solange er noch in L.A. ist."

„Aber warum ist er noch hier?" hakte Beth irritiert nach. „Warum hat er nicht schon längst versucht auszureisen?"

Ein nun noch stärkerer Luftzug aus dem Tunnel kündigte die Ankunft der nächsten Bahn an und bald schon ertönten die typischen Geräusche, die die Räder eines Zuges auf den Gleisen verursachten.

Diana wurde sichtlich unruhiger. Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr, ohne ein Anzeichen dafür zu zeigen, dass sie Beth Frage überhaupt registriert hatte.

„Diana?" Beth bückte sich ein wenig, um wieder in das Blickfeld der jungen Frau zu geraten, während der Zug nun mit schrill quietschenden Bremsen in den Bahnhof einfuhr.

„Wir… wir müssend jetzt los", brachte Diana angespannt hervor und hakte sich mit erstaunlich festem Griff bei Beth ein, um sie auf die sich öffnenden Türen der Bahn zuzuziehen. Beth war so überrascht, dass sie sich noch nicht einmal im Ansatz sträubte. Doch kurz bevor sie ins Zugabteil traten, konnte sie noch einen Blick auf die dunkel Gestalt Josefs werfen, der fast zeitgleich mit einer bewundernswerten Eleganz im angrenzenden Abteil verschwand.

Beth konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr Herz ein wenig schneller schlug, als Diana sie in die hinterste Ecke des relativ leeren Abteils schob und dann auf die Bank neben sich drückte. Langsam aber sicher begann sie sich jedoch auch etwas zu ärgern. Sie war doch keine Puppe, die alles mit sich machen ließ, ohne Fragen zu stellen.

„Diana", brachte sie in einem Ton hervor, der ihrem Ärger deutlich Ausdruck verlieh, „Sie sagen mir jetzt sofort, was das Theater hier soll, oder ich steige gleich bei der nächsten Station wieder aus!"

Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung nickte die junge Frau willig. „Frank will Sie sehen. _Sie_ sind der Grund, warum er noch in L.A. ist."

Sprachlosigkeit packte Beth für einen langen Augenblick. Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal völlig fassungslos. „_Ich_ bin der Grund?" wiederholte sie schließlich ungläubig. „Er kennt mich doch gar nicht!"

„Das dachte ich auch", gab Diana zurück. „Aber als ich ihm gegenüber erwähnte, dass sie mich kontaktiert hätten, da ist er vor Freude fast ausgeflippt. Er sagte, er suche schon seit einer Weile nach einem Weg, wie er Sie sprechen könne und dass das alles so viel leichter machen würde."

„_Was_ leichter machen würde?" Beth wurde das langsam ein wenig unheimlich. Es war wirklich kein gutes Gefühl zu wissen, dass dieser Dr. Frankenstein sie suchte und aus irgendeinem absonderlichen Grund ganz wild darauf war, sie zu treffen.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht genau", gab Diana zu und sah sie entschuldigend an. „Aber ich glaube im Grunde genommen geht es nur um ihren Freund Mick."

„Tatsächlich?" Beth war mehr als skeptisch, aber Diana nickte bestätigend.

„Aber Sie können ihn das ja gleich selbst fragen", fügte sie mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln hinzu. „Er wird an der nächsten Station hinzu steigen. Ich muss Sie dann allerdings verlassen. Er möchte nicht, dass wir zusammen gesehen werden."

Beth schüttelte sich innerlich. „Moment… _Moment_! Sie verschwinden einfach und lassen mich mit einem Mann allein, den ich überhaupt nicht kenne und der in irgendwelche obskuren Geschichten verwickelt ist, die mich vielleicht mein Leben kosten könnten?! Das ist nicht ihr Ernst, Diana!"

Anstatt einen Versuch zu starten, sie zu beruhigen, sprang die junge Frau plötzlich auf und lief zur Tür, so als hätte Beth auf einmal aufgehört zu existieren.

„Diana!" rief Beth entrüstet und folgte ihr einfach. „Was zum Teufel ist mit Ihnen los?!"

Die Studentin sah sie nicht an, aber sie reagierte wenigsten auf ihre Frage. „Ich… ich will damit nichts mehr zu tun haben", stieß sie nur leise hervor und ihre Stimme war dabei so wackelig, dass Beth schon befürchtete, sie würde jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen. Diana wandte ihren Kopf ein wenig zu ihr um und die Angst in ihren Augen sprach Bände.

„Alles, was ich wollte, war Medizin zu studieren und irgendwann in der Forschung tätig zu sein… Das, was mit Peterson geschehen ist, die Dinge, von denen er mir erzählt hat…", sie schluckte schwer, „… davon will ich nichts wissen… ich will das alles einfach nur vergessen… Bitte lassen Sie mich doch einfach nur gehen und mit meinem normalen Leben weiter machen. Das hat er mir versprochen… Nur dieser eine Gefallen, hat er gesagt, und dann kann ich gehen…"

Für einen Augenblick sah Diana aus wie ein kleines Mädchen, dem man mit irgendwelchen Schauergeschichten furchtbare Angst eingejagt hatte und Beth Wut verpuffte so schnell, wie sie gekommen war. Die Nerven der jungen Frau lagen blank und sie würde über kurz oder lang bestimmt einen Zusammenbruch erleiden, wenn sie sich nicht irgendwie von dem Druck und der Angst, die auf ihr lasteten, befreien konnte. Nicht jede Frau war so stark wie Beth selbst, das hatte sie in ihrem bisherigen Leben immer wieder zu spüren bekommen. Also nickte sie stumm, weil sie nicht wusste, was sie dazu noch sagen sollte, und wandte sich dann von Diana ab, um sich zurück zu ihrem Platz zu begeben. Vom Gang aus warf sie einen Blick hinüber ins andere Abteil und stellte erleichtert fest, dass Josef sich direkt neben der Übergangstür nieder gelassen hatte. Obwohl er immer noch seine Sonnenbrille trug und vorgab eine Tageszeitung zu lesen, wusste sie genau, dass er sie aufmerksam beobachtete.

Beth musste einen Schritt zur Seite machen und sich schnell an einer der Stangen festhalten, um ihr Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren, als der Zug begann abzubremsen und automatisch fiel ihr Herz wieder in einen schnelleren Rhythmus. Je näher ihre erste Begegnung mit Peterson rückte, desto stärker drängte sich ihr das Gefühl auf, dass sie mit diesem Treffen ein ziemlich großes Risiko eingingen, wieder in eine lebensgefährliche Situation zu geraten. Einen Rückzieher konnte und wollte sie jedoch nicht machen. Sie brauchten diesen eigenartigen Mann, ganz gleich, was er selbst von ihr wollte.

‚Denk an Mick! Denk an Mick!' sprach sie sich immer wieder zu, während der Zug in den nächsten Bahnhof einfuhr und schließlich zum Stehen kam. Diana schenkte ihr einen letzten entschuldigenden Blick und verließ dann eiligst das Abteil, nachdem sich die Türen mit einem bedrohlichen Zischen geöffnet hatten. Es stiegen genau zwei Personen ein und keine davon kam Beth bekannt vor. Es war ein junges Paar, das sich sofort in die andere Ecke des Abteils verzog und mehr aufeinander Platz nahm als auf den Sitzbänken, um dann ungeniert herum zu knutschen.

Ein lautes Tuten kündigte das Schließen der Türen an und Beth wollte schon fast erleichtert durchatmen, als ein weiterer Mann, schwer bepackt mit einem großen Rucksack und einer prall gefüllten Reisetasche, im letzten Moment in den Wagen sprang. Für sein schon etwas reiferes Alter war das eine recht erstaunliche Leistung, denn sein Haar war schon ergraut und seine Haut hatte im Laufe der vergehenden Jahre einiges an Elastizität eingebüßt. Doch das lebhafte Funkeln in seinen dunklen Augen bescheinigte ihm einen wachen Geist und eine Energie, die nur wenige Menschen in diesem Alter besaßen.

Es überraschte Beth nicht wirklich, dass er sofort auf sie zukam, als er sie entdeckt hatte. Er sah zwar etwas anders aus, als sie ihn vom Foto und den Videokameras in Erinnerung hatte, trug keine Brille und hatte sein Haar geschnitten, aber ihr ausgeprägtes Personengedächtnis ließ sie auch dieses Mal nicht im Stich: Das war eindeutig Peterson – nur wirkte er nicht annähernd so verrückt und unsympathisch, wie sie erwartet hatte. Das Lächeln, mit dem er ihr begegnete, war warm und freundlich und seine Augen strahlten nichts Verschlagenes oder Falsches aus.

„Miss Turner?" wandte er sich vorsichtig an sie, als der Zug sich wieder in Bewegung setzte, und ließ sich respektvoll auf der Bank ihr gegenüber nieder.

Sie nickte verhalten und sagte erst einmal gar nichts. Sie wollte abwarten, auf welche Weise er sich ihr näherte. Und sie hoffte tatsächlich, dass sie noch ein paar Worte mit ihm wechseln konnte, bevor Josef in die ganze Situation eingriff.

„Sie wissen gar nicht, wie erleichtert ich bin, sie endlich treffen zu können", sagte er und seiner Stimme war anzuhören, dass er es ernst meinte. „Und gleichzeitig habe ich mich vor dieser Begegnung gefürchtet, wie noch nie in meinem Leben…"

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Worum genau geht das Ganze hier?" fragte sie nun doch. „Ich meine, wir beide kennen uns doch gar nicht. Zumindest müsste ich Ihnen eigentlich unbekannt sein, denn eigentlich war es doch eher so, dass _ich_ angefangen habe, nach _Ihnen_ zu suchen, als sie schon lange Zeit verschwunden waren…"

„Ja, ich weiß", gab Peterson zu und lächelte traurig, „weil sie Mick gesucht haben."

Beth starrte den Mann vor ihr ungläubig an. Die Vertrautheit, mit der er seinen Namen aussprach, brachte sie völlig aus dem Konzept. Sie hatte nicht im Entferntesten damit gerechnet, dass er seine Versuchsobjekte namentlich kannte, dass er sogar deren Vornamen benutzte. Es klang fast so, als würde er von einem engen Freund reden.

„… und ich… ich…" Peterson wirkte mit einem Mal wirklich verzweifelt. „Ich weiß gar nicht wie ich Ihnen das beibringen soll…"

Entweder war der Mann ein brillanter Schauspieler oder ihn schien sein Wissen um Micks Verbleiben tatsächlich zu belasten. Er musste ein paar Mal tief durchatmen, um seine Beherrschung wieder zu finden. Er warf einen Blick in die Ecke, in der das Paar sich aneinander festgesaugt hatte und beugte sich dann ein wenig zu Beth vor.

„Mick ist sehr wahrscheinlich tot", brachte er schließlich schuldbewusst hervor und bedachte sie mit einem überaus besorgten Blick, der schnell in Verwunderung wechselte, da sie keine der von ihm erwarteten Reaktionen zeigte. Was brachte es, ihm etwas vorzuspielen, wenn sie ihn so und so gleich mit zu Mick nehmen würden?

„Das… das wissen sie schon?" fragte er nach einem kurzen Moment der Verwirrung und zeigte damit, dass sein Verstand tatsächlich so schnell arbeitete, wie sie angenommen hatte. „Was wissen sie noch?"

Beth holte tief Luft. „_Ich_ würde sehr gern wissen, ob Sie mir nur dieses schlimme Nachricht übermitteln wollten oder ob es noch einen anderen Grund für dieses Treffen gibt", entgegnete sie reserviert und staunte selbst über den kalten Ton, den sie dabei anschlug.

Peterson musste ein paar Mal blinzeln, um sein eigenes Erstaunen abzuschütteln und sich auf die Frage konzentrieren zu können.

„Ja, den gibt es", gab er schließlich zu und bückte sich, um seine Tasche, die er zwischen seinen Füßen abgestellt hatte, zu öffnen. Er griff kurz hinein und holte ein Notizbuch hervor, dass durch viele zugefügte Zettel, so dick geworden war, dass er einen Gummi hatte um den Einband spannen müssen, damit es nicht auseinander fiel. Er warf einen langen, nachdenklichen Blick auf das Buch und sah dabei aus, als müsse er sich schweren Herzens von einem wertvollen Schatz verabschieden. „Das sind all meine Notizen, die ich über die lange Zeit in… in den Labors gemacht habe", erklärte er und reichte es ihr über den Gang hinweg. Beth war zu verblüfft, um gleich danach zu greifen, obwohl ihr bewusst war, dass dieses Buch eine ungeheure Hilfe für sie alle sein konnte.

„Ab einem bestimmten Punkt drehen sie sich nur noch um Mick", sagte er traurig und nun griff Beth doch beherzt zu, nahm das schwere Buch in beide Hände und starrte es mit einem unangenehmen Gefühl in der Magengegend an.

„Wenn sie wissen wollen, was mit ihm passiert ist in diesem langen Jahr, dann lesen sie es", fügte er betrübt hinzu. „Die Wahrheit tut manchmal weh, aber sie ist besser als diese quälende Ungewissheit."

Beth hielt noch einen Augenblick lang ihren Blick auf den schwarzen Einband geheftet, dann sah sie wieder auf, sah direkt in Petersons traurige Augen.

„Warum… warum tun sie das?" fasste sie ihre Verwirrung in Worte.

„Weil ich denke, dass ich nicht mehr sehr lange leben werde", gab er mit einer Gelassenheit zurück, die bezüglich seiner Worte völlig unangebracht war. „Mir trachten so viele Menschen nach dem Leben, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit ist, wann sie mich erwischen."

Beth wusste nichts darauf zu erwidern und sie hatte bemerkt, dass Josef aufgestanden war und sich darauf vorbereitete, zu ihnen hinüber zu kommen, sobald sie den nächsten Bahnhof erreichten. Der Zug hatte bereits begonnen abzubremsen.

Ein warmes, ihr unglaublich zugetanes Lächeln erschien plötzlich auf Petersons schmalen Lippen.

„Er hat Sie so sehr geliebt, wissen Sie", sagte er sanft und Beth war nun wirklich sprachlos.

„Er hat so viel von Ihnen gesprochen, so viel erzählt, dass ich Sie sofort erkannt habe, als ich das Abteil betrat", fuhr Peterson fort, während Beths Gedärme einen turbulenten Tanz veranstalteten. Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben, was sie da hörte. Mick hatte diesem… diesem Dr. Frankenstein, der zweifelsohne über ein Jahr lang einer seiner Peiniger gewesen war, von ihr erzählt? Er hatte sich ihm anvertraut, obwohl dieser Mann ihn als Versuchstier missbraucht hatte?

„Ich bin kein Monster, Miss Turner", fügte er hinzu, so als hätte er gerade eben ihre Gedanken gelesen. „Ich habe eine Menge Fehler gemacht und wahrscheinlich bin ich wirklich Schuld an allem, was ihm an Leid zugefügt wurde… vielleicht auch an seinem Tod, aber eines müssen Sie mir glauben: Ich wollte das nicht, ganz bestimmt nicht. Ich habe immer versucht ihn irgendwie zu schützen…"

Der Zug hielt an und Beth nahm nur am Rande wahr, dass die beiden anderen Insassen ausstiegen, weil die Worte des Professors ihr ganzes Denken so durcheinander brachten, dass sie völlig vergaß, wo sie war und welchen Plan Josef und sie eigentlich verfolgten. So bekam sie auch nur nebenbei mit, dass ihr Freund sein Abteil verließ, um von Außen wieder zuzusteigen, Peterson damit die Chance nehmend durch die Seitentüren zu fliehen. Doch er war nicht der Erste, der in der nächsten Minute hinzu stieg. Ein bärtiger Mann mit Lederjacke und ein kleinerer rothaariger Typ betraten vor Josef das Abteil und Beth war mit einem Mal wieder hellwach. Ihr war auf Anhieb klar, dass irgendetwas mit diesen beiden Männern nicht stimmte – auch wenn ihre Blicke Peterson und sie nur kurz streiften und sie ganz entspannt im Eingangsbereich stehen blieben und sich leise unterhielten.

Beth hielt den Atem an, als Josef durch eine der anderen Türen in den Wagen stieg und sich dort sogleich auf einer der Sitzbänke nieder ließ. Er nahm gelangweilt seine Sonnenbrille ab, steckte sie in die Innenseite seines Mantels und breitete wieder seine Zeitung aus, um sich sogleich in einen der Artikel zu vertiefen. Seine Anwesenheit beruhigte Beth etwas, konnte aber ihren wild hämmernden Puls auch nicht wieder unter Kontrolle bringen.

Auch Peterson war die eigenartige Ausstrahlung der anderen beiden Männer wohl nicht entgangen – oder er hatte Josef erkannt – auf jeden Fall tat er ganz plötzlich so, als ob er Beth nicht kennen würde, lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück und betrachtete interessiert die Werbeanschläge an einer der Wände. Beth ließ das Buch möglichst unauffällig in ihrer Tasche verschwinden und atmete tief durch. Sie wusste genau, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis etwas passierte.

Der Zug fuhr an und die beiden Männer ließen sofort ihre Maskerade fallen und kamen auf sie zu. Der Bärtige ließ sich neben Peterson nieder und legte ihm einen Arm um die schmalen Schultern, während der Rotschopf so dicht bei Beth Platz nahm, dass sie ein kleines Stück von ihm weg rutschen musste, um keinen Körperkontakt mit ihm einzugehen.

„Nicht so schüchtern, Blondi", raunte er ihr leise zu, packte ihren Arm und zog sie wieder an sich heran. Er roch nach Aftershave und Zigarettenqualm und hatte so kalte Augen, dass Beth ein eisiger Schauer den Rücken hinunter lief.

„Was wollen Sie von der Frau", hörte sie Peterson leise den Mann neben sich fragen und der stieß ein kleines, abfälliges Lachen aus.

„Versuchen Sie nicht, mich auf den Arm zu nehmen", gab der Bärtige ebenso leise zurück und sein falsches Lächeln ließ Beth erneut erschauern. Sie musste sich furchtbar zusammen nehmen, um in ihrer Angst nicht zu Josef hinüber zu sehen und ihn damit zu verraten.

„Sie haben meinem Auftraggeber etwas gestohlen", fuhr der Mann im Flüsterton fort. „Er möchte es gern wieder haben."

Peterson schluckte schwer. „Das geht nicht", brachte er angespannt hervor. „Ich… ich habe die Akte verbrannt."

Der Bärtige gab ein verächtliches Schnaufen von sich. „Das meine ich nicht. Wo ist das Versuchsobjekt?"

Beth wurde schlecht. Versuchsobjekt? War es möglich, dass sie nach Mick suchten?

Peterson war nun wirklich verwirrt. „Aber… aber ihr habt ihn doch… getötet…"

Der Bärtige zog den Professor so fest an sich heran, dass Beth glaubte, seine Knochen Knacken zu hören. „Ich sagte doch: Verarsch mich nicht!"

„Was ist mit dir, Püppi", raunte der Rothaarige ihr ins Ohr und Beth wich angewidert vor ihm so weit zurück, wie es sein fester Griff zuließ und konnte dem Drang, ihm ins Gesicht zu schlagen, nur mit Mühe widerstehen. „Du wurdest uns nämlich ziemlich genau beschrieben. Wo habt ihr das Ding hingebracht?"

Ding?! Zu Beths Angst mischte sich nun auch unbändige Wut und sie funkelte den Mann neben sich mit fest zusammengepressten Lippen hasserfüllt an.

„Du wirst es mir so und so verraten", lächelte der widerliche Kerl und strich ihr in einer sehr merkwürdig anmutenden Geste eine blonde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Aber vielleicht _möchtest_ du ja, dass ich dir weh tue…"

Der Zug ruckelte etwas, als er in die Kurve ging und das grelle Neonlicht an der Decke fing an zu flackern. Beth meinte aus dem Augenwinkel Josef rasch aufstehen zu sehen, kurz bevor das Licht für einen Moment völlig erlosch und dann passierten plötzlich mehrere Dinge auf einmal: Der Zug bremste so ruckartig ab, dass sie alle von ihren Sitzen geschleudert wurden, eine Gestalt sprang im zuckenden Licht auf sie zu und der Bärtige richtete sich ganz in ihrer Nähe auf, während er eine Schusswaffe zog.

Dunkelheit. Ein Schmerzensschrei. Ein Ekel erregendes Knacken. Beth fühlte eine Bewegung neben sich, spürte, dass auch der rothaarige Kerl, unter dem sie durch den Sturz halbwegs begraben war, wieder auf die Beine kam. Licht. Josef, der sich irgendwie plötzlich auf der anderen Seite von ihr befand, warf sich auf dem Absatz herum und trat dem Rothaarigen, der schon ein Klappmesser aufschnappen ließ, mit solcher Kraft ins Gesicht, dass er durch das gesamte Abteil flog und am anderen Ende gegen die Wand schmetterte. Dunkelheit. Beth atmete zitternd ein und hoffte inständig, dass ihre wackeligen Beine sie auch tragen konnten, während sie langsam aufstand. Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie von irgendwo in der Düsternis wieder eine Bewegung wahrnahm.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Das war Josefs Stimme direkt neben ihr und sie verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass sie nur ein Mensch war und in dieser Schwärze nichts sehen konnte, nickte aber schnell. Ein erstickter Laut ertönte ganz in ihrer Nähe und als das Licht wieder anging, hatte Josef den Professor mit einer Hand am Hals gepackt und hob ihn ein Stück über sich in die Luft, so als wäre dieser nur eine mit Watte gefüllte Puppe.

„Déjà-vu?" fragte er mit einem Lächeln, das seine prächtigen Vampirzähne vollständig entblößte, während der alte Mann verzweifelt versuchte, die starken Finger, die sich um seinen Hals geschlossen hatten, von demselben zu lösen.

„Josef!" rief Beth aufgebracht und packte ihn am Arm. „Lass ihn wieder runter! Wir brauchen ihn noch!"

Beth konnte sehen, dass ihr Freund wirklich mit sich kämpfen musste, um ihrer Bitte nachzukommen, doch schließlich gab er sich geschlagen und stellte den armen Mann unsanft zurück auf seine Füße. Peterson schnappte laut nach Luft und wankte ein wenig, aber er hatte keine Zeit sich zu erholen, denn Josef packte ihn schon wieder am Arm und zog ihn zu einer der Türen. Beth ergriff geistesgegenwärtig ihre eigene Tasche und das Gepäck von Peterson und stieg mit klopfendem Herzen über den leblosen Körper des Bärtigen, der merkwürdig verdreht im Gang lag. Ein Blick auf den anderen Mann im hintersten Winkel des Abteils genügte, um ihr zu sagen, dass auch dieser seinen Flug nicht schadlos überstanden hatte.

„Wir müssen hier so schnell wie möglich weg", murmelte Josef und stemmte die Tür mit einer Leichtigkeit auf, als würde er nur den Deckel eines Buches heben. Glücklicherweise hatten sie sich in einem der hintersten Waggons befunden und konnten so ungesehen hinaus klettern. Die Taschenlampe des Zugschaffners leuchtete am vorderen Ende auf und Beth vernahm einige verängstigte Rufe von anderen Fahrgästen, während sie Josef und Peterson hinterher stolperte. Sie hoffte und betete, dass kein anderer Zug kam, als sie über ein weiteres Gleis stiegen, das sie gerade mal so im Dämmerlicht des Tunnels erkennen konnte, und einige Meter daran entlang eilten, den Pfeilen an der Wand folgend, die in Richtung des nächsten Ausganges zeigten. Josef hielt bald schon auf eine Tür zu, über der das erleuchtete Zeichen eines Notausganges prangte, riss sie auf und schob den keuchenden Peterson und schließlich auch Beth hindurch. Der Gang war hässlich, grau und roch nach modrigem Keller, aber dennoch hielten sie alle einen Moment inne, um sich zu sammeln.

„Wer waren die, Josef?" fragte Beth atemlos. „Kamen die von der _Legion_?"

„Wahrscheinlich", brummte er und packte Peterson erneut am Arm, der sich langsam von seinem Schock zu erholen schien und ihn mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Neugierde ansah.

„_Sie_ sind Josef?" wagte er es doch noch zu fragen und Josef zog verärgert die Brauen zusammen, als der Professor auch noch anfing erfreut zu lachen. „Meine Güte, _Sie_ habe ich mir allerdings ganz anders vorgestellt."

Josefs Wangenmuskeln zuckten verräterisch und Beth legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm, bevor er wieder grob werden konnte.

„Mick hat anscheinend von uns erzählt", erklärte sie knapp und versuchte ihrem Freund mit Blicken zu verstehen zu geben, dass sie das später klären konnten.

„Was?!" knurrte Josef Peterson an und sein Blick allein war schon eine Todesdrohung. „Niemals!"

Doch Peterson schien das nicht wahrnehmen zu wollen, denn er wandte sich mit deutlicher Faszination in den Augen erneut an den um einen Kopf größeren und sehr wütenden Vampir. „Kaum zu glauben, dass sie schon über vierhundert Jahre alt sind. Sie sehen aus wie… wie Anfang, höchstens Mitte Zwanzig…"

Josef starrte den Mann vor sich fassungslos an und wandte sich dann Beth zu. „Darf ich ihm wenigsten einen Arm brechen", fragte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Sie schüttelte deutlich den Kopf und schulterte sich erneut den Rucksack.

„Lass uns einfach weiter gehen", sagte sie so ruhig wie möglich, während sie sich gleichzeitig fragte, woher Peterson wohl all diese Informationen hatte, wenn Mick ihm nicht tatsächlich etwas erzählt hatte.

Josef musste tief durchatmen, um seine Wut wieder in den Griff zu bekommen und Peterson half ihm dabei, indem er einfach den Mund hielt. Ihm war wohl mit Josefs letzter Bemerkung bewusst geworden, dass er den Bogen etwas überspannt hatte, und wollte sich lieber doch nicht mit einem wütenden Vampir anlegen. Das verdeutlichte ihm auch noch einmal der grobe Stoß, mit dem Josef ihn aufforderte weiter zu gehen.

„Meinst du, die waren alleine?" sprach Beth Josef nach einer Weile grüblerischem Schweigens an.

„Im Zug, ja, aber ich denke, am nächsten Bahnhof wartet bestimmt schon ein Empfangskomitee", erwiderte Josef immer noch etwas knurrig. Er griff in die Innentasche seines Mantels und zog sein Handy hervor.

„Wen rufst du an?" fragte sie.

„Ich versuche…", Josef hielt sein Handy während des Laufens in verschiedene Richtungen und schien schließlich Erfolg zu haben, „… Daniel anzurufen."

Daniel war der Helikopter-Pilot, das hatte Beth auf ihren mehrfachen Flügen nun schon mitbekommen und sie war wirklich erleichtert. Wenn es einen sicheren Weg aus dieser Stadt heraus gab, dann war das der Luftweg. Josef schilderte in knappen Worten ihre Situation und gab ein paar Anweisungen, dann beendete er das Telefonat und wieder herrschte eine unangenehme Stille zwischen ihnen. Für eine Weile war der Hall ihrer schnellen Schritte auf dem sandigen Boden, das Einzige, was man vernehmen konnte.

„Darf ich fragen, was sie mit mir vorhaben?" brachte Peterson schließlich zögernd hervor, nachdem er immer wieder etwas verunsichert zu Josef aufgeschaut hatte. Der gab nur ein verächtliches Geräusch von sich, aber Beth hatte ein wenig Mitleid mit dem Mann.

„Wir nehmen Sie mit", gab sie möglichst ungenau zurück.

„Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass Sie mich vorerst nicht töten wollen?" hakte der Professor nach.

„Das kommt ganz darauf an, welchen Zeitraum Sie mit ‚vorerst' in Verbindung bringen", knurrte Josef zurück und Beth verdrehte die Augen.

„Wir brauchen Sie für etwas anderes", fügte sie hinzu und Josef sah sie alarmiert an. „Was denn?" setzte sie ihm verärgert entgegen. „Er wird es doch so und so erfahren! Er wird ihn schließlich sehen – oder wolltest du ihm die Augen verbinden?!"

Josef schüttelte verärgert den Kopf und stieß wütend die Tür auf, vor der sie soeben angelangt waren. Dieses Mal ließ er Beth zuerst ins Freie treten und schob dann Peterson hinterher. Beth sah sich kurz um und stellte fest, dass sie irgendwo an einer Grünfläche in der Nähe des Macarthur Parks heraus gekommen waren.

„Wohin?" wandte sie sich an Josef, dessen Mienenspiel zwischen Grimmigkeit und angespannter Konzentration schwankte.

„In den Park", erklärte er kurz und schob Peterson wieder vorwärts, doch der war so in seine Gedanken versunken, dass er nur noch stolpernde Schritte vollführte. Ganz plötzlich erhellte sich sein Gesicht und seine Augen wanderten erregt zwischen Beth und Josef hin und her.

„Meine Güte… er… er lebt?!" stieß er ungläubig aus. „Soll das wirklich heißen, dass er lebt?!"

Josef funkelte den Professor wütend an und kniff die Lippen so fest zusammen, dass sie nur noch eine feine Linie bildeten. Er zeigte damit deutlich, dass kein Wort aus ihm heraus zu bringen war. Also heftete sich Petersons Blick auf Beths Gesicht. Sie rang einen Moment mit sich selbst, wusste nicht genau, ob er sich diese Information wirklich schon verdient hatte, doch schließlich nickte sie. Peterson schockte sie erneut - dieses Mal mit einem lauten, erleichterten Lachen und auf einmal wurde er wieder ganz agil und aufgeregt.

„Gott, bringen Sie mich zu ihm!" brachte er erregt hervor. „Wenn Sie wollen, dass er das alles schadlos übersteht, bringen sie mich so schnell es geht zu ihm! Ich bin der Einzige, der ihm wirklich helfen kann!"


	15. Licht am Horizont

**L****icht am Horizont**

* * *

„_Am dunklen Himmel leuchtet das Licht am hellsten."_

_(Andreas Tenzer)_

* * *

Einen so alten Vampir wie mich zu verwirren und so wütend zu machen, dass es mir schwer fiel, zurück in die Rolle des beherrschten, über allen gewöhnlichen Dingen stehenden Geschäftsmannes zu fallen, war schon eine Kunst und verdiente es beinahe, eine gewisse Anerkennung zu erhalten. Wäre da nicht dieser ungeheure Drang in mir gewesen, den alten Mann, der mir gegenüber saß und geschäftig in einer seiner Taschen wühlte, in alle seine schwächlichen Einzelteile zu zerlegen und diese dann über dem Meer einfach aus dem Helikopter zu werfen, hätte ich vielleicht sogar ein wenig über diese absurde Situation schmunzeln können. Aber so fiel es mir sogar schwer, nicht ständig zurück in meinen Vampirzustand zu fallen, um wie ein gereiztes Raubtier bedrohlich meine Zähne zu blecken. Also hatte ich beschlossen, die meiste Zeit unseres Fluges aus dem Fenster des Helikopters zu sehen und mir vorzustellen, dass dieser verhasste Mensch gar nicht anwesend war. Nur hatte ich meine Rechnung ohne ihn gemacht.

„Es ist wirklich außerordentlich wichtig, dass sie mir genau sagen, in welchem Zustand sich Mick momentan befindet", rief er gegen das Motorengeräusch unseres fliegenden Untersatzes an und zwang mich damit, ihm doch wieder meine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. „Wurde er schwer verletzt? Ich habe nur die Schüsse gehört und bin eigentlich davon ausgegangen, dass sie ihn getötet haben…"

Ich starrte ihn ausdruckslos an, nicht bereit, ihm auch nur irgendeine Information zukommen zu lassen, solange wir uns in der Luft befanden. Sollte _er_ doch mal für eine Weile in Ungewissheit zappeln. Im Unterbewussten wusste ich genau, wie kindisch dieses Verhalten war, aber mein Drang nach Rache war so groß, dass ich ihn nicht mehr wirklich unter Kontrolle hatte.

Zu meinem Ärger beugte sich aber Beth zu ihm vor, um nicht so laut schreien zu müssen, da sie zuvor lieber neben mir Platz genommen hatte. „Ich denke, das haben sie auch versucht", gab sie zurück, „aber wir konnten ihn noch rechtzeitig in die Klinik bringen. Die Ärzte dort hatten allerdings kaum Hoffnung, dass er seine Verletzungen überlebt."

„Hat er sich verwandeln können?" hakte Peterson prompt nach.

„Erst als wir das Silber aus seinem Blut waschen konnten."

Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Verblüffung. „Das hat er in seinem geschwächten Zustand überlebt?!"

Beth nickte nur und ich spürte wie sich schon wieder mein Gesicht verändern wollte und meine Eckzähne sich heraus schoben. Dieses Getue machte mich ganz krank. Glaubte der Mann wirklich, dass ich ihm seine Besorgnis auch nur im Entferntesten abnahm? Schon auf unserem Weg in den Park hatte Peterson mehrfach versucht, uns beiden weis zu machen, dass wir alle auf derselben Seite standen und zusammenarbeiten mussten, um Mick so effektiv wie möglich helfen zu können. Er sei selbst Opfer der Legion gewesen und von denen gezwungen worden, Versuche an den gefangen gehaltenen Vampiren durchzuführen. Alles was er jetzt noch wolle, war wieder gut zu machen, was er Mick angetan hatte. Er klang wirklich überzeugend, aber mir konnte er nichts vormachen. In vierhundert Jahren lernte man viele solcher Menschen wie ihn kennen. Sie waren nur auf ihren eigenen Vorteil bedacht und um keine Lüge verlegen, wenn es ihnen selbst an den Kragen ging. Beth allerdings schien auf seine Masche anzuspringen. Sie war redseliger denn je.

„Es war unsere einzige Chance", gab sie zu. „Und ein paar Stunden später ist er dann zum Vampir geworden."

Peterson nickte erregt. „Nur so konnte er sich retten. Hatten Sie genügend Blut da? Er braucht sehr, sehr viel, um nach so einem Blutverlust wieder zu Kräften zu kommen – mehr als ein normaler Vampir."

Ich runzelte nun doch die Stirn. „Wie viel genau?" mischte ich mich widerwillig in das Gespräch ein.

„Vier, fünf Liter", erwiderte Peterson und sah mich eindringlich an. „Das kommt ganz auf seinen Zustand an…"

Auch Beth Blick ruhte nun auf meinem Gesicht und ich wusste, dass sie genau dasselbe dachte wie ich.

„So viel war das nicht", sprach sie beklommen unseren Gedanken aus und Peterson fuhr sich nervös mit einer Hand über den Mund.

„Dann wird er sich wieder verwandeln, um sich zu holen, was er braucht – und zwar bald."

„Wann?" schoss es aus mir heraus. Ich zückte sofort mein Handy und wählte Augusts Nummer an.

„Wie lange ist die letzte Verwandlung her?" erkundigte sich der Professor angespannt.

Beth warf einen schnellen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Ungefähr drei Stunden…"

Peterson wandte sich mir zu. „Jeden Moment."

Ich ließ August keine Zeit etwas zu sagen, als ich hörte, dass er ans Telefon ging. „Nimm dir so viele Beutel Blut, wie du tragen kannst, und bringe sie auf die schnellste Art und Weise, die dir einfällt, in Micks Körper!", überfiel ich ihn, noch bevor er überhaupt Luft holen konnte.

Für einen Moment hörte ich ihn nur atmen, dann räusperte er sich schnell. „Da bin ich schon dabei", war seine überraschende Antwort. „Seine Temperatur ist in den letzten Stunden enorm angestiegen und seine Augen werden wieder gelb. Aber die Blutzufuhr hilft ihm irgendwie noch nicht so wirklich…"

„Hat er sich verwandelt?" fragte ich atemlos.

„Komischerweise noch nicht so richtig…", gab August zurück. „Er… er befindet sich irgendwie in so einem Mischzustand… Ich… ich bin damit einfach überfordert. Habt ihr Peterson?"

„Ja." Ich konnte ihn erleichtert ausatmen hören, während Beth und Peterson mich fragend ansahen. Aus einem intuitiven Gefühl heraus, streckte ich einfach die Hand aus und reichte das Handy an meinen ungewollten ‚Verbündeten' weiter. Mit meinem sensiblen Gehör konnte ich selbst durch das laute Geräusch der Rotoren hören, was die beiden Ärzte miteinander beredeten. Peterson stellte sich nicht vor und das brauchte er auch nicht. August wusste sofort, mit wem er sprach und informierte Peterson kurz und knapp über den Stand der Dinge.

„Sie müssen unbedingt die Temperatur runter bringen", drängte der Professor, „damit der Vampir in ihm wieder etwas zu Kräften kommt. Haben Sie einen Kühlschrank oder etwas Ähnliches?"

Noch bevor August antwortete, wusste ich schon, was kommen würde. Das Schicksal war nicht wirklich auf unserer Seite.

„Haben wir, aber der Generator ist schon wieder ausgefallen – die laufen momentan nicht."

„Sie sollen eine Badewanne mit kaltem Wasser füllen und Eis rein schütten!" entfuhr es Beth sofort, die zu Peterson hinüber gerutscht war und ihr Ohr mit an das Handy gepresst hatte. „Mick hat das selbst einmal gemacht, als er fast verdurstet wäre und hohes Fieber hatte!"

Petersons Gesicht erhellte sich. „Ja, genau! Haben Sie das gehört?! Und dann besorgen Sie Decken und Wärmeflaschen – so viele, wie sie finden können. Und haben Sie Vollelektrolytlösungen vorrätig?"

„Ja, natürlich, aber…"

Peterson ließ ihn gar nicht zu Wort kommen. „Stellen Sie die bereit und wenn es geht auch noch ein paar Ampullen Glukose. Gut wäre es auch, wenn Sie Erythropoietin und Darbepoetin da haben – das können Sie ihm gleich injizieren. Genauso wie Eisenfumarat. Und versorgen Sie ihn fortwährend mit Blut, bis wir da sind. Mehr werden Sie nicht tun können. Haben Sie jemanden, der Ihnen helfen kann, Mick ins Badezimmer zu bringen?"

„Ja, aber wir sind nur zu zweit", erwiderte August und die Sorge in seiner Stimme war deutlich heraus zu hören. „Wenn er wieder ausflippt, wird es schwierig werden, ihn ruhig zu stellen und ihn gleichzeitig mit Blut und Medikamenten zu versorgen. Wann werden Sie und Josef denn hier sein?"

Ich riss Peterson das Telefon einfach wieder aus der Hand, um selbst alles Weitere zu erklären.

„Wir haben die Staatsgrenze schon passiert", versuchte ich August zu trösten. „Ich denke, wir sind in zehn bis fünfzehn Minuten da. Und lass dir von Logan bloß nicht einreden, dass er zu schwach oder ungeschickt ist, um dir zu helfen – der hat nur Angst um seinen eigenen Hals und will sich drücken." Ich konnte August fast schmunzeln hören, doch etwas anderes zog rasch meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Peterson hatte eine Nylontasche, die zuvor zu einer Rolle aufgewickelt gewesen war geöffnet und zückte nun eine Ampulle und eine Spritze, die er rasch auffüllte.

„Keine Sorge, Logan habe ich im Griff", konnte ich August sagen hören, während sich meine Brauen in Argwohn zusammenzogen. Normalerweise arbeitete mein Verstand ziemlich schnell, aber das, was Peterson tat, kam so überraschend, dass ich überhaupt keine Zeit hatte zu reagieren. Er zog in einer schnellen Bewegung seinen Ärmel hoch und injizierte sich völlig routiniert das Mittel. Ich ließ mein Handy fallen, schoss vor und packte seine Hand – doch es war schon zu spät. Peterson schien noch erschrockener als Beth und ich und starrte mich nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Dann schien er zu begreifen.

„Das… das ist nur ein Vitamin – und Eisenpräparat", stammelte er. „Kein Gift. Ich will mich bestimmt nicht umbringen…"

Ich nahm ihm die Spritze aus der Hand und roch kurz daran. Ich hatte schon einige gefährliche Gifte im Laufe meines Lebens kennen gelernt, aber hier konnte ich tatsächlich keines davon erschnuppern. Die Flüssigkeit roch stark nach Eisen, also schien Peterson die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Ich weiß, dass es Ihnen nach all dem, was passiert ist, sehr schwer fällt", fuhr der Professor so ruhig wie möglich fort, als ich ihn los gelassen hatte und mich verärgert nach meinem Handy bückte, „aber Sie müssen endlich anfangen, mir zu vertrauen. Wenigstens ein ganz kleines Bisschen."

Ich rümpfte verächtlich die Nase und warf dann einen Blick auf das Display meines Handys. August hatte die Verbindung beendet. Wahrscheinlich hatte er nun mit Mick so viel zu tun, dass er nicht mehr die Zeit hatte, zu warten, bis ich wieder ansprechbar war.

„Sind Sie selbst krank?" hörte ich Beth irritiert fragen und Peterson schenkte ihr ein unglückliches Lächeln.

„Nicht wirklich", räumte er ein, vermied es aber ausführlicher zu werden.

Meine innere Unruhe wurde immer stärker und ich sah nervös aus dem Fenster. Die Landschaft unter uns war karger, grüner und ländlicher geworden. Es würde gewiss nur noch nicht mehr lange dauern, bis wir landeten. Aber auch in wenigen Minuten konnte viel passieren.

„Was passiert, wenn Mick das Blut und die Medikamente nicht rechtzeitig bekommt?", fragte ich laut genug, um die Motorengeräusche zu übertönen, und musste mich zwingen wieder in das verhasste Gesicht meines Gegenübers zu blicken.

„Das, was mit allen Vampiren passiert, wenn sie nicht ausreichend mit Blut versorgt werden", gab Peterson ehrlich zurück.

„Aber er ist auch Mensch", hielt ich dagegen.

Peterson überlegte einen Moment, wie er uns das alles erklären sollte. „Was Mick ist, kann man momentan nur schwer in Worte fassen und ich… ich muss zugeben, dass ich das selbst noch nicht so richtig weiß. Ich bin mir nur darüber im Klaren, was wir angestrebt haben und was wir bisher erreicht haben… aber es ist noch nicht wirklich raus, ob wir die Lücke, die zwischen beidem besteht, wirklich schließen können… und ob…" Er brach ab und sah zu Boden, meinem und Beths intensiven Blicken ausweichend. Dann räusperte er sich und sah wieder tapfer auf. „Wir sind mit Mick wirklich weit gekommen. Wir haben Dinge erreicht, die wir uns ganz am Anfang unserer Forschung gar nicht hätten vorstellen können, aber es ist einfach so, dass das ganze sehr, sehr gefährlich für die Versuchspersonen ist… lebensgefährlich…"

„Und was heißt das jetzt genau?!" fuhr ich ihn erbost an. Irgendwie trugen seine Aussagen nicht gerade zur Beruhigung meiner Nerven bei.

„Der Mensch und der Vampir in Mick brauchen einander, um zu überleben", erklärte Peterson deutlich. „Wenn nur einer von beiden stirbt, geht auch der andere zugrunde. Deswegen ist es so wichtig, beide ausreichend zu versorgen und gleichzeitig zu verhindern, dass die eine Seite die andere vernichtet."

„Vernichtet?" wiederholte ich aufgebracht. „Ich dachte sie brauchen einander?!"

„Ja, weil wir dafür gesorgt haben", lenkte Peterson ein. „Aber es hat sehr viel Arbeit und Kraft gekostet, in Micks Körper einen Zustand herzustellen, in dem die vampirische Seite und die menschliche Seite einigermaßen friedlich koexistieren konnten. Und das Gleichgewicht war sehr sensibel und anfällig für jede auch noch so kleine Störung. Es gab einige Rückschläge und das, was jetzt passiert ist..." Er fuhr sich fahrig mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht. Dann atmete er tief durch, während Beth und ich versuchten, diese unerfreulichen Neuigkeiten erst einmal zu verarbeiten.

„Egal", sagte er fest. „Ich bekomme das wieder hin. Aber es wird nicht leicht werden und wir müssen wirklich, _wirklich _einander vertrauen und Hand in Hand arbeiten!" Er sah mich beschwörend an, aber ich konnte ihm keinerlei Freundlichkeit entgegen bringen. _Er_ war es doch gewesen, der Mick erst in diesen furchtbaren Zustand gebracht hatte, _er_ hatte all diese Versuche mit so vielen hilflosen Vampiren gemacht. Und eine Frage brannte mir ganz dringend auf der Brust.

„Wie viele Vampire haben das… das alles überlebt?", sprach ich meinen Gedanken aus und meine Stimme war dabei steinhart, weil ich mir die Antwort schon beinahe denken konnte.

Peterson konnte erneut meinen Blick nicht ertragen und starrte stattdessen seine schmutzigen Schuhe an.

„Wie viele?!" wiederholte ich noch ein ganzes Stück lauter und eindringlicher.

Peterson sah auf und schluckte schwer. Tiefe Reue stand in seine Augen geschrieben und ich war fast versucht, ihm diese dieses Mal abzunehmen. „Keiner", sagte er so leise, dass ein menschliches Ohr es bei dem Lärm des sich nun im Landeanflug befindlichen Hubschraubers wohl kaum vernehmen konnte. Aber ich konnte es hören und Beth las es mehr oder weniger von seinen Lippen ab. Sie starrte den Mann neben sich fassungslos an.

„Keiner?" wiederholte sie mit zittriger Stimme und Peterson nickte beklommen.

„Aber wir sind auch mit keinem jemals so weit gekommen wie mit Mick", fügte er schnell hinzu und ein Hauch von Begeisterung flog über sein Gesicht. „Er… er war der Idealfall. Er hatte alle Voraussetzungen dafür, mit unseren Versuchen endlich einen anhaltenden Erfolg zu erzielen…"

Ich biss meine Zähne so heftig aufeinander, dass mein Gebiss knirschte und Peterson verstummte augenblicklich. Ihm wurde gerade erst in diesem Moment bewusst, dass er versehentlich sein anderes, für mich wahres Gesicht gezeigt hatte – das des ehrgeizigen Forschers, das ich am Liebsten augenblicklich zwischen meinen Händen zerquetscht hätte. Doch nun setzte auch schon der Hubschrauber mit einem leichten Rucken auf und erinnerte mich deutlich daran, dass es jetzt vor allem darum ging, Mick zu helfen und ihn möglichst bald wieder in einen Zustand zu versetzen, mit dem er leben konnte.

Ich atmete tief durch und öffnete die Tür des Helikopters, um leichtfüßig hinaus zu springen. Beth ließ sich bereitwillig von mir beim Aussteigen helfen und eilte sofort auf das flache Gebäude zu, das uns als Unterschlupf diente, aber in dem normalerweise die Farmarbeiter lebten, während Peterson erst umständlich all seine Sachen zusammen packte und dann mehr aus dem Helikopter fiel als heraus kletterte. Obwohl ich kein Bedürfnis verspürte, ihm zu helfen, packte ich ihn an einem Arm und zog ihn ungeduldig mit mir.

Ich verschwendete gar nicht erst Zeit damit, nachzusehen, ob Mick noch in seinem Zimmer war, sondern begab mich, wie auch schon Beth vor mir, mit Peterson im Schlepptau sofort zu dem kleinen Badezimmer am anderen Ende des Flures. Schon auf einige Entfernung konnte ich die aufgeregten Stimmen der anderen vernehmen, sowie das Schwappen von Wasser.

„Ist er die ganze Zeit schon so?" fragte Beth gerade besorgt und verriet mir damit, dass Mick sich völlig anders verhalten musste als damals in der Wüste bei ihrer ersten ‚Happy Hour'. Und als ich das Bad schließlich betrat, bestätigte sich meine Vermutung auf übelste Art und Weise. August und Logan hatten es irgendwie geschafft, in Rekordzeit die antike Wanne des noch viel antikeren Bades mit Wasser und Eis aufzufüllen und Mick dort hinein zu bugsieren, aber sein Zustand hatte sich dennoch nicht erheblich gebessert. Logan kniete an einem Ende der Wanne und war darum bemüht, Micks Kopf über Wasser zu halten, während August einen seiner Arme über dem Rand festhielt und so dafür sorgte, dass weiterhin Blut und Flüssigkeit über den Tropf, den sie mitgenommen hatten, in seine Adern floss. Mick selbst regte sich kaum. Seine Haut war immer noch viel zu blass und seine gelbstichigen Augen starrten durch halb geschlossene Lider blicklos ins Leere, während sich sein entblößter Oberkörper unter den kurzen, flachen Atemzügen, die er machte, schnell hob und senkte. Beth ging neben der Wanne in die Knie und legte in tiefer Sorge eine Hand auf Micks Stirn. Ihr Gesicht erhellte sich merklich.

„So heiß ist er nicht mehr", stellte sie erfreut in meine Richtung fest, als ich zusammen mit Peterson näher trat. „Aber warum ist er so weggetreten?"

Peterson schob sich in der Enge des Bades viel zu dicht an mir vorbei, aber ich hatte zu meinem Ärgernis einfach keinen Platz auszuweichen und konnte mir nicht mehr als ein verärgertes Zucken meiner Oberlippe leisten.

„Das ist normal bei einer schweren Anämie", erklärte er knapp und kniete sich dicht neben Beth, um erneut seine aufgerollte Spritzentasche herauszuholen und zu öffnen. „Was wir jetzt tun müssen", erklärte er nun auch in Richtung Augusts, „mag vielleicht erst einmal ein wenig wahnsinnig anmuten, aber es ist unbedingt notwendig…" Mit diesen Worten zog er eine Spritze mit einer der Flüssigkeiten aus seiner Tasche auf.

„Was ist das genau?" fragte August misstrauisch nach, als Peterson die Flüssigkeit durch den Venenkatheter in Micks Arm injizierte.

„Hauptsächlich Prednison", gab er ruhig zurück und Augusts Brauen wanderten überrascht in die Höhe.

„Sie wollen die Funktionen seines Immunsystems hemmen?" fragte er ungläubig und mir blieb vor Schrecken fast der Mund offen stehen.

„Nur die, die verhindern, dass er sich wirklich verwandelt", gab Peterson konzentriert zurück, während er schon die nächsten Spritzen eiligst vorbereitete und eine davon dann dem immer noch staunenden August in die Hand drückte. „Das injizieren Sie ihm direkt in die Halsschlagader, wenn ich es Ihnen sage!"

August blinzelte ihn irritiert an und ich fragte mich, ob es wirklich so klug gewesen war, Peterson mit hierher zu bringen. Er konnte uns jede beliebige Lüge erzählen und Mick vor unser aller Augen einfach umbringen – wir würden es erst viel zu spät merken! Aber anderseits… was hatte wir für eine Chance?

Zu meiner Erleichterung schien Petersons Spritze tatsächlich zu helfen. Micks Lider öffneten sich wieder und er bewegte seinen Kopf, schien plötzlich die Personen um sich herum wahrzunehmen, vor allem die menschlichen. Die Farbe seiner Iris hatte sich nun endlich in das Eisblau verwandelt, das die vampirische Seite in ihm verriet, und seine Augen hefteten sich auf Beths verführerischen Hals, der ihm in diesem Moment viel zu nahe war, da sie immer noch direkt neben ihm auf der anderen Seite der Wanne kniete und ihn sorgenvoll ansah. Dank meiner vampirischen Kräfte war ich gerade rechtzeitig an Logans Seite, als Mick all seine Kräfte mobilisierte und sich nach vorne warf, um sich erneut von Beth zu holen, was er brauchte. In Sekundenschnelle hatte ich meinen Arm um seinen Hals geschlungen und zog ihn zurück, während ich mich gleichzeitig über Beth ärgerte, die doch tatsächlich schon wie in Trance ihren Kopf zur Seite gelegt hatte, um Mick den Zugang zu ihrer Halsschlagader zu erleichtern. Eisiges Wasser spritzte uns allen entgegen, während Mick in der Wanne versuchte von mir und dem nun doch etwas aktiver werdenden Logan los zu kommen und ich begann mich ernsthaft zu fragen, ob mein Freund schon immer so kräftig gewesen war oder ob sich auch seine vampirische Seite deutlich verändert hatte. Wenn ich dabei bedachte, dass er eigentlich krank und geschwächt war, begann sich ein ziemlich mulmiges Gefühl in meiner Magengegend aufzubauen. Selbst zu zweit hatten wir deutliche Probleme Mick in Schach zu halten - davon ihn zu beruhigen, waren wir so weit entfernt wie der Merkur vom Neptun.

Doch erneut tat Peterson plötzlich etwas, womit wir alle gar nicht gerechnet hatten: Er streckte in einer schnellen Bewegung seinen Arm aus und hielt Mick seine Pulsader direkt vor seine in Wut gefletschten Reißzähne. Wir hatten keine Chance zu verhindern, dass er dieselben in der nächsten Sekunde in den Arm des Professors rammte. Dessen Gesicht zuckte schmerzerfüllt, aber er gab uns ein deutliches Zeichen, dass das völlig in Ordnung und genau sein Plan gewesen war. Mit einem Mal begriff ich, was er im Helikopter mit der Eigeninjektion bezweckt hatte. Er hatte sich genau auf diese Situation vorbereitet – er hatte sein Blut für Mick präpariert, es so gehaltvoll wie möglich gemacht und genau auf Micks Bedürfnisse abgestimmt.

Mein Blick glitt hinüber zu dem anderen Arm des Professors und erfasste mit einem Mal die vielen kleinen Narben, die sein Handgelenk übersäten. In meiner Wut und Aufregung war mir das bisher völlig entgangen. Peterson musste Mick auf diese Weise schon öfter mit Frischblut versorgt haben. Die Art wie die beiden in dieser befremdlichen Situation aufeinander reagierten, hatte etwas seltsam Vertrautes. Es war, als würde man einem Vater beim Füttern seines Kleinkindes zusehen und das Vertrauen, dass beide einander entgegen brachten, die Entspannung, die sich mit der Zeit sichtbar in ihren Körpern breit machte, verwirrte mich zutiefst… und machte mich gleichzeitig unglaublich wütend.

„Beth…", stieß Peterson nach einer Weile hervor, ohne den intensiven Blickkontakt mit Mick zu unterbrechen. „Holen Sie ein paar Decken hierher und breiten Sie diese auf dem Boden aus…"

Beth stand ohne weiter nachzudenken auf und eilte aus dem Bad, während ich immer noch ungläubig meinen Freund anstarrte, der gierig so viel Blut in sich aufnahm, wie er nur bekommen konnte. Logans Gesichtsausdruck hingegen verriet allerdings, dass ihn diese Situation mehr als animierte. Er leckte sich nun schon zum wiederholten Mal über die Lippen und seine Augen waren deutlich heller als zuvor.

„Reiß dich am Riemen", zischte ich ihm durch die Zähne in einer Tonlage zu, die für Menschen nicht zu vernehmen war, und Logan reagierte zum ersten Mal, seit ich ihn kannte sofort, riss sich von dem Arm des Professors los und atmete tief durch.

Als Beth wieder im Bad erschien, bepackt mit einem Wust an Decken, hatte Petersons Hautton schon eine etwas ungesündere Farbe angenommen. August sprang auf und half ihr die Decken schnell auszubreiten, dann kniete er sich wieder neben Peterson, der ihm kurz und unauffällig zunickte. Ich nahm meinen Arm ein wenig zur Seite und August rammte Mick mit einer routinierten Präzision, die nur Ärzte besaßen, die Spritze in die Halsschlagader. Mick riss sich mit einem wütenden Knurren von Peterson los und versuchte sich herum zu werfen, aber ich hielt ihn mit eisernem Griff fest und musste dabei all meine Kräfte aufwenden, weil Logan ihn vor Schrecken einfach los gelassen hatte. Jedoch dauerte Micks Attacke nur wenige Sekunden und war ebenso erfolg- wie nutzlos. Das Mittel, woraus auch immer es bestand, war längst injiziert und tat seine Wirkung. Mick sackte so plötzlich in sich zusammen, dass er mir entglitt und beinahe unter die Wasseroberfläche rutschte. Ich zog ihn besorgt hoch und sein Kopf kippte schlaff zur Seite.

„Schnell!" brachte Peterson, der einen Augenblick lang Probleme gehabt hatte, aufrecht sitzen zu bleiben, etwas geschwächt hervor. „Er muss sofort aus der Wanne! Sofort!"

Ich hatte in den letzten Minuten gelernt, dass wir tatsächlich keine Zeit hatten, nach dem Sinn dieser ganzen Aktionen zu fragen, und gehorchte nun zu meinem eigenen Ärgernis genauso brav den Befehlen Petersons wie alle anderen Anwesenden. Mick aus der Wanne zu holen, war dank der äußerst wirksamen Spritze ein Leichtes. Er war völlig erschlafft und konnte keinerlei Gegenwehr leisten, obwohl ich das Gefühl hatte, dass er deutlich kräftiger atmete als zuvor. Ich versuchte mich auf mein Gehör zu konzentrieren, während Logan und ich ihn mit der Hilfe der anderen möglichst sanft auf die Decken betteten, und konnte erfreut feststellen, dass die Geräusche seines Herzens denen eines gesunden Menschen kaum mehr nachstanden. Dennoch war irgendetwas anders als bei seiner letzten Rückverwandlung in einen Menschen...

Natürlich! Da war keine fiebrige Hitze mehr, die von ihm aufstieg, stattdessen war sein Köper deutlich ausgekühlt – für einen Menschen nicht gerade sehr gesund. Sein Organismus reagierte darauf auf die natürlichste Art und Weise: Er begann langsam aber sicher am ganzen Leib zu zittern, erst nur leicht und dann sich rasch steigernd, sodass seine Zähne bald klappernd aufeinander schlugen. Die Reaktionen seines Körpers hatten noch eine andere Wirkung, mit der ich kaum gerechnet hatte: Mick wurde wach. Sein Kopf bewegte sich zur Seite und er schlug matt die Augen wieder auf. Es war dieses Mal der Mensch nicht der Vampir, dessen Blick schließlich mein Gesicht erfasste, als ich eine der Decken mit Beths Hilfe um seinen zitternden Leib wickelte, und der Ausdruck in seinen dunkelblauen Augen sagte mir deutlich, dass er kaum fassen konnte, wen er da vor sich hatte. Er wollte etwas sagen, aber sein eigener schlotternder und zuckender Körper ließ es nicht zu und seine Stimmbänder waren schon zu lange nicht mehr benutzt worden, um ihm so schnell wieder zu gehorchen.

Ich selbst war so perplex, dass ich für einen Moment völlig erstarrte, denn es war das erste Mal, seit wir Mick gefunden hatten, dass ich tatsächlich das Gefühl hatte, dass er wieder da war, dass sein Geist wach genug war, um wenigstens halbwegs zu registrieren, was um ihn herum vor ging. Mick war wieder bei uns… und dieser unglaubliche, unfassbare Gedanke schnürte mir die Kehle zu und ließ meine Gedärme die unmöglichsten Umdrehungen vollführen. Auch Beth war neben mir verharrt und ein warmes, wohlwollendes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als Micks Blick fassungslos zwischen uns beiden hin und her wanderte, während sein Verstand erst einmal begreifen musste, dass wir real und tatsächlich an seiner Seite waren. Doch dieser berührende Moment wurde jäh zerstört, als Peterson unter die Decken griff und ungeduldig Micks Arm wieder hervor zog, bereits die nächste Spritze in der Hand haltend. Micks Kopf flog zu ihm herum und zu meiner Überraschung zeigte sich sofort der Ausdruck völligen Entsetzens auf seinem Gesicht. Obwohl Mick in seinem menschlichen Zustand nicht viel Kraft besaß, gelang es ihm dennoch, sich mit einem Ruck von Peterson Griff zu befreien und wenigstens ein Stück vor ihm zurück zu weichen, sodass er sich dicht an Beth und mich drängte, die Augen in Panik weit aufgerissen und den linken Arm abwehrend vor sein Gesichte haltend.

„Nein… nein…", waren die ersten Worte, die er kaum verständlich und mit einem deutlichen Kopfschütteln heraus brachte, aber für mich waren sie eindeutig und als Peterson erneut nach ihm griff, beugte ich mich mit einem tiefen Knurren schützend über meinen Freund und stoppte Petersons Arm in der Luft.

„Er sagte nein", zischte ich ihn an und meine Augen spießten ihn nahezu auf. Der Beschützerinstinkt in mir, von dem ich glücklicherweise recht selten und nie freiwillig Gebrauch machte, war dieses Mal so stark, dass er jeden Anflug von Vernunft im Keim erstickte.

Peterson sah mich eindringlich an. „Er braucht das", sagte er nachdrücklich. „Glauben Sie mir! Das ist gegen die Krämpfe."

Ich zog misstrauisch die Brauen zusammen. ‚Welche Krämpfe?', wollte ich fragen, doch gerade in diesem Augenblick, zuckte Mick, der halbwegs unter mir begraben war, heftig zusammen und ich ließ Peterson augenblicklich los und richtete mich entsetzt wieder auf.

„Oh, Gott!", entfuhr es auch Beth, als Mick sich mit einem schmerzerfüllten Laut zusammenkrümmte. Peterson packte beherzt seinen Arm und versuchte ihn zu strecken, um wieder an den Venenkatheter heran zu kommen, doch das war leichter gesagt als getan, denn die Krampfanfälle, von denen Mick nun geschüttelt wurde, schienen sich auf seinen gesamten Körper zu erstrecken und sorgten dafür, dass sich auch die Muskulatur seiner Arme verspannte bis hinein in die Finger. Er stöhnte schmerzerfüllt und atmete durch zusammengebissene Zähne nur noch stoßweise und furchtbar gepresst. August kam Peterson zur Hilfe, während Beth und ich versuchten Mick fest und so weit ruhig zu halten, wie es seine Krämpfe zuließen. Ihn so zu sehen, tat mir selbst entsetzlich weh, und ich verfluchte mich innerlich für mein unbesonnenes Verhalten zuvor. Schließlich gelang es uns, mit vereinten Kräften das krampflösende Mittel in seine Vene zu injizieren und nach wenigen weiteren schrecklichen Minuten begann es zu wirken. Mick hatte sich in einem letzten, starken Krampf auf die Seite zu mir und Beth gedreht, so als könne unser Anblick ihm auf irgendeine Weise Linderung verschaffen oder zumindest Halt geben und so blieb er auch schließlich liegen, immer noch zusammengekrümmt wie ein Embryo im Leib seiner Mutter, und atmete tief und schwer, während seine Lider sich langsam senkten. Beth hatte seine Hand ergriffen und streichelte mit der anderen beruhigend seine Wange, während ich erschöpft zurück auf meinen Platz sank und mich selbst erst einmal von dem Schock erholen musste, der mich durch diesen Anfall völlig unvorbereitet getroffen hatte.

Ab und zu zuckte Micks Körper noch, aber ich wusste, dass er zurück in den ohnmachtsähnlichen Zustand sank, in dem er sich so lange Zeit befunden hatte. Ich schloss für einen Moment die Augen, um die furchtbare Unruhe in meinem eigenen Körper wieder in den Griff zu bekommen und holte tief Luft. Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete, bemerkte ich, dass auch alle anderen sich zu entspannen begannen und suchte Petersons Blick, der noch eine weitere Decke über Mick ausbreitete.

„Kommt da noch etwas?" fragte ich, durchaus mit einer positiven Antwort rechnend, doch der Professor schüttelte zögernd den Kopf.

„Normalerweise dürften wir jetzt eine Weile Ruhe haben", erklärte er erschöpft und wischte sich mit einer Hand den Schweiß von der Stirn.

Warum mussten sich Ärzte immer nur so schwammig ausdrücken? Konnten sie nicht _einmal_ klar sagen, was sie dachten. Dieses ‚normalerweise', ‚einigermaßen', ‚wahrscheinlich' war ja nicht zum aushalten!

„Das heißt im Klartext?" fragte ich ungeduldig und sprach damit wohl auch Beth aus der Seele, deren Nerven so blank lagen, dass ich ihr innerliches Zittern sogar fühlen konnte, ohne direkten Körperkontakt mit ihr zu haben. Sie konnte sich nur beherrschen, weil sie immer noch darum bemüht war, trotz ihres eigenen Gefühlschaos möglichst viel Ruhe auf Mick auszustrahlen.

Peterson Blick ruhte einen langen Moment auf Micks Gesicht, dann sah er uns wieder an. „Ich denke, die Chancen, dass ich ihn in einen unbedenklichen Zustand zurück bringen kann, stehen momentan ganz gut", sagte er. „Aber bis dahin kann es noch ein paar dieser Anfälle geben. Ich werde versuchen, ihnen mit Medikamenten vorzubeugen, dass heißt so schlimm wie gerade eben wird es nicht mehr werden, aber… wir haben noch ein ganzes Stück Arbeit vor uns."

„Kann er bei diesen Anfällen sterben?" hakte ich noch genauer nach.

Ich sah Peterson an, dass er sich genau überlegte, was er uns versprechen konnte, und als er wieder meinen Blick suchte, konnte ich nicht vermeiden, dass mein Herz gleich einen Takt schneller schlug.

„Solange ich in seiner Nähe bin und genug Medikamente habe – nein", sagte er und die Festigkeit in seiner Stimme brachte eine Welle der Erleichterung mit sich, die sowohl Beth als auch mich mit voller Wucht traf. „Ich denke, das Schlimmste ist überstanden", setzte er mit einem fast glücklichen Lächeln hinzu.

Ich bemerkte, dass Beth Mick los ließ und beide Hände vor ihren Mund hielt, um ihr eigenes Schluchzen zu ersticken und ich drehte mich einfach zu ihr um und zog sie in meine Arme. Sie barg ihr Gesicht an meiner Brust und fing an, leise zu weinen, während es mir selbst ziemlich schwer fiel, gegen das starke Brennen in meinen Augen anzukämpfen und gleichzeitig das laute Jubeln und befreite Lachen in meinem Inneren nicht hinaus platzen zu lassen. Irgendwie konnte ich es kaum glauben, dass wir den Kampf um Mick tatsächlich noch gewonnen hatten. Alles war so eigenartig und so furchtbar verworren. Und die Rätsel die sich um Mick gescharrt hatten, hatten sich zu einem solch riesigen Berg aufgetürmt, dass ich nicht genau wusste, wo ich damit beginnen sollte, sie zu lösen.

Mein Blick wanderte wieder zu Peterson, der uns beide mit einem solch wohlwollenden, zufriedenen Lächeln betrachtete, dass es mir das erste Mal, seit ich ihm begegnet war, schwer fiel, ihn weiterhin zu hassen. Er war der Einzige, der endlich Licht ins Dunkle um Mick herum bringen konnte. Und ein dumpfes Gefühl in meinem Inneren sagte mir, dass die Zeit eilte und wir möglichst bald damit beginnen sollten, bevor die nächsten dramatischen Ereignisse uns wieder unter sich begruben.


	16. Evolution

**E****volution**

* * *

„_**Nichts in der Biologie ergibt Sinn, außer im Lichte der Evolution." **_

_**(Theodosius Dobzhansky) **_

* * *

_Beth war furchtbar angespannt, als sie den langen Gang zu Micks Wohnung hinunterging und wusste wirklich nicht genau, ob sie das Richtige tat. Josef hatte ihr zwar versichert, dass das der einzige Weg war, um Mick davon abzuhalten, sich wieder zurück zu ziehen, aber wirklich überzeugt war sie davon nicht. Wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre, hätte sie die ganze Sache einfach angesprochen und mit Mick ausdiskutiert, aber Josef war der Ansicht, dass man mit Mick über ‚Missgeschicke' wie diesem nicht wirklich reden konnte. „Da kannst du dich auch vor die Freiheitsstatue stellen und sie bitten, mal den anderen Arm zu heben", hatte er ihr am Telefon gesagt. „Wahrscheinlich hast du da sogar mehr Erfolg."_

_Wenn Beth darüber so nachdachte, hatte Josef wahrscheinlich Recht. Sie kannte Mick jetzt lange genug, um zu wissen, dass er eine Person ganz besonders hart und unnachgiebig behandelte – und zwar sich selbst. Sich selbst zu verzeihen, war für ihn fast ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit und gerade das machte es so schwierig, mit ihm eine intensive Beziehung einzugehen. Menschen machten Fehler, gerade in Beziehungen und irgendwie musste sie ihm begreiflich machen, dass das völlig in Ordnung war und sie überhaupt nicht störte. Vor allem, wenn es um Dinge ging, die sie selbst gar nicht als Problem ansah – wie der Liebesbiss eines über alle Maßen erregten Vampirs, mit dem sie das berauschendste sexuelle Erlebnis geteilt hatte, das ihr jemals widerfahren war. Allein der Gedanke an die vorangegangene Nacht, die nur so wenige Stunden zurück lag, ließ ihr Herz schneller schlagen und weckte die vielen Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch aus ihrem leichten Schlaf. _

_Er war in den frühen Morgenstunden gegangen, hatte ihr leise ins Ohr geflüstert, dass er dringend seinen Kühlschrank aufsuchen musste und war dann verschwunden, noch bevor sie wieder ganz zu Sinnen gekommen war. Sie war zu müde gewesen, um sich Sorgen über sein Verhalten zu machen und war schnell wieder eingeschlafen. Erst nach dem Aufstehen, als sie im Badezimmerspiegel die kleinen Einstichstellen an ihrem Hals betrachtet hatte, war ihr der Gedanke gekommen, dass dieser Vorfall für Mick vielleicht ein Problem sein könnte. Sie hatte ihn darauf mehrmals erfolglos angerufen, bis er schließlich am Nachmittag ans Telefon gegangen war. Natürlich hatte er sich die größte Mühe gegeben so zu klingen, als ob alles in Ordnung war, aber Beth kannte ihn zu gut, um nicht die leichte Befangenheit in seiner Stimme heraus zu hören. Deswegen war sie erleichtert gewesen, als wenig später Josef bei ihr anrief. Seine Bitte, Mick aufzusuchen und ihn „nicht mehr entkommen zu lassen" fühlte sich ein wenig eigenartig an. Aber da sie wusste, das hinter dieser Forderung nur große Besorgnis um das Glück seines besten Freundes stand, hatte sie es ihm nicht weiter krumm genommen, dass er sie in so direkter Form darum bat, Mick dazu zu bringen, seinen sexuellen Gelüsten erneut nachzugeben. Und wenn sie ehrlich war, war ihr eigener Drang ihre leidenschaftliche Begegnung zu wiederholen, so groß, dass sie kaum an etwas anderes mehr denken konnte._

_So war es nicht verwunderlich, dass ihre Anspannung in Aufregung kippte, als sie die glänzende Metalltür zu seiner Wohnung erreichte und bemerkte, dass diese nicht ganz geschlossen war. Wirklich nachlässig…und es sprach deutlich dafür, dass Mick momentan gedanklich nicht so ganz bei der Sache war._

_Beth sah noch einmal an sich hinunter. Sie hatte darauf geachtet, mit ihrer Kleidung nicht allzu deutliche Zeichen zu setzen, aus welchem Grund sie eigentlich gekommen war, aber die elegante Bluse und die dunkle Stoffhose, die sie trug, lagen eng an ihrem Körper an und betonten ihre weiblichen Rundungen genau an den richtigen Stellen, ohne dabei billig auszusehen. _

_Sie atmete tief durch und betrat dann leise Micks Wohnung. Sie konnte ihn nicht auf Anhieb entdecken, aber von der oberen Etage her ertönten Geräusche, also war er da. Sie sah sich kurz um und entdeckte auf dem Wohnzimmertisch ein paar Fotos von Gebäuden und ein paar Notizen, in Micks schneller Handschrift verfasst._

_Ihr Blick wanderte zur Treppe, weil sie von oben her Schritte vernahm, und ihr Herz machte einen kleinen, kindischen Sprung, als Mick in der für Vampire typischen Geschmeidigkeit zu ihr hinunter kam. Warum musste er nur diese extrem anziehende Wirkung auf sie haben, ganz egal, was er trug oder gerade tat? Dass er wieder eines dieser engen, dunklen Shirts trug, das so gut wie nichts von seinem durchtrainierten Körper verbarg, war in Hinsicht auf ihre Selbstbeherrschung natürlich nicht gerade von Vorteil._

_Mick war nicht überrascht sie zu sehen, wahrscheinlich hatte er sie längst gerochen, aber im seinem Blick zeigte sich trotz des sanften Lächelns, mit dem er ihr begegnete, Unsicherheit und Distanz. Dennoch war da sofort selbst über den Abstand zwischen ihnen eine intensive Spannung spürbar. Der Nachhall ihrer unvergesslichen Nacht war noch nicht verklungen, zu frisch waren die Erinnerungen daran._

„_Ich dachte mir, da du ja in Arbeit förmlich zu versinken scheinst", empfing sie ihn, bevor er etwas sagen konnte, und wies auf das Material auf dem Tisch, „komme ich einfach vorbei und biete dir meine Hilfe an."_

_Sie zog demonstrativ ihre leichte Jacke aus und legte sie auf die Couch, um ihm deutlich zu zeigen, dass er sie nicht so schnell wieder loswerden würde._

_Mick wusste für einen Moment nichts darauf zu erwidern, sondern stand nur unschlüssig da, während sich in seinen schönen Augen die unterschiedlichsten Gefühle widerspiegelten: Abwehr, Freude, Angst, aber auch unverhohlenes sexuelles Interesse. Der sehnsüchtige Blick, mit dem er sie kurz gemustert hatte, war Beth nicht entgangen, also trat sie mutig dichter an ihn heran. _

„_Also… worum geht es?" fragte sie und erschrak beinahe selbst über den samtig weichen Klang ihrer Stimme. Sie konnte Mick schlucken sehen und seine Augen wanderten kurz zu ihren Lippen, dann wandte er sich etwas zu schnell von ihr ab und ging hinüber zu seiner Couch._

„_Ich… ich denke, das muss ich dieses Mal allein machen", sagte er mit verräterisch kratziger Stimme und sammelte schnell alle Notizen und Fotos ein, die er sogleich in einer Akte verschwinden ließ. Beth ließ sich nicht so leicht abschütteln und war neben ihm, noch bevor er wieder die Flucht antreten konnte. _

„_Sowas darfst du nicht sagen", erklärte sie ihm leise mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Du weißt doch, das erregt erst recht mein Interesse…"_

_Sie war ihm nun so nah, dass sie seinen deutlich schnelleren Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spüren konnte und seine Wangenmuskeln zucken sah, während seine Augen schon wieder nach ihren Lippen gierten. Josef hatte Recht, Micks Selbstkontrolle war diese Mal erstaunlich schwächlich, dabei hatte sie ihn noch nicht einmal berührt. Er musste sich räuspern, um überhaupt etwas hervorzubringen._

„_Das ist… ziemlich…" Er stockte, weil ihm anscheinend die Worte fehlten._

„_Kompliziert?" fragte sie mit unschuldigem Augenaufschlag und er nickte stumm, während sein Gesicht ungewollt ein Stück näher kam. Beth Puls begann sich zu beschleunigen und auch das Flattern in ihrem Unterleib wurde stärker. _

„_Eigentlich… wollte ich gerade…" Er brach ab, hilflos den Reaktionen seines eigenen Körpers ausgeliefert und Beth beschloss nun doch endlich Josefs ‚Nur-eine-Berührung'-These auszutesten. Ohne ihren intensiven Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen, hob sie ihre Hand und legte sie auf Micks sich verdächtig rasch hebende und senkende Brust, gerade so, dass ihre Fingerspitzen seine kühle Haut direkt an der geöffneten Knopfleiste berührten. Ihr Herz konnte noch zwei weitere schnelle Schläge machen, dann waren plötzlich Micks Hände seitlich an ihrem Kopf und seine Lippen pressten sich ungestüm auf ihren Mund. Beth gab sich dem fordernden Kuss bereitwillig hin und fühlte, wie die überaus heftigen Reaktionen ihres eigenen Körpers sofort ihren Verstand ausschalteten. Sie schob ihre Hände hinauf zu seinem Nacken, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und drängte sich an seinen festen Körper, während sie die Liebkosungen seiner Lippen und seiner Zunge mit einem Fieber erwiderte, das sie von sich selbst gar nicht kannte. Sie war von dem Wunsch, sofort und so schnell wie möglich Sex mit ihm zu haben, wie besessen und stand ihm in seiner Leidenschaft und Ungeduld in nichts nach. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden und sie fanden sich auf der Couch wieder, er über ihr, seine Lippen an ihrem Hals und sie, ihre Beine um seine Hüften schlingend, während sich ihre Hände forsch unter sein Hemd schoben und sehnsüchtig über die straffen Muskeln seines Bauches und seiner Brust glitten._

_Gott, sie war verrückt nach diesem Mann. Sie wollte ihn schmecken, riechen, spüren… verschlingen… Die Berührungen seiner Lippen brannten wie Feuer auf ihrer Haut und sorgten dafür, dass ihr Verlangen nach ihm, nach seinem Körper, nach sexueller Erfüllung, schnell so groß war, dass sie es kaum ertragen konnte. Dennoch nahm sie es überaus deutlich wahr, als seine Lippen an der Stelle anlangten, an der am Abend zuvor seine Reißzähne die zarte Haut durchbohrt hatten und sie war nicht überrascht, als er atemlos inne hielt, seinen Kopf hob und sie ansah. Reue und Erschütterung hatten sich vor seine sexuellen Bedürfnisse geschoben und er hob eine Hand an ihr Gesicht und streichelte sanft, in einer behutsamen Geste der Entschuldigung, ihre Wange. _

„_Es… es tut mir so leid", flüsterte er, aber sie schüttelte nur den Kopf, zog eine ihrer Hände aus seinem Hemd, legte sie an seine Wange und erwiderte seine liebevolle Geste. „Ich weiß", gab sie leise zurück. „Aber das braucht es nicht…" _

_Sie spürte, dass er in ihrem Gesicht nach einem Zeichen der Wut oder Ablehnung suchte und gleichzeitig furchtbare Angst davor hatte, tatsächlich fündig zu werden. Sie hob ein wenig ihren Kopf und küsste ihn sanft._

„_Du bist kein Monster, Mick", flüsterte sie. „Du wirst mir nie wehtun… und du wirst mich nie verjagen können, ganz gleich was du tust. Ich weiß, es ist erschreckend, aber mich wirst du nicht mehr los." Sie versuchte sich an einem halben Lächeln, während Mick sie nur fasziniert und voller Liebe ansah. Dann beugte er sich vor und sie fühlte erneut seine Lippen auf ihrem Mund, sanft, unglaublich zärtlich und voller Sehnsucht._

„_Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er an ihren Lippen und küsste sie wieder und wieder, bis die Leidenschaft sie beide vom Neuen erfasste und sein Mund erneut an ihrem Hals war, sich zärtlich der Stelle widmend, die er selbst zuvor so malträtiert hatte. Beth atmete zitternd ein, als seine Lippen tiefer wanderten hinunter zu dem Ausschnitt ihrer Bluse, während ihre eigenen Hände längst sein Hemd ein gutes Stück nach oben geschoben hatten und sie nun ungehindert, seinen nackten Rücken mit ihren Fingern erkunden konnte. Sie war von ihrem eigenen Verlangen so benebelt, dass sie das Klingeln des Handys zunächst gar nicht mitbekam. Sie bemerkte es nur, weil Mick widerwillig seinen Kopf hob und hinüber zum Couchtisch sah, auf dem dieses teuflische, kleine Ding lag. Er sah sie an und sie schüttelte unwillig den Kopf, schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn wieder zu sich hinunter, um ihn gierig zu küssen. Mick war selbst zu erregt, um sich nicht wieder auf sie einzulassen und den Kuss inbrünstig zu erwidern, aber der Anrufer blieb hartnäckig und wollte einfach nicht auflegen. _

„_Nur… einen Moment…", stieß Mick atemlos hervor und riss sich mit deutlichen Schwierigkeiten von ihr los. _

„_Ja!", knurrte er ungeduldig ins Telefon, während Beth sich hinter ihm aufrichtete, sich gegen seinen Rücken lehnte und ihre Hände über seine breiten Schultern gleiten und schließlich vorn in seinem Hemd verschwinden ließ. _

„_Was?!" Sie verharrte, als sie deutlich spürte, wie Micks gesamter Körper sich plötzlich anspannte. „Warte, warte… sag mir einfach, wo du bist, Terence!"_

_Beth zog sich sofort zurück und Mick stand auf. Große Sorge hatte von seinen Augen Besitz ergriffen und Beth wusste, dass das nichts Gutes bedeutete._

„_Was… nein, warte…Beruhige dich! Ich komme zu dir!" Er sah sich hektisch nach seinem Mantel um und Beth tat es ihm nach, entdeckte ihn schneller als er selbst auf dem Sessel neben der Couch, sprang auf, packte ihn und warf ihn zu Mick hinüber. _

„_Bleib wo du bist!" befahl Mick seinem Freund in einem Ton der keinen Widerspruch duldete und zog sich schnell den Mantel an. „Rühr dich nicht von der Stelle! Ich bin in zehn Minuten da!"_

_Er legte auf und ergriff die Akte, die wieder auf dem Tisch lag. _

„_Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte Beth und hatte bereits ihre eigene Jacke in der Hand. Doch Mick schüttelte den Kopf. _

„_Du kannst nicht mitkommen", sagte er deutlich. „Das ist…" Er atmete tief durch und trat an sie heran, nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände. „Ich verspreche dir, ich werde dir alles erklären, wenn ich wieder da bin. Aber momentan verstehe ich das alles selbst noch nicht so wirklich und es ist einfach zu gefährlich – gerade weil ich nicht weiß, was passieren kann."_

„_Aber…", setzte sie an, doch Mick ließ sie nicht ausreden._

„_Beth, bitte!" brachte er drängend hervor. „Warte einfach hier auf mich. Es wird nicht lange dauern. Ich… brauche nicht länger als ein, zwei Stunden."_

_Beth blickte einen langen Moment in seine sie flehendlich ansehenden Augen und nickte dann widerwillig. „Aber wenn du nicht rechtzeitig wieder hier bist, komme ich dich suchen, und du weißt, ich werde dich finden, egal wo du bist und mit wem du dich amüsierst." Ihr gespielt drohender Tonfall brachte ihn zum Lachen und er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen, um dann sogleich zur Tür zu eilen. Sie folgte ihm mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend. Seine Eile machte sie zusehends nervöser. _

_An der Tür hielt er noch einmal inne und wandte sich zu ihr um. Seine Brauen hatten sich nachdenklich zusammen gezogen. „Du wolltest mir doch helfen – vielleicht kannst du das tatsächlich. Ich habe vorhin Talbot nicht erreichen können, aber ich muss dringend etwas von ihm wissen. Könntest du ihn anrufen?"_

_Sie nickte schnell. „Was soll ich ihn fragen?"_

„_Frag ihn, warum er Harald Jeffersen angeklagt hat und warum die Anklage fallen gelassen wurde, bevor es überhaupt zur Verhandlung kam."_

_Beth runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, aber Mick begegnete ihr nur mit einem schiefen Lächeln._

„_Du erklärst es mir später?" riet sie und er nickte kurz. Sie seufzte tief und schwer. „Pass auf dich auf!" sagte sie ernst, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn kurz. Wie lange hatte sie es sich gewünscht, sich einmal so von ihm verabschieden zu können… _

_Er bedachte sie mit einem warmen Lächeln und wandte sich um. Sie tat es ihm mit einem kurzen Zögern nach und war umso überraschter, als sie plötzlich ihren Namen hörte und wenig später am Arm gepackt und wieder herumgedreht wurde. Kühle Lippen pressten sich in einem hingebungsvollen Kuss auf die ihren und als sie wieder losgelassen wurde, blickte sie in Micks dunkle, fragende Augen._

„_Du bleibst hier bei mir?", versicherte er sich noch einmal und die Unsicherheit in seinen Augen bewies, dass er immer noch nicht so recht glauben konnte, dass sie sich wirklich dafür entschieden hatte, mit einer Kreatur wie ihm zusammen zu sein. Sie nickte bestätigend und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, das so voller Liebe war, dass er ihr einfach glauben musste. _

„_Ich warte", versprach sie ihm und nun zuckte auch um seine Mundwinkel ein kleines Lächeln. Er beugte sich vor, küsste sie noch einmal sanft und eilte dann endgültig los. Beth sah ihm nach, bis er verschwunden war, schloss dann die Lider und holte tief und schwer Luft. Irgendwie wurde es immer schwerer ihn gehen zu lassen, je intensiver ihre Beziehung und je tiefer ihre Liebe zu ihm wurde._

* * *

Träume über Mick brachten Beth immer dazu, dass sie plötzlich aufrecht im Bett saß und schwer atmend um Beherrschung ringen musste, ganz gleich ob sie angenehm oder schrecklich waren. Dieser war in gewisser Weise beides und im Grunde genommen war es gar kein richtiger Traum, nur eine Erinnerung, die sie im Laufe des vergangenen Jahres allzu oft heimgesucht hatte. Es waren ihre letzten gemeinsamen Minuten gewesen, das letzte Mal, dass sie ihn gesehen hatte, die letzten Worte, die letzten Küsse, die sie ausgetauscht hatten, bevor er verschwunden war, und das war es im Grunde genommen, was diese Erinnerung für sie so furchtbar schmerzhaft gemacht hatte.

Mick war nicht wiedergekommen. Nicht nach zwei Stunden, nicht nach drei auch nicht nach fünf. Sie hatte sofort gewusst, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war und in ihrer Besorgnis Josef angerufen. Vielleicht hatte ein kleiner Teil von ihr gehofft, dass er über sie lachen und ihr erklären würde, dass eine solche Verspätung bei Mick ganz normal war, wenn er in einem schwierigen Fall steckte. Aber diesen Gefallen hatte Josef ihr nicht getan. Er war genauso aufgebracht gewesen wie sie und hatte sofort Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt, um Mick zu suchen. Ab diesem Moment hatte sie gewusst, dass alles noch viel schlimmer kommen würde.

Mick blieb vermisst, genauso wie sein Freund Terence. Man fand am frühen Morgen sein Auto in einem Feld weit außerhalb der Stadt, aber nicht einen einzigen Hinweis darauf, was mit ihm passiert war - auch keine Akte. Und genau das war der Punkt, an dem Beth nun nach dieser langen Zeit wieder hängen blieb, während sie versuchte, sich zu sammeln.

Immer wieder hatte die Polizei sie gezwungen, sich an die letzten Minuten mit Mick zu erinnern. Und sie hatte ihnen von der Akte erzählt, hatte ihnen versichert, dass er diese mitgenommen hatte, aber niemand hatte ihr geglaubt. Stattdessen war sie nach einer Weile so verunsichert gewesen, dass sie selber nicht mehr so recht gewusst hatte, ob sie die Akte tatsächlich gesehen hatte.

Wenn sie sich recht erinnert, war es vor allem Talbot gewesen, der ihr nicht so wirklich hatte glauben wollen und immer wieder die Behauptung aufstellte, dass Mick sich vielleicht irgendwo abgesetzt hatte, weil er in Schwierigkeiten war. Sie hatte ihn zuvor für Mick angerufen, um etwas über diesen Politiker heraus zu finden und danach hatte er sich sofort in die Ermittlungen um Micks Verschwinden eingeschaltet. Er war alles andere als eine Hilfe gewesen und irgendwie hatte Beth das Gefühl gehabt, dass er die Polizei in gewisser Weise unter Kontrolle hatte und dass es mit seine Schuld war, dass die Ermittlungen schon nach wenigen Wochen eingestellt wurden. Er hatte Mick nie besonders leiden können, aus welchem Grund auch immer.

Aber jetzt, wo Mick wieder da war und sie klarer denken konnte, kam ihr diese ganze Geschichte verdächtiger vor als jemals zuvor. Micks Auftrag, den Professor zu suchen, die Fotos von den Gebäuden der _Legion_, Terence Anruf, das merkwürdige Auftreten Talbots und der Polizei und das Verschwinden der Akte – das alles roch so stark nach Intrige und Hinterhalt, dass Beth kaum verstehen konnte, dass sie nicht schon früher darauf gekommen war. Natürlich besaß sie jetzt mehr Informationen als jemals zuvor und sie war nicht mehr in ihrer Trauer und Verzweiflung gefangen, aber wenn sie früher nur ein wenig mehr um die Ecke gedacht hätte….

Sie schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst. Wenn sie wieder in die Stadt ging, würde sie sich auf jeden Fall erst einmal Lieutenant Davis und Talbot vornehmen. Aber auch hier an diesem Ort gab es jemanden, der ihr vielleicht ein paar Antworten auf ihre wichtigsten Fragen geben konnte.

Beth atmete tief durch und sah sich in dem kleinen schäbigen Zimmer um, in dem sie sich befand. Es standen nicht sehr viele Möbel herum, nur das alte Bett, in dem sie saß, ein wackeliger Nachttisch und eine Kommode an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Die Tapete hatte ursprünglich ein altmodisches Muster geziert, aber in all den Jahren, die sie nun schon die Wände bekleidete, hatte sich so viel Dreck auf ihr gesammelt, dass man dieses kaum noch erkennen konnte. Dasselbe galt für den gelblichen Vorhang vor dem kleinen Fenster, durch den das warme Licht der Mittagssonne schien und dem Raum gleich eine viel freundlichere Note verlieh.

Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, selbst hierher gekommen zu sein und vermutete daher, dass Josef sie in dieses Zimmer gebracht hatte, als sie wieder einmal in dem Sessel neben Micks Bett eingeschlafen war. Freiwillig hätte sie seine Seite nie verlassen. Er konnte doch jeden Moment aufwachen und sie vielleicht brauchen.

Dieser Gedanke brachte sofort Leben in ihre schweren Glieder. Sie schlug die Decke zurück und bemerkte freudig, dass sie noch voll bekleidet war. Nur ihre Schuhe standen ordentlich vor ihrem Bett. Die Federn des Bettes quietschten, als sie sich an den Rand schob und schnell in die Slipper schlüpfte. Ein wenig wackelig auf den Beinen bewegte sie sich zur Tür, öffnete diese und sah dann rechts und links den langen, für diese Tageszeit recht düsteren Flur hinunter.

Das Haus der Farmarbeiter war sehr lang und flach und besaß zwei Flügel mit einer Menge kleiner Zimmer, ein größeres Wohnzimmer mit Küchenbereich und zwei Bäder. Soweit sie es sehen konnte, waren alle Türen geschlossen und zu ihrer eigenen Verärgerung konnte sie sich nicht mehr recht erinnern, wo sich genau Micks Zimmer befand. Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen und lauschte angespannt, ob sie von irgendwoher Stimmen vernahm, aber das ganze Haus schien wie ausgestorben. Von weitem ertönte nur das monotone Klacken der Wanduhr aus dem Wohnbereich. Das wunderte sie aber nicht weiter, bestand doch der weitaus größere Teil der momentanen Bewohner dieses Hauses aus nachtaktiven Wesen, die sich in der Mittagshitze gewiss in den kühlen Keller zurückgezogen hatten. Vielleicht funktionierten ja auch schon wieder die dort aufgestellten Kühlschränke und ihre blutrinkenden Freunde konnten sich endlich einmal erholen.

Beth warf einen Blick zurück in ihr Zimmer durch das schmutzige Fenster. Was sie dort draußen erkennen konnte, sah anders aus, als die Landschaft die sie von Micks Zimmer aus hatte sehen können, also brauchte sie nur die Türen auf der gegenüber liegenden Seite des Flures abgehen.

Die Dielen des Bodens knarrten unter ihren Füßen als sie langsam den Flur Richtung Wohnbereich hinunter ging. Sie erinnerte sich, dass sein Zimmer nicht allzu weit davon entfernt gelegen hatte und mit einem Mal erkannt sie die Tür wieder und beschleunigte ihren Schritt. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr Herz schon wieder ein klein wenig schneller schlug, als sie die Hand auf die kühle Klinke legte und die Tür leise öffnete, denn innerlich hoffte sie so sehr, dass Mick vielleicht wach sein und sie ihn endlich wieder in die Arme schließen, in seine gütigen Augen blicken und mit ihm reden konnte. Sie wusste, dass diese Hoffnung ein wenig zu weit her geholt war – erst gestern hatten sie noch um sein Leben bangen müssen – aber es waren so viele wunderliche Dinge passiert, vielleicht überraschte das Leben sie erneut.

Das Licht in dem Raum war etwas gedämpfter, schien hier doch keine Sonne herein, aber dennoch war es hell genug, um alles Wichtige zu erkennen. Mick lag ein wenig zur Seite gekippt in seinem Bett und schien fest zu schlafen. Er atmete tief und ruhig und sah dabei so entspannt und friedlich aus, dass sich ein zärtliches Lächeln auf Beths Gesicht stahl. Sie trat leise an ihn heran und hatte zu ersten Mal, seit sie ihn gefunden hatten, die Zeit, ihn in Ruhe zu betrachten. Seine Gesichtszüge waren über dieses schreckliche Jahr härter geworden, aber vielleicht lag das auch nur daran, dass er einiges an Gewicht verloren hatte. Die nervenaufreibende Zeit in den Versuchslaboren der _Legion_ hatte deutliche Spuren hinterlassen. Seine Wangen waren ein wenig eingefallen und die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen verstärkten den Eindruck, einen Menschen vor sich zu haben, der mit knapper Not eine schwere Krankheit überlebt hatte. An seinem Körper gab es wohl nicht einmal mehr ein Gramm Fett und er hatte auch deutlich Muskelmasse abgebaut. Noch ein paar Kilos weniger und sie hätte ihn als mager bezeichnet. Auch das nur wenige Millimeter lange Haar war für sie gewöhnungsbedürftig. Sie vermutete, dass man ihm den Kopf komplett kahl geschoren hatte, um wahrscheinlich seine Gehirnströme zu messen, und das Haar gerade erst wieder nachwuchs, und fragte sich, was für Demütigungen er noch über sich hatte ergehen lassen müssen. Eine Woge des Mitleids erfasste sie und sie fühlte schon wieder Tränen in ihre Augen drängen, die sie nur dadurch zurück halten konnte, dass auch eine gehörige Portion Wut in ihr hoch kochte.

Ihre Augen waren bei seinen Armen angelangt und der Anblick, der sich ihr bot, verstärkte sowohl ihr Mitgefühl als auch ihre Wut. Drogensüchtige sahen oft so aus, die Arme von den Injektionsnadeln völlig zerstochen und übersäht mit Hämatomen. Beth wollte gar nicht wissen, wie oft am Tag jemand in seiner Haut herumgestochert hatte, um ihm irgendwelche Stoffe zu spritzen. Und selbst in ihrer Obhut war es nicht möglich, ihn von dieser Tortur zu erlösen. In seinem linken Arm steckte noch immer der Venenkatheter, über den momentan nur eine Elektrolytlösung in seinen Körper lief. Der leere Beutel, der ebenfalls noch am Tropf hing, wies darauf hin, dass er auch vor kurzem wieder mit Blut versorgt worden war.

Beth hatte noch mitbekommen, dass die Männer abgesprochen hatten, sich mit dem Wache halten an Micks Bett alle drei Stunden abzuwechseln, während Peterson eine Liege direkt in Micks Zimmer zugeordnet bekommen hatte, damit er sofort helfen konnte, falls Mick wieder einen Anfall bekam. Josef hatte die erste Schicht übernommen und versucht Beth zu überreden, schlafen zu gehen. Aber sie hatte sich geweigert und war erst sehr spät vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen. Irgendwann musste Josef sie in das andere Zimmer gebracht haben.

Beth sah sich kurz um. In der dunkelsten Ecke des Raumes konnte sie die Gestalt des Professors unter einer Decke liegen sehen. Er hatte sich bei ihrem Eintreten etwas bewegt, lag nun aber wieder ganz still. Sonst war niemand anderes anwesend – ein deutliches Zeichen, dass irgendjemand seinen Einsatz verschlafen hatte.

Beth zuckte beinahe zusammen, als Mick sich plötzlich bewegte und hielt für ein paar Sekunden den Atem an, bis er schließlich wieder auf seinem Rücken lag und keine weitere Regung von sich gab.

„Mick?" stieß sie sehr leise und nach langem Zögern aus, weil sie eigentlich wusste, dass es für ihn wahrscheinlich besser war, weiter zu schlafen, um sich von all den Strapazen, die er hatte durchmachen müssen zu erholen. Aber ihre Sehnsucht nach ihm war so furchtbar groß…

„Er hört Sie nicht", ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihr und dieses Mal zuckte sie doch zusammen und sah sich erschrocken um. Peterson hatte sich auf seinem Nachtlager aufgerichtet und blinzelte müde zu ihr herüber. Anscheinend war sein Schlaf leichter, als sie angenommen hatte.

„Und er wird auch nicht so bald wach werden. Ich habe ihm in der Nacht ein Schlafmittel gespritzt, damit er nicht auch noch von Alpträumen gepeinigt wird. Ein langer, traumloser Schlaf ist momentan das Beste für ihn, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen."

Beth starrte den Professor nur ausdruckslos an. Auch wenn er nun auf ihrer Seite war, es änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass er einer der Menschen gewesen war, die Mick so gequält hatten. Und Micks menschliche Reaktion auf den Professor hatte deutlich gezeigt, dass er mit diesem Menschen nur Schrecken und Schmerz verband, ganz gleich wie sehr der Vampir in Mick ihn auch brauchte. Sie konnte nicht wirklich freundlich zu dem Mann sein, nicht solange es so viele ungeklärte Fragen gab und da so viel Wut in ihrem Inneren war.

„Können Sie mir eine Frage beantworten?", erwiderte Beth so ruhig wie es nur ging und setzte sich behutsam ans Fußende des Bettes.

„Ich kann es zumindest versuchen", gab Peterson zurück und versuchte sich an einem offenen Lächeln.

„Wussten Sie, dass Mick sie gesucht hat? Diana hat ihn engagiert, um Sie zu finden." Beth studierte aufmerksam Petersons Gesicht während sie sprach und bemerkte sofort, dass ihm diese Frage mehr als unangenehm war. Sein Blick wich ihr aus und er zupfte nervös an seinem Hemd.

„Sie sagten im Helikopter, dass Mick der Idealfall für ihre Forschungen gewesen sei", fuhr Beth kühl fort, „dass er alle Voraussetzungen für einen Erfolg ihrer Forschungen hatte… Also… war es ein glücklicher Zufall für Sie und Pech für ihn oder hat man ihn mit dieser ganzen Entführungsgeschichte einfach nur in eine Falle gelockt? Ging es eigentlich die ganze Zeit nur darum, ihn möglichst ohne großes Aufsehen verschwinden zu lassen?"

Stille. Peterson brachte es für eine ganze Weile nicht über sich, ihr wieder in die Augen zu blicken, und das war eigentlich schon Antwort genug. Aber dann hob er den Blick und sah sie direkt an, erfüllt von großer Reue.

„Eigentlich ist das alles meine Schuld", brachte er nur sehr leise hervor. „Ich… ich hatte genug von diesen Versuchen. Ich wollte das nicht mehr, wollte nicht noch weitere Vampire auf dem Gewissen haben, aber sie… sie ließen mich nicht gehen. Selbst als ich ihnen erklärte, dass mit den Forschungen keine Erfolge zu erzielen waren, weil es die Person, die ich dafür bräuchte nicht gab." Er musste tief Luft holen, um fortfahren zu können. „Darauf fragten sie mich, wie diese denn aussehen müsste und da ich davon überzeugt war, dass ein solcher Vampir nicht existiert, und ich so vielleicht alle anderen retten konnte, sagte ich ihnen, dass ich einen bräuchte, der nicht mehr als hundert und nicht weniger als 50 Jahre Vampir ist, die Blutgruppe A0 negativ besitzt und schon einmal mit einem bestimmten Serum geimpft wurde." Er gab ein hysterisches Lachen von sich. „Ich hab mich gar nicht erst angestrengt zu lügen, weil die Idee, dass so jemand existiert, so furchtbar absurd war, dass ich davon ausging, bald wieder frei zu kommen. Und dann… dann bringen sie mir Mick…" Peterson holte zitternd Atem und Beth erschrak beinahe, als sie Tränen in seinen Augen glänzen sah. Die Erinnerungen an das was geschehen war, schienen für ihn weitaus schmerzhafter zu sein, als sie angenommen hatte.

„Dann… dann war es also wirklich eine Falle", kam es ihr nur sehr leise über die Lippen.

„Sie müssen mir glauben, dass ich das nicht wollte, Miss Turner", sagte Peterson mit erstickter Stimme. „Aber ich konnte es nicht verhindern – auch ich war die ganze Zeit so etwas wie ihr Gefangener."

Er sah sie verzweifelt an, doch Beth blieb unbarmherzig, zumindest was ihre nach außen sichtbare, kühle Haltung anging.

„Warum haben Sie sich dann nicht einfach geweigert, an Mick herumzuexperimentieren?" hakte sie nach.

„Sie kennen diese Menschen nicht", gab er kopfschüttelnd zurück. „Wenn es etwas gibt, womit man Sie erpressen kann, dann finden sie es. Und außerdem hänge ich an meinem Leben, so erbärmlich und verachtenswert es momentan auch erscheinen mag."

„Dass heißt Sie selbst hatten kein Interesse daran, die Forschungen fortzuführen?" fragte sie in einem Ton, der deutlich machte, dass sie ihm kein Wort glaubte.

Peterson sah sie nachdenklich an. „Ich will Sie nicht anlügen, Beth. Ich bin Wissenschaftler mit Herz und Seele und ich arbeite schon so lange daran, ein Mittel gegen das Altern, gegen Krankheiten und die Sterblichkeit zu finden, dass ich natürlich jede Chance wahrnehme, meinem Ziel ein Stück näher zu kommen. Aber ich wäre dabei nie – _niemals_ – über Leichen gegangen. Nur war ich nicht der einzige Arzt, der in den Labors gearbeitet hat, der fähigste, das muss ich zugeben, aber nicht der einzige. Sie hätten so und so mit Mick experimentiert und wahrscheinlich hätten sie ihn sehr schnell damit umgebracht."

„Dann war es also ein Segen, dass Sie sich seiner angenommen haben?" gab sie spöttisch zurück.

„Ich habe versucht ihn zu retten!" setze Peterson ihr nun doch schon ein ganzes Stück aufgebrachter entgegen. „Was glauben Sie, was ich alles riskiert habe, um ihn körperlich und geistig am Leben zu halten? Ich habe versucht, ihm bei der Flucht zu helfen und als das fehlgeschlagen ist und sie ihn beinahe getötet haben, bin ich mit ihm zusammen geflohen. Nur so konnten Sie ihn finden!"

„Und das haben Sie nicht nur getan, um Ihre Forschungsergebnisse zu sichern?" Sie sah ihn skeptisch an, obwohl sie innerlich längst schon von Zweifeln zerfressen wurde.

„Nein, Herrgott!" rief Peterson so laut, dass sich Mick auf einmal wieder bewegte. Beth hielt erneut den Atem an, aber er schlug nicht die Augen auf, sondern lag schon bald wieder still und atmete entspannt weiter.

Beth ließ die Luft aus ihren Lungen geräuschvoll entweichen und sah dann Peterson wieder an.

„Ich soll Sie also für einen netten, idealistischen Wissenschaftler halten, der nur durch schwierige Umstände gezwungen wurde, schlimme Dinge mit anderen Personen zu machen", schloss sie aus seinen Worten.

Peterson ließ einen tiefen Seufzer vernehmen. „Nein, das sollen Sie nicht. Ich… ich möchte nur, dass sie mich als Menschen sehen. Als einen Menschen, der große Fehler gemacht hat, die er zutiefst bereut. Ich möchte ja noch nicht einmal, dass Sie mir verzeihen. Alles was ich will, ist eine Chance, an Mick wieder gut zu machen, was ich ihm angetan habe."

„Und was haben Sie ihm angetan?" sprach Beth die Frage aus, die ihr schon eine ganze Weile auf der Seele brannte und gleichzeitig mit so viel Angst verbunden war, dass sie gar nicht wusste, ob sie die Antwort darauf tatsächlich hören wollte. Dennoch blieb sie hartnäckig. „Was genau haben Sie aus ihm gemacht?"

„Das ist schwer zu erklären."

„Versuchen Sie's." Sie bedachte ihn mit einem Blick, der deutlich sagte, dass sie gerade in Bezug auf diese Frage sehr viel Ausdauer besaß.

Peterson fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht, stand dann auf und trat an Micks Bett heran. Seine Augen ruhten für die Dauer einiger rascher Herzschläge auf Micks Gesicht, dann wandte er sich wieder Beth zu.

„Was wissen Sie über Vampire, Beth?" fragte er überraschend.

Sie runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn und zuckte die Schultern. „Nicht viel. Das Übliche halt. Dass Sie Blut trinken, Sonnenlicht nicht sonderlich gut vertragen, in Kühlschränken schlafen und Selbstheilungskräfte besitzen, die sie nahezu unsterblich machen. Und sie altern nicht."

„Und was ist ihrer Meinung daran so besonders?"

Die Frage des Professors verwirrte sie und es fiel ihr außerordentlich schwer, sich dies nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Was ist daran _nicht_ besonders?" gab sie stirnrunzelnd zurück. „So etwas gibt es sonst nicht. Es ist unnatürlich, wie ein Wunder."

„Sehen Sie – und das ist es eben nicht", gab Peterson mit einem kleinen Lächeln zurück. „Oder man müsste sagen, unsere gesamte Welt ist voller Wunder. Denken Sie doch einmal nach, was die Natur in ihrer unbegrenzten Vielfalt im Laufe der Zeit so alles erschaffen hat. Es gibt Lebewesen, die fliegen können – darunter sogar Fische, andere, die im Winter in eine Starre verfallen und völlig auskühlen, ohne zu sterben, Tiere, die die Farbe ihrer Haut an ihre Umgebung anpassen können und nahezu unsichtbar werden. Andere können sowohl unter Wasser als auch an Land atmen, weil sie sowohl eine Lunge als auch Kiemen besitzen. Fledermäuse fliegen ohne Mühe in der Dunkelheit mit Hilfe eines in ihrer Genetik angelegten Ultraschallsystems und einige Fischarten verwenden Elektrizität, die sie in ihren Körpern erzeugen, als Verteidigung gegen Angreifer oder zur Betäubung ihrer Beute. Außerdem gibt es schon lange Insekten und Säugetiere, die sich von Blut ernähren und andere Lebensformen, die unter den richtigen Lebensumständen theoretisch ewig leben könnten, wie zum Beispiel eine bestimmte Quallenart." Er hatte während seiner langen Rede ein paar Schritte in den Raum hinein gemacht und kam nun zu ihr zurück.

„Wenn man es so sieht, ist die ganze Natur, alles Leben auf diesem Planeten ein einziges Wunderwerk", fuhr er enthusiastisch fort. „Denn alle Lebensformen sind dazu in der Lage, sich den Umständen, in denen sie leben müssen, auf fabelhafte Weise anzupassen. Sie vollbringen diese Wunder in ihrem Kampf ums Überleben, sie verändern sich im Laufe der Zeit und sorgen für manch eine Überraschung. Der Grund dafür lässt sich in einem einzigen großen Begriff zusammenfassen: Evolution."

„Aber… aber Vampire sind kein Produkt der Evolution", setzte Beth ihm entgegen. „Sie sind zuerst Menschen und verwandeln sich dann auf mysteriöse Weise."

„Das ist wahr", gab Peterson sofort zu. „Sie verwandeln sich, aber nicht auf mysteriöse Weise."

„Dr. Kendlroe meinte, Vampirismus wäre wie eine Art Krankheit…"

„Und da hat er recht", stimmte der Professor ihr zu und ließ sich auf dem Sessel neben Micks Bett nieder. „Aber man muss sich zunächst einmal fragen, was für eine Krankheit das ist und wo sie herkommt. In diesem Fall hängen die Antworten zu den Fragen sogar besonders dicht zusammen."

Beth hob fragend die Brauen und sah den alten Mann auffordernd an.

„Es gibt ein paar Legenden, die sich um den Vampir ranken", holte Peterson ein wenig weiter aus, „und es ist sehr schwer herauszufinden, welchen man eher nachgehen sollte und welchen nicht. Ich selbst habe mich sehr intensiv mit einigen davon auseinandergesetzt und habe auch ein paar Forschungsreisen gemacht, aber ohne die Unterstützung und Arbeit eines guten Freundes, wäre ich nie auf den Kern, auf die Wahrheit bezüglich des Vampirismus gestoßen."

„Die da wäre?!" fragte Beth ungeduldig, denn irgendwie kamen in ihrem Kopf immer mehr Fragen auf, die darauf drängten beantwortet zu werden.

„Vor mehreren tausend Jahren gab es im alten Afrika einmal eine unentdeckte mit dem Menschen eng verwandte Spezies, die über ganz außergewöhnliche Eigenschaften verfügte. Sie hatte ein unglaublich starkes Immunsystem und konnte sich selbst von schwereren Wunden in extrem kurzer Zeit erholen. Dazu kamen eine äußerst hohe Lebenserwartung, das Ausbleiben von jeglichen Erscheinungen der Alterung und die Fähigkeit Energie in einem extrem hohen Maß zu speichern und in übermenschlichen Kräften wieder frei zu setzen."

„Lassen Sie mich raten", unterbrach ihn Beth etwas gelangweilt. „Sie haben sich von Blut ernährt und konnten kein Sonnenlicht ertragen?"

Peterson musste schmunzeln. „Nein", sagte er und schaffte es damit, Beth schon wieder zu erstaunen. „Weder das eine noch das andere. Jedenfalls nicht zu Anfang. Die Nigong, wie sie in der Legende genannt wurden, waren zwar eher dämmerungsaktiv, aber sie ernährten sich wie Menschen von Fleisch, Pflanzen und Früchten und sie konnten sich durchaus in die Sonne legen, um dort ein Nickerchen zu machen. Was sie wahrscheinlich häufig taten, weil ihr Körper am Tag sozusagen im Sparbetrieb lief, sie aber auch über das Sonnenlicht Energie aufnehmen konnten."

„Dann waren sie keine Vampire?" brachte Beth verwundert heraus und Peterson nickte bestätigend.

„Ich will Ihnen das genauer erklären, weil es ungemein wichtig ist, um zu verstehen, was mit Mick gemacht wurde", setzte Peterson hinzu und beugte sich zu Beth vor, stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf seinen Knien ab. „Das, was die Nigong so besonders machte, war ihre Fähigkeit bestimmte Hormone und Enzyme zu produzieren, die für den Stoffwechsel und das Immunsystem von unermesslichem Wert waren." Er hielt inne und kratzte sich nachdenklich an der Schläfe. „Haben sie schon einmal von dem _Hibernation Induction Trigger_ gehört?"

Beth schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist ein Hormon, das man in den Siebziger Jahren bei Murmeltieren und später auch bei anderen Tieren gefunden hat", erklärte der Professor rasch. „Dieses Hormon ermöglicht es zum Beispiel Bären, über mehrere Monate zu schlafen, ohne dabei Muskelschwund zu erleiden, was eigentlich nicht möglich ist. Zudem beschleunigt es auch beim Menschen den Heilungsprozess bei Unfallverletzungen, erhöht die Lebensdauer von Spenderorganen, mindert die Osteoporose und hat auch einen günstigem Einfluss auf Patienten mit Diabetes mellitus. Ein Wunderhormon schlechthin."

„Und die Nigong hatten das auch?"

„Nicht dasselbe, aber ein ähnliches nur viel stärker wirkendes", fuhr Peterson beinahe aufgeregt fort und seine Augen glänzten vor Begeisterung. Aus ihm sprach nun der engagierte Forscher und Wissenschaftler. „Bei einer Verletzung oder Krankheit wurde es vermehrt produziert und ausgeschüttet und sorgte für eine extrem schnelle Wundheilung oder dafür, dass sich zum Beispiel weiße Blutkörperchen teilten und so in sekundenschnelle hundertfach selbst klonen konnten, um Krankheitserreger zu vernichten. Gleichzeitig befiel es die roten Blutkörperchen, um sich in diesen zu vermehren bis sie platzten. Je mehr Hormone im Blut vorhanden waren, desto effektiver konnte der Körper des Nigong jede Bedrohung sofort abschmettern. War die Gefahr gebannt, produzierten andere Zellen Blockadestoffe, die die Hormone einfroren und deren Produktion beendeten. Ein Abfall der Körpertemperatur beschleunigte diesen notwendigen Bremsprozess und brachte auch den Energiehaushalt wieder ins Gleichgewicht."

Beth fühlte wie die Aufregung und Faszination des Professors für dieses Thema begann, auf sie überzuspringen. Ihre eigenen Gedanken schlugen schon wieder Purzelbäume und die absurdesten Ideen und Schlussfolgerungen in Bezug auf das Entstehen von Vampiren formten sich in ihrem Hinterkopf. „Was würde passieren, wenn diese Blockadestoffe nicht produziert werden würden?" fragte sie, bemüht darum, nicht allzu aufgewühlt zu klingen.

Peterson schenkte ihr ein anerkennendes Lächeln. „Das ist genau die richtige Frage. Da das Hormon sich an dem roten Blutkörperchen vergreift, würde es früher oder später zu einer heftigen Anämie und dann zum Tod kommen. Es sei denn, der Organismus findet in der Not einen anderen Weg, am Leben zu bleiben."

„Evolution", entfuhr es Beth verblüfft und der Professor nickte. „Dass heißt… der erste Vampir entstand aufgrund eines genetischen Defekts?"

„Ja. Im Grunde schon. Ein paar von den Nigong müssen Schwierigkeiten bei der Bildung von Blockadestoffen gehabt haben und unter Blutarmut gelitten haben. Die Legende sagt, dass sie irgendwann begannen, das Blut ihrer eigenen Spezies zu trinken, was zunächst nicht besonders Erfolg versprechend war, da das Blut ja in den Magen und nicht in ihre eigene Blutbahn gelangte. Aber die, die überlebten, entwickelten sich weiter, sodass sie nicht nur über ihren Magen andere ihnen fehlende Stoffe aufnehmen konnten, sondern auch die roten Blutkörperchen über Mechanismen in ihrem Kiefer – den sogenannten Vampirzähnen. Ihr Organismus stellte sich fast komplett auf eine Ernährung durch Blut um."

Beth griff sich beinahe abwesend an ihren Hals. „Und die anderen Nigong haben sich das gefallen lassen?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht", wandte Peterson ein. „Es gab wohl mehrere Kämpfe und die Blutsauger wurden vertrieben und haben sich wohl überall auf der Welt verteilt…"

„…und die Menschen infiziert", fügte Beth an und der Professor stimmte ihr mit einem weiteren Kopfnicken zu.

„Wer damit angefangen hat und warum, ist bis heute nicht klar", fuhr er fort, „aber… ja, sie haben sich verbreitet und Menschen zu Vampiren gemacht."

Beth Blick wanderte über Micks Gestalt. „Er hat mir erklärt, dass Menschen nur zu Vampiren werden können, wenn sie deren Blut trinken…"

„Ja", bestätigte Peterson, „die Hormone im Blut des Vampirs müssen in das Blut des Menschen geraten. Sie sind aber nicht an den Blutkreislauf gebunden sind. Sie werden zwar unaktiv, wenn sie ihn verlassen haben und sterben dann bald ab, aber sie sind fähig Membranen zu durchdringen. Sobald der Mensch mit den im Blut des Vampirs noch aktiven Hormonen in Berührung kommt, sei es auch nur mit der Zunge, dringen diese auf dem schnellsten Weg in die Blutbahn ein. Dort vermehren sie sich, angeregt durch den nach dem Vampirbiss lebensbedrohlichen Zustand ihres neuen Wirtes und greifen innerhalb ihrer Heilungs – und Abwehrreaktion leider auch gleich die Erythrozyten an, was zu einer Anämie führt."

Beth zog nachdenklich ihre Brauen zusammen. „Warum stirbt der Mensch nicht? Sein Körper ist doch an all das gar nicht gewöhnt."

„Weil sich auch die Hormone und die vielen anderen fremden Substanzen im Blut eines Vampirs mit der Zeit verändert haben", erklärte ihr Gegenüber immer noch sehr geduldig. „Sie geben heute an die Zellen ihres Wirtes bestimmte genetische Informationen weiter, die dessen Stoffwechsel enorm beeinflussen und zwar in einem sehr kurzen Zeitraum. Es ist so, als ob sie nicht wollten, dass der Wirt stirbt – sie waren schon immer darauf angelegt, eben das zu verhindern. Sie sind sehr, sehr dominant und aktiv und sorgen für eine blitzschnelle Metamorphose des Menschen in einen Blutsauger, sodass dieser innerhalb weniger Stunden dazu in der Lage ist, seine Blutarmut mit Hilfe des Blutes anderer Menschen in den Griff zu bekommen. Natürlich ist das Ganze ein gefährliches Unterfangen und um es durchzustehen, braucht man einen ziemlich stabilen Kreislauf und viel Kraft. Viele sterben leider bei ihrer Verwandlung."

„Und warum kann das menschliche Immunsystem die Hormone nicht erfolgreich bekämpfen?" hakte Beth interessiert nach und hatte langsam immer mehr das Gefühl, als würde sie für eine wissenschaftliche Zeitung arbeiten und ein hoch brisantes Interview mit einer der führenden Größen in der medizinischen Forschung führen.

Peterson schien auf jeden Fall seinen Spaß an ihren Fragen zu haben, denn er fuhr fast begeistert fort: „Weil sie sich relativ schnell als körpereigene Stoffe ausgeben und von den Antikörpern nicht mehr erkannt werden. Das Einzige was sie aufhalten könnte, wären die Blockadestoffe der Nigong, die nur in deren Zellen produziert werden. Nur existiert keiner mehr wirklich von ihnen."

Beth lag die Reporterin zu sehr im Blut, als dass ihr kleine Auffälligkeiten in einer Formulierung entgehen konnten. „Keiner mehr wirklich?", setzte sie sofort nach.

„Es heißt, sie hätten sich einst mit dem Homo Sapiens gemischt", erklärte Peterson nun mit einem anerkennenden Lächeln. „Und wir sind uns ganz sicher, dass die Vertreter bestimmter seltener Blutgruppen Erben von ihnen sind, weil die Umstellung des Menschenstoffwechsels auf den eines Vampirs bei ihnen besonders gut funktioniert."

Beth hob die Brauen. „So wie A0 negativ?"

Peterson nickte wieder und Beths viele einzelne Gedankenfäden, die sie die ganze Zeit über innerlich eisern festzuhalten versuchte, setzten sich rasend schnell zu neuen Fragen zusammen. A0 negativ war Micks und ihre eigene Blutgruppe… eine Blutgruppe, die für Petersons Forschung immens wichtig zu sein schien.

„Was genau bezweckt die _Legion_ jetzt mit ihren Versuchen an Vampiren?" fragte sie geradeheraus. „Ich meine, eigentlich hasst sie doch alle Vampire, also kann es ja wohl kaum sein, dass sie plötzlich aus lauter Herzensgüte nach einem Heilmittel für Vampirismus suchen."

„Das tun sie auch nicht. Sie suchen wie ich auch nach einem Mittel, den _Menschen_ zu helfen, und zwar ihre Sterblichkeit und ihre Anfälligkeit für Krankheiten zu überwinden. Nur darum geht es."

Das war genau die Antwort, mit der Beth gerechnet hatte und sie machte sie erneut furchtbar wütend. Diese _Legion_ war wirklich ein bigotter, selbstgerechter Haufen…

„Aber warum reicht es dann nicht nur mit dem Blut zu forschen und die Substanzen, die man darüber gewinnt dann an Menschen zu testen?" empörte sie sich und strich verärgert ihr Haar hinter die Ohren.

„Das haben sie getan", war die erstaunliche Antwort. „Aber ganz gleich wie gering die Mengen an diesem Hormon waren, es kam immer zu einer Metamorphose. Und das war mit den ethischen Grundsätzen der Legion nicht zu vereinen."

„Also hat man Vampire genommen, weil die ja schon verseucht waren – verstehe…" Beth stieß einen abfälligen Laut aus und schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. „Ethische Grundsätze…"

Peterson sah ein wenig verlegen zu Boden. Wenigstens schämte_ er_ sich ein wenig für die Verbrechen dieser Monster.

„Die Idee war ein Mittel zu finden, dass zwar den Vampir als Blutsauger zerstört, aber seine positiven Kräfte für den Menschen nutzbar macht", versuchte er sehr viel leiser zu erklären. „Nur ist uns das bis zum Schluss nicht wirklich gelungen. Wir haben durch einige Verbindungen nach Europa eine pflanzliche Substanz in die Finger bekommen, die das Hormon im Blut zumindest einfrieren kann und so für eine vorübergehende Heilung sorgt. Wird der Mensch aber schwer verletzt oder von einer tödlichen Krankheit befallen, werden die Hormone sofort wieder aktiviert und das Spiel beginnt wieder von vorne." Er seufzte resigniert. „Mir war bald klar, dass man nur etwas Dauerhaftes erreichen kann, wenn man Zellen im Körper des Vampirs genetisch so verändert, dass sie die Blockadestoffe selbst produzieren und somit das Gleichgewicht herstellen können, das den Körpern der Nigong inne wohnte."

Die Botschaft, die in diesen harmlosen Worten steckte, erwischte Beth kalt. Sie hatte so etwas schon geahnt, aber in der Hoffnung, dass sie sich irrte, immer wieder verdrängt. Einen Wimpernschlag lang starrte sie den alten Mann vor sich mit offenem Mund an.

„Sie haben Micks Genetik verändert?!" entfuhr es ihr schließlich etwas zu laut.

Peterson sah sie verschreckt an und hob abwehrend die Hände. „So krass würde ich es nicht ausdrücken", sagte er schnell. „Wir haben die DNA einiger seiner Zellen verändert, und ihm auch ein paar fremde Zellen eingepflanzt…"

Beth Blut begann langsam aber sicher in ihren Adern zu kochen. „Wessen fremde Zellen?" brachte sie nur gepresst zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Sie war sich sicher, hätte Josef ihrem Gespräch beigewohnt, würde Peterson jetzt wieder in einem Würgegriff einige Zentimeter über dem Holzboden baumeln und um Luft ringen. Und es war mehr als zweifelhaft, ob sie dem Professor dieses Mal wieder geholfen hätte.

Peterson war sich wohl bewusst, dass er sich momentan nur auf sehr dünnem Eis bewegte, denn er beeilte sich sichtlich der Beantwortung ihrer Frage nachzukommen, obwohl ihm das deutlich unangenehm war.

„Vor zwei Jahren ist ein Forschungsteam der _Legion_ in Südafrika auf einen mumifizierten Körper gestoßen, bei dessen Untersuchung sich heraus stellte, dass er ein Nachfahre der Nigong sein muss", erzählte er hastig. „Wir haben uns intensiv mit dessen Genetik auseinandergesetzt und konnten wichtige Erbinformationen sicherstellen und reproduzieren. Diese gezüchteten Zellen haben wir bei Mick verwendet. Und sein Körper hat sie tatsächlich angenommen. Er war der Einzige, bei dem das gelungen ist, und er ist mittlerweile dazu in der Lage, Blockadestoffe gegen die Hormone sogar selbstständig zu produzieren – nicht immer im ausreichenden Maße, aber es scheint soweit zu funktionieren, dass der Mensch in ihm in sehr dominanter Weise in Erscheinung treten kann."

Auch wenn sie es nur ungern zugab, seine Antwort beschwichtigte sie tatsächlich ein wenig. „Aber der Vampir in ihm ist trotzdem noch anwesend…", brachte sie mehr als eine Feststellung denn als Frage hervor.

„Ja", räumte Peterson widerwillig ein. „Das ist eine der negativen Seiten dieser ganzen Geschichte. Irgendwie hat die fremde DNA auch etwas mit Micks Vampirseite gemacht, sie irgendwie gestärkt und wilder gemacht. Deswegen sind wir auch immer noch auf das pflanzliche Serum angewiesen."

Das erklärte, warum Mick als Vampir plötzlich so anders und so schwer zu händeln war. Und es war _natürlich_ ein ziemlich großes Problem, vor allem für sie und ihre Beziehung zu ihm. Sie wollte gar nicht daran denken, was für Schwierigkeiten damit noch auf sie zukamen. Sie schüttelte sich innerlich kurz und brachte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu dem Mann, der ihr gegenüber saß.

„Sie sagten, Micks verschiedene Seiten können ohne einander nicht leben", griff sie eine der Äußerung des vergangenen Tages wieder auf. „Wieso?"

Peterson holte tief Luft und nahm erneut seine alte, zu ihr vorgebeugte Haltung ein. „Weil das Vampir-Hormon die menschlichen Erythrozyten braucht, die Mick durch die DNA der Nigong in größeren Mengen herstellen kann als ein normaler Mensch. Als Mensch braucht er wiederum die Vampirhormone, weil diese die nötige Verbindung mit den Blockadestoffen eingehen und diese ruhig stellen."

Beth horchte auf. „Dass heißt auch die Blockadestoffe können für den menschlichen Körper gefährlich werden?"

Peterson antwortete mit einem Nicken. „Ja. Vor allem für das Immunsystem, weil sie bei einer zu geringen Menge des Vampirhormons auch die normalen Immunreaktionen des menschlichen Körpers blockieren. Und ohne ein gut funktionierendes Immunsystem kann ein Mensch nicht überleben." Auch sein Blick wanderte jetzt wieder zu Mick.

„Meine Aufgabe bestand in den letzten Monaten darin, Mick in einen Zustand zu versetzen, in dem seine Vampirseite und seine menschliche Seite sich nicht mehr gegenseitig bedrohen und er am Leben bleibt, ohne ständig von außen mit Medikamenten, Enzymen und anderen Substanzen versorgt zu werden. Und das ist wirklich ein sehr schwieriges Unterfangen gewesen. Es gab immer wieder schlimme Rückschläge und Momente, in denen er nur um Haaresbreite dem Tod entgangen ist, aber ab einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt ging es plötzlich aufwärts und er wurde deutlich stabiler, sodass er nur noch alle zwei Tage zur Unterstützung eine Injektion mit dem pflanzlichen Serum brauchte. Nur hat das diesem Vollidioten Gallagher nicht gereicht." Auf Petersons sonst so sanftem Gesicht zeigte sich jetzt eiskalte Verachtung und Wut. „Er wollte unbedingt noch weitere Zellen verpflanzen, weil ihm alles zu langsam ging und der Vampir in Mick ihm ziemliche Angst machte. Und als Mick dann auch noch bei einem Fluchtversuch zwei seiner Angestellten tötete und einen schwer verletzte, war es ihm sogar egal, dass er vielleicht durch diese neue Zellverpflanzung sterben könnte. Also bin ich mit Mick geflohen. Und nun sind wir hier."

Beth tat es dem Professor gleich und betrachtete für einen langen Moment einfach nur die reglose, völlig entspannte Gestalt Micks, der wahrscheinlich gar nichts von ihrem langen Gespräch mitbekommen hatte. Die Flut an Informationen hatte Beth ein wenig müde gemacht und musste erst einmal verarbeitet werden. Für einen Augenblick überkam sie das dringende Bedürfnis, sich einfach neben Mick zu legen, sich behutsam an ihn zu kuscheln und ihm, selber vor sich hindösend, eine Weile beim Schlafen zuzusehen. Aber leider befand sich auch der Professor noch mit im Zimmer und da gab es noch eine wichtige Frage, die sie ihm unbedingt stellen musste. „Was wird aus Mick jetzt werden?"

Peterson zog nachdenklich seine Stirn in weitere Falten. „Das ist eine gute und sehr spannende Frage, die ich Ihnen leider nicht wirklich beantworten kann, weil ich das ganz ehrlich nicht weiß", gab er nach kurzem Zögern zu. „Zunächst einmal muss ich ihn wieder in den Zustand bringen, den wir schon im Labor erreicht hatten, und dann hoffe ich, dass es weiter aufwärts geht." Er lehnte sich mit einem Ausdruck höchster Konzentration in seinem Sessel zurück.

„Der Idealfall wäre es, wenn ich ein optimales Gleichgewicht in seinem Körper hinbekommen kann, das es ihm ermöglicht, den größten Teil seines Lebens als Mensch zu verbringen", überlegte er laut. „Er könnte dann normal essen, in einem Bett schlafen, ohne weitere Schwierigkeiten das Licht der Sonne genießen – also ein ganz normales Leben führen, mit dem Zusatz, dass er weder altern noch irgendwelche schweren Krankheiten bekommen würde und auch bei schweren Verletzungen eine sehr hohe Chance hätte zu überleben."

Beth bezeichnete sich selbst zwar nicht als Pessimistin, aber in diesem Fall tat sie sich wirklich schwer daran, an ein solches Wunder zu glauben. Das Schicksal war ihr im letzten Jahr nicht besonders gut gesonnen gewesen – warum sollte sich das plötzlich so schnell ändern?

„Im Idealfall bedeutet, das es auch ganz anders laufen kann oder zumindest nicht so gut, oder?" fügte sie deswegen sofort hinzu.

„Ja", gab Person etwas widerwillig zu. Er war wohl lieber ein Optimist.

„Es ist einfach so, dass wir mit Mick einen Weg beschritten haben, den noch nie zuvor jemand gegangen ist", gestand er ein. „Alles, was jetzt kommt, wird auch für mich sehr neu und wenig berechenbar sein. Aber ich bin dennoch sehr optimistisch, weil die bisherigen Ergebnisse einfach so gut waren, dass man wirklich hoffen darf. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich zumindest verhindern kann, dass er stirbt."

Das war doch mal eine Aussage! Dennoch sah Beth den Mann vor sich voller Skepsis an. „Ist das ein Versprechen?" fragte sie und erhielt zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung sofort ein warmes, ehrliches Lächeln.

„Ja, das ist es", sagte er voller Zuversicht und irgendwie gelang es ihm mit seiner ganzen positiven Ausstrahlung, ihr tatsächlich Mut zu machen und ihr den Glauben zurück zu geben, dass sie alle gemeinsam die kommenden Probleme meistern konnten.


	17. Neugeboren

**N****eugeboren**

* * *

„_Geboren zu werden ist nur das eine - lebendig zu werden etwas ganz anderes."_

_(Anke Maggauer-Kirsche)_

* * *

Sich nach dem Aufstehen zerschlagen, müde und unausgeglichen zu fühlen, war mir wirklich neu, gehörten diese Schwächen doch eigentlich eher in den Bereich des Mensch-Seins, den ich glücklicherweise schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit hinter mir gelassen hatte. Natürlich hatten auch Vampire ihre Launen, ich war ein wandelndes Beispiel dafür, aber normalerweise beschränkten sich diese Zustände nur auf den emotionalen Bereich und nicht auf den physischen. Wir waren dazu in der Lage uns schneller und nachhaltiger als Menschen zu regenerieren, selbst wenn wir eine überaus anstrengende Nacht hinter uns hatten, aber dieses Mal…

Ich wusste ganz genau, dass meine physischen Probleme eigentlich gar nicht vorhanden sein konnten und mir wahrscheinlich nur durch den psychischen Stress der letzten Tage vorgegaukelt wurden, aber ich fühlte mich wirklich… beschissen, als ich mit für einen Vampir immens schwerfälligen Schritten in die Wohnküche – allein das Wort löste klaustrophobische Gefühle in mir aus – unserer ‚heimeligen' Behausung schlurfte und mich sofort bei den Blutkonserven des wieder seit einigen Stunden funktionierenden Kühlschrankes bediente.

Ein Mix aus Östrogenen, langsam verpuffendem Parfum und menschlichem Blut wehte in einer zarten Note aus dem Wohnbereich zu mir hinüber und ließ das abgepackte Blut, dass ich mit tiefer Zufriedenheit in mich hinein schlürfte gleich doppelt so gut schmecken, erleichterte es mir doch ungemein, mir vorzustellen, ich hätte meine Zähne in dem Hals einer hübschen Frau versenkt. Ich trank schnell aus und steuerte dann die Couch in der Mitte des Wohnbereichs an, auf der sich Beth wohl vor einer kleinen Weile erschöpft nieder gelassen hatte, um sich einen heißen Früchtetee zu Gemüte zu führen. Sie lag in Embryonalhaltung auf der Couch, ihren hübschen Kopf auf ihre linke Hand gebettet und schlief selig, während der Tee auf dem wackeligen Couchtisch seine Wärme in Form von heißen Dampfschwaden, die sich in die Luft kringelten, abgab. Allzu lange konnte sie hier also noch nicht liegen und ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein sanftes Lächeln auf meine Lippen stahl, während ich ihr liebliches Gesicht betrachtete. Allerdings hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihr Schlaf derart leicht war, dass sie tatsächlich davon aufwachte. Sie fuhr hoch, noch bevor sie ihre Augen richtig geöffnet hatte und stieß ein panisches „Mick?!" aus.

Ich hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Alles in Ordnung Beth", sagte ich schnell und ließ mich neben ihr nieder, um dem Eindruck entgegen zu wirken, dass ich halbwegs auf dem Sprung war – wohin auch immer. „Ihm geht es gut. Ich war grad' mit August drüben."

Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal und schüttelte dann über sich selbst den Kopf. „Man kann es auch übertreiben, Beth", murmelte sie sich selbst zu und ich musste lachen.

„Da bist du nicht die Einzige", gab ich erstaunlich ehrlich zu und richtete dabei mein zerknautschtes Seidenhemd. Wirklich ärgerlich in welchen Zuständen wir momentan leben mussten. Die gleichen Sachen zweimal tragen…. Wann hatte ich das das letzte Mal gemacht? Hatte ich das überhaupt schon mal gemacht?

„Hast du wenigstens gut geschlafen?" wandte sie sich an mich.

„Oh, ja natürlich", gab ich übertrieben begeistert zurück, „zwischen dem ersten und zweiten Stromausfall hat sich der Kühlschrank, in dem ich lag, tatsächlich ein wenig ausgekühlt. Die pure Erholung!"

Beth sah mich mit ehrlichem Mitleid an. „Das tut mir so leid, Josef", brachte sie sanft hervor und ich bereute schon wieder meinen zynischen Ton.

„Nachher ging es ja", fügte ich schnell hinzu. „Und heute Nachmittag wird Logans Freund mit ein paar Dingen, die wir hier dringend brauchen eingeflogen – dann wird alles ein wenig besser, denke ich mal."

Beth nickte stumm und ließ ihren Blick durch das schlichte Zimmer schweifen. „Wem gehört das hier eigentlich?"

Musste sie das fragen? Die Antwort war mir fast peinlich. „Mir", gab ich widerwillig zu und ihre Brauen hoben sich überrascht.

„Du besitzt eine Farm in Mexiko?!" fragte sie ungläubig und ich betrachtete für einen Augenblick lieber meine Fingernägel. Eine nette Maniküre wäre jetzt auch nicht schlecht…

„Warum?" blieb Beth hartnäckig und ich war gezwungen, sie nun doch wieder anzusehen.

„Weil ich eine ziemlich intelligente Person bin", gab ich etwas arrogant zurück. „Manchmal bleibt auch einem Vampir nichts anderes übrig, als für eine gewisse Zeit aus der Gesellschaft der Menschen zu verschwinden, und wer würde schon auf die Idee kommen, einen Vampir auf einer Farm in Mexiko zu suchen?"

Beth begegnete mir mit einem verstehenden Lächeln. „… im Wüstenklima", setzte sie hinzu.

„Ganz genau", meinte ich nur und versuchte den Gedanken, welche Temperaturen sich draußen heute schon entwickelt haben mussten, so weit wie möglich von mir fortzuschieben. Natürlich war es auch hier im Haus schon ziemlich warm, aber das Gebäude lag im Schatten einiger größerer Bäume und behielt so die meiste Zeit eine Temperatur, die für uns Vampire einigermaßen erträglich war.

„Lebt hier eigentlich noch jemand?" erkundigte sich Beth nun und mir wurde bewusst, dass sie noch gar nicht wirklich die Zeit gehabt, hatte sich das Gelände, auf dem sich unser Haus befand, anzusehen. Und selbst wenn sich eine Gelegenheit ergeben hätte, ich bezweifelte, dass sie diese wahrgenommen hätte. Es war ja schon ein Wunder, dass sie hier im Wohnzimmer mit mir saß und nicht wie sonst an Micks Seite klebte.

„Es gibt hier noch ein paar andere Gebäude und eines davon ist von Menschen bewohnt", erklärte ich und bemerkte, dass ich sie mit dieser Antwort schon wieder überraschte.

„Und wissen die, dass…" Sie machte eine unbestimmte Geste in meine Richtung.

„… sie hier Blutsauger beherbergen?" beendete ich ihre Frage mit einem Schmunzeln. „Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber auch ich habe menschliche Kontakte, die über meine Besonderheiten bescheid wissen. Sie haben damit kein Problem – das können sie sich auch nicht leisten…"

„Dass heißt, sie schulden dir etwas", schloss Beth aus meinen Worten.

„Ja, mir und Mick", verriet ich ihr selbstgefällig lächelnd.

„Und man kann ihnen trauen?" Für Beth war es wohl kaum vorstellbar, dass Menschen, die durch irgendwelche nicht eingelösten Schulden unter Druck gesetzt wurden, in Notsituationen verlässliche Komplizen waren, und eigentlich musste ich ihr in diesem Punkt auch Recht geben. Sie konnte ja nicht wissen, dass es keinen Druck gab und die Familie, bei der wir untergeschlüpft waren, mehr als nur ein ‚Kontakt' für mich und Mick war. Wir hatten eine gemeinsame Geschichte, die ein enormes Vertrauen ineinander mit sich gebracht hatte.

„Das kann man", sagte ich nur und damit war das Thema für mich erledigt. Beth hatte in dem vergangenen Jahr schon genügend Einblicke in mein Seelenleben und damit meine so verhasste weiche Seite gewonnen – irgendwann reichte es. Also lehnte ich mich auf der modrig riechenden Couch widerwillig zurück und versuchte schnell ein anderes Thema anzusprechen. „Seit wann bist du wach?" fragte ich Beth interessiert.

Sie stutzte etwas über den raschen Themenwechsel, ging aber gleich auf meine Frage ein. „Ich denke so seit 12 Uhr mittags. Aber so genau kann ich das nicht sagen. Ich habe nicht auf die Uhr gesehen."

Es war jetzt später Nachmittag und die Sonne warf ein warmes Licht in das triste Zimmer. Hübsch anzusehen für Lebewesen, die die Sonne mochten, mir waren die Strahlen noch zu hell und vor allem zu heiß.

„War Mick zwischendurch mal wach?" fragte ich weiter und Beth reagierte mit einem Kopfschütteln.

„Peterson hat ihm in der Nacht noch einmal ein Schlafmittel gegeben und meinte, es würde ihm gut tun, sich noch eine Weile auszuruhen."

Ich gab einen verächtlichen Laut von mir. „Peterson… der macht aus Mick noch einen Junkie…"

Beth sah mich sehr nachdenklich an. „Ich habe mich eine Weile mit ihm unterhalten und er hat mir eine ganze Menge interessanter Sachen verraten."

„Lass mich raten – über die ‚Vampirkrankheit'", ich zeichnete genervt ein paar Anführungsstriche in die Luft, „und seine tolle Forschung?"

Sie legte ein wenig den Kopf schräg, wie Mick es auch manchmal tat, wenn er nicht genau wusste, was er von meinem Benehmen zu halten hatte. „Dann hat er dir auch schon davon erzählt?" hakte sie nach und ich nickte gelangweilt. Natürlich war das alles sehr interessant und aufschlussreich gewesen, aber irgendwie war ich noch nicht bereit, dies vor jemand anderem zuzugeben.

„August und ich haben ihn uns ein wenig vorgeknöpft, als du schlafen gegangen bist", setzte ich erklärend hinzu, sie mit meiner Formulierung in Bezug auf ihr ‚Schlafen-gehen' ein wenig neckend. Ich freute mich diebisch als in ihren Augen kurz ein wenig Verärgerung aufblitzte. Aber sie hatte sich gut unter Kontrolle. Stattdessen schlug sie mit kühler Gelassenheit zurück.

„Und wie fühlst du dich jetzt so als armes, krankes Wesen?" fragte sie freundlich lächelnd und traf damit genau meinen wunden Punkt. Verdammt! Warum musste _ich_ mich jetzt ärgern?!

Zu meiner Erleichterung betrat genau in diesem Augenblick Peterson die Bühne – eine Person, die es nun wirklich verdient hatte, dass ich mich an ihr abreagierte. Ich zog meine Brauen erbost zusammen und funkelte ihn wütend an, als er in den Küchenbereich ging, um sich ebenfalls einen warmen Tee einzugießen.

„Hat Ihnen irgendjemand erlaubt, Micks Zimmer zu verlassen?" brummte ich ihm zu und er sah erstaunt auf. Er sah furchtbar übernächtigt aus, mit tiefen Ringen unter den Augen und bleicher Haut – fast wie ein Vampir…

„Ich wusste nicht, dass ich dafür eine Erlaubnis brauche", gab er ruhig zurück, nahm seine Tasse in beide Hände, um sich die Finger daran zu wärmen und kam dann zu uns herüber, meinen missbilligenden Blick an sich abprallen lassend.

„Dann wissen Sie es jetzt", merkte ich kühl an. „Ist denn überhaupt noch jemand bei ihm?"

Peterson sog hörbar genervt die Luft ein und ließ sich doch tatsächlich uns gegenüber in einem der schäbigen Sessel nieder. „Es wird ihn nicht umbringen, wenn er für ein paar Minuten mal ohne Aufsicht schläft", gab er so ruhig, wie es ihm möglich war, zurück. Es schien so als forderten die Stunden der Schlaflosigkeit und Unruhe nun auch ihren Tribut von ihm. Er wirkte deutlich gestresst und irgendwie freute mich das.

„Und wenn er aufwacht?" bohrte ich weiter und setzte einen furchtbar vorwurfsvollen Blick auf.

„Das wird er nicht", gab Peterson sehr bestimmt zurück. „Sein Körper ist viel zu geschwächt nach all den Anstrengungen der letzten Tage – selbst wenn sein Geist wacher wird, wird sein Körper sich die Ruhe holen, die er braucht, und es nicht zulassen, dass er mehr tut, als sich von einer Seite auf die andere zu drehen."

Ich schnaufte abfällig. „Sie kennen Mick nicht. Der ist zäher als Sie denken. Und wenn er eines gar nicht kann, ist das vernünftig sein oder Rücksicht auf seine körperliche Verfassung nehmen."

Peterson begegnete mir zu meiner eigenen Überraschung mit offener Wut. „Und Sie sollten sich endlich von dem Gedanken verabschieden, dass Mick noch derselbe Mensch ist wie vor einem Jahr. Glaube Sie ernsthaft, dass ein Jahr in Einzelhaft und Versuchslaboren keine Spuren in seiner Physis und Psyche hinterlassen hat?!"

Seine Worte trafen mich so schmerzhaft, dass ich ihn nur mit offenem Mund anstarrte und keinen Ton hervor brachte. All meine Ängste bezüglich Mick, die ich so erfolgreich in den hintersten Winkel meines Geistes zurück gedrängt hatte, brachen plötzlich wieder hervor.

„Sagt Ihnen der Begriff Akute Belastungsreaktion etwas?" setzte er ein wenig sanfter hinzu, weil auch Beth ihn verstört ansah. „Menschen die traumatische Erlebnisse mit Nahtoderfahrungen hinter sich haben, haben meist große Schwierigkeiten diese zu bewältigen und geraten dann in einen Zustand, in dem sie starken emotionalen Schwankungen unterliegen und oft das Gefühl haben, nicht mehr sie selbst zu sein. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass sein Körper noch nicht völlig ausgeheilt ist, wäre es auch für uns besser, wenn er noch eine ganze Weile schläft, damit wir genug Kraft haben, ihn auch mit seinen möglichen psychischen Problemen irgendwie aufzufangen…"

„_Sie_ wollen ihn auffangen?!" fuhr ich den Professor wutentbrannt an, mich mit Händen und Füßen gegen das ‚wir' sträubend, dass er soeben gewagt hatte, in den Mund zu nehmen. „_Sie_ haben ihm das doch alles erst angetan! Er hasst Sie! Haben Sie nicht gemerkt, wie er auf Sie reagiert hat?!"

„Doch, aber das hat nichts mit Hass zu tun", setzte Peterson mir aufgebracht entgegen. „Er ist schwer traumatisiert. Natürlich macht ihm alles Angst, was ihn an die Zeit in den Laboren erinnert. Das ist normal. Und im Übrigen habe ich alles Menschenmögliche getan, um zu verhindern, dass er durchdreht. Ich habe ihn nachts heimlich aufgesucht und lange Gespräche mit ihm geführt, ich habe für ihn Tageszeitungen und Fotos ins Labor geschmuggelt, damit er die Anbindung an die Außenwelt nicht verliert, ich habe die medikamentöse Einstellung so manipuliert, dass er sehr viel weniger betäubt war als andere Vampire… ich habe alles getan – alles, damit er geistig gesund bleibt. Aber ein Trauma lässt sich unter solchen Umständen einfach nicht verhindern!"

Ich funkelte ihn weiterhin hasserfüllt an, wusste aber nicht, was ich dazu noch sagen sollte und auch Beth fehlten anscheinend die Worte. Wir waren beide so glücklich gewesen, dass Mick noch lebte, dass wir uns keine Gedanken darüber hatten machen wollen, welche Auswirkungen das Jahr in Gefangenschaft wohl auf seine Psyche haben könnte.

„Ich will nicht sagen, dass Mick nicht wieder zu seinem alten Ich zurück finden kann", meinte der Professor leise. „Aber das wird ein langer, anstrengender Weg werden, der den Menschen, die ihn lieben, sehr viel abverlangen wird. Wie schnell sich Mick erholt, hängt davon ab, wie hart er im Nehmen ist. Es gibt Menschen, die sehr viel mehr aushalten können als andere, die an schlimmen Erlebnissen, unter denen die meisten zerbrechen würden, sogar wachsen können, aber in diesem Fall bin ich mir nicht sicher…"

„Warum?" fragte Beth nun leise nach und in ihre Augen stand dieselbe unerträgliche Besorgnis geschrieben, die mein Inneres so unangenehm aufwühlte.

„Weil Mick in der nächsten Zeit durch die Vorgänge in seinem Körper nicht wirklich zur Ruhe kommen wird", erklärte Peterson. „Das ist alles sehr kompliziert, aber im Grunde genommen wacht er in einem Körper auf, den er nicht mehr wirklich kennt. Es ist wie…" Er suchte angestrengt nach einem guten Vergleich und schließlich leuchteten seine Augen auf. „Ja, wie ein Kind, das gerade auf die Welt gekommen, das neugeboren worden ist. Es muss erst Stück für Stück seinen Körper, seine Bedürfnis kennen und einschätzen lernen, muss erst begreifen, was es wie erreichen kann. Mick hat die Bedürfnisse zweier Wesen zu stillen und es wir ihm am Anfang ungemein schwer fallen, diese überhaupt erst einmal voneinander zu unterscheiden und damit auf die richtige Art und Weise umzugehen. Und das verursacht eine Menge Stress, was sich wiederum negativ auf seine Psyche auswirken kann."

Ich schüttelte vehement den Kopf und stand auf, weil ich meine Aggressionen irgendwie in Bewegung umsetzten musste, um mich nicht auf Peterson zu stürzen. „Mick ist stark", fügte ich meiner ablehnenden Geste hinzu. „Er hat einen Krieg überstanden, ohne daran zu zerbrechen. Er wurde gegen seinen Willen zu einem Vampir gemacht und hat das einigermaßen gut verarbeiten können. Das schafft er auch dieses Mal."

„Das hoffe ich auch", gestand Peterson und ich spürte, dass er es ehrlich meinte. „Ich will nur, dass sie darauf vorbereitet sind, dass er auch im wachen Zustand nicht leicht zu händeln sein wird…"

„Danke", sagte ich mit einem falschen Lächeln, „aber das…" Ich brach ab, weil ich ein eigenartiges Geräusch aus dem Flur vernommen hatte und runzelte die Stirn. Es klang wie das Tappen von nackten Füßen auf dem Holzboden – sehr unregelmäßig und taumelig und mein sensibles Gehör vernahm noch etwas anderes: schweres, angestrengtes Atmen.

Obwohl ich unterbewusst eigentlich wusste, wer erscheinen würde, erstarrte ich komplett, als die fast schmale Gestalt meines besten Freundes im Eingang zum Wohnzimmer auftauchte und sich für einen Moment mit großen Schwierigkeiten am Türrahmen festhalten musste, um nicht zu stürzen. Er war furchtbar blass, atmete schwer und die ungewohnte Bewegung zerrte deutlich an seinen kaum vorhandenen Kräften, aber irgendetwas schien ihn vorwärts zu treiben, ein tiefer Drang nach etwas für seine menschliche Seite enorm Wichtiges. Sein gehetzter Blick flog über uns hinweg, so als würden wir gar nicht existieren, und heftete sich dann an das rostige Waschbecken im Küchenbereich. Die Erleichterung, die ihn überkam, war für mich beinahe körperlich spürbar und sorgte dafür, dass ich erwachte und mich zeitgleich mit ihm in Bewegung setze, während Beth, die mit dem Rücken zu ihm gesessen hatte, aber meinem Blick gefolgt war, schockiert ihre Hand vor den Mund hielt. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich sie und Peterson synchron aufspringen, als ich auf Mick zu eilte, der mehr zur Spüle stürzte als lief und sich nur vor einer Kollision mit dem gefliesten Boden bewahrte, weil er seine Hände nach dem Rand des Beckens ausstreckte und sich dagegen warf. Seine Arme zitterten unter seinem eigenen Gewicht, als er sich mühsam in eine halbwegs aufrechte Haltung brachte und mit bebenden Fingern den Hahn aufdrehte.

Ich verspürte ein für mich ungewöhnlich starkes Bedürfnis ihm zu helfen, aber bevor ich ihn erreichen konnte, streckte er eine Hand in so deutlich ablehnender und Einhalt gebietender Weise in meine Richtung aus, dass nicht nur ich, sondern auch Beth und Peterson sofort inne hielten. Mick nahm sich nicht die Zeit zu überprüfen, ob wir auch wirklich stehen blieben, sondern stützte sich wieder am Beckenrand ab, hielt die andere Hand unter den Wasserstrahl und sog so gierig das kühle Nass in sich ein, dass man meinen konnte, er wäre gerade am Verdursten. Nur wollte sein Körper nicht so, wie er wollte. Er begann schnell zu husten und auch sein Magen schien gegen die Hast, mit der er gefüllt wurde, zu revoltieren. Ohne es zu wollen, begann er zu würgen und alles, was er schon sicher in seinem Körper geglaubt hatte, entleerte sich wieder ins Becken. Genau dieser kräftezehrende Akt war einfach zu viel - Micks Beine gaben sichtbar nach und er hatte es nur meinen schnellen Vampirreflexen zu verdanken, dass er nicht schmerzhaften Kontakt mit dem Boden machte. Ich packte seinen Arm, legte ihn mir um die Schultern und schlang gleichzeitig einen Arm um seine Taille, um ihn wieder auf die Beine zu bringen. Erstaunlicherweise war er wirklich dazu in der Lage, mit meiner Hilfe zu stehen, aber anstatt zu warten, bis sich sein Kreislauf wieder stabilisierte, streckte er mit dem fanatischen Blick eines Suchtkranken erneut die Hand nach dem Wasserstrahl aus. Beth erschien an seiner anderen Seite und hielt sanft seine Hand fest, während Peterson hinter ihr schon wieder Anweisungen gab.

„Lassen Sie ihn bloß nichts trinken. Sie sehen doch, dass er es noch nicht verträgt!"

Ich hatte zu sehr mit dem starken Willen meines Freundes zu kämpfen, um mich über den Professor zu ärgern, und hielt ihn so vorsichtig wie es mir möglich war fest, während Beth sich nun direkt vor ihn stellte, eine Hand an seine Wange legte und so seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkte. Allein der Blick in ihre Augen sorgte dafür, dass er inne hielt und ruhiger wurde, aber der rasende Schlag seines Herzens, der unnatürlich laut in meinen Ohren nachhallte, sagte mir, dass sein Bedürfnis nach Wasser wirklich dringend war und unbedingt gestillt werden musste – einfach nur damit es ihm besser ging. Und Beth schien dasselbe zu spüren oder zumindest in seinen Augen zu lesen.

„Du kannst etwas trinken", sagte sie ganz ruhig und überhörte bewusst die sofort einsetzenden Proteste des Professors. „Aber nur ganz langsam und mit meiner Hilfe, okay?"

Mick brachte nach einem Moment des Zögerns ein halbherziges Nicken zustande und zeigte uns allen damit, dass er tatsächlich ansprechbar und dazu in der Lage war, zu verarbeiten, was ihm gesagt wurde. Das war eine solcher Fortschritt, dass sich ein fast debil-glückliches Lächeln auf meine Lippen stahl, während Beth schon unter dem darbenden Blick meines Freundes den Wasserhahn ausstellte und stattdessen nach einem Glas und einer der Wasserflaschen auf der Ablage griff.

„Das geht nicht gut, das geht nicht gut", murmelte Peterson und lief unruhig hinter uns auf und ab. Er war vielleicht Micks Arzt, aber wir hatten hier das Sagen und auch Ärzte konnten sich irren. Das hatte Peterson schon allein damit bewiesen, dass er erst vor wenigen Minuten behauptet hatte, Mick würde nicht aufwachen. Es schien so, als kannte ich meinen Freund doch besser als dieser Möchtegern-Psychologe…

Beth wandte sich wieder zu uns um und ich musste deutlich mehr Kraft aufwenden, um Mick zurück zu halten, denn seine Augen klebten geradezu an der Flüssigkeit in Beth Hand. Doch sie zögerte und suchte meinen Blick. Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie das Richtige tat und benötigte erst ein Kopfnicken meinerseits, um dicht an Mick heranzutreten und das Glas an seine spröden Lippen zu setzen. Sie ließ ihn nur zwei Schlucke nehmen und zog ihre Hand dann schnell wieder zurück. Mick gab einen protestierenden Laut von sich und wollte nach ihr greifen, aber Beth wich ihm geschickt aus.

„Langsam", sagte sie noch einmal ganz deutlich und wartete einen Moment.

Ich konnte Micks Magen laut Gurgeln hören, aber das warme Wasser schien ihm besser zu bekommen.

„Mehr…", kam es Mick in einem heiseren Krächzen über die Lippen und er sah Beth so flehendlich an, dass sie gar nicht anders konnte als seiner Bitte nachzukommen. Dieses Mal griff er nach dem Glas und umfasste dabei mit seiner eigenen Hand die ihre, um zu verhindern, dass sie das Glas zu früh wieder wegzog. Beth hob überrascht die Brauen. Sie suchte unauffällig meinen Blick und formte mit ihren Lippen lautlos aber deutlich das Wort ‚kalt'.

Ich war so damit beschäftigt gewesen Mick auf den Beinen zu halten, dass ich vergessen hatte, darauf zu achten, welche Signale sein Körper von sich gab. Dabei war das in meiner Situation mehr als einfach. Weil die Temperaturen im Haus ziemlich hoch waren und Peterson und August immer wieder die Fortschritte seiner noch nicht ganz verheilten Wunden überprüfen mussten, trug Mick momentan nur eine meiner teuren Pyjamahosen und war sonst unbekleidet. Jetzt, wo ich mich darauf konzentrierte, fühlte ich, dass seine Temperatur etwas über dem normalen menschlichen Wert lag und er schwitzte – ein deutliches Signal dafür, dass die ungewohnte Bewegung ihn stark belastete. Und seine Finger, mit denen er sich an meiner Schulter festhielt waren tatsächlich ziemlich kalt. Das konnte ich selbst durch mein Hemd fühlen. Alles in allem bedeutete das, dass er möglichst schnell wieder in sein Bett musste, bevor sein Kreislauf völlig absackte.

„Und das reicht jetzt", sagte ich mit milder Strenge, als Mick das Glas komplett geleert hatte und Beth widerwillig losließ. Ich konnte Peterson erleichtert ausatmen hören, scherte mich aber nicht weiter um ihn.

„Wir gehen jetzt wieder brav schlafen", murmelte ich und fasste noch einmal nach, um Mick möglichst wenig seines eigenen Körpergewichtes tragen zu lassen, der mit brennendem Blick Beth dabei zusah, wie sie das Glas weg stellte. Doch irgendwie wurde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass es plötzlich nicht mehr das Wasser war, nach dem er sich sehnte. Ein prüfender Blick in seine Augen, verriet mir, dass ich mich nicht irrte. Das Blau war kaum merklich heller geworden und auch wenn Mick furchtbar müde und erschöpft war, sein Blick war deutlich klarer und fokussierter als zuvor. Beth musste dringend damit aufhören, seine Grundbedürfnisse zu stillen, sonst sah er sie bald nur noch als Futterquelle an.

Sie selbst schien sich darüber allerdings nicht im Klaren zu sein, denn sie trat schon wieder an uns heran, um mir mit Mick zu helfen.

„Ach, Beth, kannst du vielleicht schon mal die Zimmertür öffnen und das Bett richten", versuchte ich sie abzufangen, weil ich hören konnte, dass sich Micks Herzschlag in ihrer Nähe ungemein beschleunigte. Ich hatte wirklich keine Lust heraus zu finden, ob es sein menschliche oder seine vampirische Seite war, die so heftig auf sie reagierte.

Beth sah mich einen Moment verwirrt an, warf kurz einen besorgten Blick auf Mick und nickte schließlich zu meiner Erleichterung. Während ich mich langsam mit meinem menschlichen Anhängsel vorwärts bewegte, wohl darauf bedacht, ihn im Höchstmaß zu entlasten, eilte Beth uns schnell voraus. Die Bewegung strengte Mick furchtbar an. Er atmete schwer und kniff ab und zu die Augen zu, als würde er Schmerzen haben – ich fragte mich wirklich, wie er den Weg in die Küche alleine bewältigt hatte - , aber ich wusste genau, dass er es mir übel nehmen würde, wenn ich versuchen würde, ihn wirklich zu tragen. Dazu war er viel zu wach. Und der Mick St. John, den ich kannte, besaß einen ziemlich überdimensionalen, in manchen Fällen sogar für sich selbst schädlichen Stolz.

Dennoch war ich überrascht, als er in dem Moment, in dem Beth in sein Zimmer verschwand, plötzlich mit seiner anderen Hand den Kragen meines Hemdes packte und sich so ganz dicht an mein Gesicht heran zog. Heißer, schwerer Atem blies einen Herzschlag lang in mein Ohr. „Josef…", stieß er atemlos hervor und Angst sprach aus seiner kratzigen Stimme. „Josef… lass sie nicht… allein…", zwei weitere heftige Atemzüge, „… mit mir…"

Ich wusste sofort, was er meinte und nickte verstehend. „Wir haben das im Griff, Mick", gab ich so ruhig wie möglich zurück und fragte mich, ob mein Hemd nach dieser groben Behandlung überhaupt noch weiter zu benutzen war. Micks Hand krallte sich so fest in den weichen Stoff, dass es schon ein trauriges Ratschen von sich gab.

„Versprich es…", flüsterte er und ich sah ihn an. Sein Gesicht war meinem so nahe, dass ich die verschiedenfarbigen Sprenkel in seiner Iris erkennen konnte, die daran schuld waren, dass seine Augen in unterschiedlichen Lichtverhältnissen auch immer eine andere Farbe anzunehmen schienen.

„Das tue ich", gab ich ebenso leise zurück und diese simplen Worte sorgten tatsächlich dafür, dass die große Angst und Sorge aus seinen Augen fast vollständig verschwand, und er sich ein wenig entspannen und schließlich auch mein malträtiertes Hemd loslassen konnte. Der weitere Weg in sein Zimmer gestaltete sich relativ unproblematisch. Peterson nervte mich zwar mit seinen gut gemeinten Ratschlägen und übertriebenen Sorgen, aber ich beachtete ihn einfach nicht weiter und konzentrierte mich nur darauf, was Mick mir ungewollt mit den Reaktionen seines Körpers vermittelte. Mit extrem sensiblen Sinnen ausgestattet zu sein, hatte in Situationen wie dieser immense Vorteile. Ich konnte Puls und Herzschlag ohne die Hilfe von Geräten überprüfen und auch Gefühle wie etwa Angst und Schmerz wahrnehmen, ohne mich dafür sonderlich anzustrengen. Angst hatte Mick nicht mehr, als ich ihn vorsichtig auf das Bett niederließ, aber ihm fiel das Atmen schwer und er war mittlerweile so erschöpft, dass er sich einfach zur Seite kippen ließ und dann still da lag, mit geöffneten Augen, die deutlich zeigten, dass irgendetwas in seinem Leib ihm Probleme bereitete. Er hatte Schmerzen, was eigentlich kein Wunder war, bei den Verletzungen, die er vor nicht allzu langer Zeit erlitten hatte. Auch Peterson war das wohl bewusst, denn er drängte sich nun an mir vorbei und ging vor Mick in die Hocke, um mit ihm auf Augenhöhe zu sein. Ich war etwas überrascht, dass Mick dieses Mal nicht mit Panik auf den Professor reagierte, sondern seinen Blick nur unbewegt erwiderte.

„Wo tut es weh?" fragte Peterson besorgt. „Im Magen?"

Micks Reaktion war kaum als Kopfschütteln zu erkennen, aber wir verstanden ihn trotzdem.

„Die Lunge", sagte ich für Mick und wusste, dass ich Recht hatte. Da war immer noch so ein feines Geräusch, das da nicht hin gehörte.

Mick unterstützte mich mit einem leichten Nicken und Peterson richtete sich auf, um nach dem Stethoskop auf dem Nachttisch zu greifen. Erneut überraschte mich mein Freund, indem er sich bereitwillig auf den Rücken drehte und es zuließ, dass der Professor ihn untersuchte. Warum hatte er plötzlich keine Angst mehr vor ihm, seinem Peiniger und erklärten Feind? Auch wenn ich es nicht wollte, mich machte es wütend, die beiden als ein so eingespieltes Team zu erleben. Mick erschien mir plötzlich so willenlos und gebrochen – so wollte ich ihn einfach nicht sehen…

„Versuche einmal tief ein- und auszuatmen, auch wenn es weh tut", sagte Peterson sanft und setzte das Stethoskop nun schon zum wiederholten Mal an. Beth, die längst wieder an Micks Seite saß, griff voller Mitleid nach seiner Hand und seine Augen suchten automatisch ihren Blick, so als ließe sich der Schmerz besser aushalten, wenn er ihr in die Augen sah. Und tatsächlich schien es zu helfen. Micks Wangenknochen zuckten zwar verräterisch als er tief Luft holte und sie dann langsam wieder heraus ließ, aber kein Laut des Schmerzes kam über seine Lippen. Einmal musste er diesen Vorgang noch wiederholen, dann ließ Peterson von ihm ab und rieb sich nachdenklich das spitze Kinn.

„Ganz verheilt ist das noch nicht", erklärte er uns. „Wahrscheinlich war er nicht lange genug in seinem Vampirzustand, um das komplett auszuheilen. Aber um genaueres zu sagen, müsste ich ihn irgendwie röntgen."

„Das ist kein Problem", meinte ich leichthin und versuchte mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass mich die Aussage des Professors etwas beunruhigte. „Ich habe ein tragbares Röntgengerät hierher bringen lassen. Wenn das ausreicht…"

Peterson nickte übereifrig. „Völlig. Und machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Das ist nicht weiter schlimm. Ich muss das nur genau wissen, um die medikamentöse Behandlung besser auf seinen Zustand einzustellen."

Ich nickte etwas abwesend, denn von draußen, in etlicher Entfernung, vernahm ich plötzlich ein dumpfes Dröhnen – ein Dröhnen, das nur Hubschrauber verursachten, die sich im Anflug befanden. Ich runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn und richtete mein Gehör auf das Geräusch aus, während ich beobachtete, wie Beth aufstand, fürsorglich die Decke über Micks nun doch wieder leicht zitternden Körper breitete und sich dann tief durchatmend wieder dicht neben ihm auf dem Bett nieder ließ. Mick sah sie immer noch an, tief in ihrem warmen Blick versinkend und langsam immer schläfriger werdend. Mittlerweile hatte sich der Vampir in ihm wieder komplett zurückgezogen und ihre Nähe schien ihn nun extrem zu beruhigen.

Ein Problem weniger, um dass ich mich kümmern musste. Und das war auch gut so, denn das Motorengeräusch kam tatsächlich näher und schien auf unser Gelände zuzuhalten. Ich wandte mich um und trat ans Fenster heran, während sich meine Gedanken überschlugen. Daniel war gestern Abend nach L.A. geflogen, um ein paar wichtige Dinge zu besorgen und Logans Elektriker-Freund abzuholen, aber ich hatte ihn nicht so früh zurück erwartet.

„Was ist das für ein Geräusch?" hörte ich Beth nun auch hinter mir fragen.

Ein Blick in den blauen Himmel sagte mir, dass das tatsächlich nicht mein Hubschrauber war, der sich da nun im Landeanflug befand, und mein Herz brachte sich schnell auf eine enorme Geschwindigkeit. Ich zuckte beinahe zusammen, als die Tür zu Micks Zimmer aufgerissen wurde und August in Begleitung von Logan herein stürzte.

„Da landet gleich ein Hubschrauber", informierte mich August mit deutlicher Panik in der Stimme. Beth sprang erschrocken auf und Peterson suchte voller Angst meinen Blick.

„Ich weiß", gab ich nur knapp zurück und bemerkte besorgt, dass die Unruhe auch Mick wieder aus seinem viel zu leichten Schlaf geweckt hatte. Er drehte sich schlaftrunken auf die Seite, stützte sich auf einen Arm und richtete sich etwas wackelig auf. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal verwirrt, als er bemerkte, dass sich die Personen in seinem Zimmer deutlich vermehrt hatten.

„Hey! Da ist ja einer von den Toten auferstanden!" entfuhr es Logan erfreut und er wollte einen großen Schritt auf Mick zu machen, doch ich erwischte ihn noch gerade rechtzeitig an seinem Arm.

„Du kommst mit mir!" sagte ich bestimmt und zog ihn sogleich mit mir zur Tür. August brauchte ich gar nicht erst anzusprechen. Er wusste, wie brenzlig es da draußen werden konnte, wenn es tatsächlich ein Hubschrauber der_ Legion_ war und ich jede Hilfe gebrauchen konnte. Merkwürdigerweise glaubte ich nicht wirklich daran. Schließlich war es nur _ein_ kleiner Hubschrauber… Das passte nicht zu dem bisherigen Auftreten der _Legion_.

„Kommt ihr alleine klar?" wandte ich mich dennoch an Beth und Peterson, die mir die Frage mit einem einstimmigen Kopfnicken beantworteten. Und das genügte mir. Aus dem Augenwinkel bekam ich noch mit, dass Mick den Versuch startete, aufzustehen und von Peterson und Beth festgehalten wurde – dann eilte ich auch schon den Flur mit klopfendem Herzen und hoch konzentrierten Sinnen entlang. Noch während ich mich im Haus befand, roch ich es, diesen intensiven Geruch, der den Personen, die soeben aus dem Hubschrauber sprangen, vorauseilte. Es gab nur einen kleinen Kreis von Personen, der ihn besaß: Sehr, sehr alte Vampire, wie… Lance.


End file.
